XCalibur
by IceyLink
Summary: Captain Britain draws together a new team of heroes. The sword is drawn and XCalibur is reborn. Issue 44, the final issue is now posted
1. Team Roster

**X-Calibur**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

A new threat has appeared in London causing a group of heroes to ban together to save her. Realizing that this may not be the end and that once again a country needs her defenders, Captain Britain draws together a new team of heroes. The sword is drawn and X-Calibur is reborn.

**Team Roster**

_**Active Roster**_

Captain Britain – Brian Braddock

Psylocke – Betsy Braddock

Sunfire – Shiro Yoshida

Shadowcat – Kitty Pryde

Nightcrawler – Kurt Wagner

Nightmagik – Margali Sefton – Future daughter of Nightcrawler and Amanda Sefton

Cat – Piotra Wisdom – Future daughter of Shadowcat & Pete Wisdom

Shuriken – Yukio

Grizzly – Mikhail Ursus

Emerald Dragon – Benedict – Son of Sir Benedict

_**Non-Active Roster**_

Meggan – Meggan Braddock

Icey – Drake Stuart – 5 year old future grandson of Bobby Drake and Betsy Braddock

Lockheed

Marvel Girl – Rachel Grey

Psi-Blade – Pete Grey – Future son of Rachel Grey and Pete Wisdom

Shamrock – Molly Fitzgerald

Geo – Jamesy Braddock – Future son of Brian and Meggan Braddock

Widget


	2. ReForging the Sword Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #1 – Re-Forging the Sword - Part One**

"I can't believe you guys are here," screamed a woman flying out of a giant mansion in a green skintight outfit and bare feet.

Kitty Pryde smiled letting the woman sweep her up into the air in a giant affectionate hug. It had been awhile since she had been back here to London. Last time she was here it was for Meggan and Brian's wedding and before that when she was part of a great team called Excalibur now that seems so long ago. She never thought she would return here, but once Brian had received word that his sister was alive he insisted that Betsy come at once.

Before she knew it Betsy and Brian had planned a celebration and reunion party to be held at Braddock Manor in London. It would be a regular Excalibur reunion since Brian and Meggan insisted that she and a few others come. Before she knew it she was on a plane with Betsy, along with Rachel Grey, Kurt Wagner and her trusty pet and friend Lockheed all former and original members of Excalibur.

"You better put her down, sweetie, before you crush her," Brian said as he came up towards the car to see Kurt and Rachel stepping out as Lockheed flew up after Meggan and Kitty.

"Great to see you again Brian," Kurt said as he approached them.

"Same here," Brian started and then stopped as his words caught in his thought at the sight of his once thought dead sister.

"Hi Brian," Betty said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Brian said as he rushed up to his sister and gave her a hug.

"Calm down bro," Betsy said pushing him off a little.

Brian loved his sister but he could feel something different about her. She wasn't as _warm_ as she used to be. But dying and coming back to life can do that to a person. So he shrugged it off and he ushered them all up towards the mansion as Meggan finally put Kitty back down. Kitty looked over at Brian and smiled. They were both thinking it, _here we are, all together again,_ and it felt strange but yet comforting.

In a matter of moments everyone was inside and seated around a large dining room table. You could see pictures of ancestors everywhere along with current pictures of Brian, his wife and of course pictures of Betsy and Jamie from different time periods. Kitty didn't know why but she was awed at one picture in particular. It was their first team photo as Excalibur. Rachel in her old red full-body Phoenix costume standing front and center, Brian to her right with Meggan holding on to his arm. On the other side was Kitty, in her blue old-fashioned costume and Kurt crouching next to her.

"Almost brings a tear to your eye huh?" Kurt said squeezing her shoulder.

"Things were so different back then. Hard to believe how fast things changed as well as the team itself," Rachel said leaning on the other side of Kitty.

"Yeah, but thank miracles we are all still here now," Brian said as he glanced over his shoulder and then back at the three old friends sitting across from him with Meggan at his left and Betsy seated to his right.

"You ever think about getting back the old team or forming another one?" Betsy asked with a smile.

"Hell no, Meggan and I have put that life well behind us. This isn't like America. We don't get a lot of superhero needing action over here," Brian chuckled.

"Plus, it would be too hard to come up with another team," Meggan said as she slurped her soup.

"Not really, looks like a team sitting right here," Betsy said with an evil grin.

"So Kitty, I hear my sister isn't the only one to return from the grave," Brian said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was a shock to discover Peter was still alive," Kurt chimed in.

"How's that going, you two rekindling?" Meggan said batting her eyes.

"Um, well," Kitty started.

"That good huh?" Brian smirked.

"Don't go there, Brian." Rachel said shooting him a look.

"It's okay. I grieved so much when he died and then to see him again I didn't know how to feel. It's like we want something to be there and to get close but there is another part that won't let us," Kitty sighed.

"Is that why he didn't come with you?" Brian asked.

"No, he still has things he's sorting out and wasn't able to come," Kitty finished the subject.

"Incoming! Brace yourselves!" Rachel suddenly screamed as she jumped up throwing up a tek-shield as her phoenix tattoo glowed over her eye.

"Rachel, what?" they all began to ask as the entire ceiling caved in on them.

On top of what used to be a section of Braddock Manor sat a giant spaceship with flames and smoke rising from it. A lone figure finally emerged and barely got her self to the lawn below. She was very weak, tired and badly beaten. She had been racing for light years and never thought she would make it here, to Earth alive. She looked up to the sky. It was still empty but she didn't know how much time she had. She wasn't quite sure if she had lost them or how far a lead she had this time.

Suddenly her crashed ship exploded up and off of the mansion. Underneath, floating in glowing red energy was a woman with short red hair. Following right after her were five figures and a small purple dragon holding hands moving through everything like ghosts till they were standing on the lawn in front of her. They all looked at her with shock and rage, ready to pounce.

"Please, I didn't mean for this to happen. I come to you for help," she calls out to them.

Rachel quickly scans the strange lady in torn and banged up purple armor that covered her whole body. She finally senses something familiar.

"Guys, wait up. That's," Rachel began as she used her powers to grab hold of her friends.

"Cerse," Kurt finished for Rachel as he recognized his former lover as she threw off her helmet.

"Kurt!" She yelled as she began to pass out and then being caught in Kurt's arms as he teleports to her.

"My God, what is going on?" Brian shouts as he and the others catch up to their former teammate. "I don't have much time. I've come along way and I just knew I would find you Kurt," Cerse whispered.

"Why are you here? What happened to you?" Kurt pleaded to her.

"I came to you for help. I didn't know where else to go. I didn't have no where else to go. Rachel, there isn't much time. I give you permission, take my mind and show the others," Cerse says nodding to Rachel.

Without hesitation, Rachel's eye flares, as Cerse's memories become a movie in everyone's minds. Cerse is on a planet on the outside border of the Shi'ar Empire. A man with pitch-black skin, claws for fingernails and hair as red as fire come near her. He demands her to be his mate. She refuses as he screams hurling her through the air with fire. She gets away and soon the image advances to her leading a battle of the Imperial Guard versus this man-creature. He is quickly defeated and she is safe.

Next they see the evil man confronting her again demanding his revenge and his intent to take her as his own. Cerse panics as thousands of human sized dragon-like creatures with large snouts, claws, wings and purplish skin invade the Shi'ar home world. Cerse realizes this is a diversion for the man to take her without notice. She quickly runs and steels a space ship.

They all soon see scene after scene of her racing away from him over and over again. Ships and new found allies destroyed time after time as this evil man and his army chases her across the galaxies. Soon they see her get away one last time and the images disappear as they show her approaching Earth. They all look at her in terror at what she has been through.

"What are those things and who is that man?" Kurt says holding tightly to his ex-lover.

"Those creatures are called the P!ndyr. The P!ndyr are the most renowned and feared warriors in the entire Shi'ar Imperium. Their leader is known as L'st'r. He is what you call a Mutant, born more human like with black skin, fiery red hair and no wings. He also has the gift to weld mystical fire. Here on Earth I believe you would call it Hellfire," Cerse cried.

"Don't worry, your safe here with us," Kurt rocks her.

"How many are left chasing you?" Brian asks.

Cerse points up as a huge shadow covers them. They look up to see three giant ships come into view as the defense sirens start to blare all over. Suddenly they can see hundreds of flying dots swarming from the ships and heading Earth bound. Just as Rachel is about to take action her mind is jerked backwards and she finds herself on the astral plane facing a bald man.

"Charles? What are you doing?" Rachel screams.

"Sorry, Rachel. I was trying to call to you and you wouldn't answer so I took a more direct approach. Something major has come up and I need all available X-Men," Professor X pleaded.

"We can't help you right now. We are actually in desperate need," Rachel says as she sends him a mental image of what is going on.

"Well, I would send help but all the X-Men are needed. I have great confidence in you guys. Looks like we are both short on time and unable to help the other. Good luck," Professor X says as he vanishes and Rachel finds herself looking back at the approaching invaders.

**See issue #1 of The Sensational X-Men to see where the X-Men are headed.**

"I thought you said nothing ever happens here?" Kurt laughs.

"Well, so much for retirement," Brian says as his costume flashes on and he takes to the air with Meggan right behind him.

"There's too many of them. How are we going to stop them?" Shadowcat asks as Rachel uses her powers to put them all in costume before she takes to the air.

"Does that answer your question?" Nightcrawler asks back as he points behind her.

Shadowcat turns to see a man as big as Godzilla stomping around battling purple dragonoids left and right. She couldn't believe it. She hasn't seen Micromax in ages. Just as she opens her mouth to speak she sees a wave of elemental magic taking down creatures. She blinks to see their old teammate Feron.

"What?" Kitty begins to ask in amazement.

_I sent out a powerful distress call. You could say any old Excalibur members near by just got a summons._ Phoenix's voice boomed in her mind.

To Shadowcat's surprise more and more people began to appear and take battle against the invading creatures. A battling mini-ship that she made out to be Widget, she then heard the strange animal battle calls of Kylun as he flips slashing his Zz'ria blades. She can't believe it. If all the local ex-members are answering the call then that might mean:

"Hi sweet cheeks," a cool voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Do not call me that," Kitty cringes as she slowly turns around to see a handsome and very irritating man standing behind her.

"Hello again Pete," Kurt nods to the man.

"Kurt. Move out men and please try to save some to take back to HQ," Pete calls into a head mic as dozens of soldiers on mini flying bikes take to the air.

"I see you got Rachel's call," Kitty managed to say.

"Yeah, but I already had MI-13 on the case. As much as I would like to fan the flames I am needed," Pete Wisdom winked as a jetpack takes him into the air and he summons his Hot Knives from his hands.

"Oh how I hate that man," Kitty screams.

"What, can't handle old flames?" Kurt laughs.

"You should talk," Kitty flicks her head and then takes off after Wisdom.

Kurt turns to see what Kitty had nodded at. Kurt freezes as he sees a familiar woman glaring at him holding Cerse. Kurt accidentally drops Cerse as he moves towards the woman.

"Not now Kurt. We will finish this later. If there is a later," the woman says as she takes flight into the air summoning her magic.

Kurt just stares for a moment as he sees his on again and off again love Amanda Sefton take to battle. He was going to have to do a lot of talking later. Kurt glanced to see few more heroes appear. England's own Union Jack and Spitfire deep in battle as well as a few others he assumed to be their remaining teammates Blazing Skull and USAgent of the New Invaders. He also saw what looked to be a female version of Captain Britain swinging a fancy sword.

"Sorry we're late but we had an ocean to cross.As soon as we saw the news we headed out and grabbed a few friends along the way," said a booming voice into his head courteous of Phoenix.

Kurt looked up to see a spacecraft come into sight. It was the Fantastic Four and they had braught Captain America, Iron-Man, Spider-Man and She-Hulk with them. Too bad the Avengers wern't still together. They could use them, but seeing those here was good enough.

"Wow, with a little luck I think we might win this one," Kurt said aloud as he got Cerse to her feet.

Suddenly, in a flash of light a man in a silver and black costume with long blond hair appeared right before his eyes. Talk about luck.

"Longshot, is that you?" Kurt asked.

"Hello old friend. I took a chance that the hole I jumped in would lead me to my freedom and it has," Longshot smiled.

"Well, we are going to need your luck," Kurt said pointing to the air as Longshot gasped.

"Well, I am not all the luck you got," Longshot motioned as he took off to battle.

Kurt looked over and saw what his long lost teammate had seen. There was the Irish hero known as Shamrock now engaged in battle. Even though they were out numbered it looked like the enemy might now be out powered.

"Well Cerse, looks like it's time for us to join the battle. Can't let them have all the fun," Kurt said and then froze.

Everyone had stopped in place as all the dragonoids stopped and flew back to the three huge ships, hovering like dark clouds around them. Now a flying platform with a black man with fiery hair appeared. The man produced a wave of Hellfire from his hands that now carried his voice upon the heat waves for all to hear in a loud boom.

"Attention Earthlings! I have come for the wench known as Cerse. Hand her over and we will leave you in peace. Refuse and my grand legion will be forced to destroy you all. Either way, I will have her," the man commanded.

"Never!" boomed a grand unified voice from all the heroes.

"So be it. Kill them!" L'st'r commanded.

All the heroes flew upwards as legions of P!ndyr flew downwards as the battle for London and Cerse began.

**Next: Issue #2 – Re-Forging the Sword – Part Two**


	3. ReForging the Sword part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #2 – Re-Forging the Sword - Part Two**

Captain Britain took a second to glance around. His home had become a battlefield. Alien purple creatures called the P!ndyr had attacked in hopes of capturing his former teammate and friend Cerse for their king, L'st'r. As out numbered as they might be, many friends, new and old had arrived to help them protect Cerse and his homeland.

"Brian, there are too many of them. I don't know how much longer we can hold out," Kitty Pryde said as she, Rachel Grey and Meggan stepped up behind him.

"Kitty is right. From what I have gathered from Nightcrawler and Cerse is that those large ships act as a portal of sorts. That's why, no mater how many of those creatures we defeat, their numbers never decrease. Every so often, a portal from within the ships open up allowing more P!ndyr to arrive and attack," Rachel said.

"Those ships are too tough to destroy from the outside," Cerse said confirming all that Rachel had just relayed to the others as she and Nightcrawler appeared out of thin air.

"Then we have to take them out from the inside then," Brian said.

"You have a plan, oh fearless leader?" Kurt smiled bowing.

"As good as any. Rachel, I need you to mind conference in everyone," Brian said as Rachel nodded confirming that all the heroes in battle were linked mentally.

"Listen up everyone, Captain Britain here. Rachel has just caught you all up mentally on everything we know about our invaders and our situation. We need to divide into five teams. Three groups will infiltrate the ships and shut down the portals allowing them to enter our world. A fourth group, lead by me will take down L'st'r. while the others will focus on distracting the creatures and hold them off," Brian commanded as everyone mentally nodded their approval as he assigned the teams and the plan and battle moved on.

_Team One – Ship One_

In an empty corridor, five figures holding hands came up through the floor. Shadowcat has used her powers to bring herself, along with Captain America, Lockheed, Kylun and Shamrock secretly into the ship. Captain took point as they all followed. Shamrock used her good luck powers to give them the edge in finding the right path to the room with the portal. By luck, they found it quickly.

"There's the portal," Captain America pointed as they all saw a giant glowing circular machine.

"Looks like it is almost ready to power up and let through the next wave," Kylun said.

"We have to take it out fast, and get past all them," Kitty said pointing at a few dozen creatures that were in the room near the portal.

Kylun let out an animal cry and began to swing his blades into battle. As he sliced through a creature he saw that it burst into flames and vanished. They had learned fast that there were more to these invading creatures than Cerse had thought. For some reason, their genetic makeup caused them to vanish in flames upon death.

They all battled on, inching closer and closer to the glowing portal. The portal was getting brighter and Kitty could almost see the shapes of more P!ndyr on the other side.

"Cap, there is now way we will reach the portal in time," Kitty yelled.

"Yes we will, with a little luck. Shamrock, if you would?" Captain America smiled.

Shamrock used her powers to grant good luck as Captain American leapt into the air and threw his mighty shield. By luck and great skill, the shield hit the portal just right causing it to short and blow up. The portal was now closed.

"Great shot, Cap!" Shamrock yelled.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it with out you. Now lets finish these guys off and get off this ship."

_Team Two – L'st'r_

"You will not stop me," L'st'r shouted as he sent a blast of hellfire at the approaching heroes.

Captain Britain dodged the blast with ease. Flying to his right was his wife, Meggan. Marvel Girl and Iron Man flanked his left. Iron Man shot off some blast from his armored hand. L'st'r dodged and then sent a blast of hell fire back. The blast hit Iron Man sending him crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Brian shouted.

"Yes, blast took a lot out of my suit. Be a few minutes before the suit recharges and I can move," Tony said.

Brian turned back to face his foe as he saw two more blasts of hellfire hit Rachel and Meggan sending them down. He stopped and glanced at his fallen teammates. They were out cold, but he could still see their chests moving. They were stil alive. He then flew right at L'st'r.

"Now we finish this," Captain Britain said as he dove forward.

_Team three – Ship Two_

Widget acted as a portal as Invisible Woman, Spider-Man, Longshot and Mr. Fantastic entered the ship unseen. They moved quickly through the ship as Reed used a devise to help detect readings that would lead them to the portal. After a few minutes they found themselves in the main body of the ship.

"Reed, we're too late look," Sue shouted as dozens of creatures were stepping out of the portal.

"Sue, use for force field to push those creatures back and keep them from coming through the portal. Spider-Man, you and I will distract the other creatures in this room while Longshot takes out the portal," Reed commanded.

Sue strained as she called forth her powers putting an invisible barrier up in front of the portal opening, keeping the creatures from coming through. Beads of sweat began to form upon her brow. Longshot, I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

"Someone needs to breath mint," Spider-Man sad as he grabbed the creature in front of him and through him off to the side and continued to battle dozens of creatures as his spider sense guided him.

Longshot leapt past Spidy and passed Reed, who was stretching to his limits to keep the creatures away from his wife. Longshot could tell Sue was starting to get faint. With all his might he jumped into the air and through his knives. With great luck, they all hit in the exact right spot causing the portal and the creatures in it to explode.

"Way to go," Reed shouted as he grabbed his wife to steady her. "Let's get out of here and back to Widget."

_Team Four – Outside Battle_

Pete Wisdom cursed as his MI-13 agent's number began to shrink. They were holding their own but there were still too many of them. As he sent his hot knives at several creatures he could see Micromax, pushed to his tallest limit, swatting and stomping creatures left and right. Even She-Hulk, Thing, Feron, Human Torch, Union Jack, Spitfire, Blazing Skull, USAgent and Lionheart were holding their own. _I hope Kitty can too_. He thought to himself as he glanced up at one of the giant ships.

Pete jumped as a creature burst into flame behind him. "You better keep your mind in the game," Human Torch said as he saved Pete and then flew on. Pete did have his mind on the game, but he also had it on a lot of other things too. As always, he hoped he was doing the right thing for the right reasons.

"So, you suppose to be the female version of Captain Britain or what?" Union Jack asked as he jumped firing shot after shot with his guns.

"Yes, in a way. I took his place for a short time. Now that he is back and has his powers, I now call myself Lionheart."

"Well, it's good to see you continue to fight the good fight."

_Not like I have much choice. _Kelsey thought to herself and only smiling at Union Jack. Since the day she chose her sword, thus ending her human life and connection to her kids, she had no other choice but to fight for good. She so much wanted to hug her kids and tell them that their mommy was alive, but to do so would be the death of her loved ones. Kelsey sighed, for now she would battle evil till she found a way to truly be united with her kids once more.

Lionheart flew through the air swinging her Sword of Might, causing the creatures to burst into flame with every slice. She glanced down and was surprised to see how well Blazing Skull and USAgent were doing, despite their bickering between each other. She only knew a little about USAgent from her brief time with the Avengers, but of what she knew, she didn't care for. Just as long as he continued to fight the P!ndyr, she would learn to tolerate him.

_Team Five – Ship Three_

With the help of Magik, Nightcrawler was able to teleport both of them along with Cerse and Psylocke into the ship right into the heart of were the portal was being kept.

"Kurt, I will draw their fire while you teleport over to the portal and shut it down," Cerse said touching his hand.

"He doesn't need your help. Together, me and him can easily shut down that portal," Magik said shoving between Cerse and Nightcrawler.

"Who do you think you are? Peoples lives depend on us to save them," Cerse said.

"No thanks to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They're here because of you," Amanda shouted back, her face growing as red as Cerse's.

"Ladies, please, now is not the time to be fighting," Kurt said stepping between the two.

"Can we all can the drama, or haven't you notice we have company?" Psylocke shouted as she created psionic blades and engaged the enemy.

Kurt watched Betty for a brief second before he jumped into battle. He had always admired her fighting skill. Her fighting dance made it look so smooth and easy. He had to admit though; it kind of scared him too. There was something different about Betsy since turning back up alive. But then again, she has been through a lot and many incarnations. Kurt now made it to the portal when he heard Cerse scream.

"We have her. We must notify L'st'r," one of the creatures said.

"Just don't stand there, Amanda, help her," Kurt shouted across the room. He could teleport over and save her but the portal was about to send another wave of creatures over and he had to stop it first.

"We should just let them have her and they would all go away," Amanda said with a smirk.

Cerse gasped in shock and then glared in anger at Amanda. Amanda laughed and then waved her arms making the two creatures holding Cerse to let go and fly backwards across the room. Amanda then waved her arms and wall of wind forced the other away from the woman.

"You didn't really think I would let them take you? That would only make Kurt mad at me and I don't want that right now. Word of warning though, Kurt is mine so don't even think about it. Or next time, you'll have more then the P!ndyr to worry about," Amanda said as she flew off to help Psylocke with the battle.

Psylocke was too busy to notice the confrontation between Amanda and Cerse. She was too caught up in her fighting. Her thirst for death was almost scary. Suddenly, the whole ship shook as she glanced over to see Kurt do something to the portal causing it to blow up. Their mission was over, and she had to now clear a path for them all to get together and teleport out.

_Team Two - L'st'r_

Captain Britain and L'st'r had been tossing blows for what seemed like hours. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Meggan and Rachel were awake and Iron-Man was taking flight. L'st'r was proving to be tougher than he originally thought. Just as he neared L'st'r, Iron Man blasted his platform sending it crashing down. L'st'r fell to the ground and turned to face his foes.

"Stay down." Brian said as he punched L'st'r, sending him back a few feet, barely conscious.

"Brian, I just got metal word from all three teams. The portals on all three ships have been destroyed and they are all safely off them and engaging the remain P!ndyr as we speak," Rachel said

"Look, the creatures are all retreating back into the ships," Meggan said getting caught up in the emotion of the moment.

"What is making them flee?" Iron man asked.

"Right before Brian punched L'st'r, I could sense an emotion-like mental call going out to his fellow L'st'r. I used my powers to alter the sensation to make all the P!ndyr feel the command to flee not fight and save L'st'r," Rachel smiled.

"No!" L'st'r screamed as he saw the last of his soldiers enter the ships while all his remaining foes tended to the damage and their wounded. He then looked right at Captain Britain who was standing a few feet in front of him with Iron Man, Meggan and Marvel Girl behind him. He weakly got to his feet, his head still dizzy from the punch.

"Looks like your soldiers are moments from leaving you behind. It's over L'st'r," Captain Britain said.

"Not yet, you fool," L'st'r said as he pressed a button on his belt and a small round object floated out from his busted platform and then hovered over his head. He raised his arms and hellfire began to form. "Once I blast that devise with my fire, it will cause it to amplify and hit the ship causing all three to detonate in a massive explosion that will obliterate everything. If I can't have Cerse, then no one will!"

Time went into slow motion as the fire left L'st'r and hit the devise. At that same moment Captain Britain was between the devise and the ships. Everyone could make out Brian shouting, "Not if I can help it," as he geared up to punch the devise. Suddenly with great force, Brian was pushed aside. He, along with Rachel screamed as they saw Meggan take his place, colliding with the devise causing it along with herself and L'st'r to be engulfed in a huge explosion. Everyone else was thrown back a few feet by the blast wave while the ships vanished from sight into unknown space. Meggan had saved Brian and all of London, but at a price.

"Meggan!" Brian screamed. Tears ran down his face as Rachel held him as they stared at a huge empty creator and wept.

**Next: Issue #3 – Re-Forging the Sword – The Conclusion **


	4. ReForging the Sword Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #3 **– **Re-Forging the Sword – The Conclusion**

Kitty Pryde, the mutant known as Shadowcat slowly walked up to a man kneeling before a grand statue. In honor of her great sacrifice and a memorial of his great love, Brian Braddock had a large, beautiful statue of Meggan built and placed in the middle of their huge garden in the back of their mansion. His wife, Meggan had loved spending countless hours out here taking in the garden, flowers and nature itself. Now she would always be with her garden.

"How are you holding up, Brian?" Kitty asked as she placed a hand o his shoulder.

"She shouldn't have done that. Why did she have to die?" Brian asked as he looked up, tears softly running down his cheeks.

"She did it to save the people of this city. She did it to save you," Kitty said, helping Brian to his feet.

"I know, but I miss her so much," Brian said as he let Kitty take him in her arms and held his as he wept softly.

"It was a beautiful service. The eulogy and poem you read was breathtaking and very heartwarming. I think I even saw USAgent wiping away a few tears," Kitty said as Brian stepped back and began to compose himself.

"I hope she would have loved it," Brian began to say.

"Yes, Brian. I think where ever she is right know, she is looking down on you and she can feel your love," a voice came from behind them.

Brian and Kitty turned to see that the voice belonged to Rachel Grey, their friend and teammate known as Marvel Girl. Also behind her were their other friends and former teammates Kurt Wagnor and Brian's sister Betsy, also known as Nightcrawler and Psylocke. Brian was glad to have his old friends with him. Even though she was a little cold and distant, he was really glad to see his sister alive and well.

"Thanks, Rachel. Your kind words mean a lot to me," Brian said then turned towards Kurt, "How is Cerse?"

"She is doing well, all things considered. She feels responsible for everything. Longshot is with her now, keeping her company," Kurt said and then thought to himself, _and away from Amanda._

"This isn't her fault, she's got to realize that," Rachel said.

"She's right, Kurt. I'll have to talk with her later," Brian said as he and his friends started to walk back towards the mansion.

"So, Brian have you given any more thought to Roma and what she said?" Betsy asked her brother.

"A little bit, but still too angry to give it a lot of thought," Brian said thinking back to Roma and her little show.

After the funeral and everyone had gathered around the gravesite to say their final good-byes, Roma had appeared in a vision of glory before them all. She walked past everyone and looked right into Brian's eyes. She claimed that the death of Meggan was the beginning of what was to come. Meggan's death had completed the resurrection of a great force of evil in London.

That evil force would only be the beginning of what's to come. She commanded Brian that he needed to draw the sword again and reform Excalibur. He had to gather a new team of twelve knights to sit at the round table once more. There was another threat on the horizon and if he and his knights lived through that a hurricane of fire was heading for the realm of Earth. London would need them to protect her from evil and the coming storms.

Brian had screamed at her to leave. Demanding how she could interrupt Meggan's funeral like that. Roma didn't have time to say much more. Rachel, Kitty and Betty threatened to enforce her departure. Roma gave one last demand that he listen to her. Before she vanished she locked eyes with Brian and sent him a brief horrifying vision. If what she said was true, she had just shown him the destruction of London and the death of all his friends and family.

"I still can't believe that witch had the nerve to show herself like that," Rachel spat.

"Do you think we should listen to her?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I have learned in the past not to take her lightly and the visions she showed me were not pleasant," Brian said.

"How do you know she just wasn't showing you what she wanted you to see to make you do her bidding again?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know. I will have to give it some thought I guess," Brian said and then changed the subject, "I am still honored that everyone that fought in the battle stayed for Meggan's service. Everyone go home already?"

"I spoke with Captain America. He, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Spider-Man and She-Hulk gave their condolences but had to head back to the states," Kurt said.

"I asked him if he planned on reforming the Avengers again, but he said that at this time there was no plans to do that. The memory and devastation from their last battle with Ultron was still too fresh with the team and the public to step back into the spotlight again. Especially since the government had publicly cut all ties and left them no choice but to disband," Kitty added.

"It was nice of them to stay, but I am sure they were needed back home," Brian nodded.

"The same went for USAgent and the rest of his Invaders team. They had to get going too. He and Blazing Skull didn't say much but Union Jack and Spitfire said that if you ever needed anything to just give them a call," Rachel said.

"That's nice. I wish I had a chance to say thanks and good-bye again to the rest of them," Brian said.

"Actually, that may not be a problem," Kurt laughed.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Well see for yourself," Kurt said as they walked back into the mansion to see the giant dinning room still full of costumed heroes.

"What the?" Brian began.

"Looks like Roma got to everyone else. Not everyone has stressed if they want to join or not, but they all stayed around to see what you were deciding to do about Roma's warning and reforming the team," Rachel added as Brian just stood there and stared at everyone.

_**Interlude – another realm**_

"So do you think he'll do it?" Saturnyne asked as she sat across a chess table from Roma.

"He has no choice. His Earth will be destroyed," Roma said.

"Good riddance if you ask me. Better them than us," Opal laughed.

"If what's coming wins, no dimension will be safe after that. All we can do for now is seal off Captain Britain's dimension from ours forever and hope he does as I commanded," Roma warned.

"How will we know if he fails or not?" Opal Saturnyne asked with a smile.

"Trust me, we'll know if he fails. Not even Merlin's magic will help us," Roma said.

"Speaking of, have you heard from him lately?" Opal asked.

"No, but he had a crisis of his own he was dealing with. He just told me to warn Britain and then gave me a magical assistance to seal off the dimension when I was done. I'm sure all is well with him, I hope."

Braddock Manor 

"So, Brian, are you reforming Excalibur again? Pete asked as he sat looking across the table at him.

"Why do you care? Have to report back to your MI-13 masters?" Kitty glared at him.

"Nothing wrong with keeping tabs on all activity, homeland security and all, my love," Pete winked at Kitty.

"Erg, you are such an," Kitty began to shout.

"Kat, that's enough," Kurt said trying to calm her down.

"Okay, everyone, we all heard Roma and I saw her vision. From what I know of Roma this threat could be real. After what just happened with the invasion and with our losses I think it is time to form a team again," Brian said looking at Cerse and seeing Kurt put a hand on her shoulder as she winced at his words. "I also believe that's what Meggan would have wanted."

"Well, we all can't join. There are like sixteen of us here," Scott, the man known as Micro Max said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on joining. I'm needed elsewhere," Widget said as he shimmered and then vanished from the room.

"I have given a little thought to this. I know Roma said we needed twelve knights to handle the approaching crisis. I think twelve is a little too many for one team. For now, including myself, I will have ten members on this team. We can always add two more down the road if we really need to. Otherwise, it will be ten of us and after the crisis, I will either split the team into two branches or reevaluate the team and reduce the numbers," Brian said to everyone.

He really thought ten was a little too many but he feared Roma's warning and wanted to defy it at the same time. This way he wasn't being controlled by her but could easily recruit two more if the time arose. He looked around the room, nine spots to fill and fourteen sets of eyes watching him. This would be hard and easy.

"First, out of respect for Meggan, I will ask the founding members of the original team if they would like to join me," Brian said looking at Rachel, Kurt, Kitty and Lockheed.

"Of course I'm in," Kitty smiled as Lockheed flapped his wings and puffed a smoke ring with approval.

"Me too," both Kurt and Rachel smiled.

"What about you, Bets?" Brian asked looking at his sister already knowing her answer.

"I'm sorry, Brian. Since returning from the grave I still have too many unanswered questions. With the X-men gone, and you have plenty of help here, I need to go out and search for some answers," Psylocke said.

After a few pleads from Brian and the others, Psylocke said her good-byes and headed out the door. Brian was sad to see her leave, but he understood and he knew it was the best thing for her. Five more spots to fill and eight people left. He had to decide what would be good and best for the team.

"Well, I'm in," Pete said winking at Kitty.

"That's what you think. We didn't ask you and we don't want you," Kitty shouted back at him.

"Love you too. Anyway you look at it you need me. With my running MI-13, I have resources and connections that you all may need," Pete smiled.

"No, Brian tell him no," Kitty pleaded.

"Sorry, Kat. Pete's right, we could use his help," Brian appologized as Kitty pouted in her chair.

"Fine, but you" better stay away from me and keep your hands to yourself," Kitty shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't even be here half the time. I will be busy with MI-13, but I will stop in from time to time to see you sweet cheeks," Pete smiled as he ducked from a flying object. "Whenever I'm not here and you need me, just shout and I'll be here," Pete nodded to Brian.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Brian said as Pete excused himself to attend to another engagement. Brian then turned to the others, "what about you, Longshot?"

"I too must decline. Since returning, I need to track down my love, Allison," Longshot said as he made his good-byes and departed.

"Lionheart, I would like the chance to take you under my wing and train you and have you a part of this team," Brian said turning to Kelsey Leigh.

"Forget it! For reason between you and I, I don't think it best for us to be on the same team. I don't mind helping you out when needed, but I can't be on the same team with you right now. I am truly sorry for your loss, I know how you feel," Kelsey glared and then flew out the door.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked Brian.

"Long story for another day," Brian said and then moved on, "is there anyone else who does not want to be a part of this new team?"

Brian waited to see if anyone spoke up. He had four more spots to fill and five more people in the room. He knew whom he wanted and whom he didn't, for specific reasons. He turned to Cerse.

"Cerse, do you plan on staying? We would love to have you back," Brian asked.

"Yes, Cerse. You are welcome to stay here," Kurt added.

"Yes, I would love that. For now, I feel safer here," she said as she smiled up at Kurt.

"How sweet," Amanda said under her breath, "Brian, Kurt, as much fun as I would have on your team, I fear I have obligations elsewhere. If you ever need help or need those extra members in a hurry just give a shout and I will appear. Trust me, I will always be watching," Amanda smiled as she locked eyes with Cerse and then vanished in a wave of magic.

"I think that was for the best," Kitty whispered as she walked past Kurt and glanced at Cerse.

"What do you mean by that, Kat?" Kurt asked.

"Never mind," Kitty said.

"Micro Max and Kylun, I would love to have you both back on the team as well," Brian asked the two former members.

"We accept," they both said wanting a second chance at being a part of this great team.

Brian looked at both Feron and Shamrock. He knew both by reputation and he was not all that keen on having Feron join. He wasn't sure how much he could trust or rely on him. As for Shamrock, his gut told him that maybe they needed some new blood and a little luck never hurt anybody.

"Sorry, Feron, but I don't think your ready for this team right now. Molly, I would be honored if you would join us," Brian said as he extended his hand to Molly as she took it.

"You're loss. You'll be sorry. I'm out of here," Feron shouted as he used his magic and vanished from their sight.

"Well, there we have it. The team has been decided. Together, the sword has been re-forged. We are the new X-Calibur," Brian said as they all put their hands together one on top of the other.

Brian smiled and looked up wipping a tear. "Meggan, my love, we will do you proud," Brian whispered.

_**Epilogue – Another mansion somewhere in London**_

"L'st'r, I'm so glad you decided to join my little club. You'll make a fine addition," a man dressed in all black said.

"Black King, she is ready and I have brought her to you," a figure clad in all black armor said entering the room.

"Thanks, Knight, please show her in," the Black King said as a woman dressed in all red armor, minus the helmet, was led in barley standing and looking sluggish.

"Well hello there. Glad you survived that explosion. L'st'r, if you would please," Black King said as L'st'r placed a red helmet over the ladies long blond hair and pointed ears.

"Welcome, my Red Knight," L'st'r said as Black King smiled.

**Next: Issue #4 – Warwolves **


	5. Warwolves

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #4 **– **Warwolves**

_**Braddock Manor**_

"How are you doing, Brian?" Kurt asked as he knocked on his friend's bedroom door.

"I'm doing fine. It gets better with each passing day. A part of me feels like she's still out there," Brian said as he put down the wedding photo of him and Meggan and turned to look at his old friend.

"She is, and her spirit is watching over you," Kurt said as he whispered a silent prayer.

"Thanks, my friend. What's everyone else up to?" Brian asked.

"Micro Max and Kylun are in the training room and the girls all went to town to shop. Cerise needed a new wardrobe according to Kitty," Kurt chuckled.

"That's nice. Speaking of, how are things with Cerise?" Brian asked.

"They're good. I think she wants to pick up were we left off, but I don't know. I don't seem to have the best luck with woman and I'm not sure if I'm ready to jump back into anything," Kurt said.

"I can understand that. I think we all have enough to worry about right now," Brian said as he walked his friend out of his room and headed towards the recreational room.

"Why is that? Have you heard more on the threat indicated by Roma?" Kurt asked.

"No, and no matter how hard I try I can't summon her. It's like the dimensions are closed off to us. I am curious about a message I got from Pete Wisdom," Brian said.

"What could he have to say?" Kurt said nearing at the man's name.

"He said that MI-13 had detected some unusual activity. Rumor has it that a secret organization has started up and their intentions are not good," Brian said.

"Do they have any more information than that? Or is that all he is willing to share at this time? I stil don't trust the man," Kurt said.

"According to Pete, that is all the information they have. He said he'll keep us informed if anything more comes up. Despite what you and Kitty think, I think we can trust him," Brian said.

"I hope so, Brian. I hope so," Kurt said as he and Brian began a game of racket ball.

**_Downtown Department Store_**

'This dress would look great on you," Kitty said holding it up in front of Cerise.

"I don't know," Cerise said looking into the mirror.

"What's wrong with it? Too revealing?" Rachel asked.

"No, not at all. Actually, I think it covers too much," Cerise said as Molly Fitzgerald coughed up her drink.

"What?" Molly asked blushing.

"You need to be a little more adventurous, Molly. I bet we can find a nice mini skirt for you," Kitty laughed.

"I am adventurous enough. I just don't think you should wear such clothing," Molly said stil blushing a little.

"I don't care what it looks like, as long as Kurt likes it," Cerise said.

"Kurt? I knew it. You're still in love with him," Rachel said.

Cerise began to smile when she saw a woman with blond hair and fiery eyes look back at her from the mirror. She blinked and looked again and the image was gone. Ever since she gave her threat, Cerise had felt like Magik was watching her anytime she was talking about Kurt or was near him. Then again, after the battle she might just be acting a little paranoid.

"No, not completely. I just feel guilty about how I left things last time and I mean, you never know," Cerise said as she reached for another outfit to change the subject.

"I'm going to go for a little fresh air," Molly said as she headed outside.

Molly was glad that she was given a chance to be a part of a real super hero team. As a hero she was very reliable and confident. It was when it came to socializing that she became shy. She had always been a little shy when it came to palling around with others, especially other women. She still couldn't believe she blushed like that in front of them. Molly brushed back her hair as she sat on a bench.

Not too far away from where Molly sat was the entrance to the local zoo. A figure in a trench coat and hat walked up to cage and looked in. In side was five white, funny looking creatures. They had been subdued and kept her as attractions ever since they had been defeated by a different incarnation of Excalibur.

"I can't believe you actually call yourselves Warwolves. Well, I need a little payback and you'll do just fine," the figure said as a wave of magic left the gloved hands and hit the caged Warwolves.

The creatures woke up and found that they had grown a little larger and felt stronger. They looked at the figure with their glowing red eyes. The figure waved and whispered a few words and a portal opened up inside the cage. The creatures jumped through it as the portal and the mysterious figure vanished.

Molly sat up when she heard a loud commotion followed by screams. She looked over and saw five large white creatures running her way causing a path of destruction. Molly hit a button on her belt that caused her clothes to phase out and her costume to appear. All decked out in green she stood ready as she sent a signal to the others.

"Ladies, we have to go. I just received a distress call from Molly. She is being attacked by a bunch of creatures. From the image I'm getting, they seem to be some kind of enhanced Warwolves," Rachel said as they ran from the store appearing in costume.

As all three ladies arrived they could see Shamrock flipping through the air dodging the creatures attacks. Cerise called forth her powers and sent a blast at the creatures. One of the Warwolves looked right at her, as it's eyes flared with fire. The blast hit it turning its body purple. The creature then sent a blast right back at Cerise, knocking her down.

"Okay, that's new," Shadowcat said as she phased allowing one of the creatures to pass right through her.

As the creature passed through Kitty it suddenly turned a blue-white color and faced her with its eyes afire. The color left the creature as a wave of power left it and hit Kitty. Kitty suddenly found herself forced back to solid form. Another Warwolf came up behind her and swatted her hard into the building next to her.

"Okay, team. Looks like our opponents have acquired a new gift. On contact, they can mimic our powers and send it back at us," Marvel Girl said as she used her powers to move Kitty out of the way.

"Thanks, Rachel. I think it might be wise if you kept a distance and not use your powers directly on them," Shadowcat said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Who knows what damage they might cause if they got a chance to mimic my powers," Rachel said as she used her mind to pick up a car and toss it at two of the creatures.

Cerise stood up as she switched to full armor mode. A Warwolf jumped at her and made a swipe at her. Its claws pushed her backwards, but were unable to penetrate her armor. She recovered and flew back up towards it. She looked and saw that it hadn't powered up.

"I think they can only mimic our powers if we are actually using them when they touch us," Cerise said.

"That is promising," Kitty said as she switched from using her powers to relying on her martial arts skills to battle the creatures.

Even thought the Warwolves had been enhanced, their strength was not too much of the women of X-Calibur to handle. Rachel used her powers from afar to throw things at them while the other three resorted to hand-to-hand combat. As long as they didn't directly use their powers they would keep the playing field even.

Shamrock could feel herself growing tired but with luck her body seemed to kick in extra energy from time to time. She knew they couldn't keep this up much longer. There were too many innocents around that might get hurt. Something caught her eye, and at that moment, with luck she moved fast enough to grab a lady out of the path of falling bricks.

"Are you okay?" Shamrock asked the lady.

"Yes, thank you," the lady said as her eyes meet Molly's.

"All in a day's work," Molly said as she found herself caught in the lady's eyes and long dark hair.

"We could use some help here, Shamrock," Rachel's mind shouted form within her head.

"Well, I better go. Take care," Shamrock said as she shook her head and left the lady waving good-bye.

Molly was so embarrassed. How could she have let herself be distracted like that when her friends needed her? Bringing herself back to focus she jumped in the air and aimed for a near by Warwolf. Her powers kicked in and she felt herself over shoot her target and kick a light pole really hard. Just as she thought her luck had turned bad a power line came down.

Three of the Warwolves screamed as the power line hit them and shocked them into unconsciousness. Rachel used her powers to dismantle the power line and then turned back at the creatures. It appeared that the fire was gone from their eyes and that they had shrunk back to normal.

"Looks like the electricity shorted their powers out," Rachel said.

"Actually, their powers seem to be temporary. I was able to do a scan on them with my armor and it seems that they are enhanced with some kind of energy," Cerise said.

Rachel reached out and skimmed the knocked out creature's minds. She could pull much but was able to see a small memory of the figure and what it had done to them. She then relayed the information back to her teammates.

"You're right, Cerise. Someone gave them a magical enhancement and then set them loose," Rachel said.

"Who was it?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't get anything clearer from their minds," Rachel said.

"Well, we know what takes them out now," Shamrock said as she back flipped out of the way of a Warwolf.

"I'm on it," Rachel smiled as she reached out and zapped each of the remaining Warwolves with a power line.

"Now what do we do with them?" Cerise asked.

"Step back, we will take it from here."

They all turned to see a crew of MI-13 soldiers heading their way led by Pete Wisdom. Kitty couldn't believe how fast the crew was handling the citizens and the property cleanup. Kitty frowned as Pete walked up to them instructing his crew as they contained and carted off the five Warwolves.

"A little late aren't you?" Kitty snarled.

"Sorry, we received reports of a battle taking place but I had to finish up something else first. Besides, I knew you could handle it sweet cheeks," Pete smiled as he lit up a cigarette.

"Why must you smoke that thing," Kitty coughed at him as she reached out and phased the cigarette from his fingers and then smashed it with her foot, "and I told you not to call me that," she finished as she punches him in the stomach and walks away.

"Don't worry, we'll clean up after you," Pete called out as he gained his posture and began giving out commands to his crew.

"I really can't stand that man," Kitty said as she joined the rest of her team.

"Why do you let him get to you like that?" Molly asked.

"Because she won't admit she still has feelings for him," Rachel said as she dodged a push from Kitty.

"I do not," Kitty shouted as she stormed away from them.

"Did something happen between the two of them?" Molly asked.

"It's a long story better left alone," Rachel said as she flew off to catch up with Kitty.

Molly looked at Cerise and they both shrugged. They ran off towards the two other girls switching back to civilian clothes. They had decided to finish up their shopping and then head home. Molly was glad that they had done well today. As the others talked about who had freed the Warwolves, Molly found herself thinking of something else. Who was that woman she saved, and why couldn't she get her out of her mind?

**Next: Issue #5 – Unexpected Dates**


	6. Unexpected Dates

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #5 **– **Unexpected Dates**

**_Braddock Manor_**

Molly sat in her room thinking over the battle with the Warwolves. There was one thing that she couldn't get off her mind. It wasn't the battle but the lady she saved. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her? It drove Molly crazy. There was just something about her and she just couldn't place it.

"Hey there, Molly," Rachel said as she startled Molly.

"Hi, Rachel," Molly said catching her breath as Rachel stepped fully into her room.

"Sorry to bother you, but you have a call on line two," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks," Molly said getting up and walking over to the phone on the wall.

"You know, you really should get a cell phone," Rachel laughed as she left.

Molly didn't care for cell phones. She had always come from a simple life and didn't need such fancy possessions. She reached the phone and paused a minute. Who could be calling her? She didn't really know anyone and she hadn't given this number out to anyone yet. Molly shrugged and hit the line two button and spoke into the phone.

"Hello?" Molly questioned.

"Hi, is this Shamrock?" said a soft feminine voice.

"Yes it is. Do I know you?" Molly said, knowing full well who it was. Hoe could she forget that voice.

"Yes, you saved my life the other day. I never really got the chance to properly thank you. My names Nelsee Liloaq," the woman said.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you. There's no real need to thank me, it was a pleasure to do it," Molly said hitting her forehead for sounding so dumb.

"I know I probably shouldn't have called you there, but I couldn't rest till I found your number and called you," Nelsee said.

"It's okay. I'm glad you called," Molly said as she fumbled with what to say. This was all so new to her.

"If I'm not being to forward, but I would like to take you out to lunch, as my way of saying thanks," Nelsee said.

"Sure that would be great," Molly found herself saying before she could stop herself.

After a few minutes Molly hung up and quickly found a nice sweater and skirt to wear. She called for a driver and headed for the front door. Just as she was about to leave she ran into Cerise and Nightcrawler. She made for the door but they had seen her. It was too late.

"Molly, where you off to so fast?" Kurt asked.

"I'm off to lunch. An old friend of mine called and is in the area and I agreed to have lunch with her," Molly said not knowing why she found herself embarrassed and lying.

"Great, well have fun," Kurt said as Molly went out the door.

"You know, that sound like fun," Cerise said.

"What does?" Kurt said as they took a seat in the common room where Scott Wright was typing on his laptop.

"Going for lunch. Ever since I returned to Earth, we haven't had a chance to really be alone together and catch up. How about it? Lunch for old times sake?" Cerise smiled.

"Sure, why not. It's a date," Kurt said with a smile.

"Where shall we go?" Cerise asked.

"I know a great Café. Let me take you there," Kurt said as he turned on his image induser and grabbed Cerise.

Scott looked up briefly as his two teammates vanished in a puff of brimstone and smoke. A shiver went down his spine as he swore he could hear someone scream. He looked around and saw no one. Must have been his imagination. His attention snapped back to his laptop when a ping sounded.

_MagikGirl: Private okay?_

_TheMaxster: Sure._

Scott got excited. He had recently discovered a local chat room and was trying to meet a nice girl. He spent the next few minutes talking with MagikGirl. He found himself enchanted by her. He soon agreed to meet her in person. They were going to meet in public at a café she had disclosed. He ran upstairs and put on his best outfit. Was his luck finally changing?

"Ops, sorry," Scot said as he bumped into Rachel and Kitty as he ran down the hallway and towards the front door.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry?" Kitty asked as they headed down towards the front area.

"I think he's got himself a date," Rachel said.

"Rachel Grey, no reading minds without permission," Kitty scowled.

"I didn't read his mind. I picked up on it when he bumped into me," Rachel said with an innocent grin.

"So, we still going to the play?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, if we are going to make it in time we better go," Rachel said.

"Yes, why don't you go on ahead and get our tickets and I will meet you there," Kitty said as she happened to see Brian sitting off by himself.

"Great, but don't be long," Rachel said as she flared with power and flew out the door.

"Brian are you okay?" Kitty called out as she walked toward the den.

Brian didn't look up. He was busy reading something. Just as Kitty got within earshot of the door she paused. She could hear a humming noise. She looked up as a portal opened over her. Before she could call out something large fell out of it and landed on top of her. The impact sent her into darkness.

**_A Secret Meeting Room_**

In a large meeting room sat two long tables across from each other. One table was black as night and the other was red as blood. At the red table, sitting dead center was the L'st'r, the new Red King. To his right was a woman in all red armor. By the look of her facemask you could tell she was clearly his Red Queen. Sitting next to her was the new Red Knight and to the other side of the King sat the Red Rook. The black table was setup the exact same way, minus the Black Knight, whose chair remained empty.

"Where is your Black Knight?" Red Rook shouted. "Does he not think these meetings are mandatory?"

"He had other things to tend to at the moment," Black King shouted back.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Red Queen asked.

"The same could be said about you. Or anyone here for that matter," Black King said.

"If any one of us could not be trusted, they would not be sitting at this table, let alone alive," Black Queen snarled.

"Black Queen is right. I have chosen each of you carefully. If Black Knight could not be trusted, he would never have delivered Red Knight to us," Black King said.

"I suppose your right," Red Queen said.

"Speaking of, what happened the other day?" Black Rook asked.

"What are you talking about?" Red Queen countered.

"My dear, you know what she's talking about. Your feeble attempt at the zoo," Black Queen said.

"I didn't do anything," Red Queen defended herself.

"That's enough. Just so we are clear, no more plans unless it is approved and agreed upon by this inner circle," Black King said.

"What about Black Queen's plan?" Red King asked.

"All is going as planned," Black Queen said leaving it at that.

"Now, to discuss other matters," Black King said as he drew the meeting into cessions.

**_Date one – Molly and Nelsee_**

"Nelsee? Hi it's me," Molly said smiling at Nelsee.

"I'm so glad yo could make it, Shamrock," Nelsee said waving for Molly to sit down.

"You can call me Molly. I only go by Shamrock when I'm in costume," Molly said.

Molly was beside herself. She couldn't take her eyes off Nelsee. Her hair, her outfit, and those eyes. What was it about her that made her so mesmerizing? She has always been very quiet about her lifestyle being raised Irish Catholic, but sitting her with Nelsee she felt free to be herself. She felt great.

"Molly?" Nelsee asked with a smile.

"Yes?" Molly questioned back.

"The waiter asked you what you would like?" Nelsee laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Molly said, turning red. She quickly gave her order and the waiter left.

"Your so cute, you know that?" Nelsee flirted.

Molly smiled as they continued to talk and eat their lunch. Molly found herself really liking Nelsee and thought their conversation was going great, even thought Molly hardly did any of the talking. She just found herself wanting to listen and be taken in by her every word. Soon, she found their lunch gone and it was time to go.

"I really had a great time, Molly," Nelsee said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Me too," Molly said as she found herself growing awkward.

"Let's do this again," Nelsee said as she reaches in and kisses Molly.

Molly felt herself go weak. She was drawn into Nelsee and her kiss. She felt a spark and grew weak in the knees. She thought she was going to pass out. She pulled herself away from the kiss and then looked into Nelsee's eyes.

"Wow, what a kiss," Molly whispered as Nelsee laughed.

"Call me," Nelsee said as she waved good-bye and walked out of sight.

Molly stood there, heart racing as is if she were a silly little schoolgirl. She had no choice; she would call her.

_**Date Two – Kurt & Cerise**_

"This place is great," Cerise said as she took her seat.

"It's always been one of my favorites," Kurt said as the waiter approached.

"What can I get for the two of you?" The waiter asked.

Cerise smiled as Kurt ordered for the both of them. It felt nice to be alone with Cerise again. He wasn't sure what he was truly feeling. He had once been deeply in love with her, but that ended when she left the team. Since then he has had other loves, even some great ones. He just wasn't sure where his heart belonged, but for now he would enjoy Cerise's company.

"Your wine," the waiter said as he carried over a tray with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Everything seemed great. Cerise reached for her glass and suddenly flinched. Before she knew it, her glass flipped over and spilled all over Kurt. As she jumped up to wipe him off she found herself dumping his glass in his lap as well. She felt so embarrassed and frustrated.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry," Cerise said as tears began to form.

"Hey, it's okay. Happens to the best of us," Kurt laughed as he got himself wiped off and their glasses refilled.

"I don't know what has gotten in to me. I'm never this clumsy," Cerise said.

Kurt just laughed and got the conversation going again. He knew what was making her nervous, and in a way he was nervous about the same thing. Could there still be something between the two of them? He was afraid to find out and almost afraid not to. Luckily the waiter came with their meals.

"French Dip for the mister and Pasta for the lady," the waiter said as he placed food in front of Kurt.

The waiter smiled as he leaned over to put the pasta in front of Cerise. Just as he was almost done, another waiter tripped and smashed into the back of him. Cerise screamed as she found the plate of pasta resting on top of her head as noodles and sauce dripped down her face and body.

"I can't believe this!" Cerise screamed as she began to power up.

"Cerise, calm down. Not in public," Kurt said calming her down.

The waiter appologized and offered another plate and informed them that their meal would be comped. Kurt nodded as he pushed the waiter out of the way to help clean up his food covered date. As awful as this was going, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Cerise demanded.

"I don't know. You looked kind of cute. I think red is your color," Kurt laughed as he dodged a flinging noodle.

"I think maybe we should head home. I need to clean up and I can't take much more if things going wrong," Cerise said.

Kurt took her hand and they walked out of the Café as the manager appologized over and over to them. They got a little ways down the sidewalk and Kurt turned to face Cerise. She was still shaking and nervous. He knew she was embarrassed and he felt the need to reassure her that all would be okay.

"Cerise, listen. Despite you wearing the food and not eating it, I really did have a good time," Kurt said dodging a punch to his arm.

"Oh, Kurt. This was not how I wanted this day to turn out," Cerise smiled as Kurt wiped more pasta from her hair.

Kurt smiled and he suddenly found himself looking into her eyes. She began to move in closer, as their lips were about to touch. Just as they both closed their eyes waiting for their lips to touch, a loud shout jerked them back from each other.

"Watch out!" A man screamed.

They both turned to see a wagon of vegetables heading their way. Somehow a horse pulling a wagon of produce was startled. The wagon jerked and broke free from the horse. The wagon then hit a bump and sent a mass of vegetables right at them.

"Time to go home," Kurt smiled and grabbed Cerise, vanishing before the vegetables could hit them.

_**Date Three – TheMaxster & MagikGirl**_

Scott arrived at the Café and the waiter led him to where his blind date sat. She had beautiful long brown hair and wore a bonnet and sunglasses. She had chosen to sit outside and had a lovely view of a Café on the other side of the street. Scott introduced himself and sat down.

"Hi, my names Scott."

"Charmed," she smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Scott asked.

"You can call me Mandy," she answered.

Scott found himself doing most of the talking through their date. He had hoped things would work out but it was obvious that there was no connection, especially on her part. As soon as they had finished their meals he paid the waiter and got up.

"Going so soon?" Mandy asked.

"Hey, not to sound rude, but I think this date is over. It's obvious there is no spark between us and you'd rather be somewhere else," Scott said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"We can't go now. What gave you the idea I wasn't interested in you?" Mandy said.

"For one, you haven't said two words to me, except your whispering under your breath all the time. Through out the whole date you have been more interested in watching what is going on out there then what we are doing in here. Plus, the way you keep flicking your wrist makes it obvious that you are board," Scott said.

"No, honey. I'm not..that witch!" Mandy screamed as she stood up waving her hands in the air.

"See, there you go again," Scott started to say but was then interrupted by a loud commotion.

Scott turned to see a horse losing control and a wagon of produce being flung through the air. He saw Mandy smirking and watching the scene. He had had enough. He pushed in his chair and left. He had been hoping she would be the one, but obviously she wanted something else.

"Sorry about," Mandy said turning and then realizing that she was once again alone.

_**Date Four – Rachel and Pete**_

"She is so dead," Rachel snarled to herself.

She had showed up and bought two tickets to the play and waited out front for Kitty to show. That had been forty-five minutes ago. The play was about to start in fifteen minutes. She had tried reaching out to Kitty but for some reason was not getting a response. Rachel was mad. She's probably sidetracked by Brian or her dumb pet, Lockheed.

She was about to say heck with the play when something caught her eye. There was Molly and some strange lady. There was something about the lady, something very familiar but she couldn't place it. She was about to reach out with her mind when she covered her mouth in shock. Did she see them do what she thought she did? Was Molly really like that?

"I can't believe it?" Rachel said out loud.

"Can't believe what?" A man said from behind her.

"Who?" Rachel jumped and spun around.

"Something must be too good that I can sneak up on a telepath," Pete Wisdom laughed as he lit a cigarette.

"Very funny, Pete. You're lucky I didn't fling you clear to France," Rachel glared.

"So what are you doing here all alone?" Pete asked.

"Well, Kitty was suppose to meet me here for a play, but I guess something came up," Rachel said.

"Well, I know I'm not the best of company at times but I was actually on my way here to see the play myself. Care to join me?" Pete asked.

"Well, the play starts in a few minutes and I do have an extra ticket," Rachel said as she gave in and they headed into the play.

They took their seats as Rachel swore she would get even with Kitty for this. She still couldn't reach her and wondered what had happened to make her stand her up? Rachel let her mind drift away as she watched the play. She enjoyed it and it was hard to believe how decent Pete was acting. Soon the play was over and Rachel found herself outside with Pete talking.

Was she actually having a decent chat with him? She could almost see why Kitty had fallen for him. She was about to say her good-byes when Pete offered to fly her home. He said he had to speak with Brian and was headed that way. She agreed and they had a pleasant trip back. She opened the door, laughing at one of Pete's awful jokes to see Kitty glaring at her.

"What are you doing with him?" Kitty shouted while holding an icepack over her head.

"Hello to you too, sweetie," Pete smiled at Kitty.

"He happened to be at the play which you stood me up," Rachel yelled back. "Where were you?"

"I was on my way when a man fall out of a portal landing on me and knocking me out," Kitty said rubbing her head.

"Really? That would explain why I couldn't reach you. Who was it?" Rachel asked as Brian entered the room.

"Assemble the team, X-Calibur is needed," Brian shouted.

"What's going on, Brian?" Pete asked.

"Did the old guy wake up?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, he has woken," Brian said with panic in his voice.

"Well, who is it?" Rachel said.

"It's Merlin, and he needs our help," Brian said as they all stood in shock.

**Next: Issue #6 – The End of Camelot – Part One**


	7. The End of Camelot Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #6 **– **The End of Camelot – Part One**

"So this old man, he's Merlin?" Shamrock asked while she and her other teammates waited for Brian to join them in the conference room.

"Yes, that's what Rachel said. Looks like something big is going on," Kylun said.

"So, is this Merlin as in King Arthur Merlin or Roma's Merlyn?" Shamrock asked.

"The answer to that, my child, is yes and no," the old man in the blue robe said as Brian helped him to a chair.

"Huh?" Kitty questioned as Brian motioned for her to hold still.

Everyone stared at the man calling himself Merlin. Even though he looked very frail, his eyes held great strength and power. He sat at the head of a very large round table. Next to him sat Captain Britain followed by Shadow Cat, Nightcrawler, Cerise, Micro Max, Kylun, Shamrock, Pete Wisdom and finally Marvel Girl who was also next to Merlin. Lockheed floated softly over Kitty's shoulder. Merlin looked at each one of them before he addressed X-Calibur.

"It may be easier for me to start at the beginning to explain. There are all kinds of tales and versions of the legend of King Arthur and Camelot. Beings and powers stem from this all over countless universes, even those calling themselves Merlin. Despite it all, there is a place called Avalon Prime. It is the one true origin and prime source that powers all legends. There, you will find the one true Kingdom of Camelot," Merlin explained.

"Wait a minute. You mean all other people and Camelot's we have encountered or heard of are not real?" Rachel asked.

"No, they are real. Just like there are many alternate universes and timelines, there are many versions of Camelot. But, like all universes, there is one main universe that is the source for all others. Here, you live in Earth 116X. This is the one true Earth while all others are branches or alternate versions, but that doesn't make them any less real," Merlin said.

"I see, so what is so great about Avalon Prime that has you in a panic?" Pete asked with a smirk.

"On Avalon Prime, there are four great sources of power - The Sword of Excalibur, the Cloak of Mages, the Crown of Camelot and the Heart of Avalon. They are items of great good or great evil depending upon who welds them," Merlin said.

"I suppose this is where you clarify who you are, why you are here and what evil we must help you fight?" Kurt asked wanting to get to the matter at hand.

"Yes, sorry. I must remember that we don't have a lot of time to waist. An evil sorceress named Morgan LeFay has found a portal to Avalon Prime. She plans on using the Crown and the Sword to find and obtain the Heart, which would give her the power to not only destroy and conquer Avalon Prime but grant her heart's desire.

"Merlyn and his many counterparts along with the MERLIN and other versions of Arthur and his knights took the battle to Morgan. Morgan proved powerful and had some how acquired the Cloak of Mages. The cloak granted and enhanced her magic. Many died in the battle to drive her back and protect Avalon Prime.

"In one final attempt, Merlyn sacrificed his immortality lending the power to MERLIN. In a fatal and winning blow, the Cloak was destroyed as Morgan was sent away saving Avalon Prime, but at a cost. When the Cloak was destroyed all versions of Merlin, including MERLIN and Merlyn were destroyed as a means of balance.

"Since Morgan still lived and her minions still roamed Avalon Prime, as balance, the remaining magic and essence of all the destroyed Merlin's merged and formed one and only one Merlin, me. I am the last of all universe and reality Merlin's," Merlin said as he sighed.

"Well, if you beat Morgan, then why do you need us?" Captain Britain asked.

"In the battle, Avalon Prime's Arthur died. Without Arthur and MERLIN it left Camelot without a king and protector. Word spread fast and the Red Knight took a bid for power and started to rally Morgan's followers to charge Camelot in hopes of taking Castle Pendragon and finding the Crown of Camelot that is rumored to be hidden within.

"The Red Knight had been shadowing LeFay and soaked in her plans. Word got back that even though the Cape had been destroyed, the Red Knight had managed to gain one thread from the Cape. He wove that in his helmet headpiece and was granted some enchanted power.

"We knew there was no way Camelot could handle it's own against magic so soon with me and the kingdom in its weaken state. In my memory, I recalled Merlyn's association with Captain Britain and his mystic team Excalibur. So, with the help of what last magic I had left combined with the Lady of the Lake, I transported myself here to bring you back to help defend Camelot and destroy the Red Knight's attempt from getting the last three powers of Avalon," Merlin said concluding his tale.

"Doesn't sound like it should be all that hard," Pete said.

"Yeah, we've faced tougher foes than some enchanted Red Knight," Nightcrawler said.

"I assure you, someone enchanted with even a thread of the Cape of Mages holds strong power. With all of your help, I know we can stop him. Will you fight for Camelot?" Merlin said.

"Well team, are we all in?" Captain Britain asked.

"Sorry Captain, no time for decisions," said a strange metallic female voice that filled the room.

"Who said that?" Shamrock asked.

"It's coming from outside, but I can't read any more," Rachel said.

"She's right, look!" Shouted Kylun as everyone ran to the window.

Outside, you could see the garden. In the garden was a large pond. The water in the pond was bubbling and a fog had surrounded the surface of the water. Suddenly, a figure of a woman rose out of the water and floated upon the top of the pond's surface. Her skin was smooth and her long hair and robe looked like flowing water. Her eyes, made of water, looked up at them.

"Is that?" Kitty began to say.

"Yes, the Lady of the Lake," Merlin said.

"Merlin, X-Calibur, you are needed. There is no time to waste. Camelot needs you," the Lady said.

Before anyone could react, the water from the pond exploded upwards. The Lady of the Lake pointed her hands at them and the water shot upwards and at the window. Soon glass shattered as water gushed into the room consuming the members of X-Calibur. Everyone gasped for air as they found themselves drowning under the force of water. Soon, they all gasped one final breath and then darkness and the water took them.

_**London – Earth 116X**_

L'st'r sat in his room. He didn't know what angered him more, being defeated by Cerise and her Earthling friends or having been stranded here and resorted to taking orders from a creature calling himself the Black King. The only reason he agreed to be this Red King was that it was a means at getting back at Cerise and destroying X-Calibur. Once that was done he would find a way to take leadership away from and kill the Black King.

"L'st'r," a voice called to him.

"Who dare calls to me?" L'st'r asks to the empty room.

"I do," came the voice from a mirror on the wall.

L'st'r walked up to the mirror and looked in. The reflective glass had changed and was now a swirling pool of fire. As he looked further into the mirror he could almost make out a dark shadowy face. The flames flowed from the glass and covered the base of the mirror. The face in the mirror stayed in the shadows but made itself known.

"Who are you?" L'st'r asked.

"That is not important. I weld a vast source of power. If you swear allegiance to me and promise to help when the time comes, I will give you the power to not only return home, but the power to destroy all your enemies," the dark face said.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will die with the rest of this world," the face said.

"If you have that kind of power then why do yo need my help?"

"I have the power to destroy your world, but I require agents to help carry out my plan and grant me entrance to your domain," the face said.

"Well, if you can't enter then I have nothing to fear from you. Plus, I answer to no one," L'st'r said turning away from the mirror.

"I may not be able to enter your world, yet," the face said as L'st'r dropped to one knee, choking from a heat-like hold around his throat, "but I do have enough power to weld some influence of sorts."

L'st'r began to panic and gasp for air. He could feel the heat around his neck but could not break the choking hold. He could sense the power this being held and could unleash on this world. What the creature did to this world meant little to him as long as he got revenge on Cerise. What could it hurt to help if it meant having the power the creature promised and then go home and conquer his kingdom again?

"I swear allegiance to you. In return for your help, I will help you," L'st'r said as he felt the hold vanish and he could breathe again.

"Good. I will be in touch when the time comes," the face said as it and the flames vanished.

L'st'r ran to the mirror only to see his reflection. The mirror was back to normal. He picked up the mirror and turned it around and then touched the wall that was behind it. He didn't know how it had happened or what he had gotten himself into, but he felt it would all be worth it in the end.

"Whom were you talking to?" a voice asked as he jumped and dropped the mirror, breaking it.

"No one. Sneak up on me like that again and I will kill you," L'st'r said stepping away from the shattered glass.

"As if you could. Black King has called a meeting of the Inner Circle. I suggest you hurry and not keep him waiting," Black Queen said as she left the room.

L'st'r really hated her. Almost as much as he did the Black King. When he got his powers, she would be the first to go. He would just have to be patient and bide his time. L'st'r smiled as he left the room and made his way to the meeting. On his way, he fell into step with the Red Knight. He couldn't place it, but there was something about her that tugged at the back of his mind. He shook his head; he had other things to worry about. He would leave this go, for now.

_**Avalon Prime**_

Captain Britain woke to find himself lying upon the dirt-covered ground surrounded by trees. He was surprised to find his suit dry and not an ounce of water anywhere. He got to his feet as he saw the rest of X-Calibur coming around and getting to their feet. He took a quick head count and found that they were all there minus the old wizard. He could hear talking coming from the left, just beyond a clearing of trees.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked walking up to Brian.

"We are in Avalon," Brain said.

"How do you know?" Micro Max asked as he looked around.

"I can just sense it. My powers even feel stronger," Brian said as he headed towards the voices.

The whole team followed as they cleared the trees and saw Merlin standing next to a lake, where the Lady floated. To their surprise there was what appeared to be a camp of sorts to their right within the trees and several people running around like crazy. Standing off to the left of Merlin and the lake was an odd knight in green armor visiting with a man in blue armor, a man in white armor and a man Captain Britain knew.

"Albion?" Brian shouted at the man he recognized.

"Brian, glad you could make it," Albion called out.

"What is this place and what is going on?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

"You, my lady, are standing in the camp of all that is left of Camelot's forces," the Green Knight said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"It appears we are too late," Merlin said as they all gathered together.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"The Red Knight used his new found powers to bring back Morgan LeFay. The forces were too overwhelming and we couldn't stand their magical might. The Green Knight and Guinevere forced us to retreat with who ever could make it out alive. Castle Pendragon was soon taken and LeFay now wears the Crown of Camelot," the man in the blue armor said.

"Yes, it's true. Camelot has fallen," Albion said pointing.

Captain Britain and the rest of X-Calibur looked where he was pointing. Off in the distance, on the other side of the lake, they could see the Kingdom of Camelot in ruins. Dead center stood Castle Pendragon, lit up like a giant torch as fire and smoke filled the sky. Camelot was no more.

**Next: Issue #7 – The End of Camelot – Part Two**


	8. The End of Camelot Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #7 **– **The End of Camelot – Part Two**

**_Avalon Prime – Camelot's Refugee Camp_**

Captain Britain stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what was going on. A lot as going through his mind as he watched the burning Castle Pendragon from afar. How were they going to stop Morgan LeFay and the Red Knight, retrieve the Sources of Power and save Camelot? Also, if what Merlin said was true, how would Roma take the news of her father's so called death? There was a lot to contemplate, but for now he would have to wait and listen.

Not much has been discussed since their arrival on Avalon Prime. After finding out that Castle Pendragon and the Crown of Camelot had been taken over by Morgan and the Red Knight, Merlin left Brian and his team to themselves as they finished their conversation with Albion and the other knights. They were asked to be patient and wait as they finalized their plans. Brian and his team didn't like being on the sidelines, but they knew the time to take up arms would be soon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel smiled as she and the rest of X-Calibur looked at Brian.

"Just trying to take this all in. It's still hard to believe, but even though I feel stronger I can sense the balance of power wavering," Captain Britain said.

"I know what you mean. I feel like I'm more in synch with my powers," Shamrock said.

"It must be a connection to the Avalon thing. My powers feel no different," Pete Wisdom said as he looked around.

"As much as I hate to agree with him, I think he's right," Kitty said glaring at the man.

"Yes, all magical beings are effected here on Avalon Prime," Merlin said as he and a very beautiful woman walked up to them. "May I present, Queen Guinevere."

"Your highness," Kurt said as he and Brian bowed with the other quickly following suit. Pete bowed last, but only because Kitty yanked him down.

"No need for formalities. I thank you all for coming. Camelot thanks you," Guinevere said.

"What did you mean by all magical creatures are affected here?" Kitty asked.

"Just what I said. Take a look at your purple friend," Merlin said pointing.

Kitty and the rest of X-Calibur spun around realizing whom he meant. They had completely forgotten about Lockheed, Kitty's pet dragon. Splashing in the lake was a giant purple dragon. Kitty gasped, this giant creature couldn't be her little friend but the minute she looked into his eyes she knew it to be true. The giant dragon took flight with his massive wings and landed in front for party of humans.

"Kitty, my friend," the giant purple dragon said.

"Lockheed, you can talk?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Talk? I didn't hear anything," Kylun said.

"Because of our bond, you and I can communicate. Somehow, this place has matured me to my full-grown form."

"Looks like I'm the only one that can hear him," Kitty said to the others confirming that he was truly Lockheed.

"Time is short," Merlin interrupted, "you must come with us. We must make our move and do it now."

X-Calibur followed as Merlin and Queen Guinevere led them to a large tent, which appeared to have no entryways. Suddenly an entryway appeared as the Lady of the Lake waved them inside. As soon as they all stepped through the entryway vanished and they found themselves in the middle of a large tent with a large round table and chairs. The room was lit by floating orbs created by some kind of magic.

Seated at the table were the White Knight, Blue Knight Green Knight and Albion. Merlin motioned with his hands as they all took their seats around the table. Brian noticed that there were still some empty chairs. He didn't know if that was by chance or if they were expecting more to join them. They all grew quiet as Queen Guinevere began the meeting.

"As we all know, Morgan LeFay is now in possession of Castle Pendragon and wears the Crown of Camelot. With that, she gains power of great wisdom and knowledge. She now knows where to find both the Sword of Excalibur and the Heart of Avalon and how to obtain them," the Queen said.

"So what do we do to stop her? Can't we just storm the castle?" Cerise asked

"Yes, I knew you were a perfect choice," Green Knight said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt jumped in.

"We'll get to that. My Queen, if you would continue?" Merlin suggested.

"Yes. Storming the castle has proven dangerous. The Green Knight brought his champions here. Albion and the Knights of Pendragon tried taking back the castle while we were waiting for Merlin to arrive with you all," Guinevere said.

"What happened?" Brian asked looking over at Albion.

"With the Crown they were ready for us. Morgan and the Red Knight have brought in a few players unexpectedly. We weren't ready for them or their magic. They hit us hard and fast," Albion said growing quiet.

"What happened to the Pendragons?" Captain Britain asked.

"Let's say, Albion and myself are all that's left," a voice said causing them all to jump.

"Joe?" Scott Wright, the man known as Micro Max asked as the man known as Union Jack walked through a portal.

"It seems we keep meeting for battles. I should have just joined X-Calibur," Union Jack laughed as he took a seat at the table.

"All of the Knights are gone?" Brian asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Albion sighed.

"Who's taken up sides with Morgan?" Marvel Girl asked.

"I was getting to that," Guinevere said, "Morgan and the Red Knight have called in some great beings. Mordred, Morgan's son his here with his magic along with the Questing Beast. They also brought in two beings from your Earth, Captain Britain."

"Who?" Brian asked.

"A being calling himself Merlin Demon Spawn. When he arrived here he was transformed into a true demon. He is now a hideous creature with great magic. Also, they have the man known as Bloodwraith," the Queen said.

"What do they want with him?" Kurt asked.

"The Ebony blade," Brian said as Merlin and the others all nodded.

"That blade along with the Sword of Excalibur holds the power for them to break the barrier hiding the Heart of Avalon," Green Knight said.

"They have the Sword too?" Shadow Cat asked.

"Yes and no. The Sword is in the Forest of Myst embedded in a stone rock. They have it under watch but they need a true king to pull it free," Merlin said.

"Do they have one?" Shamrock asked.

"No, but that is where you and the rest of our plan come in to play," the Queen said.

"A true king is needed to pull the sword free. On another Earth lives the last true pure blood heir of King Arthur. His name is Arthur Crown and he'll hold the power to free Excalibur. Bloodwraith, Mordred and the Knights of LeFay are heading there now to bring him back. The Ebony blade along with Modred's power were able to travel there," Merlin said.

"Then we need to go after them and get to Arthur first," Rachel shouted.

"Yes, but not all of you," Lady of the Lake said.

"What do you mean?" Brain asked.

"In order to bring Arthur back here and unlock the true power within him to pull the Sword of Excalibur and command the power of the Heart of Avalon to free and save Camelot, he must be obtained by the ritual quest of the Knights of the Round Table. This is the only way to unlock this magic for good. Done in any other method will taint the magic and evil will truly prevail," the Lady of the Lake said.

"Who are these Knights of the Round Table?" Cerise asked.

"They were the legendary knights that fought with King Arthur. In a fashion, that's what the Pendragon's represented," Nightcrawler explained.

"With the Pendragons gone, who will take this quest?" Kylun asked.

"The fellowship of nine must be recreated. The seven Knights of the Round Table along with their mystic and guide will find and bring back The King," Green Knight said.

"Who will be the seven?" Captain Britain asked.

"The Green Knight, along with mine and the Lady's powers will create the Knights of White, Black, Blue, Red, Green, Yellow and Purple," Merlin said and then nodded at the Green Knight to continue.

"Elyan the White has been given the power of the White Knight while the Blue Knight here is the knight known as Lancelot who has accepted the mantle. The Black Knight you all should know," Green Knight said as a man in armor appeared.

"Dane!" Marvel Girl shouted as the ex-Avenger known as the Black Knight walked in with another knight in a darker shade of green.

"Hey, how could the appointed Pendragon say no when the Lady calls," Dane Whitman said as he took a seat.

"Glad to have you on board," Brian smiled.

"Since I'm needed here, I've appointed the Faerie Knight to go in my place as the Emerald Knight. That only leaves the Yellow, Purple and Red Knight. Since the Red Knight is evil the new knight will be donned the Ruby Knight," Green Knight said nodding at the other knight that had come in with Dane and then waving his hands as three suits of armor appeared floating in the air.

"And these last three knights?" Shadow Cat asked already knowing the answer.

"Have been chosen from the ranks of X-Calibur. Marvel Girl the Ruby Knight, Cerise the Purple Knight and Kylun the Yellow Knight have been selected as the final knights of the round table," Green Knight said.

"I don't know," Marvel Girl began to say and then was cut off as she realized it wasn't a request but a command.

The three suits of floating armor flew at the three members of X-Calibur and engulfed them. In a matter of moments all three were encased in their colored armor. As much as they had been taken by surprise, they could feel power and a new sense of honor flowing through their bodies.

"I think I should be a member of this party," Brian and Kurt said at the same time.

"No, you two will be needed elsewhere. The right ones have been chosen," Lady of the Lake said.

"Does this mean you and Merlin will be our mystic and guide?" Rachel the Ruby Knight asked.

"No, we'll also be needed here. We've both chosen a representative of our power," Merlin said.

"I have chosen Shamrock as the Guide," Lady of the Lake said.

"I have chosen the man known as Feron to be your mage," Merlin finished as a figure in a green robe appeared.

"We meet again," Feron smiled.

"No way! I refuse to be lead by him," Marvel Girl began to shout.

"It has been done. The fellowship of nine is chosen. Go, in the name of Avalon," the Lady said as she waved her arms.

Before any of them could further protest, Green Knight and Merlin joined the Lady of the Water and a massive spell formed. In a blink of an eye, the Knights of the Round Table vanished along with their mystic and guide. The rest of X-Calibur jumped to their feet and faced the three spell casters.

"Where did they go!" Kurt shouted thinking about Cerise.

"They've been sent to retrieve Arthur Crown," Merlin said.

"What's needed with the rest of us?" Brian asked.

"The rest of you will be needed to help in two other missions," Green Knight said.

"Where are we needed?" Captain Britain asked.

"The Red Knight is in his mountain layer where he controls the minds of his minions. Lady of the Lake, Green Knight, Captain Britain and Albion will be joining me along with Lionhart to bring down the Red Knight and prevent him from opening the portal that leads to the Heart of Avalon," Merlin said as Kelsey Leigh appeared in the tent.

"Welcome, Kelsey," Brian greeted the woman he had bestowed power upon when she chose the Sword of Might.

"I'm only here because my power, like yours and Albion's is needed to save Avalon," Lionhart said as she swallowed her resentment.

"What about the rest of us?" Kurt asked.

"With their forces divided, there is only Morgan LeFay and the Demon Spawn guarding Castle Pendragon. I'll lead all of you plus the remaining forces of Camelot in an attack on Castle Pendragon. We will reclaim the castle, bring down Morgan and take the Crown and Camelot back," Queen Guinevere said with pride.

"We're honored," Kitty said, "but how do we sneak up on Morgan and her Crown?"

"You'll have an advantage. You'll have two individuals that have the power to get you in undetected and take her by surprise," Merlin said.

"You two can show yourselves. Don't think you could hide yourselves from me. The only reason we allowed you to come and remain in hiding is because you have the power we need to help save Camelot," the Lady said as her watery eyes pierced through the air behind Nightcrawler.

Two figures appeared as Kurt's jaw dropped. One was the robot-like creature they called Widget. The other was a tall slender woman with long hair. The woman had fire in her eyes and long red horns poking out of her forehead and a tail sprouting from her body. She looked right at Kurt as she held a long sword that appeared to be on fire. It seemed this world had an effect on her also.

"Uh, hi, Kurt," Amanda Sefton grinned.

**Next: Issue #8 – The End of Camelot – Part Three**


	9. The End of Camelot Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #8 **– **The End of Camelot – Part Three**

_**Avalon Prime – Camelot's Refugee Camp**_

"Amanda? What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Kurt asked.

"No! Ever since Roma's warning I've kept a close watch on X-Calibur in case I was needed. Looks like it's a good thing I did, huh?" Amanda Sefton smiled as her horns flared and her tail snapped.

"All I can say is nice look for ya," Pete Wisdom smiled.

"I'll give you a make over," Amada said glaring at Pete.

"Amanda, that's enough," Kurt said. "I'm glad you're here."

"As are we. We're going to need all the help that we can get if we're to save Camelot and all of Avalon," the Lady of the Lake said.

"I agree. We better make haste. The powerful figures are currently divided now's are time to strike. Lady Guinevere, God speed and lead your forces to victory. We now go to end the Red Knights evil," Merlin says as he waves his hands.

Magic begins to conjure from the old wizard and Green Knight and the Lady of the Lake join in. Soon a glowing light surrounds the three as well as Albion, Captain Britain and Lionhart. When the light fades the six figures are gone as well. Lady Guinevere then turns to the remaining group of heroes.

"Let's ride! For Camelot!" Guinevere shouts as she gathers the forces for the assault on Castle Pendragon.

_**Alternate Earth – Central Park, New York**_

"Get away from me!" Arthur Crown shouts at the two men standing in front of a mass group of weird looking knights.

Arthur had just got done with classes at NYU and decided he wanted to spend a quite afternoon in Central Park studying. Just as he was about to find a bench, he realized how empty the park was this time of day. He then got a tingling sensation running up and down his spine. That was when he realized he was not alone. Backed by dozens of knights, a strange looking young man and a demon looking knight with a strange sword came towards him.

"You have no choice. You're needed and will come with us," Bloodwraith said.

"Never fear young Arthur. Your Knights are here," a voice called out from the other side of Arthur Crown.

They all turned to see seven colored knights, a lady in green and a man in a green robe appear from nowhere. Mordred stayed his knights as they tried to charge at the new comers. Arthur could tell by their reaction that the new party must be good guys of sorts. He could almost feel it in his being that they were there to protect him.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"I'm your wizard and she's your guide. These knights behind me are your Knights of the Round Table and you're the future king of Camelot," Feron said as he quickly explained to Arthur who he was and why there were all there.

"This is a little hard to believe," Arthur said as he stared around at all the strangers that had appeared around him.

"We don't have time for this. Knights of LeFay, take him. Kill all that stand in your way," Mordred commanded.

The swarm of evil knights advanced upon Arthur and his knights. Kylun felt so alive. His whole body filled with an unknown power as his yellow armor glowed and he swung his swords. Knight after knight fell before him. He was unstoppable until he heard a piercing scream. He turned to see the White Knight drop to one knee.

One of the Knights of LeFay had drove a sword deep into his leg. Kylun was about to make his way to the other knight's side when flaming Ruby Knight flew through the air. Rachel called forth her mutant powers and started flinging dark knights back away from Elyan. Rachel then helped the wounded knight to his feet and used her mind to lift them both up and away from the battleground.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'll live. Just a flesh wound," Elyan the White said trying to hold back the pain.

"Die!" Bloodwraith shouted as he swung his blade sending a blast of power at the Ruby and White Knights.

"Not on my watch, Sean," the Black Knight said as he used his Shield of Night to absorb the blast.

"Dane, you are no match for Bloodwraith," Sean Dolen said holding up his dark sword.

"Not now, Bloodwraith. I have our prize," Mordred shouted.

Mordred had made his way to Arthur and was about to grab him when Cerise, the Purple Knight blocked his way with a glowing purple sword. Mordred muttered a few words and a powerful blast hit Cerise sending her back clutching her arm. She tried to move but cringed in pain. Her arm was broken. Mordred then grabbed Arthur, shouted at Bloodwraith and then cast a spell. Feron and the others all screamed as Mordred, Bloodwraith and Arthur vanished from sight leaving the Knights of LeFay behind to finish the rest of them off.

**_Castle Pendragon_**

"Attack! For Avalon!" Guinevere shouted as he forced advanced on Castle Pendragon.

Guinevere's forced collided with a force of dark knights as they reached the front of the castle. They could see the Merlin Demon Spawn standing atop the castle. The creature began to hurl fireballs at them. Nightcrawler called for Amanda to help them with a little coverage. When nothing happened he looked around. Amanda was no where to be found.

"Great. Max, we need a path to the gate," Nightcrawler said.

"Sure thing," Micro Max said as he grew to a very impressive size and began kicking knights away.

"We're almost there, my love," Pete Wisdom smiled as he sent of wave after wave of his hot knives.

"Don't call me that," Shadowcat said as she punched, kicked and phased her way through the knights.

"They're retreating," Union Jack cheered as suddenly all the knights began to pull back and head for the castle gates.

"No, you fool. They clear the way for your doom," Morgan LeFay's magically enhanced voice boomed.

They all looked up to see a woman baring a glowing crown step into view atop the castle walls. Guinevere swore. Morgan had the crown and knew they were coming. She started to warn her army when a large rumbling caused everyone to stop and look around.

"What's going on?" Pete asked as Kurt whispered the same question.

"You immediate death. Sorry I can't stay to watch but I'm being summoned elsewhere," Morgan LeFay answered as she waved her hand in command and then vanished.

Kitty gasped as did the rest of her companions as they soon saw that they were surrounded by not only knights but by hundreds and hundreds of dark and frightening creatures. They were trapped with no escape. Merlin Demon Spawn let loose his magic as the forces of evil advanced and engulfed Kitty and her friends.

**_Forest of Myst_**

"Pull it out now," Mordred shouted at Arthur Crown.

Arthur was still trying to figure out what was going on. One minute he was in the park alone the next he was surrounded by two forces of knights. Somehow, deep in his blood, he knew that these men were evil and that those Knights of the Round Table had a connection to him. Before he could make heads or tails of anything he had been grabbed and brought to this strange forest.

In front of him was a giant stone with a sword embedded in it. The one calling himself Mordred kept shouting at him to pull the sword free, but he wasn't sure if he should. The sword seemed to call to him but he was afraid of what might happen if he did touch it. Just as he was about to decide whether to pull it out or not another portal opened up.

"Arthur, don't give them the sword. It is for you and you alone. It's your destiny to use that sword to restore Camelot and bring glory to all of Avalon," Feron shouted as he and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table stepped out of the portal.

"How did you follow us?" Bloodwraith asked.

"With our powers enhanced by the armor we were able to make short work of your knights," Kylun said.

"Thanks to my magic and Shamrock's luck we were able to pull your portal back open to let us through," Feron said.

Arthur looked at these would be knights of good, especially the purple knight whose right arm was in a glowing sling and the white knight who's left leg caused him to limp. These people were willing to die to protect him. At that moment he realized that they and him were apart of something bigger. A true awareness seemed to hit him.

"No! I will not pull the sword for you!" Arthur screamed.

"I don't have time for this," Mordred said as he suddenly invoked a spell.

Arthur gasped as he felt a strong force take control of his arms and hands. He soon found his hands around the hilt of the sword. An instant power began to flow through him as he was forced to pull the sword free from the stone. The sword flared with power as it flowed through him and sent Mordred flying backwards. Just as Arthur was about to take all the power in he felt a sharp pain as the sword and its power fell to the ground away from him.

"I'll be taking that," Bloodwraith said as he quickly picked up Excalibur and made his way to an opened portal behind the stone.

"Stop him," Lancelot, the Blue Knight said.

"Bloodwraith, go. The knights and I will finish them off," Mordred said.

"Follow him," Black Knight shouted as Bloodwraith vanished into the portal.

Just as the Knights of the Round Table were about to follow, a giant beast landed on the ground blocking their path. It's form was made up of several other creatures all rolled into one body. In a matter of moments the creature had grown to triple it's size thanks to Mordred's spell.

"Meet my pet and your death. The Questing Beast," Mordred laughed as the creature engaged Arthur and his knights.

_**Layer of the Red Knight**_

"Yes, the Heart of Avalon will soon be mine," the Red Knight laughed as he finally opened the doorway to his prize.

"You may have opened the doorway, put you can't get past the barrier without the sword of Excalibur," Merlin shouted as he, the Lady of the Lake, Albion, Green Knight, Lionhart and Captain Britain appeared.

"Like you have the power to stop me," the Red Knight laughed.

"Take him," Merlin commanded.

Albion, Captain Britain and Lionhart took fight without hesitation. They were no longer individuals but a part of something bigger. They all felt the power of Avalon flowing through them. Albion released his magic flame as Lionhart used her Sword of Might. Captain Britain went full force with all his strength. Red Knight flicked the spot where the strand of the Cloak was and released a spell. An explosion of powers caused the three heroes to fly backwards.

"That almost hurt," Brian mumbled getting back to his feet.

"We may not be strong enough to stop him," Lady of the Lake said turning to Merlin.

"Without the Heart, he can still be stopped," Green Knight said.

"Green here is right. He doesn't have what he needs," Albion said.

"Wrong," a voice said as two portals opened up and Morgan LeFay, wearing her Crown and Bloodwraith, holding two swords walk out.

"They have Excalibur. We've failed," Green Knight said.

"No, they haven't the means to win," Lady of the Lake said.

"What do you mean?" Captain Britain asked.

"Without Arthur holding the Sword, the barrier will not open," Merlin said.

"That's were you're wrong, old wizard," Morgan laughed.

"Do tell," Red Knight said as his smile returned.

"The Crown tells me that if you use the last of the Cloak's powers to kill Merlin it will cause a magical disturbance long enough for Bloodwraith to use the Ebony Blade with Excalibur to trick the barrier into opening," Morgan cackled.

"So it shall be done," Red Knight said invoking the spell that would put an end to the cloak along with the old wizard.

"No!" Captain Britain screamed as a magical force left Red Knight and struck down Merlin.

"Merlin," Lionhart cried as she knelt down by the dying wizard.

"Victory is ours," Morgan cheered.

"Wrong," Merlin whispered as blood ran from his lips.

"Something' happening," Kelsey said jumping back from Merlin.

They all stared in awe as Merlin began to shimmer. Suddenly the old wizard was gone and in his place was the green robbed figure of Feron. Feron, with only a few seconds of life left in him spoke stronger than he looked.

"Even though you posses the Items of Magic, they still work for the side of Avalon. By using that spell to destroy the cloak along with your killing blow to me, it caused all of your magic to weaken and to make you all too mortal," Feron said smiling as he coughed up more blood.

"Feron, how?" Captain Britain questioned.

"It was a plan and sacrifice I was willing to make on behalf of Merlin and Avalon. Now go, hold them off till Arthur and the real Merlin arrives," Feron said as the light faded from his eyes.

"You heard him. For Avalon! For Feron!" Captain Britain said as they all attacked the very shocked trio of evil.

_**Forrest of Myst**_

"I don't know how much longer we can stand against this creature and Mordred's magic," Shamrock said dodging a giant talon.

"Arthur, watch out!" the Emerald Knight shouted as he pushed Arthur out of the way of a giant tail taking the body piercing would instead of Arthur.

"No!" Rachel screamed as she felt his mind flare out and then die.

"He saved me. He died to protect me," Arthur said picking himself up off the ground.

"What was that Arthur?" Feron asked deflecting a bolt of magic from Mordred.

"When he died, I felt a power enter me. He was a grandson of an Arthur. I now know what must be done. I must make them pay and its time I do the saving," Arthur said with a new found courage and confidence.

"About time my boy," Feron said as he flared with power.

Suddenly Feron's image faded and the form of Merlin took its place. Merlin then waved his hands and the six remaining knight's armors vanished into colors of light leaving them in their normal outfits. The colors of light then engulfed Arthur transforming into a brilliant coat of armor. Merlin then walked over to him.

"What is going on?" Dane Whitman asked.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? Where's Feron?" Rachel asked.

"No time for that now. All will be made clear later. Arthur, go and reclaim your sword and save Avalon," Merlin shouted as he waved his hands forcing Arthur to vanish through a portal. "Now, let's finish things here."

It took the ex-knights a few minutes to recover from the series of events. As they regrouped Merlin invoked a spell causing the Quest Beast to return to normal size. He then turned to engage the one called Mordred. Elyan, Lancelot, Dane Whitman and Kylun engaged the beast as Rachel, Cerise and Shamrock took on the remaining Knight of LeFay.

It didn't take long for the dark knights to be taken down; it was the beast that proved tough. As they fought, the beast swung with its claws gutting Elyan who was slowed down by his wounded leg. Lancelot bowed to his fallen comrade and picked up his sword and charged the beast with vengeance.

As Black Knight distracted the creature with a blast from his Sword of Light, Lancelot leapt upon the monsters back. With great force, he drove both swords into the creature's head killing it. As the creature hit the ground Lancelot jumped off and stood ready incase it got back up. The creature did not stir, for it had been slain.

"I'll not let you win old man," Mordred shouted.

"Rachel, lend me your power," Merlin said casting a spell.

Rachel flew up to him and felt the Phoenix power appear and merge with Merlin's magic. "With this spell, I bind your magic and banish you from the plane for all eternity," Merlin shouted as Mordred screamed and vanished from sight.

Black Knight, Lancelot, Kylun, Cerise and Shamrock approached Merlin and Marvel Girl, who was feeling very drained from the spell and Phoenix force. The Wizard helped Rachel up and then turned to the others and smiled.

"Things are looking up I believe."

**_Castle Pendragon_**

"All is lost," Guinevere said, as she grew tired.

"Don't give up now, my lady," Union Jack said as he shot two creatures before they got near the Queen of Camelot.

"She may be right. Not sure how much more we can all take," Micro Max shouted as cuts and bruises could be seen all over his large body.

"I wish I knew where that darn Amanda went off to," Kurt swore as he leapt and teleported to fend off against the creatures.

"Well, don't look know but I believe the Calvary has arrived," Kitty said pointing to the sky.

Over the horizon a giant purple dragon flew at high speed with a demon looking woman riding him. As they got closer they could see it was Lockheed and Amanda Sefton with Widget floating behind her. In a matter of seconds a huge fleet of dragons of all colors were right behind them. Kitty could hear the metal command as Lockheed roared and hundreds of dragons flew to engage the enemy.

"I can't believe how fast the tide is turning," Union Jack said as he watched the dragons make short work of the other creatures.

"Looks like your girlfriend came through for us," Pete said smiling at Kurt.

"Um," Kurt stuttered not knowing how to respond.

"Look, a way into the castle," Guinevere shouted.

They turned to see Widget fly down in front of them and suddenly shift form. He became a portal that they could see clearly lead right into the castle. Guinevere shouted the charge and led her men directly into the portal. Just as the members of X-Calibur and Union Jack were about to follow the others Merlin Demon Spawn sent a blast down their way hitting Widget.

"The portal's gone," a series of men shouted.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked.

"He's still alive but he looks in very bad condition," Kitty said holding up several pieces of Widget.

"I'll make him pay," Kurt said vanishing and appearing behind the Demon Spawn.

Demon Spawn turned around and swatted Kurt off the castle wall. Amanda gasped as she watched the man she loved fall from the castle. She began to cast a spell when she smelled the brimstone and saw he had teleported himself safely to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Amanda shouted as she led Lockheed closer to the castle wall.

Amanda invoked a powerful spell and channeled it through his flaming sword. She then leapt at the Demon Spawn slicing her sword through its body. In a flash of light the creature reverted to human form. Amanda had managed to release the demon from its host.

"Don't think I can't still kill you," the former Merlin Demon Spawn shouted.

"Wrong, your time here is done. I reclaim this castle in the name of Camelot!" Guinevere shouted as she came up from behind and beheaded the evil spawn with one mighty stroke of her sword.

A cheer erupted from all over as Castle Pendragon was retaken.

**_Red Knight's Layer_**

"They may have been weakened but they are still quite a hand full," Albion said avoiding a blast of magic from Morgan.

"We just have to hold them off till Arthur arrives. Feron sacrificed his life and we shall do as he asked," Captain Britain said.

"Your wait is over," Lady of the Lake says as she orders the heroes to stand down as a portal opened up and a man wearing silver armor walked through.

"I am King Arthur and I'm here for my sword," Arthur said.

"If you want it so bad, then take it," Bloodwraith laughs as he jumps from behind and drives his sword down upon Arthur.

"Not on my watch," Lionhart shouts as she throws herself between Arthur and the sword.

Arthur stumbles back as he see Lionhart drop to the ground with the Ebony Blade planted deep into her back. Arthur, filled with rage and sadness that so many have died for him backhands Bloodwraith causing him to fall to the ground dropping Excalibur. Bloodwraith removes the Ebony Blade from Lionhart's back and charges at Arthur.

"Too many lives have been lost today. It all ends now," Arthur says as he picks up Excalibur.

A powerful energy flows through him as he holds his mighty sword. With one quick swing Excalibur slices through Bloodwraith's arm severing his right hand causing it and the Ebony Blade to drop to the ground. In that instant, Bloodwraith vanishes and is replaced by the form of Sean Dolen. King Arthur kicks the blade across the room and turns towards Red Knight and Morgan.

They prepare to attack but Arthur walks past them and with Excalibur is allowed to pass and picks up the Heart of Avalon. At that moment the Crown vanishes from Morgan's head and appears upon Arthur's head. He then turns towards everyone and walks back out of the portal. He smiles and then shouts for all to hear.

"My Heart's desire is for Camelot to rise again," Arthur says as in a flash a portal opens up and the Red Knight, Morgan and Sean Dolan are sucked through and banished forever.

"We did it, we won. For a minute I thought I was a goner," Kelsey said as she looked from Arthur over to Captain Britain.

"Wait a minute. What's Captain Doing? Oh no, is that me?" Kelsey screams as she sees Brian bending over what appears to be the body of Lionhart, her body.

"Kelsey, once again you have sacrificed your life for another. You will now be aloud to make a choice once again," Merlin said coming up behind her.

"Choice? What do you mean?" Kelsey asked.

"You can return to life as Lionhart or Lionhart remains dead and you can never tell anyone you were her and you may return to Earth and your kids as Kelsey Leigh once again. The choice is yours," Merlin smiled.

"Are you serious? I can return to my kids? No strings like last time?" Kelsey said with tears rolling down her face.

"No strings," Merlin said.

Merlin smiled as he returned to Avalon. He could still hear the faint screams of children in disbelief that their mommy had been returned to them.

**_Castle Pendragon – Banquet Hall_**

"I'm so glad you're alright," Kurt said as he touched Cerise's broken arm with ease.

"I save Castle Pendragon and she gets all the attention," Amanda mumbles under her breath as all the heroes prepare to leave.

"Once again, thanks to all who fought bravely and for those who gave their lives to save Camelot. Together, with our new king Camelot and all of Avalon will flourish," Guinevere shouts taking hold of Arthur's hand and raising it high as everyone shouts and cheers.

"When your ready, please step through the portal and it will take you home," Lady of the Lake said as she and Merlin opened a portal back to Earth.

"I wish you'd let us take the bodies back with us, but I understand the honorable burial you wanted to do here," Brain said to Merlin and Arthur.

He wasn't all that close to Feron or Lionhart, but it still hurts to keep loosing comrades in battle. Everyone was soon through the portal except Brian, Dane Whitman, Albion, and Kylun. Arthur had asked Brian to hold back. There were a few matters to discus yet.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?" Brian said as Kylun told him of his news to stay in Avalon.

"On Earth I was always trying to fit in. Here, I'm really somebody. I really feel like I fit in here. I've agreed to stay and be one of the new Knights of the Round Table," Kylun said.

"Well, we'll miss you but I know you'll do great things here," Brian said giving Kylun a hug.

"I'm staying also. Avalon needs a guardian here and I've agreed to that," Albion said.

"Then you'll be needing these. Consider yourself the new Pendragon of Avalon," Dane said handing the amulet he was given that would grant Albion the Sword of Light, Shield of Night and the command of Strider.

"I thank you, but what about you?" Albion asked.

"I have the Ebony blade. Seems I'm the only one able to control the darn thing. I'll now be just Black Knight," Dane smiled as he took the Ebony Blade and walked through the portal.

Once again X-Calibur had saved the day but at a price. Brian sighed and said farewells once more and then walked through the portal.

**Next: Issue #9 – Relationships**


	10. Relationships

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #9 **– **Relationships**

_**Braddock Manor – Home of X-Calibur**_

They all sat there as Brian Braddock, the man known as Captain Britain and leader of X-Calibur, gave the eulogy for Feron and Lionheart while mentioning the White Knight, Emerald Knight and all the others who gave their lives for Camelot and to save Avalon. It had been a hard battle but they had won and made it home. Too bad not everyone had made it or come back.

Shadowcat looked around at everyone who was present and saw the two faces that were gone. Albion and their former teammate, Kylun had chosen to stay back on Avalon Prime as part of her protectors. She hadn't been necessarily close to Colin, but she would miss having him on the team. She looked over at the garden and saw where the two new statues had been put up.

Because of their sacrifice Brian had statues of their likeness placed in the garden with the others, Feron as an ex-member of the team and Lionheart as on honorary member. Feron's remains were buried in Avalon but Captain had made arraignments with Captain America to take Lionheart back with them win they left for the states. Captain America was the only one, besides Brian that knew her identity and where she lived. As an ex-Avenger, they would honor her back home.

She looked over and saw Union Jack and Black Knight. They had stayed for the services but would leave right after. Brian had asked them to stay, but they as well as Widget, have decided to head to paths elsewhere. She understood since Union Jack had his own affairs to tend too and she had also over heard Captain America telling Black Knight about possibly starting up an Avengers team again. Widget just wants to travel alone these days, which sounds good at times to even her.

Kitty had even thought about leaving X-Calibur and heading back to the states. It had been awhile since she had touched base with the X-Mansion or Piotr. Last she heard he had gone into space on a mission with the X-Men but wasn't sure if he had gotten back. Kitty shook her head. She didn't want to go down that road again, plus Brian needed her right now. X-Calibur needed her and more she thought about it, she needed them. Pete Wisdom met her eye and winked. Okay, maybe not all of them.

What was it about that man that drove her nuts? Why did she let him get to her? Was she staying to find the answer to those questions? Of course not, she was here for Brian and the others. Kitty stuck her tongue out at him and looked over to her other side and saw Kurt sandwiched by two women, Amanda Sefton and Cerise. Boy was she glad not to be in his shoes, caught between two lovers.

Both woman had abandoned him to go to other worlds even thought they claim to have loved him. Now, just when he was fully over both of them they return. Cerise claims to stay to be somewhere safe from her attackers while Amanda has been hanging around to lend protection to X-Calibur. Kitty knew them both well enough to know they are her to make sure the other doesn't get Kurt, whether they truly love him or not. She has warned Kurt to be careful but he won't listen and has told her and Rachel he knows what he's doing.

Speaking of knowing what you're doing, what was Rachel doing? She hasn't been acting like herself. First, she had been hanging around Pete, not that she cares, but she has always hated him. Why the sudden interest? Then when they were in Camelot, she barely used the extent of her abilities. It was like she was holding back on purpose or was focusing a portion of her powers on something or someone else. Kitty hoped she was over reacting and that Rachel was just fine. She looked next to her and Rachel smiled and nodded and then looked forward.

Kitty turned her head and saw that Brian had ended his speech and concluded the memorial service. Kitty got up and saw Scott and Molly walking back to the mansion. Compared to the rest of them, they were both newbie's to the X-Calibur group. Kitty couldn't say she knew a whole lot about them but they would continue to fit in just fine. She just hoped that Molly would feel freer to trust the rest of them and not feel she had to keep her personal life so secret.

"You think too much," Lockheed's vice boomed in Kitty's head.

"What ever," Kitty smiled as she looked over to the giant pond.

There floating in its cool waters was Lockheed. She was still getting used to his larger size. When they were in Avalon, some were affected by its magic, including Magik and Lockheed. When they had come back to Earth, everyone reverted back except Lockheed. For some reason he had remained a full grown dragon with the ability to speak to Kitty. She knew she would miss her playful little friend, but the advantages of having her own full grown dragon were priceless.

"Just say the word and I could eat Pete. I'm big enough to do it now," Lockheed laughed in her mind.

"As much as I would love to see that, you better not. We're already one member down," Kitty laughed back.

"As you wish, my dear friend," Lockheed said back.

Kitty smiled and headed over to see Brian. Maybe they could all relax and take a breather for while with no major conflicts to have to tend to. Kitty sighed, she could only hope.

_**A Secret Club in London**_

"Where have you been?" The Black King asked as the Black Knight came running into the room.

"Sorry, I was called away suddenly but I'm back now," Black Knight said.

"We'll go into more details later. Right now, we must go. The others are waiting for us," Black King said as he led the way.

After a few moments they had come to a large set of doors. The doors were dark black with bright red hellfire designs as border. Black King and Black Knight each said the same phrase before the door. As the door glowed red, they were both allowed to enter, and they did. Once inside they found six others sitting around a large circular table. Two chairs were empty but were quickly filled.

"About time you put a leash on that knight of yours?" Red Queen snapped.

"Don't raise your vice to me, witch," Black King said as fire began to form around his hands.

"Want to play with fire?" Red Queen asked as she mumbled a few words and her hands began to glow.

"That is enough from both of you," Black Queen said as she began to suck the will from both of their powers.

"That's right, we've more pressing matters to attend to," Back King said as he calmed down.

"Is it time?" Black Rook asked.

"Yes, it's time. The planets have aligned and we must act fast. With the Red Knight now with us we have everything we need minus two final items," Black King said.

"What are those?" Red King asked.

"We need to infiltrate Braddock manor and acquire a very precious item," Black King said.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Black Queen smiled.

"What about the last item?" Red Rook asked.

"We need to draw out X-Calibur. I want the Phoenix," Black Knight said as he slammed his fist on the table.

_**Braddock Manor – The Lounge**_

Kurt walked up to Amanda as Cerise sat on the chair behind them. After the service everyone had either headed for home or went of to other places. Cerise had wanted to talk quietly with Kurt somewhere peaceful, a chance to relax after their last battle. They had come into the lounge and were about to talk when Amanda appeared out of nowhere. Cerise swore under her breath as Kurt jumped form his seat.

"Amanda? Following me again?" Kurt smiled.

"No, I've come to say good-bye," Amanda said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Good-bye," Cerise said waving her hand as Amanda glared at her.

"Amanda, you don't have to go. Brian invited you to join us, again," Kurt said.

"I know, but I'm needed in Limbo. Being gone too long runs the risk of the demons taking over. One day I'll be free of my bond there, but until then, I've no choice," Amanda said touching Kurt's face.

"Well, you better be going then," Cerise said walking up behind Kurt.

"Thanks for all your help. We'll miss you," Kurt said.

"Don't worry. If you ever need me, for anything just call and I'll come. As always, I'll be keeping an eye out," Amanda said directing her last phrase at Cerise.

"Bye," they all said as Amanda vanished from sight.

"Want to watch a movie?" Cerise said trying to hold on tight to Kurt.

_**London – Downtown Café**_

"Thanks for meeting me here. I wasn't sure you would come," Molly said as she joined another woman at a table.

"I almost didn't. I haven't heard from you since our last date. I called many times and heard nothing. I thought maybe you weren't interested or I did something wrong," the woman sitting across from Molly said.

"I'm really sorry about that, Nelsee. X-Calibur got called away on a mission. I just got back," Molly said.

"It's okay. I hadn't given up completely. Especially with someone as pretty for you," Nelsee said as they both blushed.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself. It really is great to see you and be able to sit back and relax," Molly said.

"Well, I know how you can make it up to me," Nelsee smiled.

"Oh?" Molly grinned.

"Yeah, take me back to the mansion. Let me see where you live and meet your friends," Nelsee said.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Molly said sitting back quickly.

"Why? You embarrassed to have your friends meet me?" Nelsee asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just, they don't know about me and with me being new to the team," Molly began to say.

"And you're afraid you'll lose the friends that you've just made? That they won't accept you for who you are?" Nelsee asked.

"Yeah," Molly blushed.

"Hey, if they're your friends they will accept you for you, the whole you," Nelsee said taking her hand.

"I know," Molly said.

"I can't live a secret. Been down that road too many times," Nelsee said starting to stiffen up a bit.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't be afraid. I will talk to my friends and then have you over for dinner to meet them," Molly said starting to feel anxious and confident all at once.

"Great, I can't wait," Nelsee smiled as she drew Molly in.

_**Braddock Manor – In the Garden**_

"Still out here?" Kitty asked as she walked up to Brian.

Kitty had been getting ready to sit back and read a book in her room when she glanced outside and saw Brian. He was standing in the garden staring at the statue of his late wife. Kitty sighed and then called forth her powers. She was soon phasing through the walls and down into the garden next to Brian.

"Yeah, just thinking. Twice now I have been given the impression that something lost to me may not be gone. I keep wondering if she isn't out there somewhere just waiting for me to find her," Brian said.

"Oh, Brian," Kitty said touching his shoulder.

"Don't say it, Kitty. I know the truth, just something to dream about," Brian said.

"It'll get easier with time. Until then, you have a mansion full of friends that will be there when ever you need us," Kitty said.

"I know," Brian said as he sighed.

"Hey, let's find Rachel, Kurt and the others and have a night out on the town," Kitty suggested.

"Sounds like fun. I just need a few more minutes alone and then I'll be in," Brian said as Kitty hugged him and headed back to her room.

Brian sighed and sat down next to the statue of his late wife. He really did miss her, but he felt that he would see her again someday. He just felt it.

_**Braddock Manor – The Study**_

Scott Wright, the man known as Micro Max sat at the desk typing away on his laptop. He knew he was a very outgoing guy, but why was he having so much trouble connecting with the rest of his team members? He knew that most of them had their own click so it was a little intimidating. With the addition of Shamrock he thought that he might actually have someone he could connect with. Boy was he wrong.

The thought of a romantic relationship with Molly did cross his mind but that soon went out the window. Despite that, he thought maybe the two of them being loners might still click as friends. That didn't seem to be working either. It appeared that she may have met someone and that now took up a lot of her free time. That fact that she never wanted to talk about it had pushed him away.

Sometimes he wondered whether it was such a good idea to give X-Calibur another chance. Was joining an excuse from not being alone? Maybe he just needed to reach out to someone and try harder. He glanced up from his laptop and saw Rachel walking by. Why not? Scott jumped up and called out.

"Hey there, Rachel," Scott said as he stopped at the door.

"Hi, Scott," Rachel said stopping and glancing his way.

"What're you up to?" Scott asked getting nervous.

"Nothing really," Rachel said and then began to grow faint.

"Rachel, you okay?" Scott asked as he saw Rachel go white.

Scott gasped as a force grabbed him and pushed him back. He got to his feet and looked over at Rachel. Her eyes were closed and she looked calm even thought her hair moved as if she were caught in a wind storm. Her left eye began to glow bright with a mark. Suddenly her eyes pushed open as fire poured out of them.

"Rachel?" Scoot whispered not knowing what to do.

Out of no where a fiery bird surrounded Rachel. Wind and fire poured from her as it looked like it would engulf Scott at any moment. Scott was about to move when Rachel's mouth opened and the fiery bird surrounding her spoke, "The Storm is coming."

"What kind of storm? What's coming?" Scott asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as Scott blinked and realized everything, including Rachel was back to normal.

"You said a storm was coming," Scott began to say.

"No I didn't. Scott, you're acting kind of weird. I got to go," Rachel said as she walked away and out of sight.

"But," Scott said as he shook his head in confusion and then slumped back to his laptop as the image began to fade from his memories.

**Next: Issue #10 – The Hellfires – Part One**


	11. The Hellfires Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #10 – The Hellfires – Part One**

_**Braddock Manor**_

"Excuse me," Molly said as she went dashing by as a bell sounded.

"Molly, calm down. It's just dinner," Kitty called after Molly.

"Kitty, be nice. Not often you get to bring someone home to meet your friends. She's nervous," Rachael said.

"I know. I still can't believe her reaction. I don't know what shocked her most, us agreeing to this or that we all already knew," Kitty said.

"Be nice," Rachel laughed as the two headed down the hall to get ready for dinner.

Molly had to admit, she was nervous. She had never brought someone home before, let alone a girlfriend. She felt like the luckiest person in the world. She was a part of a great team and family. She has made new friends and now she had someone special in her life. There was no need to be nervous, she was truly happy and she hoped it would never end.

Molly stopped as she reached the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door. Standing on the other side was Nelsee Liloaq. Hair pulled back gave full view to her beautiful dark eyes and ruby red lips. She was breath taking. Molly was just overcome with emotions.

"You going to invite me in?" Nelsee asked smiling.

"Oh yes, sorry. Please come in," Molly said letting her in.

"Thank you," Nelsee said as she gave Molly a quick kiss.

"Follow me, dinners almost ready," Molly said leading Nelsee on a tour of the mansion.

Molly took Nelsee from room to room. The mansion was big enough that she could still give an impressive tour while leaving out the certain rooms that Nelsee wasn't aloud to see or know of. Molly thought it was odd that they hadn't run into any of the other members of X-Calibur. Maybe they were avoiding her? Molly shook her head; she knew she was over reacting.

They made it to the dining hall to see a table full of food set but only one person sitting there, Kitty. Molly was now feeling a little hurt. Where was everyone? She knew it; they didn't accept her and didn't want to meet her new friend. Molly led Nelsee into the room and pulled her chair out for her and ten took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Molly, I'm Kitty Pryde," Kitty said extending her hand over the table to Nelsee.

"Hi, Kitty, nice to meet you. I'm, Nelsee Liloaq," Nelsee smiled.

"Where's everyone else?" Molly asked nervously.

"An emergency came up downtown while Brian and Kurt were on their way back. Rachel grabbed Scott and Cerise and headed down to assist them. I said I would stay behind and have dinner with you," Kitty said.

"If it's an emergency maybe we both should be there?" Molly said upset but also relieved at the reason for her friend's absence.

"No, this dinner was special to you and we agreed there was no need to cancel it. It shouldn't take long, they should be back here later in time for desert," Kitty said.

"Actually I think this is more intimate. Gives me a chance to get to know Kitty and relax instead of coming at a whole group all at once," Nelsee said touching Molly's hand letting her know everything would be okay.

"Great, then let's eat," Molly said as Kitty and Nelsee engaged in conversation.

_**Downtown**_

Black King stood watching a giant building with a smile. The Hellfire Club was now making its move. He knew that the London branch had vanished and gone dormant, most being focused on the American Branch now. When he had come here and met a most beautiful and evil woman, she had convinced him and helped him form this team. She had a plan and desire for ultimate power that he liked. In order for it to work they needed to be organized but it was easy to get the right connection and members to reestablish the London Hellfire Club again.

He and his new partner had convinced some old members to take positions and they began to take their hold on this city. Their only fear was the threat of Captain Britain and the heroes getting in their way, like they have started to do. So when his new Black Knight approached him for member ship it was a give in. Not only did he have the power to help stop them but he had other connections that they need to operate covertly in this city. They had come far and only needed a few positions to fill when a change of plans arose.

His Queen came to him saying she had found a plan that would bring hell and a new kind of power upon London and the Hellfire Club would be the wielders of this new power and become Kings and Queens over all. She showed him the ancient plan and what would be required to invoke this power. He wasn't sure how he could pull it off until the P!ndyr attacked and X-Calibur rose again.

His Queen changed her colors from Black to Red. She said they needed the full charter of Black and Red to make this work and the innocent betrayer that the spell called for had to be clad in red. In order to acquire what they needed, including the Red King, they had to stage the end battle and time it just right. So the players had to be put in place.

He was amazed at how fast the new Red Queen put everything in place including her Red Rook and soon to be Red King and Red Knight. The plan sounded good and they needed two other items to make he spell work. His Black Knight could help them with a lot but they needed someone special to get one specific item. Since he needed a Black Queen and someone to side with him since he didn't quite trust the Red Queen and her choice of King, he placed a call to an obvious choice and connection.

The Hellfire Club was now ready and the time was now. In a matter of moments the last two pieces would be theirs. The Black King raised his hand and gave the signal to his unseen partners. The building he was looking at suddenly exploded in a burst of fire. Suddenly another building did the same. Back King smiled as a few more buildings followed suit. He then looked down to see his real prey come out of hiding.

"Brian, what's going on?" Kurt said as he teleported out of the way of flying bricks.

"I don't know but I sent a call and Rachel is on her way with the others. With their help we should have this under control and home in time for desert," Brian said as he flew to catch two people falling out of a collapsing building.

_**Interlude**_

Red Queen sat waiting for her time to move. She knew it was risky what they had planned but if it succeeded, great power would be at their disposal. She glanced into the pond and gasped as her reflection no longer looked back. There was a dark face within a fiery pool staring right through her. She stood up quickly.

"I know what you have planned. Not sure I like it," the dark face said.

"Trust me, it will enhance what you need me to do," the Red Queen said shaking a little wondering how he found out about it. Was Red King talking?

"Be assured the time is coming, so you and L'st'r better be ready. I'll know if you betray of fail me. If you do, the storm will take you as well," the dark figure threatened and then vanished leaving a sacking Red Queen's reflection looking back.

_**Braddock Manor**_

"Dinner was nice," Nelsee said as they walked down a long hallway.

"Yes, too bad you didn't get to meet the others," Molly said.

"That's okay. I think its better with just the two of us," Nelsee smiled.

"I agree," Molly smiled back.

"What's down this way?" Nelsee asked looking at a solid sealed steel doorway.

"Oh, that's where Brian keeps his family treasures. No ones really allowed in there," Molly said starting to lead Nelsee in the other direction.

"Can I see, please?" Nelsee asked.

"I don't know," Molly said not wanting to risk ruining things with her.

"Please?" Nelsee asked slowly kissing Molly.

"Okay, but don't touch anything," Molly said finding herself falling under her girlfriend's spell.

Molly, with luck found the key and they entered the room. There were amazing reassures everywhere. Molly was just as awed as Nelsee appeared to be. Molly turned and saw Nelsee walking over to an item sitting on a podium. The item was actually in a crystal box sealed tight with a key pad on the podium.

"What is that?" Molly asked walking up to Nelsee.

"You don't recognize it? It's the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix," Nelsee said drooling.

"What are you talking about?" Molly said starting to get nervous.

"Didn't Brian ever tell you that his father was once a member of the Hellfire Club? This was an item he stole and thought he had kept secret from everyone hoping to use it for himself one day. Unfortunately, that never happened and it was left to be an heirloom and forgotten by all till now," Nelsee said as her eyes began to sparkle. "Molly, I must touch it."

"Nelsee, I'm confused. How do you know all this?" Molly said starting to feel used and uneasy.

"Come one, don't you love me? I bet with your powers you could luckily depress the right numbers to unlock that totem," Nelsee said coming up behind Molly, touching her and kissing her.

"Well, maybe one quick look," Molly said suddenly reaching for the padlock.

Kitty was doing a puzzle book while thinking about Nelsee. She seemed nice but there was something about her. She could have sworn she had met her somewhere before. Kitty shrugged as she looked at her book. She loved puzzles where she had to look at a scrambled series of words and rearrange the letters to form the real words or phrase. She suddenly thought of Nelsee Liloaq again and froze.

"Oh no," Kitty said out loud as she ran to a computer. "Locate Molly."

Suddenly an image of Molly and Nelsee came up in the treasure room. Looking closely she had been right. She moved at a dead run, phasing through walls till she reached the room her teammate was in. She stopped facing the back of the two women and gasped.

"Molly, no! She isn't who she says she is. That isn't Nelsee Liloaq, her real name is Selene Qallio, the Black Queen," Kitty shouted.

Selene turned around and smiled. She had the totem in one hand and held Molly by the neck with the other hand. Her image began to shift as her true appearance came forth. Long black hair and wearing armor on her body Selene laughed.

"Too late kitty cat, I have what I came for," Selene smiled as her powers began to ignite.

"Molly, move," Kitty shouted as she grabbed a stone object and threw it at the Black Queen.

Selene let go of Molly to block the object from hitting her face. With luck, Molly round kicked Selene and flipped back away from the vampire-like mutant queen. Selene got to her feet holding firm to the totem. She looked over at Kitty as she helped to comfort the now grief stricken Molly.

"You may have tricked your way in here but you won't be able to get out," Kitty said.

"Never fear, thanks to getting in here and some help from a friend, I can leave with ease," Selene said pulling out a devise.

Selene pushed a switch and a pulse went off. Suddenly a fiery portal opened up and a woman clad in red armor and helmet stepped out. Before Kitty and Molly could move she waved her hands and the whole room exploded in flames. When the smoke cleared the room was in ruin and the Black Queen and Black Queen were gone with the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix.

_**Downtown**_

Brian turned at a loud sound and saw one of the buildings coming down on him and a crowd of people. He prepared for impact when it never hit. He looked up to see Marvel Girl using her powers to hold back the building. He then glanced and saw Cerise and Micro Max using their powers to help with the buildings and the innocent bystanders. In a matter of moments everything was back in order and the day was saved once again.

"Thanks for getting her so fast," Brian said to the others.

"Hey, no problem, Brian. Too bad we had to miss dinner," Rachel said.

"I'm sure Molly will understand," Kurt said as he walked up to the other four members of X-Calibur.

"What could have caused all this?" Cerise asked.

"That would have been us," a voice shouted from above.

They all looked up to see six figures standing on the roof of a building. All of them were clad in full armor, three all in black and three all in red. Each of them had a crest and an insignia on their chest. Brian and Rachel recognized the insignias indicating their ranks of king, knight and rook. The crest they knew immediately as the Hellfire Club and that meant that there was going to be some trouble.

"I take it you're the newest incarnation of the Hellfire Club?" Brian mocked.

"You guys are missing a couple queens, aren't you?" Rachel teased.

"Oh, their a little busy tending to other matter while we tend to things here," the Black King said.

"So, you're master plan is to blow up the city?" Micro Max said as he began to grow in height.

"Oh, that? No, that was to draw you all out of hiding. We're here for the Phoenix. Knights, Rooks seize her," Black King shouted.

Red Knight flew at Captain Britain while Black Knight leapt at Marvel Girl. Cerise called forth her powers as Red Rook approached her while Black Rook walked up to the giant Micro Max. Red King called forth his hellfire powers and went at Nightcrawler. Black King remained on the rooftop watching the battle below. He knew his pawns could handle the battle but he would step in if needed.

"You don't stand a chance," Micro Max smiled down at the woman in black armor.

"You may be too big to feel the true effect of my power but this should be enough," Black Rook said as a psionic skinning blade appeared in her hands.

She swung the blade as it passed through Micro Max's leg. Scott screamed as his leg began to spasm and pain shot through the rest of his body. Scott shrunk back down to size and fell to the ground. The effects were starting to wear off as he saw Black Rook moving at him with her blade again. She swung and slightly nicked him, but it was enough. Scott suddenly found that he could no longer move. He was paralyzed.

Cerise found that Red Rook was not only fast but very strong. She seemed to ether out move or breaks free of her powers hold or what she shot at her. Cerise had to become more aggressive, she was an alien warrior for gods sakes. Full purple armor encased her as a purple sword and shield formed in her hands. She was going to take this lady out. As she swung her purple blade it went right through Red Rook.

"What?" Cerise asked as Red Rook laughed.

"Sorry, I can phase too," Red Rook said as she landed an upper strong right hook sending Cerise crashing into an office window. "Now I finish this."

Kurt was having trouble getting at the Red King. Hellfire surrounded his body making it difficult for Kurt to get near him. Kurt wondered why the man just stood their throwing fireballs and not moving a muscle. It was like he was just watching. Then Kurt realized what he was doing, but was too late. Red King anticipated his teleport and Kurt reappeared in the path of a fireball. Kurt hit the ground in pain.

Marvel Girl used her powers and finally got hold of the quick moving Black Knight and lifted him into the air. She knew that the helmets were the key to blocking their minds from her powers. She heard screams and looked to see Cerise and Micro Max in grave danger and Kurt slightly singed with the Red King powering up with a fire blast.

"I have to do this now or the others could be killed," Rachel said out loud.

"Better decide fast. Time is running out," Black Knight said as he tried to break free of the telekinetic hold.

"You now, your plan will never work," Rachel said to the knight.

"Trust me, it will," Black Knight said.

As Marvel Girl made her decision on what she should do, Black Knight got his arms free and placed them on Marvel Girl's face. Something hot moved from his hands and pelted Rachel's head. She screamed as her powers went out and they both hit the ground. Black Knight got up and looked down at the unconscious Marvel Girl.

"King, I have her," Black Knight shouted up.

"Hellfires, disengage. It's time to go," Black King shouted out.

"I'll not let you take her," Captain Britain said as he pinned Red Knight to the wall despite her strength.

"You won't win," Red Knight said.

"We'll see about that," Brian said as he grabbed her helmet and ripped it off.

"It's not possible," Brian gasped as he let go of Red Knight and stepped back.

Standing in front of Brian was a woman clad in red armor with long blond hair and pointed ears. Her facial features had morphed into something more savage but just looking at her eyes he knew who it was. Frozen by shock and confusion, the Red Knight hit him hard enough to send him flying back into a building. She then took flight and joined the other five on the rooftop.

"Meggan, no!" Brian screamed stumbling out of the building he had been thrown into.

Black King laughed as solar fire erupted from his hands joined by Red Kings hellfire. The city below erupted in flames as the rooftop the Hellfire Club stood on exploded with magic. When the dust cleared the Hellfire Club was gone with Marvel Girl and all that could be heard was Brian's voice rising up from the roar of the flames calling out his wife's name.

**Next: Issue #11 – The Hellfires – Part Two**


	12. The Hellfires Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #11 – The Hellfires – Part Two**

_**Braddock Manor**_

In a matter of moments Nightcrawler had teleported his team of Captain Britain, Cerise and Micro Max back to Braddock manor. They had managed to stop the fires and clean up what damage they could before making a dash home. They were still reeling from the shock of the Hellfire Club kidnapping Rachael and that the Red Knight was Brian's supposedly dead wife and former teammate Meggan. They knew they didn't have a lot of time pondering question. They had to move fast if they wanted to save Rachael and Meggan.

As they appeared in the yard they saw that part of the north side of the mansion had a huge hole in it. The now giant dragon, Lockheed floated near it. The team made their way into the room that the hole opened into. Brian gasped as he saw it was his treasure room, wrecked and blackened from a fire. He looked over and saw Kitty holding a crying Shamrock in the hallway outside the room's doorway.

"Kitty, what happened here?" Kurt asked.

"It turned out that Molly's girlfriend, Nelsee Liloaq was actually Selene Qallio in disguise. She and another woman clad in all red armor attacked your room here," Kitty said.

"You were dating the Black Queen?" Kurt said trying to add a little levity to the situation.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Molly cried.

"It's okay. She's known for being this tricky. They said the Queens were out on another mission," Brian said scouting the room that lay in complete ruins.

"They? Are you referring to your emergency?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, there's a new London branch of the Hellfire Club and we had a run in with them," Micro Max said as he left the room on Brian's orders.

"Brian, you seem off. Is there something wrong?" Kitty asked seeing his red puffy eyes.

"Yes, but first, Molly, what did Selene say to you? What happened here? What was she after?" Brian said kneeling next to Molly.

"I'm so sorry, Brian. If I hadn't brought her in here, none of this would have happened," Molly cried.

"Don't worry about that. Selene has the power of seduction. She has put men and woman of great power under her control with ease. Tell me everything," Brian pushed on.

"Well, I let her into this room so she could see what it looked like in here. She then saw an item that drew her attention. She insisted on touching it. I knew I shouldn't but I found myself unlocking it and giving it to her. She was excited and talked about how your father was a member of the Hellfire Club and had stolen it," Molly said growing angry at how stupid she had been.

"That's the point I came rushing in but it was too late. The red armored friend opened a portal and they escaped. They set the room afire when they left. If it hadn't been Molly's luck to land near me, I may not have been able to phase and save us both," Kitty said.

"This knew Hellfire Club is more dangerous than I gave them credit for and are up to something big," Brian said noticing the empty case where his dad's treasure had been.

"Brian, you're shaking. What's going on? And where's Rachel?" Kitty asked suddenly realizing her friend wasn't here.

"The item they took was the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix. Not only does it make it very bad news that they have it, but while the Queens were taking that the rest of the Hellfire Club kidnapped Rachel," Brian said.

"They have Rachel? That can't be good," Kitty cried.

"It's all my fault," Molly cried.

"What does the totem do?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, but if they have it and Rachel then it must be something big," Brian said.

"That's not all they have," Cerise said shying away from Brian's hurt look.

"What's she talking about," Kitty asked.

"We now know Selene is on their team but the identities of the others still hide behind armor masks. Who ever they are, they appear to be powerful enough to have forced Meggan to be their Red Knight," Brian said as sadness and anger shifted upon his face.

"Meggan? She's alive? How can that be? It has to be a trick or an imposter," Kitty asked suddenly moving from Molly to Brian.

"I don't know but I know it was here. I could feel it as I have been feeling her life force all this time," Brian said.

"Brian had knocked of her helmet. It was that surprise that gave her the upper hand and allowed for the Hellfire Club to make their get away," Cerise said.

"Cerise," Kurt began to say.

"Its okay, Kurt. She speakers the truth. We need to find them fast and stop them. They will pay for taking Rachel and for what they did to Meggan and Molly," Brian said.

"Brian, I can't seem to reach Pete. MI-13 says he's on a classified mission and can't be reached," Scott said coming back into the room.

"How are we going to find them? Kitty asked.

"I can help with that," Magik said appearing in the room.

"Amanda?" Cerise asked giving her a look.

"I arrived here right after they left. It was my magic that caused the fire to burn out without spreading to the rest of the mansion," Amanda Sefton said.

"Luckily she was here,' Molly said now knowing it wasn't luck the fire went out right away.

"Yeah, but what were you doing?" Kurt asked still suspicion of his old girlfriend.

"I was doing a sweep of the city to see if there were any magical threats," Amanda began to say.

"I bet," Cerise murmured.

"When I felt a strange and familiar presence. I teleported to the spot and found myself in the mansion. When I got there the portal had closed but I knew the signature and I can open a portal to follow it to where they went," Amanda.

"Oh and how is that?" Cerise asked in challenge.

"Because, the signature coming from Red Queen's portal was that of my mother," Amanda said.

"Margali? Your mom is the Red Queen?" Kurt said as his jaw dropped.

"This is worst than we thought," Kitty said.

"We need to move now. Amanda, take us there and bring Lockheed. We're going to need everyone," Brian said as Amanda cast her spell causing a portal to engulf them and Lockheed whose head peered in from the hole in the wall.

_**Hidden Base of the Hellfire Club**_

Rachel struggled, trying to free herself from her bonds. The Black Knight had knocked her out and when she had come to she had found her arms and legs bound to a stone table in the middle of the room. An inhibitor color was around her neck cutting her off from her powers. A pentagram fused with a Phoenix symbol was drawn upon the floor under the table as well as the ceiling above her. She knew something bad was coming and she would have to act soon, when the time was right.

Six members of the Hellfire Club stood off to the side as a portal opened and two woman, on in red and the other in black armor stepped out. The Red Queen held up a strange item up to the Black King. It was hard for Rachel to see but it looked like a wooden figure of a Phoenix Bird with wings spread out. The item was painted in red, orange and yellow to look like it was on fire. Rachel knew that must be the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix.

"Are you sure this will work?" Black King asked.

"Yes, the totem will draw out the power of the Phoenix from the host granting the user great powers. Power like the Phoenix itself to bring fire upon the Earth and even rip open portals and gateways within the fabric of space and time," Red Queen smiled thinking back to the record of the Totem she stumbled upon in the Hellfire's old hideout. It hadn't taken her long to put a tracking spell on it. Plus, once Selene had joined, being a member from the old days added some insight on who might have stolen the totem.

"Too bad in doing so means the death of the host," Selene smiled down at Rachel as Black King placed the totem on a disc hovering directly above Rachel's heart.

Rachel knew that the time to strike was soon. She had to destroy the Totem at the moment the spell was ignited. Only at that moment would it be in a weaken state and destructible. After that moment it would be too late. The spell would then erupt and the Totem would become indestructible as it killed the host and granted its power upon the Totem's user. She just hoped she could break free to do it.

"Hellfires take your positions and let's begin," Red Queen said as they all took their spots around the diagram drawn on the floor.

Red Queen began speaking the spell as the diagrams lit up in a fiery glow. Soon the Totem of the Phoenix and Rachel Marvel Girl began to glow a fiery red. Rachel could feel the pain and looked directly at the Black Knight as Red Queen said the final words of the spell. All light from her and the Totem vanished as the diagrams on the floor and ceiling began to slowly shift to deeper red color. Rachel couldn't feel anything now and knew she had maybe five minutes to destroy the Totem. She began to panic when suddenly a large boom of thunder broke the room's silence.

"X-Calibur!" Black King shouted as a portal dropped seven people and a large purple dragon in front of him.

"Rachel?" Kitty gasped.

"Kurt, get Kitty over to her and free her," Brian said looking for his wife.

In a flash, Nightcrawler had teleported Shadowcat over to where Marvel Girl was. Kurt removed her gag as Kitty untied her hands and legs. In a matter of moments she was free.

"Kitty, I don't have much time. Get this collar of my neck," Rachel said as Kitty phased the collar off of her giving her powers back.

Rachel called for her powers and wrapped a strong hold on the Totem of the Phoenix. A light shot off form the Totem as Rachel could feel its power coming back. She knew she had but a second and had to make it count. She pushed her powers with all her might and made the Totem explode into a million pieces destroying it. The backlash of the explosion sent Rachel back against the far wall. Rachel lay there barely conscious as Kurt teleported to her side.

"No!" Screamed the Red Queen.

"Your plan is ruined, mother," Amanda shouted.

"What are you talking about?" the Red Queen asked.

"Charades over. Through my link to you I can link to the others," Amanda said sending off a spell.

A magical light shot from Amanda and hit the Red Queen's helmet and then branched off and hit the helmet of every member of the Hellfire Club. Suddenly, in a flash of bright light, the helmets vanished from sight revealing the faces of the Hellfire Club. X-Calibur gasped at the people who stood before them.

Selene and Margali stood revealed as the Black Queen and Red Queen and Meggan as the Red Knight just as they had already figured out. Red Rook was the old member Scribe as was Ms Steed the Black Rook. It was the last three that shocked everyone. Red King was L'st'r who, like Meggan, they had thought died in an explosion. Black King smiled as X-Calibur looked at him and Black Knight.

"Sunfire?" Nightcrawler asked puzzled at the Black King.

"Now it all makes sense, you jerk," Kitty said glaring at Pete Wisdom wearing the Black Knight armor.

"Now can I eat him?" Lockheed asked inside Kitty's mind.

"Guys," Rachel began to say as she started to come around.

"Hellfires, move now," Black King shouted as he went after Nightcrawler.

Ms Steed was in front of Rachel in no time taking her mind away from everyone else. L'st'r went right for Cerise as Amanda flew at her mother. Meggan attacked Captain Britain with great speed as Kitty jumped on Lockheed's back and flew at Pete Wisdom. Scribe went after Micro Max as Shamrock glared at Selene and desired payback. The battle ignited between the Hellfire Club and X-Calibur.

Ms Steed brought up her psionic blade putting al her powers into it as Rachel got to her feet. Rachel knew she had to end this quickly as to help turn the tables. She was still a little wobbly from destroying the Totem. Rachel reached out wither powers and grabbed Ms Steed and sent her flying backwards into the wall with great force. Rachel waited her counter attack but saw her laying there with her own blade in her chest.

Rachel reached out and realized that Steed had fallen on her own blade and given herself brain damage. Rachel felt bad but knew that Steed had placed all her power in the blade intending to hit her with it. Rachel sighed and knew she had to help the others and couldn't dwell on this. In times of war, bad things happened and you can't let it affect you or you'll be next. Rachel called forth her powers and flew up into the air.

"Kitty, stop him. I'm on your side," Pete said jumping from Lockheed's fire breath.

"You expect me to believe that? All those times you were missing and getting close to Rachel was all to spy on us for the Hellfire Club," Kitty said as she dove for Pete and punching him in the jaw.

"You got it wrong. When I found out the Hellfire club was forming I joined to find out what they were up to. When I discovered they were after Meggan and L'st'r I helped as to keep her alive and watch out for her. Then I learned of the plan against Rachel and told her. It was her idea to continue keeping you all in the dark. I was actually spying on them," Pete shouted as he rubbed his jaw and dogged a purple claw.

"Liar," Kitty shouted as she went for another punch but was held back by an invisible force.

"He's telling the truth. When he told me about the Totem we knew the only way to destroy it was during the spell itself. It was dangerous, but it had to be done. If we had told you guys or Brian you would have stormed off at them and we wouldn't have had the opportunity to destroy it so it could never be used for evil again," Rachel said as she flew near them.

"I don't know what to say," Kitty said with tears as she turned away from the two. "No, Lockheed, you can't eat him now." Lockheed mopped as Rachel flew up near Black King and Nightcrawler

"Sunfire, why are you doing this? I know you have had your quarrels with the X-Men through the years but never actually turning on your own," Kurt said as he teleported avoiding blasts of fire left and right.

"You X-Men have always been fools. I'll enjoy killing you," Sunfire said powering up his powers as Rachel came into view.

"Something's not right with Sunfire," Nightcrawler said to Rachel.

"You're correct. I was shocked at first till I touched his mind. That is not Sunfire. That's Mountjoy," Rachel said attacking Sunfire with all her mental powers.

Sunfire screamed as Mountjoy was psionicly ripped from his body. Sunfire fell to the ground in what appeared to be a coma-like state while Rachel held the psi form of Mountjoy in the air with her powers. It was taking everything in her but she knew she had to hold him until they came up with another method to hold him. Kurt went to his old friend's side. "Shiro, I knew you couldn't be that evil."

"I can't believe I fell for it," Shamrock said tears rolling down her eyes as she faced Selene.

"Believe it. You wanted love so bad you were willing to screw over your new friends to do it," Selene said as she started to work her powers.

"Not this time," Shamrock said as she did a flip and landed a kick just right sending Selene backwards.

"You know, things could still work out between us," Selene mocked as she tried to sit up.

"Never," Shamrock said as she landed on Selene and started knocking her unconscious.

"That's enough," Micro Max said as he stepped away from Scribe's out cold body and pulled Shamrock off of a barely conscious Black Queen.

"Oh Scott," Shamrock cried as Scott held her in his arms.

Cerise blocked hellfire blast after hellfire blast with her purple shield she had created. Cerise wanted nothing more than to be rid of this fowl creature. As long as he lived she would never be safe from him or his P!ndyrian brethren. She landed blast after blast and soon found she had him on the defensive and backing up. In a matter of moments she would defeat him, for good.

Amanda turned as she saw Cerise winning. A part of her felt disappointment. She winced as a blast almost hit her dead on.

"Getting tired honey?" Margali asked as she sent another magical blast at her daughter.

"I don't know how you could do this to us. I'm your daughter and Kurt was like a son to you," Amanda said as she threw up a defensive spell.

"You don't understand. I do this for both of you. I serve a greater power and soon the Storm will come and pave the way for you and I to rule this planet like it should," Margali said as she prepared a spell.

"I'm tired of my mothers turning out to be evil," Nightcrawler said as he appeared above Margali and kicked her to the side.

Amanda took the distraction as her moment to attack. She hit her mom with a magical blast that sent her to the ground. Nightcrawler teleported out of the way as Amanda sent blast after blast at her mother. Margali groaned as she began to grow tired. Her strength finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Amanda went to throw another blast but Kurt grabbed her.

"That's enough, Amanda," Kurt said as she turned and fell into his arms.

"Meggan, I don't know what they did to you but you have to fight it," Brian pleaded with his wife.

"I'm not Meggan. I'm the Red Knight," Meggan said as she punched her husband.

Captain Britain tried to hold is punches as well as his tears as he battled his wife for control. From the moment she had died he felt that she was still alive. His heart ached at seeing her again but it also ached for she did not know him. He knew that their love would have to prevail. He reached out and took hold of her by the shoulders.

"Meggan, tap into your powers and feel me and our love. Meggan, it's me, Brian, your husband. I love you," Brian cried.

"Brian?" Meggan whispered as she began to calm down and stare at him. She was beginning to recall something.

"Yes, Meggan. Fight it, you can do it," Brian pleaded.

"We need to escape," L'st'r said as he dodged Cerise and sent a fiery blast hitting Rachel.

"Yes, free," Mountjoy laughed as he flew from Rachel's hold and dove for Meggan.

"Brian, watch out!" Rachel shouted but was too late.

"Yes!" Meggan shouted as she threw Brian off of her.

"Meggan?" Brian said trying to gain his position.

"If I would have known how powerful this body could be I would have taken her from the start," Mountjoy said as Meggan's form took a more manly shape.

"Get out of her body, Mountjoy," Rachel shouted as she flew at him.

"You won't stop me this time. Trust me, I'll be back," Mountjoy laughed through Meggan's voice.

In a quick flash of magic Margali teleported herself, along with L'st'r, Meggan, Selene and Scribe away. Brian screamed as he lost his wife once again. X-Calibur made their way to their leader's side. Pete Wisdom side stepped Lockheed's paw and walked toward them all.

"Glad that's over. I called Mi-13 and they are approaching now. They'll clean this place and take Vegetable Steed into custody. Don't worry, I'll do what I can to help find them," Pete said lighting a cigarette.

"Don't come near me. I can't believe you knew my wife was alive and you kept that from me," Brian said grabbing the cigarette and crushing it.

"Brian," Rachel began.

"Rachel, don't even try," Brian glared at her as she back away hurt.

"Brian, I didn't mean to hurt you," Pete started to say.

"Pete, as of this moment you are no longer a part of X-Calibur. This team does not work on secrets. No matter the situation, we work as a team or not at all. Now get out of my sight. You ever come near my mansion or my team Lockheed has my permission to eat you," Brian said as he turned away from the shocked Pete Wisdom.

"Fine, I don't need your stupid team," Pete glared and walked off.

"Brian," Rachel said knowing she had been at fault too.

"Rachel, I know you did what you had to do to save the world but you ever do it again behind our backs your off the team. Because of our history and need of your help to find Meggan I'm allowing you to stay, but I'd advise staying clear of me for awhile," Brian said as he walked away from her.

Amanda called forth her magic and teleported X-Calibur and Sunfire away from the Hellfire base as Pete went to meet the approaching MI-13 ships as they landed.

_**Epilogue 1**_

"You failed," a dark fiery voice said from the mirror on the wall.

"Yes in my initial plan, but I did manage to plant your devises all under Braddock Manor and the other designated placed throughout London," a battered Margali responded.

"That's all that matters. You just better hope your little club is ready when the time comes. I'll not tolerate anymore weakness," the dark figure said and then vanished leaving Margali shivering.

_**Epilogue 2**_

"After all this time," a strange being whispered.

"What is that?" Another being asked.

"The Totem has called out in its moment of destruction," the strange being answered.

"Is that bad?" The other being asked.

"Not at all. Not only can it no longer be used against me but it gave me a signal so I can locate the way back to Earth. Gather the others, its time we made our way back to Earth and make them pay for their betrayal," the strange being said with what could be called a smile.

**Next: Issue #12 – Downtime**

**NOTE: The Storm is Coming. See my profile for more details.**


	13. Downtime

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #12 – Downtime**

_**Braddock Manor**_

"Brian, you wanted to see us?" Kurt asked as he and Rachel slowly entering their friend and leader's room.

"Yes," Brian turned around in his chair to look at Nightcrawler and Marvel Girl. "Where's Kitty?"

"She and Cerise took Molly out. She needed to get away and hoped you'd understand," Rachel answered.

"It's okay," Brian lied.

He wasn't mad, he just wished Kitty were here. She was one of the founders and would have liked her here with him, Rachel and Kurt, the other founders of Excalibur. Besides Meggan, Kitty was one of the only other people he could trust and feel relaxed around. Kurt was a good friend but it wasn't the same. Rachel, it would be awhile before he could truly trust her again. After losing Meggan only to find her again and lose her to Mountjoy and the Hellfire Club he really needed a shoulder. Since he couldn't reach his sister Betty, he found himself leaning towards Kitty.

"I talked to Pete. MI-13 hasn't been able to find a trace of the Hellfire Club. I've even pushed my powers to the limit and can't pick up their thoughts anywhere. They're hidden well," Rachel said.

"They can't hide forever. We have to find them," Brian said as he made a fist.

"Pete won't rest till he finds her. I wish you would," Rachel began to say.

"Rachel, that man will never set foot in my mansion again. Our history and Kitty's friendship with you is the only thing keeping me from throwing you out myself. Rest assured, you keep up your contact with Pete and your friendship with Kitty will end, if it hasn't started to already," Brian said turning away from her.

"Brian, we had to do what we did. It was the only way to destroy the totem and save the world," Rachel pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it. You knew they had my wife and you should've told me," Brian said.

"Brian, we couldn't risk exposing our plan. I'm sorry but you have to believe me," Rachel said.

"Rachel," Brian started to say as he felt his anger boiling.

"I think that's enough. Turning on each other won't bring Meggan back," Kurt said stepping between his two friends.

"You're right, Kurt. Has Amanda had any luck locating her mother?" Brian asked.

"No, she hasn't. The first few times she tried she hit a barrier. Her mom must have some major magic helping her hide," Kurt said.

"Tell Amanda to keep trying," Brian said.

"That may be a problem," Kurt said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked as he and Rachel stared at Kurt.

"She has disappeared and I've not been able to reach her," Kurt said.

"Where did she go?" Rachel asked.

"She went back to Limbo. For the last few weeks she said that the realm has been restless. When she left last time she said that something had the demons in an uproar and she had to get her realm back under control," Kurt said.

"There's no way to get in touch with her?" Brian asked.

"Not that I've found. Usually if I call her name she comes. Even my bond from the temporary hosting of the Soul Sword has been cut. I fear what ever may be going on in Limbo has left Amanda on her own and with her hands full," Kurt said with great worry in is voice.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Roma's warning and the fact that her realm has been sealed off from us," Brian whispered to himself.

"What know?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel, any luck with Shiro?" Brian asked.

"He doesn't remember anything. One minute he was on a mission with Big Hero 6, the next he woke up at the Hellfire Club. I can't even trace the psychic trail of Mountjoy. I feel like something bigger is backing the Hellfire Club and they are well protected," Rachel said.

"Has he said what he's planning on doing?" Kurt asked.

"He needs to get back to Japan, but he has contemplated sticking around here for awhile to help us find and get payback against the Hellfire Club," Rachel said.

"He is an old friend of mine, I can talk with him," Kurt said.

"Thanks, Kurt. Tell him we would appreciate the help and be honored if e joined us. Tell him I also understand if he chooses to leave and head home," Brian said with a tired tone in his voice.

Kurt and Rachel knew their old friend needed to be alone. They both nodded and left Brian alone to his thoughts.

_**Local Pub Downtown**_

"You would think with my powers of luck that I'd be lucky in love," Molly said as she tilted her head back and took another shot.

"Oh, Molly, don't be so hard on yourself," Kitty said as she sipped her ale.

"Are you sure it's wise to be letting her drink all that?" Cerise asked.

"Don't worry, I've been ordering her non-alcoholic drinks," Kitty whispered as she winked at the woman from another planet.

"I'll never understand you Earth people," Cerise said as she stared at her warm ale. She just couldn't bring herself to drink this nasty stuff.

"There's no point in trying. I'm one of them and I don't understand them half the time," Kitty said as she laughed.

"Hi ladies, care if we join you," a man said from behind Molly.

Kitty looked up to see three large gruffly looking men smiling at them. All three were far form clean shaven and their clothes looked like they hadn't seen a washer in years. Kitty knew this was going to end in nothing but trouble unless she got rid of them before it was too late.

"We are not in need of your company," Cerise said.

"This one's got spunk," one of the men said to his friends as they all laughed.

"I think it might be best if you go and leave us alone," Kitty said.

"What about you? You in need of some company?" One of the men asked putting his hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm far from being in need of a man," Molly said taking a swig of her drink.

"Oh, you saying I'm not your type?" The man asked as his pride had been wounded.

"If you only knew the half of it," Molly began to laugh.

"I think it's time we left," Kitty said amazed at how drunk Molly was acting from just thinking she was drinking alcohol.

"You'll leave when we say you can," the wounded man said angrily.

"If you don't step back I'll have to put you all down," Cerise said standing.

"Cerise," Kitty began to stand.

"You think you can take me," one of the men laughed.

"I've fought worse creatures than yourselves," Cerise said as her hands began to glow a faint purple.

"Creatures, huh? I've had enough of them," one of the men said as his buddies grunted in agreement.

"Time to go ladies," Kitty said as she moved over near Molly.

"I don't think so," one of the men said as he grabbed Kitty by the arm.

Kitty smiled as she looked right into the man's eyes. He could clearly see so signs of fear in her eyes at all. Before he reacted or said anything he was taken back by a strange sensation. He looked down to see that the woman's hand had vanished and the arm was sitting there under his belt buckle. Suddenly he realized this was no ordinary woman.

"What are you doing?" The man began to stutter.

"Let's just say that if you and your friends don't leave I may have to phase away something I'm sure you hold dear," Kitty smirked.

"You're one of them mutants?" The man said as he kept looking back and forth from her eyes and her missing hand.

"What's it going to be?" Kitty said dropping the smile.

"Boys, lets go. These women aren't worth it," the man said as Kitty's hand returned and he quickly ran out the bar followed by his friends.

"That was cruel, Kitty, but funny," Molly laughed as Kitty helped her to her feet.

"I wish you would have let me teach them a lesson," Cerise said pouting.

"I think it's time to go home," Kitty said glad that overall they had a good time.

As much as Molly had needed this, so had Kitty. She had always been at war with her feelings for Pete and it had been hard seeing him spend time with Rachel. Rachel had always been one of her best fiends and that made it hard for her to both forgive and to hate the woman. Not only had she been spending time with her ex but she had been keeping a secret. Kitty wasn't sure what made her the angriest, Rachel working in secret with her ex or the fact she had kept this from her and not included her. Either way, going out had given her a chance to unwind and clear her head.

"Look who we have here," Kitty heard a man say as they had left the bar and turned toward an ally.

"Not you guys again," Kitty said as the three men from the bar approached them. Each of them was carrying a bat or stick of some sort.

"So, because you're a mutant you think you're so tough?" The man you had almost lost his manhood spat.

"Yeah, are your friends here mutants too?" Another of the men asked.

"Okay, guys, we don't want any trouble, Okay?" Kitty said trying to support a swaying Molly. Kitty wished her psychological act would end soon.

"Too late, for trouble is what you got," one of the men said as he tapped a large bat into the palm of his hand.

"That's it," Cerise said as purple power flared from her person.

"Cerise, don't" Kitty called but was too late.

Cerise reached out with her powers and purple light flew at the three men and knocked them down causing their weapons to fall from their hands. Cerise then advanced on them as purple armor formed around her. She waved her hands and all three of the men were being held in the air by purple bands of light. Cerise gave them each a hard stare as they perspired with fear.

"Cerise, put them down," Kitty pleaded, "I think they learned their lesson."

"Yeah, put us down you witch," one of the men spat.

"As you wish," Cerise said as she looked over and flung them all into a large trash dumpster.

"That was fun," Molly shrieked as she threw a rock and with luck hit the dumpster causing the lid to close down on top of the three men inside.

Kitty shook her head and laughed as the three of them made it towards their car.

_**Braddock Manor**_

"So, when are you coming home," Sunpyre asked on the monitor.

"I'll be home soon. You have things under control there and I feel an obligation to help out here since they had helped save me from the Hellfire Club," Sunfire said.

"If I know my big bro you're wanting some payback," Leyu laughed.

"Whatever, you just take care and I'll see you soon," Shiro laughed as he turned off the monitor.

Sunfire smiled as he thought of his little sister. He hated being so far from her, especially after getting her back not too long ago. He knew she would never stop her super heroics so the next best thing was to fight by her side in Big Hero 6 where he could help protect her. He just didn't want to lose her again.

His sister had always wanted to follow in his footsteps and join the X-Men, but he had always did his best to discourage her. It seemed hanging with the X-Men always brought trouble and death. Plus, there was something in the back of his mind that never truly trusted Charles Xavier. Despite all that he did, his sister Leyu had joined anyway. She became a member of X-Corps. This had resulted in her being stabbed in the back my Mystique and dieing. He blamed himself for not being there to protect her.

Just when he had come to terms with her death a member of his Big Hero 6, Honey Lemon had reached in her purse and pulled out a woman that looked just like his sister. It turned out it was a Sunpyre from another dimension that looked just like his sister. He could have fooled himself into thinking it was her if not for her worshiping Honey as a goddess. He had given up the notion of his sister being back when after a battle Sunpyre had been hit by a blast and suddenly got her memory back.

The woman in front of him was now acting and talking like his sister. She didn't know how she had got here but it was really her. She said that right as the blade was entering her back, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was being teleported. She was crossing between planes and noticed a woman who looked like she could be the sister of Shiro's old friend Moira. Something happened and the woman had lost hold and vanished and Leyu found herself being sucked into a black nothingness and that was all she remembered until now.

It seemed that Honey had actually pulled his sister out of that void she had been trapped in. The experience must have given her different memories to cope with the black void. Sunfire was so glad to have his real sister back but didn't want to get his hops up just yet, so he had dug up his sister's body and had tests done. They came back confirming that the person they had buried was not his sister but a clone. He didn't know who that woman was but thanks to her and Honey they had saved his sister and he would be forever thankful.

"So, are you going to stay?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the room.

"I need to be getting home. My country and my sister need me," Shiro said.

"We plan on catching them for what they did to you and Meggan. You are more than welcomed to stay and help us. If not, Brian understands," Kurt said.

"I know, but you know how I feel about joining teams, especially when they are X-Men related," Sunfire said.

"For the record, this team may have a few of Xavier's X-Men on it but it is far from one of his teams. This team was founded by friends for the defense of London and the world. It is very Xavier free," Kurt said trying to make his old friend laugh.

"Kurt, we go way back and you know I don't trust Xavier. Because of him and his X-Men I lost a friend and my sister," Shiro said.

"That's the chance you take with any team, not just the X-Men. To be fair, John was my friend too and he died sacrificing his life. Xavier didn't cause it and to say otherwise would dishonor his death," Kurt said.

"Maybe it's just me that tends to have bad luck. Maybe things would be different here," Shiro started to say as the ground began to shake.

"Something's causing the whole mansion to shake," Micro Max said running into the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I was sitting on monitor duty when I detected several pulses coming form under the mansion and now the whole place is shaking. I have alerted Brian and the others but I don't know what is going on," Scott said.

"Everyone, out now!" Rachel's voiced boomed through their minds as they all grabbed their heads in pain as the ground started to erupt from under them.

_**Braddock Manor Outer Grounds**_

Molly, Kitty and Cerise had almost reached the front door of the mansion when they felt Phoenix's cry. Molly lost her balance and grabbed both Kitty and Cerise by their collars. By luck alone, they had fallen back and away front the front porch as a large fiery bean shot up from the ground barely missing them. They stared in shock and panic as Braddock Manor was consumed within the fiery beam as it shot towards the heavens causing the sky to bleed red.

**Next: Read Demon Storm #1 – Demon Storm – Part One**

**Then be back here for Issue #13 – Demon Storm – Part Eight**


	14. Demon Storm Part Eight

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #13 – Demon Storm – Part Eight**

_**Braddock Manor Outer Grounds**_

"L'st'r and his Hellfire Club are behind this, I know it," Cerise said staring at the fiery display before her.

"Oh my gosh! Did Brian and the others get out?" Kitty began to panic as she ran forward.

"Don't do it. Without knowing what that is or what caused it your phasing powers may not protect you," Molly said grabbing Kitty's arm as she sobered up real fast.

After everything that had happened with the Hellfire Club, Kitty and Cerise had taken Molly out on the town to unwind and get away from it all. While Molly pretended to get drunk Kitty and Cerise warded off a bunch of drunken mountain men. In the end they had come home feeling good and that the worse was now behind them. That was until a beam of giant fire erupted right in front of them, incinerating their entire home and everything in it on its journey to the sky above.

Kitty didn't know what worried her most, the fate of her friends and teammates or that the beam of fire had turned the sky red and that it now appeared to be raining fire. Her first instinct was to go charging into the fire but both her friends were probably right. The Hellfire Club had caused this and charging into it could mean the death of her. She had to do something, so as she contemplated on what to do next she began calling out to Rachel with her mind, hoping the silence would end.

"Kitty, over here," Molly said as motioned to the beam of fire.

Kitty looked over and caught a familiar scent in the air, the nauseating aroma of brimstone and sulfur. The smell was only linked to one thing. "Kurt!" Kitty shouted running at full speed. As she neared the beam of fire she saw Kurt standing with his back grazing the edge of the fire. Two figures were being held by each of his arms. She saw right away that it was Sunfire and Micro Max.

"Talk about a close one," Kurt smiled as Molly helped them away from the beam of fire.

"Thank God you made it out," Kitty sighed with relief.

"Yeah, it was a close one. Just as the fire erupted I barely had enough time to grab Shiro and Scott. I didn't know where to go so I teleported and prayed. Luckily I made it just far enough," Kurt winked at Molly.

"Did the others make it out?" Scott asked.

"I haven't seen Brian or Rachel yet, but Cerise is right over there," Kitty said as Kurt immediately vanished in a puff of smoke and was embracing Cerise in his arms.

"What caused this?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know. It could be the Hellfire Club, they've infiltrated our home before," Kitty said.

"My gut tells me this is bigger than the Club," Scott said as he looked closely at the beam.

"It has to be magical in nature or the sky wouldn't be red and raining fire," Molly said.

"Ouch!" Kitty screamed as she and the others grabbed their heads.

I loud piecing screech was booming in their minds. Kitty could now hear the screech outside her mind and coming directly from the beam of fire. Kitty glanced over to see the beam of fire part as a giant fiery bird shot out and high up into the sky. The fiery bird hovered in the air as the beam of fire closed back up where it had come out. The wings opened up to reveal Rachel at the center of the fiery beast's body has its claws held a very limber Captain Britain. The bird let out one last scream and then vanished from sight as Rachel and Brain dropped to the Earth.

"They're falling!" Kitty screamed as she moved towards her falling comrades.

"Don't worry, Kitty. I've got them," Lockheed's voice sounded in her mind.

Kitty looked up to see a giant, beautiful purple dragon soaring towards the two members of X-Calibur. In one magnificent dive, Lockheed grabbed both Rachel and Brian with his hind legs and brought them gently to the ground. Kitty and the others ran up to them as Lockheed bowed and sat gently smiling. Kitty sent him a mental thank you and hug and then tended to her friends.

"Where am I?" Rachel asked as she opened her eyes and focused on Kitty.

"You're among friends," Kurt said as he and Scott helped Brian to his feet.

"What happened, I thought we were dead for sure," Brian said.

"Rachel saved your lives," Molly said as she helped Kitty with Rachel.

"What do you mean? Last thing I remember is the fire consuming us then nothing," Rachel said looking at her friends in confusion.

"You don't remember? You came bursting out of the fire protected by the Phoenix," Kitty said as she explained to them what they had all saw with their own eyes.

"Wow, I don't recall doing that at all," Rachel said.

"Looks like there's more to you than you realize," Cerise said.

"I know my powers have increased after my mother died, but I've never felt the Phoenix Force directly within me," Rachel said.

"Hard to say, maybe something got stirred up after your run in with that totem," Kurt said.

"What ever the reason, your both alive. It seams like we were all lucky enough to make it out alive," Molly said.

"No, not all of us," Brian said as his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"We made it out, but not the estate's staff. A lot of fine people lost their lives along with my family's home," Brian said.

"Oh, I never thought about that," Molly said quietly.

"It seems that we too often forget about the innocents that lose their lives or get inured in our battles crossfire," Scott said.

"What now?" Scott asked after their moment of silence.

"We need to find out what's going on," Brian said.

"I'm afraid you're not the only ones affected by this," A voice said from behind them.

"What do you want?" Brian said through gritted teeth.

"Pete, what're you doing here?" Rachel asked as Kitty glared at her and then back to Pete Wisdom.

"I came to see if you were all okay," Pete said.

"I doubt that, now explained why you're on my property," Brain snapped.

"Well, don't really see much of your property these days," Pete smirked as he lit a cigarette.

"That's enough you two. Something's going on and I think Pete might have some answers for us," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I don't," Brian began to say, anger rising in his voice.

"Brian, stop. Rachel is right. If Pete has some answers we need to hear him out," Kitty interrupted.

"Thanks, babe. Now as I was saying, we at MI-13 have been tracking this since these have popped up all over the world," Pete said as Kitty shot daggers with her eyes.

"All over the world?" Kurt asked with great concern.

"Yes, these beams of fire have shot up all over the world causing the sky to turn red. Reports have them sited and destroying places and cities all over the world including Egypt, Australia, Africa and many other countries. It also appears that the States have several in Pennsylvania, New York, California to name a few, but it seams that the location of some of these beams are strategically targeted," Pete said as he blew smoke rings.

"What do you mean/" Brain asked.

"Like your home, it seams there are beams where the headquarters of heroes like Salem-X, Team Alpha, and even the X-Men used to be," Pete said.

"What? You don't mean?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Yes, the Xavier Institute is no more. It seems the beams have turned the sky red and have caused a problem with satellite and communication feeds. As of right now we don't know the extent of the casualties there or anywhere across the world. We're assuming they are large and climbing," Pete said.

"This is not good," Kurt said squeezing Kitty's shoulder. They were now thinking of all their old friends and wondering how they are.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Rachel asked.

"We may have lost satellite feed but we were able to map out the beams. It seams lines of fire are connecting them all which is what's causing the raining fire effect. It appears some sort of diagram has been formed over the Earth," Pete said.

"Any idea what it means?" Kitty asked.

"No, but our mystics claim it is demonic in nature and the fact that the demonitacle eclipse has begun can not be a good sign," Pete said.

"Demonitacle what?" Brian asked.

"From what I'm told, it is a time when the barriers between demon realms are weakened. That's not the worst of it. Hey believe that the diagram is a formation of a gateway and the center of it focuses right above the Statue of Liberty. They think something's coming through and it's not going to be pleasant," Pete said.

"You don't know the half of it," a voice cackled above them.

"Margali!" Kurt shouted at the figure floating above them.

X-Calibur stood ready to attack as the woman known as the Red Queen floated above them. She waved her hands and fiery portals opened behind her as the Red King, Red Knight and Red Rook stepped out and floated next to her. They were not wearing their face armor so they could see clearly the faces of L'st'r, Scribe and the Mountjoy possessed body of Meggan. It was all Kitty and Kurt could do to keep Brian from charging off blind.

"Brian, wait," Kitty whispered knowing they had to get the whole story before launching an attack.

"Should have guessed that this had the Hellfire mark on it," Rachel snapped as she tried to reach their minds and couldn't.

"This has nothing to do with the Hellfire Club. We are but servants to the great Semaj and his Demon Storm," Margali laughed.

"Mountjoy, let my wife go," Brian shouted as he flew at his wife.

"Brian!" Kitty shouted as Margali waved her hand and sent Brian flying back towards them with a fiery blast.

"Trust me, Mountjoy is trapped in there. Be nothing short of a very powerful psychic or death to free your wife now," Margali taunted some more as her body began to convulse.

"We will stop you at all costs and send you straight back to Limbo," Brian shouted as Micro Max and Sunfire helped him to his feet.

"You can not stop us. As for Limbo, we'll be bringing Limbo to you," Margali laughed as her body began to shift and change.

"Amanda won't allow it. She'll," Kurt began to shout as Margali exploded with fire.

"My daughter is of no concern to me. My daughter has been dealt with and Limbo has a new ruler now," Margali said as she took on a new form.

"What have you done to her?" Kurt shouted upon deaf ears. **See Mutant Generation Force for the fate of Amanda Sefton and the demons of Limbo**

X-Calibur stood their ground as they watched the strange transformation of Margali Szardos. When her screams stopped Margali was no more. In her place floated a huge demonic looking red dragon with wings of fire and thirteen heads. The middle head was that of Margali with large horns and fire for eyes. On each side of her were six dragon heads each a different color. All heads had very sharp teeth.

"Behold, I am now Margalatrex, one of the Horsemen of Hell and these are my warriors," the dragon that once was Margali shouted as she blasted fire from her talons at her three companions.

Like her, the fire caused Scribe, L'st'r and Meggan to transform. Scribe and Meggan became large, red demon like creatures as L'st'r turned red and became more dragon-like. Not as large as Margalatrex but just as horrifying. With one final wave, the remaining pieces of falling fire from the sky became small demon-like dragons and took position behind the Horseman of Hell.

"Meggan," Brian whispered as he saw what had become of his wife.

"Brian, we have to focus. We need to take her down and get to New York," Pete said.

"Don't you tell me what this team should do. You're no longer a part of it," Brian spat.

"Now is not the time, boys," Molly said staring up at the force hovering above them.

"Die!" Margalatrex shouted as fiery power shot from each of her thirteen heads and headed right at the members of X-Calibur.

Rachel and the others screamed as once again they were consumed by fire. Margalatrex and her minions laughed with great power at how easy it was to dispose of the worthless humans. After a few seconds the fire died away and the new Horseman of Hell stopped laughing when the fire cleared and X-Calibur was still there, unharmed. Anger now filled the air she glared down upon her prey.

"Rachel, did you do this?" Kitty asked as they looked at each other.

"No, I did," a soft female voice answered.

"Roma!" Brian shouted in amazement as a woman of great beauty, long dark hair and flowing white robes stood between them and the Horsemen of Hell.

"I was wrong to close off my realm, but I have come now. Like I said, it will take ten of you to work together to stop this great evil," Roma said.

"Then you will die with the rest of the world," Margalatrex shouted as she signaled her forces to attack.

"Bring it on!" Roma shouted as she tossed her robe aside to reveal a glorious white and silver battle armor underneath. She then drew forth two silver swords and took an attack stance as X-Calibur powered up and took formation behind her.

"X-Calibur!" They all shouted as they rose up to meet the Horseman's forces.

**Next: Issue #14 – Demon Storm – Part Sixteen – Final battle with Margalatrex**

**Check out the following issues as the other Horsemen of Hell make their move:**

**Salem-X #17 & 18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #16 & 17 – Demon Storm Part Three & Eleven**

**Power Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Four & Twelve**

**Wild Pack #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Five & Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Six & Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #14 & 15 – Demon Storm Part Seven & Fifteen**

**X-Calibur # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Eight & Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men # 13 & 14 – Demon Storm Part Nine & Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion **


	15. Demon Storm Part Sixteen

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #14 – Demon Storm – Part Sixteen**

_**What Used to be Braddock Manor**_

"What can you tell us of this Demon Storm?" Brian asked as he punched and avoided blasts from the demon dragons.

"All I can tell you is if you don't stop this great evil, it will consume your world and then spill over to all worlds," Roma said as she used her swords with great grace to slice away the attacking demon dragons.

"Little surprised to see you in battle mode," Marvel Girl commented as she used her powers to throw up a tek-shield against the dragon blasts.

"I thought closing off my realm would protect me and the other realms, but after my father's sacrifice I realized I could not continue to hide. This evil has to be stopped on this world in order to save all realms. To prevail, I must stand with my chosen ten and unleash the power of the battle-meld," Roma said as dragons became dust with each decapitating swipe of her swords.

"Looks like this chick's got it all," Shamrock smirked as she back flipped out of the way of a dragon's breath blast.

"I may have great power, but by coming her and accepting the battle-meld I had to give up a portion of my powers and take mortal form," Roma said she went right for Margalatrex.

"Roma, that means," Captain Britain began to say with wide eyes.

"That she can die," Margalatrex laughed as she fired blasts from all thirteen heads at Roma.

"Kurt, I can't stop thinking about the X-Men. First they disappear on a mission to space and now the school is destroyed by one of those beams. You think Sam and the others are safe?" Kitty asked as she became intangible to avoid being blasted.

"I think so, you just have to have faith in God that they're all being watched over," Kurt said as he vanished and reappeared continuously to avoid the demon dragon's attacks.

"I agree with your thoughts, Kitty. I too wonder if we made the right choice to stay here and abandon the X-Men," Marvel Girl said as Kitty tried to hide her irritation with Rachel.

"Don't worry, my friend," Lockheed's voice boomed in Kitty's mind, "she didn't invade your mind, I would know. Whether staying was right or wrong, it is obvious that our destiny is to be here."

"As always, it's a great pleasure in being able to talk to you," Kitty said mentally to her giant purple friend.

"You will die for what you did to me," Sunfire said as he sent a powerful blast of fire at the demon creature known as Mountjoy/Meggan.

"You are weak. Why I ever took your body is beyond me. Now, this body, its power," the Red Knight said dodging the blast and landing a punch that sent Sunfire flying hard to the ground.

"I want my wife back," Brian said as he confronted and traded blows with the creature that was once his wife.

"Last chance, be my mate or die," the demon changed form of L'st'r said as he flew at Cerise.

"You know my answer fowl creature," Cerise said as purple armor encased her and she created a purple powered sword and shield.

"Then this battle will be your last," L'st'r said as he avoided a sword attack and retaliated with a fiery blast that was blocked by Cerise's shield.

"I think after this, I'm ready for retirement," Micro Max said to no one in particular as grew to massive size and battled off several demon dragons.

"Good, because I'm putting you into permanent retirement," the demon altered Scribe said as she used her enhanced strength to slam her fists into the side of his right ankle.

"I felt that," Micro Max said as he hopped on one foot for a second and then stomped down on top of Scribe with his good foot.

"You'll have to do better than that," Scribe laughed as she phased out from the ground in front of him, untouched.

"Got your back, babe," Pete Wisdom smiled as he sent his hot knives into the head of a demon dragon before it could swipe Kitty.

"I'll be glad the day you're out of my life permanently," Shadowcat said phasing out of the way of another dragon.

"I can take care of that," Lockheed smiled inside of Kitty's mind.

"I don't have to be a mind ready to read that smile. You tell that dragon to stay away from me," Pete said as he glared at the smile that passed between woman and dragon.

"I can't control him," Kitty smirked to herself controlling her anger.

"You can't be angry at me and especially Rachel. If we hadn't done what we did, things would have ended very badly and you know it. It's unfortunate because Brian needs an anger release and we happen to be the easiest target. You, on the other hand just can't admit you're jealous even though there is absolutely nothing between Rachel and me," Pete said as he sent off more hot knives.

"Whatever," Kitty snapped even though deep down she was afraid that a part of or maybe even all of what he had said might be true.

"You are no warrior," Margalatrex said as she swatted Roma with her paw, sending her flying backwards.

The Horseman of Hell moved over Roma and released her power from all thirteen heads. Marvel Girl turned to see the blasts heading for Roma and she instinctively threw herself in front of the blast and called forth all her powers to put up a shield. The impact caused a power backlash that sent Rachel flying backwards and landing on the ground near Captain Britain and Mountjoy/Meggan. Brian turned and paused at the sight of his still friend.

"A worthless sacrifice, now you'll join her," Red Knight said as he took advantage of he situation.

Mountjoy slammed down on Captain Britain pinning him to the ground. Brian was about to strike back but froze, unable to move. Mountjoy and shifted his form to look more like Meggan and allow her voice to come through. Brian, seeing his wife, could not strike out. Mountjoy used this as he dug his demon nails into his neck trying to strangle the life out of Captain Britain while trying to attack him mentally. Mountjoy could feel him giving and knew that Captain Britain would son be dead.

'Time to set right, what was wronged," a voice screeched from the still body of Rachel Grey.

Mountjoy turned to see Marvel Girl's body rise up as she blazed with fire. The Phoenix symbol over her eye flared as a giant fiery bird took shape and outlined her body. In a matter of moments, you could barely see Rachel's body within the giant fiery bird. Mountjoy screamed as the bird's claws reached out and grabbed him, tearing him in two as they flew clear up into the sky above. Brian sat up and gasped at the sight before him.

In one claw was the astral form of Mountjoy and in the other was a demon-like creature. That wasn't what took Brian back, it was the fact a woman's body was falling from the sky. Brian took flight and caught the woman before she could hit the ground. Brian screamed with joy as he saw the normal looking body of his wife in his arms.

"Brian?" Meggan whispered barely able to open her eyes.

"It's okay, I've got you," Brian said as he hugged his wife tight setting them both back on solid ground.

They both looked up as they heard a terrifying scream. The Phoenix bird erupted with power as it unleashed it's fury on the two figures it held in both claws. The demon figure burst into flame and then turned to dust, scattering in the wind to the earth below. Mountjoy's screams could be felt as his astral form was disintegrated by the power. In an instant the demon and Mountjoy were gone forever. In the next instant, the fiery bird snuffed out leaving Rachel powerless and unconscious as her body dropped to the ground.

"I got you," Brian said as he set Meggan down and flew and brought Rachel back safely next to his wife. "Thanks." Brian whispered as he fully let go of the past and forgave his old friend and teammate.

"You will not win," L'st'r said as he sent blast after blast at Cerise.

"Back off buddy," Nightcrawler said as he appeared behind the alien grabbing him.

"I will have pleasure in killing you," L'st'r said as he grabbed Nightcrawler by the throat and slammed him to the ground, hard.

Winded, Kurt could barely focus. L'st'r stepped over him and opened his mouth calling on his hellfire. Kurt knew he needed to teleport but he could barely keep conscious. Just as the fire came, a purple energy blocked its path while another force pulled him out of harm's way. L'st'r swore as his prey got away but stopped as a purple clad figure was upon him in a moments flash.

"Cerise, no," Kurt tried to call out as he watched the woman he cared deeply for decapitate her enemy with a purple generated sword.

"It's over," Cerise said as she watched the head and body of her former enemy and hunter burst into flame and turn to dust.

"Looks like your numbers are dwindling," Micro Max said as he mocked the phasing Scribe as he tried to stomp on her.

"You'll never stop me," Scribe said as she phased up and hovered over Micro Max's head.

"What are you doing?" Micro Max asked the evil woman.

"I've my hands in your head. One move and I phase away a part of your brain," Scribe laughed.

Micro Max quickly turned off his powers. By shrinking down to normal size he was able to get away from Scribe's phased hands. Micro Max tired to move as she dove for him, but at this size, his foot was now sprained from his previously taken punch and could not walk. Right before she was on him, the phased form of Shadowcat appeared in front of Scribe and reached out for her.

"What did you do?" Scribe screamed as somehow both of them had been forced to go solid at contact and hit the ground.

"Just love that girl on girl action," Pete said as he quickly hit Scribe in the head with his hot knives knocking her unconscious.

"Oh how I hate you!" Kitty screamed as she dropped Scribe's body to the ground and went to check on Micro Max.

"This is a losing battle, Margalatrex," Roma said as she faced the Horseman of Hell.

"This is nothing compared to what's in store of all of you," Margalatrex said as she sensed a presence.

"IT IS TIME!" A voice boomed from the pits of hell that sent a chill down Roma and X-Calibur's spines.

"As you wish, master," Margalatrex said as a magical wave shot from all thirteen heads that sent all of X-Calibur to their knees.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, unable to move.

"I don't know but I sense something big behind that voice," Rachel said, still weak from what Brian told her she had done and once again could not remember doing so. She was starting to get annoyed with her sudden flux in powers.

"I offer this soul to you, Semaj. All hail the Storm," Margalatrex said as she completed the spell and in a flash of fiery light, Micro Max was encased in a fiery cocoon and shot off into the sky.

"Scott! What happened to him?" Shamrock shouted out loud.

"I sent him to New York to be given up as a sacrifice to open the gates for Semaj to come through. Now to finish my job her so I may go welcome the new master of this Earth," Margalatrex said as fire burned from her eyes.

"No, it is your time that is finished," Roma said as she leapt through the air and severed three heads with her swords.

"You will pay for that," Margalatrex spat as she blasted Roma to the ground, separating her from her swords.

Roma, still weak from breaking the spell that held her to the ground stared at her swords as the Horseman came towards her to finish her attack. She quickly called out to Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, you must take my swords and plunge it through her main head," Roma called out.

"As evil as she is, I can't kill another human life, let alone my foster mom," Nightcrawler said with conflicting emotions.

"That is no longer Margali. As you saw with L'st'r turning to dust, so will she. They are no longer human but pure demons. The woman you know as Margali died at the moment of transformation. Before you is pure demon and the one responsible for the fall of Amanda Sefton and a bringer of what's to come. You must kill it now!" Roma shouted as the Horseman of Hell stopped in front of Roma and opened its remaining mouths to unleash its power.

Kurt, sending up a prayer of forgiveness, called forth his powers and teleported. First he appeared, grabbing the swords and then reappearing on top of the Horseman's main head. Thinking of Amanda and her mother, he took in a deep breath and plunged the swords into Margalatrex's head. The Horseman of Hell screamed as Kurt was thrown from the dragon's body. Kurt teleported back down near his teammates as they watched the demon burst into flames. Roma's swords clanged as they hit the ground as Margalatrex turned to dust and rained down around them all.

"You did it," Cerise said getting to her feet and running to her love.

"Yes," Kurt said as he shrugged away from Cerise and looked at the dusted remains and the two swords.

"You all did it," Roma said as she went over and picked up her swords.

"Meggan, I'm so glad to see you back," Kitty said walking over to Brian and Meggan.

"Yes, but still a little dizzy," Meggan said softly.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it seems when your Phoenix freed her and tore out the demon and Mountjoy it took her empathic and shape shifting powers with them," Brian said.

"I'm so sorry. I don't remember it happening but I didn't mean," Rachel began.

"Rachel, don't. I still have my strength, speed and flight, but having Brian next to me again is all I really need," Meggan said.

"Rachel, you gave me back my wife, that's all I care about and I'm thankful," Brian said as his smile told Rachel all was well between them.

"What now?" Shadowcat asked.

"MI-13 will be here shortly to clean up this mess and take Scribe into custody. I say we head to New York, save Scott and stop this Semaj person," Pete said lighting up a smoke.

"Yes, but I don't know if Meggan," Brian began to say.

"No, Pete is right. We must all go to New York, even Meggan. All ten of you will be needed to help fight what is coming. This is the moment I warned you about all those months ago," Roma said as MI-13 ships began to land.

"I guess we're all in this together, to the end," Shamrock said as everyone agreed.

"Let's do this," Pete said as Roma and the eleven members of X-Calibur boarded a MI-13 ship and blasted off towards New York.

**Next: Issue #15 – Demon Storm Aftermath**

**But first, check out the following issues for the final battles with the other Horsemen of Hell:**

**Salem-X #18 – Demon Storm Part Ten**

**New Exiles #17 – Demon Storm Part Eleven**

**Power Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Twelve**

**Wild Pack #14 – Demon Storm Part Thirteen (Final Issue)**

**Alpha Squads #14 – Demon Storm Part Fourteen (Final Issue)**

**Mutant Generation Force #15 – Demon Storm Part Fifteen**

**X-Calibur #14 – Demon Storm Part Sixteen**

**Sensational X-Men #14 – Demon Storm Part Seventeen**

**Then Read: Demon Storm #2 – Demon Storm – Part Eighteen – The Conclusion**


	16. Demon Storm Aftermath

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #15 – Demon Storm Aftermath**

_**Pocket of Time & Space**_

Slowly a form began to pull together out of nowhere. In a matter of seconds a spirit takes the shape of a woman wearing long robes. A few more minutes go by as the spirit's mind and memories start to form and become clear. The spirit blinks as she finally knows who she is and where she has come from. Roma sighs as she recalls her sacrifice and realizes she is standing between life and death. She is about to use the last of her powers to reincarnate herself back into the world of the living when other memories pull at her mind. She knows she doesn't have long to make her choice, but she allows herself to view these memories.

She is sitting aboard a ship with ten others. She remembers them as she looks at each of them. The first one is their leader and her champion, Captain Britain. Then she sees his wife, Meggan who was thought dead but has returned minus her empathic and shape shifting powers. The next three she sees are former X-Men and like the first two, founders of this team; the teleporting Nightcrawler, phoenix welder from the future, Marvel Girl and the phasing Shadowcat. Also, not too far from Shadowcat is her now enlarged pet and friend, Lockheed the dragon. They make up the core of the team but there are few others who make up the rest of the team.

Always the liaison between London's MI-13 and the super hero community, Pete Wisdom always makes it interesting for his teammates, especially his off and on again love, Kitty Pryde. The next is the Shi'ar warrior named Cerise who traveled across the stars to land back in the arms of Nightcrawler. The lady in green is Shamrock who not only found a place within this team but has also found herself. The last and former X-Man, Sunfire, was rescued by this team and finds himself propelled along side them, the team called X-Calibur.

For Roma, it is all becoming clear what has happened to her and her team. She warned them of a great battle and even shut off her realm. Realizing this was a mistake, she went to her team of champion's side. The other love of Nightcrawler, Amanda Sefton, her mother became a Horseman of Hell while destroying Braddock Manor with a beam of fire that turned the skies red and created the pattern to open the portal for the great demon lord, Semaj. It was a fierce battle but Roma went to their side to stop her.

X-Calibur managed to take down the Horseman's minions but not before she made her final move. Invoking the sacrificial spell that would break open the doors, Margalatrex sent Micro Max to New York in a mystical cocoon. Before leading her ten champions to New York to save Micro Max and stop Semaj, Nightcrawler made the tough choice of killing his former foster mom turned demon. It was a choice he didn't want to make but had to and would forever eat at him and his relationship with both Cerise and Amanda Sefton. That would have to wait, for time was of the essence and they had to get to New York.

Roma watched her memories unfold as she saw what her stomach was knotting up about. They had flown in to see that they were too late and Scott Write, the Micro Max was dead along with seven others and the gates were open. The Demon Storm was upon the Earth. X-Calibur ejected from the ship while she, Pete Wisdom, Shamrock and Nightcrawler watched and battled using the jet. She watched hoping her champions would hold out till Semaj came through, and Roma knew he would be coming through hand there was no stopping that now.

Roma watched as Captain Britain and Meggan fought side by side, using their strength and speed. A part of her was glad and jealous that the two had finally been reunited. The Roma on the ship pulled back and faded out as the Roma watching from a pocket in time and space moved her attention and zoomed in on her champions. She wanted to witness what they had gone through during their battle with the demons.

"Brian, these things are stronger than I thought," Meggan said as she had to put more force in her punches.

"I know, but I wont lose you again," Brian muttered as he slammed into a demon that was coming up behind Meggan sending it flying.

"You two get a room," Shadowcat smiled as she flew past them riding atop Lockheed.

Kitty roared with adrenalin as she and Lockheed dove at the demons. She missed her tiny friend, but she had to admit it was so cool having a giant dragon as a pet. She cheered her purple friend on as he swatted demons with his mighty claws and tail. Lockheed knew they weren't getting anywhere with the swatting so he tried a new tactic. As he came down on one demon he opened his maw and clamped his teeth down on the demon causing it to explode into dust. Lockheed flicked his tongue and tried spitting out the dusty remains.

"Lockheed, that wasn't very tasteful," Kitty chuckled at the disturbing sight.

"I agree, very ashy aftertaste," Lockheed's voice said from within Kitty's mind.

"I wish these things went down easier," Cerise said as she deflected a fiery blast with her energy created shield and then attacked with her energy weapon.

"Be thankful, they seem to be immune to my fire powers," Sunfire said pouring on the heat that did no more then hold them temporarily at bay.

"I just wish I could be fighting by my loves side," Cerise said as she threw a glance at Brian and Meggan.

"He just needs time, but keep in mind that there are plenty of other men out there worthy of a warrior's heart," Sunfire said out loud before he could catch himself on his words.

Cerise glanced his way for a moment. "Watch out," Kitty said as Lockheed bit another demon to dust before it clobbered the Shi'ar warrior.

"What are your plans once this is over, Shiro?" Kitty asked as Lockheed passed near the former X-Man.

"I'll head back to Japan to check on my sister and her team Big Hero Six," Sunfire said as he glanced at Cerise and then added, "Maybe, who knows."

"X-Calibur, I think trouble has arrived," Captain Britain said as everyone and thing stopped at the sight of Semaj coming through the portal.

Roma gasped at the sight as she was pulled back to the events in the ship she had been sitting in. "That can't be good," Pete said as he glanced at Nightcrawler.

"That is the creature we are destined to destroy," Roma remembered herself saying as the tragic memories began to flow back to her.

"Roma, if you are here then it is much worse than I had feared," the astral form of Doctor Strange said as he floated near her.

"Yes, Stephan, even I have foreseen what happens if Semaj and his Demon Storm prevail," Roma said and then glanced over her shoulder. "You already have a plan."

"Yes, and I hope it will be enough," Doctor Strange said as he relayed his plan to her.

"Good luck," Roma said as Strange vanished, "but your sacrifice will not be enough to seal the spell. Something more emotional and tragic must occur."

"Did you say something?" Shamrock asked as she glanced over at Roma.

"Kurt, take the ship down on the crown," Roma commanded as the ship dove right for the crown without dispute.

"I must be ready to act," Roma said as she leapt form the ship and moved towards the giant demon lord Semaj.

"What is she doing?" Brian asked as all ten members of X-Calibur stood together and watched what happened next.

A ball of energy shot from Doctor Strange and hit the mighty Semaj. Roma could hear her champions gasp as it appeared the blast had no effect on the creature. Roma knew different and raised her swords. She knew if she was to defeat this creature she would have to play him and force her champion's hands. Semaj called forth his powers, but unbeknownst to him the spell Strange had hit him with was causing all his powers to leave him and flow into the one blast he was gearing up for. Roma knew it was time to act and she moved in letting lose the power she needed to provoke Semaj and X-Calibur into action.

Semaj turned and saw Roma as the threat and knowingly sent all his powers away in one giant blast at Roma. As the blast came at her she could hear X-Calibur calling out. Roma remembers calling for them to get back in a voice that truly was meant to pull them in. As everyone moved into place, Roma sealed the spell. Letting lose the last of her magic and life essence, Roma sliced the energy blast with her swords. Roma screamed as she recalled the pain of being killed and the sadness of her champions absorbing Semaj's powers and turning to dust. Roma cried as she watched X-Calibur and Semaj's powers vanish forever.

Roma composed her self and looked over to the side. Before she moved on she had to see if it as all for nothing or if it had worked. Waving her hand a window of memories opened as she saw Semaj powerless as Strange and his Midnight Sons struck the final blow killing Semaj, sending the demons back and closing the portal. She could feel the emotions everywhere. X-Calibur's sacrifice had been enough to seal the spell completely. Roma hadn't realized how strong her champion's sacrifice would actually be.

She panned views as she saw Psylocke, Brian's sister Betsy feel her twin's death. She had paired up with another to search for the missing X-Men and her love Angel but now changed her plans. She sent her companion on his way as she headed back home. Roma could feel the emotions as if it was hers. Betsy would go back, claim everything as the only heir to the Braddock Estate and would rebuild the mansion that had been destroyed. She would go there and do all this, not out of grief but out of hope that her brother might return.

Roma then saw all the X-Men and mutants present at the Statue cry out as Nightcrawler, Marvel Girl and Shadowcat died before their eyes. She felt the pain from Rouge as she saw her brother die. Dani Moonstar and the other mutants gasped as old friends were taken from them forever. The biggest cry was from the man called Cable. In all time periods he had always been close to his sister Rachel and now she was gone, forever. His pain could be felt by all telepaths around the world and those that didn't know her felt a sense of great loss.

Thanks to the news cameras the sacrifice was captured and played for all to see and remember always. Anyone who had ever known Molly Fitzgerald, Pete Wisdom and the other members cried out in sorrow. One mutant in particular collapsed to her knees when she saw footage on a big screen projecting from the side of a giant building in downtown Tokyo. Sunpyre could not believe her eyes as all of Big Hero Six and Japan cried out at the loss of their fire powered hero, Sunfire.

Sunpyre couldn't believe it, her brother was dead. After all this time of her being thought dead she had come back and been reunited with her brother. That joy didn't last long as she now saw her brother being taken from her. They had just gotten each other back only to lose each other again. As the world moved around her, Sunpyre sat there motionless as she cried. Roma felt the emotion tear her apart as she suddenly remembered a very important thing.

As she died she invoked the spell that would allow her to chance to reincarnate herself as she and her family had done in the past. As she was about to die she remembered her father's sacrifice for Camelot and choice not to come back and had chosen to do the same. At this memory pushing clear into her mind she realized her left hand was clutched tight in a fist. She looked down and opened her hand and remembered it all as she saw ten soul stones gleaming in vibrant colors.

She remembered now, instead of using her powers to bring herself back, as a reward she was going to give her champions a second chance. Releasing her hold she whispered a few words as she threw the stones in the air and they began to shift and take shape. In a matter of moments Captain Britain, Meggan, Nightcrawler, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat, Lockheed, Pete Wisdom, Cerise, Shamrock and Sunfire were reborn and standing before her. Roma smiled as she looked upon X-Calibur.

"What happened?" Brian asked looking around.

"I thought we died?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked.

"You are in a place between time and space and yes, you all died sacrificing yourselves to save Earth," Roma said as she recapped the downfall of Semaj and everything up to this point.

"You must send us back, my sister needs me," Sunfire said.

"I can't do that," Roma said with a sigh.

"Why not?" Sunfire demanded.

"Calm down, Shiro. What's going on, Roma?" Brian asked.

"In order to seal the spell you all had to die. If I sent you back now, the emotion of sacrifice would be gone and the portal might reopen. For now, you must remain dead to the world to ensure the seal," Roma said glancing at each of them.

"So what, you bring us back just so we can sit here and watch you and the world move on?" Brian asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Actually, I've done something different this time. I have chosen to use my powers to grant you all a second chance and will cross over to join my father in the afterlife for good this time," Roma said looking at them all.

"What are you talking about? I thought we couldn't go back to Earth?" Rachel said.

"I did this trick once before when I allowed the world to believe the X-Men had died and sent them to Australia to live under radar. Eventually they ended up finding the Siege Perilous and went through being placed back into the world. These circumstances I cant send you back under radar, but instead I am using the last of my life essence, magic and the choice of reincarnation to offer you something a little different," Roma said as two doorways appeared in front of them; one blue one red.

"I'm a little scared here," Shamrock said glancing at the others.

"I'm trying to get a read on her but my powers aren't working right," Rachel said glancing at Kitty and then back to Roma.

"I should tell you that for some of you, your deaths had a side effect. Rachel, upon your death the portion of the Phoenix Force you hold has left you to find another heir. You still have your powers, but you will have to get used to using them on a smaller scale," Roma said looking at Rachel.

"I feel so naked," Rachel said feeling dizzy.

"Even your Phoenix eye tattoo is gone," Kitty said as Rachel touched her eye.

"As for you Brian, the powers me and my father gave you as protector of your Earth are now gone. Since you are no longer alive, per say, they will go to another as designated protector of Earth 116X," Roma said as they all noticed for once that Brian was more slender in appearance and no longer wore his Captain Britain costume.

"You mean I don't even get to keep the suit?" Brian asked as he tried to get used to his new powerless body.

"I'm afraid not. The suit has always been connected to the power. Now for Meggan, I know in your rescue you lost your empathic and shape shifting powers, but with your death your connection to nature has changed. You can no longer fly or move a great speeds or increase your strength," Roma said.

"You mean I'm powerless too?" Meggan asked.

"No, you still hold your one true mutant power. You can still somewhat control the elements of nature. It will just take time to adjust and grow strong with your powers again," Roma said.

"Lockheed, since your change was enhanced by the powers of Avalon, your death has severed that. You may not have shrunk back down to tiny size, but are no longer the giant you once were," Roma said as they all glanced at Lockheed who was now the size of an elephant.

"Not such a tough guy now, huh?" Pete smirked wishing he had a cigarette.

"Wanna bet?" Lockheed started to go off in Kitty's mind.

"What is that look?" Pete asked at Kitty and Lockheed looking back and forth and then at him.

"It seems he may have lost his size but our mental connection is still there and he may not be able to swallow you whole but he's pretty sure he can take an arm or a leg," Kitty laughed while Pete stepped back form the dragon licking his lips.

"The rest of you being mutants still have your powers," Roma said.

"What about me?" Shamrock asked.

"Molly, your powers were not given to you by a prayer from your father. You are truly a mutant with the ability to channel spirits to come and grant you the luck you need. You will just have to relearn how to use your gifts," Roma said.

"So what are our choices here?" Sunfire said growing impatient.

"I've taken the last essence of the Siege Perilous split it into two doorways. Once used, it will be gone forever. The red door will send you back to Earth but given a brand new life. I'm not sure how you will change, but you will have no memory of who you used to be. You will only know the life your living and that it has always been that way," Roma said.

"Will the other X-Men recognize us?" Kurt began getting his hopes up.

"No, unlike the last time the X-Men used it, you will look different and there is no way your past life will be recalled. For example, Molly may end up a ten year old girl with black hair and no powers. She will see a television where X-Calibur was killed in the Demon Storm. She will see Shamrock and have no feeling of déjà vu or pause. To her it will just be another super hero team. Or Brian may run into Betsy and as she cries about the loss of her brother, they will never know that her brother is the same person standing before her," Roma said as she glanced at the red door.

"A new life sounds great, but the thought of never knowing any of this and only knowing the new life is kind of freaky," Kitty said.

"I agree, the thought of never knowing you will break my heart," Meggan said turning to Brian.

"What is the other door?" Brian asked.

"The blue door will allow who ever passes through to stay together and keep your memories and identities. The one catch, you and even I do not know when or where you will end up. You could end up on a planet in some far off galaxy or in some strange dimension. The one true fact is you will not return to Earth where you left it. There's a small chance, that when the universe deems it safe you might be able to find a way back home and reveal your alive, but keep in mind the loved ones will have thought you dead and moved on," Roma said.

"Tough choice, either return to Earth with a new life and no memories or keep who we are and end up God knows where with no chance of ever getting home," Nightcrawler said.

"Yes, and keep in mind, whatever door you choose you will not gain the powers back that you have just lost," Roma said looking at Brian, Rachel, Lockheed and Meggan.

"What if we choose not to go through either door and stay here demanding to go back to our old lives?" Sunfire shouted.

"Then you will be trapped here. For once you go through the doors they will vanish for ever and then I will cross over. You will be left here alone with no way to leave until this pocket fades away and you die with it crossing over as well never to live again. Thank you my champions and good luck to you all. Now make your choices," Roma said as she vanished.

The ten of them looked at each other and then at the doors. "What do we do?" Shadowcat asked.

"Hey, I like who I am. Never change perfection," Pete Wisdom said as he walked through the blue door.

"As much as I hate him, I kind of agree with the idea. Who knows where we might end up but at least we'll be together and still be us. We can always find a way home," Shadowcat said.

"I agree," Brian said.

"I don't know. All my family is dead, and after everything that has just happened to me I almost wouldn't mind a whole new life," Shamrock said.

"Molly," Kitty began to say when she tripped over Lockheed's tail and instantly went through the blue door when a lock of hair touched it.

Kitty tried to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth. She couldn't see anything but flashing lights until she slammed into the ground. She looked up and saw she was in what looked like the ruins of a battlefield. A figure moved over her and looked down and smiled. Kitty swore as she allowed Pete Wisdom to help her up.

"Where are the others?" Pete asked.

"I don't know. I fell through before they made up their minds. Where are we?" Kitty asked looking around.

"Not sure, looks like a city that's been leveled. Haven't had a chance to look around, thought I'd wait to see who comes through," Pete said pointing at an open doorway above them.

"Mutants, surrender or die," a figure said stepping out of the shadows with three others holding guns.

Before they could react a figure leapt from the ruins with great speed. It appeared as if some kind of energy claws were extended from her fingers. In a matter of moments she had taken out the men with guns with her martial arts and claws. The woman looked around and then approached them. She was wearing an all black costume minus a face mask. Despite her short dark spiky hair, she looked to be a very beautiful woman in her late twenties.

"You two shouldn't be out here in the… mom, dad, but you're supposed to be dead?" The woman said in a horrified gasp.

"Eww!" Kitty screamed as she looked at Pete who moved to catch the stranger as she fainted.

**Next: Issue #16 – Present Days of Future Now - Part One **

**Plus, don't forget to check out the following issues for the Demon Storm Aftermath:**

**Salem-X #19**

**New Exiles #18**

**Power Pack #15**

**Mutant Generation Force #16**

**X-Calibur #15**

**Sensational X-Men #15**


	17. Present Days of Future Now Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #16 – Present Days of Future Now - Part One**

_**The Future?**_

Pete looked at Kitty and then back the woman he held in his arms. Roma had spared the lives of X-Calibur only to have them pick a door; one leading to a new life and the other to parts unknown. Being the first two through the blue door, Kitty and Pete found themselves in a strange place. They were soon attacked when rescued by a woman in black with short dark spiky hair. She questioned why they were out in the open, but before they good question her she called them both mom and dad and then passed out.

"Did she just call us mom and dad?" Pete asked sending a wink Kitty's way.

"Oh, I don't think so. The thought just grosses me out," Kitty said as she eyed the woman who looked like they could be sisters.

"Where do you think we are?" Pete asked as he laid the lady down on the ground.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we crossed over into a different reality or alternate dimension," Kitty said.

"Unhand her," a voice shouted from behind them.

Kitty and Pete looked over to see three figures standing across the street from them. One looked to be a man in black armor with a green clover on his chest. His hands appeared to transform into guns. The second was a very buff woman in what appeared to be a costume very similar to Captain Britain's suit. The last figure was a man wearing nothing but blue spandex shorts. His skin was all purple and he had pointed ears and three digit hands and feet like Nightcrawler except this man had no tail. Kitty suddenly had a very bad feeling about all this.

"We're not harming her. We were attacked and she saved us but then she passed out in my arms," Pete snapped at the trio.

"Like Cat would pass out. I don't believe them, Iron-Clover," the Captain Britain look-a-like said to the man in the black armor.

"I agree with you, Britaina but something seems familiar about them," the purple elf said.

"Either way, it's not safe to hang out here. The Queen's Hellhound is sure to smell us. Let's get them all Underground and sort this out later," Iron-Clover said to his two companions.

"Not sure what's going on here but no one's taking anyone anywhere until I get some answers," a voice said surprising everyone.

"About time you guys got here," Kitty smiled as she looked over at the owner of the voice.

Kitty was glad to see her teammates standing there as the portal in the sky vanished. She did a quick count to make sure they were all there. Brian stood there in his normal clothing with Meggan attached to his side. Nightcrawler and Marvel Girl were on the other side of him. Lockheed, Shamrock, Cerise and Sunfire stood behind them trying to get a bearing on where they might be. To Kitty, it didn't matter. What mattered is that they all chose to follow them through the blue door.

"What's going on here? Who are these people?" Brian asked as Kitty moved closer to him.

"I don't know but I think we might be in some alternate dimension," Kitty said quickly recapping the current events.

"Jack, what's going on? That man with the blue skin and woman with the glowing purple armor looks just like my parents," the purple skinned man gasped.

"I don't know, Curtis. But the woman in green appears to be my mom and the others look like the old members of X-Calibur. But that can't be, they're all dead," Iron-Clover said as his voice began to get nervous.

"It's a trick of the Queen. I watched my father die," Britaina said staring at Brian and Meggan.

"Halt and do not move. In ordinance of the Queen you are in violation of the Hellfire Court's laws," a robotic voice declared as Marvel Girl realized that they were completely surrounded by hovering robots that looked just like fiery red versions of the Nimrod units of her time.

"Laws, what laws?" Shamrock asked as she looked at the floating robots.

"These things resemble the Nimrod Sentinel units. I think we need to get out of here," Rachel said glancing at Kitty.

"Purple Fury, summon your sister. We need a port out of here," Iron-Clover said to his purple companion.

"As decreed, all non-mutant and super powered heroes must register and declare loyalty to the Queen or face immediate death," one robot said.

"All mutants are outlawed and required to be surrendered to the Queen. Any who refuse or are assisted by non-mutants will be terminated," another robot said.

"Terminate this," Iron-Clover said as he fired off his guns blasting one of the robots.

Kitty noticed that where the blasts hit caused the robot to chip and reveal a fiery substance underneath before it was immediately repaired. Brian shouted out orders as the robots flew in and attacked. Sunfire took the charge and let loose with his fire which took one robot's arms right off. Like the other, a fiery substance could be seen pouring out before self repairs began and new arms were almost created. Sunfire exploded and burned away at the robot till there was nothing left but a fiery image before it snuffed out.

"Strangers, we fight as allies for now. Hellfire Sentinels are hard to keep down as your friend discovered. If you leave as much as a small portion of its armor intact it can self repair," Britaina said as she grabbed a Sentinel and hurled it at another one.

The two Hellfire Sentinels explode din a blast of fire upon impact. The raining debris was already merging back together, trying to reform the Sentinel's body. Iron-Clover fired off a flash blast from his chest plate that caused the remaining pieces to disintegrate, preventing the two Sentinels to comeback to life. Without missing a beat, Iron-Clover ejected large cannons from his armor and began blowing up as many Hellfire Sentinels as he could.

"No problem destroying these things, it keeping them from reforming before others come at you is the problem," Cerise said as she flew around in her purple armor and slicing Sentinels apart with her power created swords.

"I feel so weak. Once I could tear these things apart with just a thought, but now it takes all I've got to levitate, put up a tek-shield and push them back all at the same time," Marvel Girl said drawing on her lowered level telekinesis.

"You? What about me? I don't even have powers," Brian swore as he dodged fiery blasts from the attacking Sentinels.

"Talking like that, you definitely can't be the great Captain Britain. Here, defend yourself," Iron-Clover said as his left hand shot off and transformed into a gun by the time Brian caught it.

"I got a hold of my sister. She'll be here shortly," Purple Fury said as he ran to Cat's side as she began to come to.

"She better hurry before the Hellcatchers get here," Iron-Clover said.

"Too late," Britaina said as five large robotic like ships came soaring down out of the sky.

"Brian, we have trouble," Nightcrawler said as he pointed out the five ships that seemed to glow with fire.

"What do those things do?" Lockheed asked Kitty mentally as he tore a Hellfire Sentinel in half.

Before Kitty could respond one of the Hellcatchers came up from behind Shamrock and Sunfire. It muttered something about mutants and then fired a beam of fire at the two members of X-Calibur. Kitty screamed as the beam consumed her two comrades and then vanished leaving no traces of Molly or Shiro. The ship then soared off into the sky and out of sight. Kitty phased through two Sentinels and reached the man with Purple Skin.

"What just happened? Did that thing kill them?" Kitty cried.

"No, they're not dead yet. Those things are designed for capturing mutants and bringing them back to the Queen alive," Purple Fury said as he looked nervously at the woman in front of him and then down at his teammate who was now staring at the woman too.

"Mom, is that you?" Cat asked as she got to her feet.

"Sorry, not old enough to be your mom," Kitty said to the woman.

"No time for this now, Cat. We have Hellcatchers here," Iron-Clover shouted as he flew by.

"Nice to see you too, dear," Cat said as energy claws extended from her fingernails and she leapt into battle.

Kitty watched the woman who thought she was her daughter but was old enough to be her sister. Kitty thought she saw her phase slightly as she moved with great speed and agility. Her energy claws seemed to cut and blast at the same time as she swiped and clawed at the Sentinels. She was truly amazing to watch at how fierce she fought. Almost reminded her of herself, but that was ridiculous, right?

"Meggan, no!" Brian shouted as a Hellcatcher shot Meggan and then vanished with her.

"They got Pete too," Nightcrawler said as he appeared by Kitty's side.

"They got Britaina. We need to get out of here," Purple Fury said stepping up to the two and staring at Nightcrawler.

"Surrender mutants," a Hellfire Sentinel commanded as it approached the three mutants and pointed its hands at Nightcrawler and prepared to fire.

Purple Fury panicked at seeing the man who looked like his dad in danger. His skin began to glow a bright purple as he became pure purple energy. He then used his powers to shift into a giant glowing axe and sliced the Sentinel in two before it could fire off its shots. He then sifted to a giant catapult and scoped up the two halves and shot them clear off into the distance. In a matter of moments, Purple Fury had reverted back to his purple fleshed form and smiled at the two members of X-Calibur.

"Nice one, kid," Nightcrawler said.

"Thanks, dad," Purple Fury said and then gasped at his slip.

"What?" Kurt said in shock.

"Seems I'm not the only one with a kid," Kitty joked as she grabbed the two and fazed them to keep a sentinel blast from hitting them.

"I don't understand," Kurt began to say.

"We can figure this out later or we'll end up like the others," Purple Fury said as they all agreed and ran to dodge the final Hellcatcher that was moving in on them.

Just as it was about to fire on them the smell of sulfur and brimstone appeared as the ship vanished in a puff of smoke. Floating in the air was a woman with blue skin and pointed ears. She wore a black and red outfit with a flowing crimson cape. She had normal hands and feet and long blond hair, but a blue tail could be seen flicking beneath the cape. Minus the hair and hands, she looked like a dead ringer for Nightcrawler.

"About time you got here, sis," Purple Fury said as the woman waved her hands and opened several portals that caused demons to pour out and attack the Hellfire Sentinels.

"You should be lucky I came at all," the woman said.

"We don't have time for this. Get us out of here, and bring these strangers too," Iron-Clover said as he blasted two more Sentinels.

"Don't tell me," the woman began to say when she paused when she saw Nightcrawler and then felt her anger boil at the sight of the man.

"Nightmagik, now!" Cat commanded at the blue skinned woman.

Gaining control, Nightmagik called forth her powers and caused herself along with her teammates and the remaining members of X-Calibur to vanish in a puff of smoke and sulfur. With their master gone, the demons suddenly vanished back into small portals from where they had first come from. The Hellfire Sentinels, with no mutants around, took flight and headed back to report to their Queen.

Kitty blinked as she and the others reappeared in what appeared to be a sewer tunnel. The woman known as Nightmagik walked up to and began a discussion with Purple Fury, Cat and Iron-Clover. After a few minutes Cat and her companions approached her and her team. She could feel the tension from both sides.

"Nightmagik has confirmed that you are not magic constructs of the Queen. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"What right do you have to make demands of us? I want to know what is going on here and what happened to my wife and teammates," Brian shouted.

"You watch your tone," Iron-Clover said stepping up next to Cat.

"Enough, this isn't getting us anywhere. We're X-Calibur and to make a long story short, after a huge battle we found ourselves here, wherever here is," Kitty said.

"Well, you're in the sewers under London," Purple Fury said and then shut up after the glare he got form Cat.

"London, but it looks like a battlefield up there. We must be in another reality where in 2007 London is a wasteland and its heroes are close versions of us," Nightcrawler said to his teammates.

"Actually, this is the year 2050 and you all have long been dead," Nightmagik said as she glared at Kurt.

"Wait a minute, are you saying we've been transported into the future?" Kitty asked looking at Rachel.

"It's possible, look at where I came from," Rachel said.

"I still think they're frauds," Iron-Clover said staring at Brian.

"No, Widget has scanned them and they are who they say they are. Lord Lockheed would like to see them immediately," a yellow skinned boy said running up to them.

"Widget, Lord Lockheed?" Lockheed asked Kitty mentally what everyone else was thinking.

Grunting, Iron-Clover and his team led X-Calibur down the tunnel. Along the way Brian demanded answers but was only told by the yellow skinned man that all would be discussed once they got where he was taking them. After a few minutes they came to a solid wall. Iron-Clover muttered a few words and they suddenly found themselves in a large cavern. Kitty gasped as she saw a huge, giant purple dragon with wrinkly skin and a mane and beard of grey and was missing one wing while the other was torn and full of holes.

"I present to you, Lord Lockheed," their guide said bowing to the dragon.

"Welcome my old friends. After all this time I never thought I would ever see you again. How I've missed you and my youth," Lord Lockheed said as he glanced at the smaller purple dragon behind Shadowcat.

"It talks," Kurt said as he stared at the ancient dragon.

"He heard him?" Lockheed asked Kitty.

"Yes, my powers and abilities have become great over the years from the time I was you. All of you, welcome to the Underground. The home and sanctuary to London's last defenders, Excalibur Elite," Lord Lockheed said as the cavern lit up to reveal a room full of people.

Brian and his team stared at each other as they wondered what they had actually gotten themselves into by walking through that blue door. Whatever it was, they were about to find out.

**Next: Issue #17 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Two**


	18. Present Days of Future Now Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #17 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Two**

_**London - The Future – 2050**_

"2050, Excalibur Elite, the future, can this all really be true?" Kitty Pryde asked looking at her teammates.

"It's possible. I'm from the future and you have to admit the old dragon really does resemble Lockheed," Rachel said glancing over to where their allies in the battle topside were talking with the giant dragon and the other people here at the Underground.

After X-Calibur found themselves in a strange world they met up with a few odd heroes and joined them in battle against Hellfire Sentinels and Hellcatchers. Even after trying to focus on the battle, they kept thinking back to their new allies and how they seemed familiar and looked to some of them as lost dead parents. As the battle neared its end, Meggan, Pete Wisdom, Shamrock and Sunfire had been captured by the Hellcatchers. A woman resembling Captain Britain and calling herself Britaina had also been captured. Odds were against them until an elf-woman called Nightmagik appeared and helped them all escape.

Their odd and new found friends had them then through the tunnels under London to a place they called Underground. Here they met a giant dragon claiming to be an older version of Lockheed. They people in the Underground called him Lord Lockheed and he called them Excalibur Elite. They had a moment to catch their breath and bearings while Lord Lockheed chose for a quick meeting with the Elite. Kitty knew time was short, but is they were to rescue their friends they would have to know about the world they were now in and what they were facing.

"It does make sense. Roma said we could not return home and that we would go somewhere and that someday there might be a small chance of returning. Where is it safer to send us other than the far future? Here, we wont contemplate the spell and when it's meant to be, we can find a way to return back to our time," Brian said.

"I think that if these are our descendants, it might be a little too weird for me," Nightcrawler said thinking of the purple kid that had called him dad.

"Hey, we always said we were fighting for our kid's future. What better places to be than along side our children and helping them fight for their future," Brian said smirking a little.

"I agree, and I'm very curious to learn more," Rachel said as they all seemed to nod.

"If you are ready, I'd like to tell you all you need and want to know," Lord Lockheed said as others, like Iron-Clover mumbled in protest.

"Yes, we have a lot of questions. In our time, we sacrificed our lives and found ourselves here. If this is our future, how can that be and you claiming to be me and others to be our kids," Lockheed said as he the older version of himself granted everyone the ability to hear him.

"The history books state there is a period of time where we all died and eventually reappeared letting the world know that X-Calibur had not died," Lord Lockheed said.

"Well, it's good to know that we all survive this and get home," Kitty said.

"Actually, there is a small glitch to your hope," the man known as Purple Fury said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said knowing how complex and head throbbing time travel could be.

"When you all arrived here, from the past we assume, something happened," Lord Lockheed said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

"Something arrived here before you. My magic tells me it was never supposed to come here and its portal collided with your portal causing a quake," Nightmagik said glaring at them all.

"Which means, no matter what happens now is unwritten. That only one of us could make it home or all of us and this moment in time will not change. That this future could no longer be our future and our present actions here and if we make it back home could no longer be your past," Rachel said.

"So if I die here, Lord Lockheed will still be as he is and have the same memories as he did?" Lockheed said as and Kitty seemed to be getting a headache.

"That's true, but let's not try to think too hard about it. As Rachel will agree, time travel can be a headache and never predictable," Lord Lockheed smiled.

"I agree. Especially if we can do all we can to keep this battlefield of London from happening," Brian said.

"We're getting off topic. What happened here?" Kurt asked.

"Let me start at the beginning and introduce you to our past and your potential future," Lord Lockheed said as they all listened carefully.

"Yes, but for time issues, give us condensed versions," Kitty pushed worrying about her teammates.

"As you wish. X-Calibur made it back to the world and all was well and they continued to be the defenders of London. As time went on, Salene the Black Queen began making a move with a new Hellfire Club, but she was trying different and more political attacks for take over.

"As the mutant hysteria rose in America, the ripples could be felt over here. That's when Selene tried to market her own version of Sentinels to the Queen of England. As things heated up in America, Kitty, Rachel and Nightcrawler headed over to America to help the mutant cause. They did spend a lot of time teleporting back and forth from here and there but then one day they never returned, except Rachel.

"As mutants battled against Selene and the Queen of England's sentinels Rachel teleported beck to London. She was attempting to go back in time but something caused her to split from the Phoenix power. Rachel you went back to the past as you did and would get that power again while a phoenix shadow version of you stayed here. Salene battled that version and in the end both vanished and assumed dead.

"The Queen then began to rethink the Sentinel war, believing she was under Salene's control. We all thought peace would finally be here until The Queen emerged and killed the Queen of England. Somehow Salene had not died and had absorbed what was left of the phoenix version of Rachel into her. Soon she would take over England with her newly formed Hellfire Court and unleash her Hellfire Sentinels, Hell Squads upon the country making no hero or mutant safe.

"Many heroes chose to go against the Queen and we formed the Underground here in the tunnels. In a major battle with the Queen I had lost a lot of power and my wings were damaged beyond repair as was Widget. To ensure the safety of the world and our people, we took what was left of Widget and created the technology down here and I moved down here to use the last of my magic to help hide and cloak all this from the Queen and her Court.

"We truly don't know what condition America is in and all communication with our counterparts over there are gone. We here are all we have and depend on. We will have to worry about the rest of the world once we prevail here. I truly pray that the Queen can be defeated before me or my magic wears out," Lord Lockheed said as he used his magic and mental powers to paint a better story in their heads to go along with the condensed version he told.

"It's weird to think that I not only survived to head back to the past and live the life I have now but to have also died here and help power Salene to do all that she's done," Rachel said rubbing her head.

"I know we have to do this whether any of us want to or not, but who is the Queen's court and what happened to the rest of us?" Brian asked wanting to know for professional and person reasons.

"You think that is wise?" Iron-Clover asked.

"As Nightmagik has determined, them knowing will not affect anything. I believe if we don't tell, this unknown between all of us could bring our downfall. Just look how easy the others were taken by the Catchers," Purple Fury said.

"I must agree," Cat said as something deep inside was crying out for her long lost mom.

"This here is Cat, also known as Piotra Wisdom. I know your fear, but you and Pete never married," Lord Lockheed said.

"You gave birth to me and I grew up here. Eventually, you ended up going to America and never coming back, assumed dead. Your death caused dad to lose his edge and was eventually killed himself by the Sentinels," Cat said trying to hold tough as Iron-Clover squeezed her shoulder.

"You named your daughter after your past once love and gave your current true love's last name to her as well," Lord Lockheed said as Kitty was left speechless.

"As much as we cherish the sentimental moment, I think we need to get the introductions over and get moving. We know they're all dead now so why dwell," Nightmagik snapped as she glared at Nightcrawler.

"As crude as my sister can be, she is right," Purple Fury sighed as others of the Elite nodded.

"True, we don't need to know how we died, I guess letting us know who you all are and the Queen's court is all that is truly needed," Brian said as his team looked at him not knowing what to think or make of this.

"Okay, then I will make this fast. Brian, you and Meggan had triplets. Brianna was killed but your other two children are still alive. You've already met your daughter, Liz who was captured earlier with your other teammates. She assumed your role and took to leadership calling herself Britaina. This is your son, Jamesy Braddock. Also called Geo," Lord Lockheed said as a figure stepped forward.

Brian noticed he was slim and had Meggan's blond hair and pointed ears. He wore a green outfit with brown gloves, boots and cape. Lord Lockheed revealed that he had inherited his mother's ability to control nature. It was clear to Brian that Britaina took after him and Geo took after his mothers. He found this so weird and could tell Jamesy did too. He and his team were seeing possible kids while they saw those they had already grieved for. The only pain that truly hit Brian was that he had another daughter that had died and would never get to know.

"You have two other relatives to be made aware of. Your daughter Liz did marry a man named Larry Thompson. She took his last name and he was a normal. Sadly, he died protecting that little boy about a year ago," the old dragon said nodding at a five year old boy.

"Is that my grandson?" Brian asked looking at the boy.

"No, your great nephew. Your sister Betsy had gotten pregnant by the X-Man known as Iceman. They named their daughter Bobbi Braddock. Because of things in America, Brian, you and Meggan practically raised her till you all died. Bobbi met and fell in love with a young man named Alex Stuart. A year after little Drake Stuart here was born, Bobbi and Alex were killed. Liz and Larry took him as their own child and helped raise him. Now Liz does with the help of Jamesy and the rest of us," Lord Lockheed said as Geo patted the boy's head.

"Wow, I'm looking at mine and Betsy's legacies," Brian said as Kitty rubbed his back knowing what he was feeling as she looked over at Cat.

"This here is Jack Fitzgerald known as Iron-Clover," Lord Lockheed said referring to the man in the black armor with the green clover that they had fought along side with earlier.

"His mom's were Molly and Lisa Fitzgerald. Molly had went to a facility and got pregnant. He was lucky to inherit his mom's mutant luck powers and aquire his other mom's interest and knack for technology," Cat said as Kitty seemed to notice from her future daughter's body language that the two must be dating or something.

"You talk too much," Iron-Clover mumbled under his breath.

"Sunfire, even though he didn't stay a fulltime member of X-Calibur, he hung around a lot and assisted when he could. He eventually met a woman named Lucy Nakamora and eventually became pregnant with twins. She demanded he retire, get married and go off to raise their kids away from all that was going on.

"He refused to abandon his country or the hero life. This led to him dieing and leaving her to raise the two kids alone. As the twins got older they took two different paths. Lucinda Nakamora took the codename Fira and joined our Underground while Shiro Nakamora's anger towards his dad led him to Salene and become King Blaze in her Hellfire Court," the giant dragon said as a woman in a red suit with yellow gloves and boots nodded and sniffed slightly under her mask.

"I think I can guess who my daughters are," Kurt muttered looking at the kid in purple and the girl in blue.

"Oh, you really think you know?" Nightmagik snapped as he looked away from Kurt.

"You have to ignore her, dad. Unlike me, she holds a lot of anger and isn't too happy to see you alive," Purple Fury said nervously.

"What did he do?" Cerise asked wanting to know what the future held for her and Kurt.

"I'll tell it," Lord Lockheed said looking at the two siblings. "Before Kurt left for America and never returned he had gotten his girlfriend and fiancé Cerise pregnant. She named her boy Curtis Wagnor. He had inherited his dads pointed years, feet and hands but that was it. He inherited his mother's powers that turned his skin purple and gave him the ability to turn into purple energy and shape shift calling himself Purple Fury," the old dragon said nodding at the purple kid they had already met.

"Wait a minute. I thought those two were brother and sister?" Kurt asked not knowing what to feel.

"Yeah, if I had one child then who is she?" Cerise asked looking at Nightmagik and fearing the answer she already knew.

"I'm Nightmagik also called Margali Sefton. That's right, my so called father was cheating on you behind your back with my mother and got her pregnant the same time as you," Nightmagik snipped at Cerise.

"Kurt, it can't be. Your mom must have cast a spell or something," Cerise said getting defensive.

"I don't understand," Kurt began to say not knowing what to think since he really didn't know what he felt for either woman at this time in his life.

"I'm afraid it's true. For what ever reason, Amanda did give birth to Kurt's daughter. She named her after her mom and went back to limbo to raise her away from the world. In time, Amanda had left Limbo and died in battle. Margali inherited the title of ruler of Limbo along with her mother's magic, blond hair and features. From her dad she got his blue skin, ears and tail," Lord Lockheed said.

"Luckily, our bond as siblings brought us together and allowed her to help fight by our side," Purple Fury said.

"I help only to stop the Queen, who's responsible for taking my mother from me. That's all and I won't rekindle with that deadbeat dad," Nightmagik said as she turned away from the others and looked elsewhere.

"Basically, that is all that's left from your team's legacy. As you can see many others have joined our cause and helped us fight the Hellfire Court. Two of our greatest supporters are Union Jack and Lionheart," Lord Lockheed said as a woman in a Union Jack costume walked up with a man in Lionheart's costume.

"Name's Jacqueline Chapman. I've taken over the mantle from my dad," Union Jack said tapping the guns at her side.

"You guys know Martin Leigh here. After his mom and sister died he took up her costume and armor to fight by our side. He was also granted the gifts of the Sword of Light, Shield of Might and the magic of Strider from Albion when he died," Lord Lockheed said as the son of their Lionheart waved and then stepped back next to Purple Fury.

"This is just too much," Kitty said.

"We'll all have to get past this and work together if we're going to save the others," Brian said as many from both sides agreed.

"What more can you tell us about the Queen's Court?" Rachel asked.

"The only other two things you must know so you aren't taken by surprise are that the Queen was managed to influence and gain the loyalty of two major players. She had taken Kylun's son as her Hellhound to track mutants and Dane Whitman's son s the Blazing Knight with his Ebony Blade," Lord Lockheed said as Brian and his friends took in a shocked breath of air.

"We need to come up with a plan to take them down before it's too late," Brian said thinking of his wife again.

"We don't have much time but your friends should be safe for the time being. You see, the Queen saves the mutants to feed on. She stays young and powerful by draining their powers and life-forces. So they should have some time before she gets to them," Nightmagik added.

"Then let's get things moving," Iron-Clad said as Brian agreed.

_**Epilogue**_

"The prisoners have been brought in. We have Britaina and four others you might find surprising. If not for my great love for you, I would have killed the one instantly," King Blaze snapped as the Queen stepped off her throne.

The Queen had long black hair and wore a skimpy black corset-like outfit. She wore a crown and cape made of fire that matched the fire that burned in her eyes and the phoenix tattoos covering both her eyes. She moved quickly to her special chamber were she kept her mutant food. She walked past all her catches to the Hellfire Cages that held and imprisoned her newest acquisitions. She paused when she saw them.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Queen asked as she saw the faces of those she thought long dead. "My senses and fiery power tell me they are the same and yet not from this time."

"As I told you my Queen, my time jump here and information I Gave you to set a trap proved true," a figure said stepping out of the shadows behind the cages.

"Yes, I'm glad I did not kill you. Too bad I was not able to capture all of them but since your words are now proven true, that means I have a chance to reclaim the physical half of Rachel," the Queen smiled.

"Then my Queen is pleased with me and wished to retain my services?" the figure asked as he smiled at the body of Meggan.

"Yes, I think you will prove to be very valuable to me, Mount Joy," the Queen smiled at her old time traveling friend.

**Next: Issue #18 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Three**


	19. Present Days of Future Now Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #18 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Three**

_**London - The Future – 2050**_

_**The Underground**_

"Are you sure this is wise?" Iron Clover asked as he looked up at the old purple dragon once everyone had left the room.

"You don't? Fighting side by side with your parents?" Lord Lockheed asked with one eyebrow raised.

"It's unnatural to not only be fighting side by side with those we've already lost, but with versions of them that are basically our age? We are at risk having them join us here," Iron Clover said.

"Do you really feel that way or are you afraid of facing your mother and dealing with your anger of losing her again?" Lord Lockheed asked already knowing the answer.

"You don't know what you're talking about. She died when I was young. I barely knew her," Iron Clover said turning away.

"You were lucky to have known her for the time that you had," Lord Lockheed said drawing on his strength to lift his head high.

"Lucky? Where did luck get her but in an early grave," Iron Clover said turning back at the dragon as his anger rose.

"Her powers didn't fail her or you. She willed all her powers of luck into you. In doing so she insured your survival and the power to become who you are today," Lord Lockheed said.

"I didn't ask her to sacrifice herself for me. She was supposed to be here with me. I never got the chance to say good bye," Iron Clover said as his real feelings began to surface.

"I know, child and here's your chance to save her. It may be a younger version, but it's still her. She's still your mother and this time she needs you," Lord Lockheed said as he sensed the breakthrough with the son of one of his dearest friends.

"Is everything okay in here? The teams are ready to head out," Cat asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Piotra. We were just talking about whether it's wise to split up," Iron Clover lied as he gained control of himself.

"We have no choice. We need to attack the Queen head on and rescue our comrades before it's too late. Whether we succeed or not, with her being distracted it is the right time to send a second force at the Hellfire Club. With the Club destroyed the means of producing Hellcatchers and Hellfire Sentinels are gone and even if the Queen survives her main power will be gone," Cat said as Lord Lockheed tickled their minds with agreement.

"I know, but do we have to be on separate teams?" Iron Clover asked.

"We are both needed by separate teams, plus we'll be more effective if we are not worrying about each other fighting side by side," Cat said smiling.

"Whatever," Clover said as he grabbed Cat by the arm and led her out of the room.

Lord Lockheed smiled as he watched the two leave. A bit of sadness touched his heart as he missed the times he had with those that had come before them.

_**Hellfire Club**_

A smoky portal smelling of sulfur and brimstone appeared as a woman with blue skin and blond hair stood half way out of it and slightly translucent. Her right hand was stretched outward as magic poured from it and caused six figures to appear out of thin air. A man with blue skin and elfish looks, a woman in purple armor and odd hair, a woman in a blue outfit who looked liked the girl standing next to her minus the black costume and short spiky hair, a man with purple skin and pointed ears and a man in bright armor holding a sword and shield looked at their new surroundings and at each other.

"That was a bit weird," Cerise said as she overcame the odd sensation of Nightmagik and her teleporting spell.

"Is she okay?" Nightcrawler asked his future son about his future daughter.

"She'll be fine. It's a bit of a strange effect when she is opening a portal in two places at once. It's taxing on her but it's the only way to get both our teams to our destinations quick, safe and cloaked," Purple Fury said as he looked forward.

"What is that place?" Shadowcat asked as she glanced over at what Purple Fury was looking at.

"That is the Hellfire Club," Cat said as she stepped next to the woman who was her mother from the past.

Kitty couldn't believe what she was seeing. It looked like a giant manufacturing warehouse cast in an illuminating fire. Kitty could make out small traces of familiarity that told her that this was the spot where her time's London Hellfire Club Headquarters had once been. Patrolling the area were many members of the Hellsquad and Hellfire Sentinels. Just looking at the place gave her chills and made her wonder if they made it in, how would they possibly get back out. She jumped as Lionheart stepped up beside her.

"We must hurry. Margali's magic won't keep us cloaked for long. We need to get inside before the Sentinels detect us," Lionheart said.

"So this is where the Queen creates her army?" Kurt asked allowed as he recalled their quick briefing.

"Yes, and at the very basement is where she keeps the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix that allows her to infuse her toys with pure hellfire. I must go. I'm needed with the others. If I'm needed, my brother can contact me," Nightmagik said as her portal closed and she vanished.

"Totem, I thought we destroyed that?" Kitty asked in surprise.

"It was, the Queen made a deal with the devil if you will. Zarathos recreated it in a sense. It taps into what little Phoenix power she welds and infuses it with hellfire. That combined energy source is injected into her creations to give them the power they use. It's nothing compared to the power of the real Phoenix, but it's the next best thing she's got for now," Cat said.

"Thank God she doesn't have the full power of the Phoenix," Kurt said with a little mock sarcasm.

"How do we get in?" Cerise asked.

"That's where you come in, dad," Purple Fury said as Kurt took a step back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"No, it's okay. I'm still trying to get used to it but technically at some point in my future I became a father," Kurt laughed nervously as Curtis blushed a little.

"Okay, enough of this bonding. We have a mission and we need to get moving. Nightcrawler if you would, directly below us is a tunnel that leads directly into the club," Cat said as Kurt made a few trips to teleport everyone to the tunnels below.

"Now where do we go?" Kitty asked as Lionheart's sword lit up the room.

"This way," Cat said as she led them down the tunnel, to a door that opened into a large room that was lit up by torches along the walls.

"If we climb up that ladder over there that should lead us into the manufacturing unit where they build everything. Not too far form there we will find the room where the totem can be found," Lionheart said.

"Too bad you won't make it that far," a voice called out as suddenly a blast of fire went off as the group of heroes found themselves surrounded by Hellfire Sentinels.

"Blazing Knight!" Lionheart swore as he looked up at the man in black armor that glowed with fire.

"It's a trap. How did they know?" Shadowcat asked.

"I don't know," Cat responded as energy claws sprouted from her fingers.

"My girlfriend told me of course," a young man with glowing hands said appearing out of nowhere with another man right behind him.

"I can't believe it, Mordred!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"So you remember me?" Modred asked with a laugh.

"Seems we all know each other but who's the other guy?" Kitty asked as Cat started to shrug.

"Oh please, Piotra. Do not pretend that you don't recognize your own brother," the man in all black leather and bright red shoulder length hair said stepping out of the shadow and generated energy like blades from his hands.

"Brother? You didn't tell me I had a son too," Kitty said looking at Cat.

"Trust me witch, you are not my mother. Sentinels attack!" The man in black leather commanded as the Hellfire Sentinels swarmed at the heroes.

_**Queen's Palace**_

"Hate what she's done with the place," Marvel Girl said as she looked around at what appeared to be a banquet room.

Nightmagik had opened a portal directly inside the Queen's Palace and teleported in her often time comrades Geo, Iron Clover, Fira and the heroes form the past known as Captain Britain and Marvel Girl. Originally they had argued that Brian should stay back at the Underground since he had no powers, but his future daughter and present wife's life was on the line and he picked up two guns and insisted on coming. Rachel was amazed. Out of all of them it seemed he was the most accepting of these future children. He had already begun to bond with Geo and was determined to get Liz as well as Meggan.

"You are all in safely. I hate to run but I am needed with my brother and the other team," Nightmagik said as she vanished.

"We have to move fast. With luck, Nightmagik's cloaking spell will hold and the Queen won't know that we're here," Iron Clover said.

"I just want to find my sister and get out of here," Geo said. "I hate being separated from Martin."

"You now it's better this way. Same reason Jack and Piotra split up, can't have your focus deferred," Fira said as she seemed to be looking off into nowhere.

"What's wrong, Lucinda?" Iron Clover asked the fire powered woman.

"My brother, he's here. Twin thing," Fira said glancing at Rachel and Brian.

"We have to hurry," Iron Clover said as he led them all out of the room and carefully moved through the corridors until they found their way to a stairway that led down into the basement.

After a few minutes they found themselves in a dungeon with several cells. Rachel gasped as she looked around. "This can't be real."

"Those would be the victims of the Queen. She feeds off the life force and energy of mutants," Iron Clover said as he glanced at the cells with the withered and drained bodies of dead mutants.

"What about Meggan and the others?" Brian asked looking around.

"Over here!" Geo shouted as they all came running.

"Meggan!" Brian shouted as they all stopped next to Geo.

In four tubes were Meggan, Shamrock, Sunfire and Britaina. Next to the tube were more cells but they had actual living being in them. The figures had glowing collars around their necks that seemed to keep them in a drowsy and non-coherent state. In one of the cells was Pete Wisdom. Marvel Girl looked at them and then back to Brian.

"Those in these cells are being primed to be the Queen's next victims. They're safe till the current mutant had been drained and then thrown in a cell," Iron Clover said as he nodded at an empty stone table with chains that lay near the cells containing dead bodies.

"We need to get them out of the tubes. Stand back," Fira said as she stared at the figure of her long lost dad.

"You aren't doing anything, sis," a figure shouted as a blast of fire hit Fira in the back sending her to the ground.

"King Blaze, it's a trap," Iron Clover said as he nodded over at the man glowing in fire.

"Boy, you're a smart one. Didn't it ever occur to you that it was too easy getting down here?" A woman in long dark hair and a crown and cape made of hellfire.

"Salene," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Rachel, how I've waited for this moment," the Queen said smiling as a animal-like man and a normal looking man walked out from behind her.

"That's Hellhound, Kylun's son," Geo said, "but I don't know the other guy."

"Oh, you know me so well, and so does your wife," the man said looking from Brian to Meggan.

"That smile, Mountjoy," Brian said as Rachel nodded as she sensed it to be the man they thought dead.

"Take them, and quickly but leave the former host of the Phoenix for me," Queen commanded as her three warriors attacked and she dove at Marvel Girl.

_**Epilogue – Underground**_

Lockheed sat there watching his older self. He was board and wished he could have gone with Kitty but they insisted that he was better off staying here. Lockheed shifted his body as he looked over and saw Union Jack looking over the Widget made computer system. Lockheed was about to go bother her when the room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Lockheed asked.

"We're under attack," Union Jack said looking at the screen and then at the old purple dragon.

"I can hear the screams, the Queens Hellsquad and Sentinels are here and slaughtering the Elite," Lord Lockheed cried.

"How could they have found us?" Union Jack and Lockheed asked together.

"She betrayed us," Lord Lockheed said as the door to their room blew open and a woman with blue skin and blond hair walked in.

"Nightmagik, I should have known," Union Jack said as she drew her guns while mentally forcing Nightmagik back against the wall.

"You don't have to do this," Lord Lockheed said looking at the traitor.

"Sorry, Queen made an offer I couldn't refuse. If I help her I get great power that I need to fully command Limbo to the next level and I get my father handed to me to do with as I please," Nightmagik laughed as a magical blast sent Union Jacks bullets right back at her.

"Union Jack," Lockheed said as he watched the heroine fly back against the wall from the force of her own bullets.

"You are all a bunch of fools. While your friends are being led to their slaughter, it left me open to come get the key element the Queen needs merge the two forms of the Phoenix together and grant her the full true power," Nightmagik said as she advanced on the old dragon.

"Lord Lockheed," Lockheed began to say to his older self.

"No time, you have to go and not let her win," Lord Lockheed said looking at his younger self and concentrating.

"But," Lockheed started to say when a strange white energy passed between the two dragons.

"No go, save the others," Lord Lockheed's voice boomed in his younger self's mind like a booming force.

"No," Lockheed called out as a portal opened and sucked him through as watched Nightmagik advance on the older dragon.

A strange sensation overtook Lockheed as he began to blackout. Before the darkness came and the portal closed, he could hear the final cries of his older self.

**Next: Issue #19 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Four**

**Here is a preview of a mini-series coming soon that will introduce a deadly new villain with shocking ties to the X-Men Universe. **

_**Florida – Miami Hospital**_

"I'll be right back," a beautiful nurse with blond hair says as she steps away from her patient and looks out the exam room's door and into the hallway.

She looks back and forth and sees patients, families and hospital staff running like crazy screaming in a panic. She can hear loud sounds coming from all around. She quickly runs into the hall and stops a RN in a dead run. "What's going on?"

"Evil mutants are attacking the hospital," the RN shouts as he dashes off in a dead run.

The nurse watches him run off and turns round when she hears a loud crushing noise. Soon the wall a few feet down the hall explodes and two figures step through. A few seconds later a figure dressed in red and purple with a matching helmet and cape floats through and rotates facing her. The nurse takes a few steps back as she gasps at who is before her.

"Magneto?" The nurse begins to ask and then realizes that the figure before her is not of a man but of a woman.

"Pyra, Super Sabra, secure the area while I deal with her," the floating woman commands as the other two figures dash off in the other direction.

"What are you suppose to be, Magneta the wanna-be Magneto knock-off?" The nurse laughs as she goes to call on her powers.

"No, I'm someone more deadly than he could ever be," the woman laughed as she hovered closer to the nurse.

"What, why won't my powers work?" The nurse panicked.

"Oh, you can thank my new best friend, Blindspot. While you were examining her she used her memory manipulation powers on you and made you forget how to use your powers," the floating woman laughed as the patient the nurse had just been with walked out into the hallway smiling.

"What do you want from me?" The nurse asked as she tried looking for an escape route.

"Well, my dear Amelia Voght, you were one of Erik's most trusted followers and one time lover and I'm in need of some information," the woman said lowering herself to the ground.

"Over my dead body," Amelia said as she turned and ran.

"That can be arraigned," the woman in the red and purple helmet said as she flicked her wrists causing two hospital beds to fly through the air and pin Amelia to the wall. Amelia screamed as the woman levitated and floated right at her.

_**To be continued in…The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties**_


	20. Present Days of Future Now Part Four

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #19 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Four**

_**London - The Future – 2050**_

_**Hellfire Club**_

Kitty Pryde, the mutant known as Shadowcat stood there as the Hellfire Sentinels swarmed at them. Her companions stood by her side ready for battle. They had all come here to find the Hellfire Totem of the Phoenix and destroy it and the club to put an end to the Queen's power and ability to create her army. With her was her teammates Nightcrawler and Cerise, her future daughter Cat, Nightcrawler and Cerise's future son Purple Fury and the original Lionheart's son Martin who has taken up the same name and mantle. All was going to plan till they found that they had been expected.

Not only did they find themselves in a room full of Hellfire Sentinels, but three of the Queen's vicious knights. The first they recognized as someone they had thought banished and dealt with back in their time, Mordred the evil warlock son of Morgan LeFay. Next to him was Black Knight Dane Whitman's son, Damon Whitman the Blazing Knight. The last was a man wearing all black leather with bright red hair and had generated energy blades from his hands. Kitty was most taken by him, for he claimed to be Cat's sister but wasn't her future son. Who was he?

"What's with the guy in leather?" Shadowcat asked as passed through the Sentinels causing them to short out for a few minutes.

"His name's Psi-Blade and he's nobody. Just leave him to me," Cat said as she moved with quick speed cutting her way through sentinels with her martial arts and energy claws.

"What, afraid of revealing your mom's worst fear come to life?" Psi-Blade asked with a laugh as he used his tek powers to lift himself and propel him down into the battle.

"What is he talking about?" Shadowcat shouted after her future daughter.

"Don't worry about it," Cat said as she landed behind Psi-Blade and sliced her claws down his back causing a force to send him to his knees with small slits in the back of his leather top.

"That almost hurt, sis. I don't know why you want to hide the truth. We share the same father but tell her about my mother. Tell your mom how her man, our father was cheating on her the whole time they were together. Tell her that my mother is none other than her best friend, Rachel Grey," Psi-Blade smiled as he leapt up hitting Cat in the chest with his fist causing his tek powers to shift onto her and send her flying backwards into the wall.

"I," Shadowcat started to say but found she was at a loss for words. She wasn't with Pete and she had suspicions about the two of them, but if she was with Pete at some point in the future how could she do that to her?

"That's right. It seems that history marks X-Calibur not only as a great fighting force but also a bunch of two face two timers," Psi-Blade laughed as he glanced at Nightcrawler.

"Shut up, Pete," Cat said as she landed next to him and did a round kick that caused him to fly through the air and phase right through the wall.

"Wow, girlfriend. I didn't know you could do that," Purple Fury said as he became energy and then formed into a giant purple club and started batting Sentinels left and right.

"I didn't either," Cat said as she did a back flip to avoid a blast from a Sentinel.

"Kitty, you need to put this aside for now. There are too many of these things for you to go space cadet on us," Nightcrawler said as he teleported himself towards Blazing Knight.

"You think you can fight me?" Blazing Knight asked as he began to glow red and his sword burst to flames.

"Damon, I knew your father. How could you dishonor him this way?" Nightcrawler asked as he got knocked back by a fiery blast from Blazing Knight's sword.

"Kurt, let me handle him. He's responsible for the deaths of my mother and sister and it's time I avenge them," Lionheart said as the shield of might and the sword of light flared to life in his hands.

"Martin, I knew your mother too. She would not want you taking a life, even if it was the man who took hers," Kurt said looking at the grown Martin Leigh.

"That's the thing, Damon isn't human. The Ebony Sword has always been the prisoner of the Black Knight. When Dane fell in love and denounced the sword, the sword embedded its power and essence into his seed. Damon's mom did not die giving birth to a human child," Lionheart said.

"Are you saying?" Kurt began to ask.

"Blazing Knight is not Dane's son. Damon is actually the Ebony Blade itself. What he welds is an extension of himself. You get into the next room and take care of that Totem while I get rid of the Ebony Blade once and for all," Lionheart said as he ran towards Blazing Knight while Nightcrawler teleported away.

"I'll kill you, Martin. Just like I did my father and you don't have the power to stop me," Blazing Knight said sending a blast at Lionheart hitting him in the chest sending him backwards.

"You are wrong on both counts. You didn't kill your father and I do have the power to stop you. You see, when Dane denounced you a second time and refused to join you and you blasted him over the cliff to his death, he survived. I found him and nursed him back to health," Lionheart said getting back to his feet.

"You lie. If he had survived I would have seen him again," Damon said growing hot with anger.

"No, he denounced you and severed his ties with you. He did die before taking up the fight again when a group of Hellfire Sentinels attacked the safe house we were in. Before he died he adopted me as his son and not only did he give me my sword and shield but he gave me his blessing and the power to destroy you," Lionheart said as he invoked a hidden power.

The area around Lionheart's chest began to glow with a bright light as an amulet burned through and appeared on the outside of his outfit. Blazing Knight stared with anger and envy at what he saw. The amulet took on the form of the insignia of the Black Knight and in a burst of energy reshaped Lionheart's costume. Even though it kept the colors of the Lionheart costume, the costume itself took on the form of a suit of armor. Martin now looked like a knight. His sword and shield exploded and were now made of white energy.

"I am now Knightheart. For Avalon! Strider, to me!" Martin shouted as he jumped into the air and landed on a winged horse made of pure white energy that formed out of nowhere and everywhere.

"I must say, our future kids become something else huh?" Cerise said as he battled several Sentinels near Shadowcat and Purple Fury.

"You can say that," Kitty said still trying to deal with what her best friend did to her. Or at least will do to her? Kitty was confused.

"Attack on!" Mordred shouted as he used his magic to call more Sentinels into the room.

"How can there be so many?" Cerise asked doing all she could to fend off the Sentinels.

"Mordred is using his magic to not only bring them here but make the room bigger than it appears," Purple Fury said as they noticed that Mordred had magically removed the wall behind him to reveal the Hellfire Pit where the Queen's army was born from.

"I've got the Totem," Kurt said as he teleported next to Cerise and Kitty holding an item they thought was long destroyed.

"No, don't let them get away," Mordred shouted as the Hellfire Pit began to flicker as its power source began to be cut off.

"Son, call your sister. We need out of here fast," Cerise said as it was becoming harder to fend off the Sentinels.

"I've tried, she's not responding. Something's happened to her," Purple Fury said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing's happened to her. As I've told you before, my girlfriend set you all up. She handed your friends all over to me and the Queen while she went after the real prize. To steel the magic of Lord Lockheed in turn for the power to kill her father and transform Limbo to the level it deserves," Mordred said sending a magical blast at Purple Fury.

"You lie," Purple Fury said not sure if he was trying to convince Mordred or himself.

"He's not lying," Lockheed said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Lockheed, what's going on? How did you get here?" Shadowcat asked moving to her friend's side.

"Nightmagik betrayed us all. She and the Queen's forces attacked the Underground. Lord Lockheed sent me here right before Nightmagik killed me...I mean my future self," Lockheed said as a tear moved down his cheek.

"No, my sister would never do that," Purple Fury cried as he charged Mordred.

"My girlfriend will do that and anything else I ask her to do," Mordred laughed powering up with a spell.

"Both of you, don't pretend to know me," Nightmagik said appearing suddenly in-between the two waving her hands, causing Purple Fury and Mordred to go flying back away from her and each other.

"Margali," Kurt began to say to his future daughter.

"Do not call me that. You have earned no right," Nightmagik screamed as she sent a blast at Nightcrawler who teleported away and landing in front of Mordred. "Now, hand the dragon over to me," Nightmagik said landing close to Lockheed and Shadowcat.

"Over my dead body," Shadowcat said as she took a fighting stance in front of her purple friend as he used what energy he had left to keep the Sentinels at bay.

"That can be arraigned," Nightmagik laughed as she called on her magic and released a power blast at Kitty Pryde.

"No!" Purple Fury shouted as he became a purple ram made of energy and hit his sister in the back.

The impact of the siblings caused the magical blast to go wide and head directly at Nightcrawler. Kurt didn't see it coming and before he could teleport the blast hit him and the Totem sending them flying through the air. Even though the Totem seemed to absorb most of the magical blast, it wasn't enough to keep Kurt from getting winded and unable to draw on his power. Kurt wasn't the only one hit by surprise, a fully powered up Mordred swore as Kurt and the Totem Slammed into him with great force.

"Kurt!" Cerise screamed as she saw, in slow motion, Mordred, Kurt and the Totem fly back and go over the edge falling deep into the Hellfire Pit.

"No," Lockheed whispered as his body began to tingle with new found power just as the Hellfire Pit erupted and the Hellfire Club exploded in a mushroom cloud of fire.

_**Queen's Palace**_

Rachel had a lot going through her mind. Not only did she see her old foe, Salene Quillio, but she could feel her own essence imbedded within the evil Queen. How could she defeat a woman welding a potion of her power when she had been depowered herself? It didn't matter; she would do everything she could to bring an end to this time spanning pain in her side. This wasn't the only worry and problem they were facing.

They had come here to free their friends and comrades to find Meggan, Shamrock, Sunfire and Britaina suspended in tubes and Pete Wisdom in a cell waiting to be the Queen's next meal. She didn't know why, but she felt a tug in her heart at the sight of Pete. She had always hated the man and swore to Kitty that all they did was work together on that plan to destroy the Totem, but in some weird way she had to admit a connection or bond had formed between them. She couldn't explain it and she was afraid to confront it, for hers and Kitty's sake.

"Little distracted are we?" Salene asked as she sent a fiery blast at Rachel.

"Not the least," Rachel said as she managed to throw up a tek-shield to deflect the blast.

"I can taste your weakness. Could it be you lack the power I now possess?" Salene asked with a smile.

"Don't let her get to you," Brian called out causing her to glance over her shoulder.

Rachel was then reminded of the rest of what they faced. Brian stood facing a man who had once took his wife and was thought long dead. Mountjoy stood there alive and well in the body of some unknown victim. Next to Brian was Fira, Sunfire's future daughter. As she stood in front of her father's tube, she faced her twin brother, King Blaze. Off to the side was something hard to see. Their old friend Kylun's son, Hellhound was staring down Geo and Iron Clover who were distracted by the tubes. Geo's mom and sister were in two of the tubes while Iron Clover's mom was in another. They all had something at stake here and had to prevail. If not only for themselves, but for all of England.

"I know I don't have the powers I used to, but I can sense this wasn't coincidence. I sense betrayal," Rachel said as she used her powers to rip the bars from Pete's cell and send them at the Queen.

"Making excuses for your lack of skill and my great wisdom? You really think you could slip past me?" Salene asked as she dodged the bars and engaged Marvel Girl in battle.

"Shiro, don't you see she's just using you?" Fira pleaded.

"She isn't using me. You're the one that's blind, Lucinda. You're defending a man who not only abandoned us but left mom to an early grave," King Blaze said as he powered up.

"Please, this is our chance to have the father we never got," Fira pleaded as she called on her power.

"I don't want to hurt you, Luc. Now stand aside and let me do what I need to do," King Blaze said as he raised his arms and pointed them at his sister and the tube behind her.

"I won't let you kill him," Fira said standing her ground.

"So be it," King Blaze said releasing a powerful concentrated blast of fire at his sister and father.

Fira rose slightly in the air as she glowed with fire. As the blast hit her she tried to absorb and control the fiery blast. As hard as she tried, the force was strong enough to dive her back causing her body and heat wave to shatter her father's tube and all the others next to it. King Blaze paused for a second as he watched his sister fall to the ground and his father stagger out of what was left of his prison.

"What is going on?" Sunfire asked as he saw the girl before his feet covered in burns and blood and a man before him covered in fiery power.

"Because of you, our mother died and now my sister is dead. For that, father, I must kill you," King Blaze said as he flew at his dazed and confused father.

"Not today, Shiro," Britaina said as she stepped over and swung her arms using her super strength to hit King Blaze and send him flying back through the air.

"Mom, sis, are you okay?" Geo asked as he caused the earth to erupt through the ground and knock Hellhound off his feet.

"I'm fine. You help mom while I tend to Fira," Britaina said as she knelt down over Fira while Geo ran over to Meggan and Shamrock.

"What about me?" Pete asked stepping out of his cage and tugging at the collar around his neck that kept him from using his powers.

"Not now, Pete. Tend to Meggan and the others," Brian said as he charged the man called Mountjjoy.

"You think I'd take the body of a weak mutant? This one will do fine in killing you before I take your wife's body back," Mountjoy laughed as he called on his powers.

"I'll die before I let you touch her again," Brian said wondering how good he would do without powers, but he didn't care, he was fighting for his family.

"Have it your way," Mountjoy said as he levitated a large stone boulder and sent it smashing down on Brian.

"Brian closed his eyes and raised his arms as he waited the killing impact. When the boulder hit his arms, Brian was shocked to hear stone shattering instead of bones. He opened his eyes to see Mountjoy and the others with surprised looks on their faces. He then realized what had caught them off guard. He was a foot taller and his clothes were torn from his bulging muscles. Instead of being crushed, he had become strong and smashed the boulder with his fists. He had powers again and he couldn't be happier.

"Way to go dad," Geo smiled.

"Looks like you've finally accessed your mutant powers," Britaina said as she carried Fira's body in her arms.

"Mutant? My brother and sister got the mutant gene not me," Brian said as he flexed a little.

"According to records, your brother had been responsible for making your powers hide away. Having been stripped of your Captain Britain powers and being placed in this future must have broken your brother's power and kick started your mutant power," Iron Clover said as he flew up and sent a blast at the advancing Hellhound.

"This is all too weird," Brian said.

"No time for chat, we have to…mom?" Iron Clover said and then paused when he backed around and came face to face with Shamrock.

"Who?" Molly asked at the man with black armor baring a green clover.

"Jack, watch out!" Geo shouted as Hellhound drove a sword into Iron Clover's back, shoved him aside and leapt upon Shamrock closing his claws around her throat.

"Time to end this family reunion," Mountjoy said as he grabbed at the ceiling with his powers and brought it down on Brian, Britaina, Sunfire and Fira.

"No you don't. You're mine," King Blaze said as he flew with a fiery force hitting Sunfire and carrying both of them away from the scene and across the room hitting the far wall in a fiery explosion.

"Looks like you better give up now," Salene said as she hit Rachel with a fiery blast knocking her to the side.

"I won't give up till you're dead," Rachel said getting back on her feet.

"I can't wait till I have you and the power I've been craving," Salene said and then paused and swaggered a little.

"Not looking too tough there yourself," Rachel laughed as she tried to call on what ever power she could from within.

"I felt a falter in power. Something's happened," Salene said no longer looking at Rachel.

"Queen, all the Sentinels, our weapons and anything powered by the hellfire have depowered and quit working. Word coming in is that the Hellfire Club has exploded and is no more," a member of the Hellsquad said rushing into the room.

"No, that can't be," Salene said quivering with anger.

"Looks like it's all over for you," Rachel said as she charged at Salene.

"Wait, I sense it. Not all is lost, I must go now," Salene said calling on her powers lashing out at Rachel.

At the moment Rachel and Salene touched, something passed between them. Three entities became one and the two women exploded in a burst of fire and completely surrounded by a fiery bird. The birds wings wrapped around them all and in a flash of fire and smoke, Rachel, Salene and the fiery bird were gone. That last thing that could be heard was a voice shouting to attack as hundreds of Hellsquad soldiers raced into the room to finish off any heroes that may still be left.

**Next: Issue #20 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Five**


	21. Present Days of Future Now Part Five

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #20 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Five**

_**London - The Future – 2050**_

_**Hellfire Club**_

"I don't believe it," a small man with green skin and three eyes said as light and heat bounced off his face and body from the giant mushroom cloud that rose from where the Hellfire Club once stood.

"I don't know how they managed it but they cut off the Queen's power source," a small floating metallic head replied back as Hellcatchers, Hellfire Sentinels and other weapons powered off and fell to the ground or from the sky.

"No time to celebrate yet. There are plenty of Hellsquads left and as long as the Queen lives she can recreate the power source," a woman dressed in blue and black with long blond hair said as she looked at the shroom not too far from them.

"Mama Liz wasn't in there was she?" A dusty blond haired five year old boy asked quietly.

"No, Drake, she wasn't in there. She and uncle Jamesy are somewhere else right now and I'm sure they will be just fine," a woman covered head to toe in a slightly torn costume said as she placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I hope Cat's team made it out though," a man in a black nave's costume with red hearts all of it and a white clown like face with red hearts painted over both eyes to look like a mask.

"Like you really care," snickered a woman with blue skin and dog-like facial features in high-tech body armor.

"What's that suppose to mean?" The man asked in anger.

"You're a spawn of the Crazy Gang and they've done nothing but try to kill Excalibur," the blue skinned woman snapped.

"I can't help who my parents are, Warcrasher, but in the end my parents and the rest of the Crazy Gang sacrificed their lives so the Elite could get away with the ability to form the Underground and the resistance. At least I know who my parents are where I come from," the white faced man snapped back.

"Watch your tongue, Knave least I cut it out. Since the day I arrived here I have defended England," Warcrasher argued.

"Knave of Hearts, Warcrasher, that's enough. You both have proven yourselves and I need you to all continue on fighting with the Elite, or what's left of us anyway and help protect the others," Union Jack said as she held the boy closer to her as she looked back at her small group.

Thanks to her telekinesis she had survived the attack from Nightmagik but had been knocked out. When she had come to she had found Lord Lockheed dead and young Lockheed and Nightmagik gone. She was about to leave when she heard crying and found little Drake Stuart hiding in the room. Drake told her all about Lord Lockheed sending Lockheed away before Nightmagik murdered him and left. At this point, the Queen's army had almost completely massacred the entire Underground and Elite. Jacqueline knew she had to take the boy and who ever else she could find and escape to safety.

First thing Union Jack did was put out Widget's back up old body. She quickly downloaded him from the system and into his old body. A lot had been damaged but enough remained to give them the old Widget back. Once Widget was back online they left the room using Widget's limited abilities to try and stay clear of the enemy and locate any survivors. While the Hellsquads were growing smaller, most of the Underground was destroyed and many left for dead. They ended up finding and making it out of the Underground with ten other survivors.

Six of the ten were mutants living in the safety of the Underground. The other four were what was left of the Elite. Triclops was an Underground mutant that had recently been promoted to the Elite's ranks. His green skin and three eyes were creepy, but he was good with his powers. His third eye allowed him to see the weakness or weak spot of his target while his other two eyes locked on the target and generated a powerful optic blast. He actually came in very handy as they made their way through the tunnels.

They had also found the Elite member named Dazzleshot. Dazzleshot was the mutant daughter of Longshot and Dazzler. Not much is known about her childhood or does she talk about it, just that she should up one day claiming her parents were dead and she was here for revenge. She had her mother's attitude and light blasting powers and her father's good looks and luck. She was holding her own well against the Hellsquad, but she saw a look of relief when they had showed up to lend a hand.

Unfortunately, the last two that they had found were the two ever bickering Elite members known as Knave of Hearts and Warcrasher. Warcrasher had been found one day with no memory of where she had come from or who she was. All she new was that she was called Warcrasher, had heightened senses, strength and a form of nanotech in her arms that transformed them into weapons. Lord Lockheed took her in and trained her and she had fought loyally. Lord Lockheed vouched for her and that was good enough for Union Jack and the Elite. Then there was Knave of Hearts.

His mother was the Queen of Hearts and leader of the criminals known as the Crazy Gang. His father was the Jack of Hearts, another member of the Crazy Gang. Knave was the product of one crazy and insane night. He mostly stayed in the background while Queen and her Gang broke the law. He had discovered that he had developed his father's super strength and durability and he could create razor sharp psionic hearts and throw them with his mind. Even though his parents were evil, he had a good heart.

After developing his powers he would secretly help others and the Elite behind his parent's back. In the end, when a major battle move went into play and the Elite needed to escape with what would be the foundation for the Underground and resistance headquarters, Knave and convinces his parents and their Gang to help the Elite. In the end, not only did they help but they all died saving the Elite. Knave would have died with them but his mother, in a clear sane moment, made Britaina take him and promise to look out for him. She then blew him a kiss, shouted "off with their heads" and held off Selene's forces with the Crazy Gang's lives.

They had used Widget's ability to open a portal to take them where Lockheed had gone. They had arrived not too far away from the Hellfire Club and Union Jack knew it would take time for Widget to recharge enough to open another portal. They had figured Lockheed was now inside with the others but before they could make their game plan, the whole place had gone up in an explosion of fire. Now they stood watching the fiery show as the Queen's forces depowered.

"We need to decide what to do here. We're not safe out here in the open, especially with them," Dazzleshot said nodding towards the mutants they had to protect and the little boy named Drake.

"I know. I think we should wait a moment. Why would Lord Lockheed send his younger self here only to die? Something tells me we were meant to arrive here as was Lockheed," Union Jack said as Dazzleshot rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you say so, then something better happen soon," Dazzleshot began to say when a loud humming noise pierced the air around them.

Union Jack looked around as the ground began to shake. Suddenly, a bright lash of light went off followed by a loud boom. When the light faded, Lockheed stood before them under a force field of sorts with Shadowcat, Cerise, Cat, Purple Fury and Lionheart. All of them had surprised looks on their faces except Cerise who was screaming Kurt's name over and over as Shadowcat held her with tears of her own. The force field vanished as Lockheed collapsed.

"Lockheed, how'd you do that?" Shadowcat asked as she tried to calm the screaming Cerise.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I could again, but I can bet it's something my older self did to me before he sent me here," Lockheed said.

"What happened?" Union Jack asked the new arrivals.

"We walked into Nightmagik's trap but Nightcrawler, Mordred and the Totem fell into the Hellfire pit that caused the Club to blow," Cat said as they quickly caught each other up.

"I always knew that witch was a traitor," Dazzleshot said.

"She's not evil, she's being influenced by the Queen and Mordred," Purple Fury said with tears as he knelt down by his mother.

"Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" Lionheart asked as he glanced around in his magical armor.

"You think there's anyway Kurt survived?" Cerise asked looking up at Shadowcat.

"I don't know, he can teleport so anything is possible," Kitty said as she silently prayed for her friend.

"I'm hoping he did bite the big one," Nightmagik said as she appeared out of thin air with Blazing Knight and Psi-Blade next to her.

"We may have Mordred but you're not the only ones with an exit plan," Blazing Knight laughed as his sword came to life.

"Yes, time to finish off the rest of the Elite and their pathetic mutant followers," Nightmagik laughed as she shot a magical blast with one hand killing two of the Underground mutants and opening a portal with the other allowing hordes of demons to flow out and advanced on the members of X-Calibur and the Elite.

_**Queen's Palace**_

Pete Wisdom stood there tugging at the collar around his neck wishing he had his powers. Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was a prisoner moments away from being Selene's next meal, the next being freed by the cavalry and things looking up to everything falling part. He knelt down to lift Meggan up as he glanced around as he watched it all unfold and wondering how they were going to get out of this mess. The team was falling fast.

Iron Clover was lying on the ground with a sword in his back as Shamrock sat pinned to the ground with Hellhound's claws around her throat. Sunfire had just been impacted into the side of the wall in a ball of fire by his future son King Blaze while Mountjoy had brought the ceiling down upon Britaina, Brian and Fira. Poor Geo stood there in shock at the sight of what has happened to his friends and family. And lastly, not only did Rachel and Selene vanish in a bird of fire, but now dozens of Hellsquad members were now bearing down on them.

"Man I wish I had my powers," Pete swore to himself as he tried to get Meggan to her feet.

"What's going on?" Meggan asked.

"Trying to stay alive, luv," Pete said and then turned to the woman's future son. "Geo, do something about those goons or we're all dead."

"I, I," Geo stuttered a little.

"Now!" Pete shouted as Geo jumped.

Geo glanced where his sister and dad had been and then looked up at the Hellsquad. Allowing shock to turn to anger he felt the Earth and let it merge with his emotions. Thrusting his arms into the air, a gush of wind could be felt as the earth shot upwards from underneath the advancing Hellsquad members. In less than a minute the Hellsquad forces were driven back and the entrance into the room was sealed by the earth itself. Geo dropped to one knee feeling very exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"Impressive, child. Maybe I'm selecting the wrong family member," Mountjoy said as he advanced on the weakened hero.

"Get away from my son!" Brian shouted as the rubble he was under lifted up and was thrown clear.

Geo, Pete and Meggan all looked as they saw Brian, now beefed out with muscles standing strong. Next to him was Britaina. As she stood up it was clear she had used her own body as a shield for the wounded Fira. The father and daughter looked mad and ready to fight but poor Fira looked like she was on her last limb. Brian nodded as Britaina carried Fira over to Pete and Meggan. Brian turned and faced his old foe, Mountjoy.

"Very impressive," Mountjoy smiled.

"This will be the last time you hurt my family," Brian said as he charged at the evil body hopper.

"I welcome the challenge," Mountjoy laughed as he used his powers to pick Brian up and toss him through the air.

"Looks like this one is done and you all will now pay for what you did to me sister," King Blaze said as he stepped through the whole in the wall and tossing a very still Sunfire to the ground.

"You did this to her. Can't you see she has done nothing but try and save you," Geo said getting to his feet.

"Oh go cry it to your boyfriend," King Blaze said as he sent a fire blast that hit Geo and sent him flying backwards.

"Jamesy!" Meggan and Britaina shouted.

"It's over for all of you. Time to put an end to your puny resistance," King Blaze said as he began to go super nova and moved towards Pete, Britaina, Meggan and Fira.

"You will taste as sweet as your son," Hellhound said licking his lips as he squeezed tighter.

Shamrock could not speak. She could feel the air thinning as her voice box began to cave. She looked over and saw her future son laying there face down with a sword in his back. She wished she could reach out to him but she knew that soon she would be joining him. Just as she was about to black out she saw movement. She looked over and saw Iron Clover's hand move. Was he still alive? Maybe the sword didn't get all the way through his armor. She prayed for a little luck.

"Not again," Iron Clover whispered as he raised his head and looked at his mom.

Holding out his arm he called on his power, the power of his mom and the power of his armor, his secret secondary mutation. His body was suddenly engulfed in a bright green glow and then with a loud boom a green blast left his body, through his arm and flew at his mom and Hellhound. The blast hit Shamrock causing an explosion that sent both her and Hellhound flying back in opposite directions. Iron Clover smiled as his head dropped back to the ground.

"What happened?" Shamrock asked as she looked around.

She saw Hellhound out cold across the way from her. She then looked over and saw her future son, Jack lying on the ground with his armor gone and a sword plunged into his back. She ran over to him and rolled him over trying to find a pulse. It was very faint and she knew that there was no coming back from this wound. She began to cry when Jack opened his eyes and looked up at her and smiled.

"You're alive," Jack said spitting blood.

"Oh Jack. What did you do?" Molly asked through tears.

"You died to save me. It was my turn to save you," Jack said with all the strength he could muster.

"No, Jack. Maybe there's something we can still do," Molly cried as she held him tight to her chest.

"Mom, please tell Cat that I love her and I always will. Please look after her and know that I love you too," Jack said as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Oh, God, Jack. I love you too," Molly cried as she sat there rocking her future dead son in her arms.

**Next: Issue #21 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Six**

_**Authors Note: The New Brotherhood: Blood Ties #1 is now posted. **_


	22. Present Days of Future Now Part Six

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #21 – Present Days of Future Now - Part Six**

_**London - The Future – 2050**_

_**Outside the Destroyed Hellfire Club**_

Psi-Blade and Blazing Knight stood behind Nightmagik as they watched the hoards of demons advance upon the heroes. They wanted to finish off the do-gooders themselves, but Nightmagik commanded them to stay their hand till her demons were through with them first. She wanted to enjoy the moment as her father's legacy was destroyed.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Shadowcat asked as she saw her future daughter pause and gasp.

"Nothing, let's do this," Cat lied as she felt a sudden pain in her heart.

Cat moved with great speed as she sliced though one demon after the next with her psionic claws. With every demon taken down, was one more payback for what the Queen had had taken from her. Her family was gone and so was her true love. The fight became more personal and she wouldn't stop till they were all dead. Shadowcat, phasing and punching watched in awe and fear as her daughter moved through the enemy as she had seen Wolverine do on many occasions. She just hoped Cat could be pulled back after this was all over.

"Our main goal is to protect the child and the others," Union Jack said as she opened fire with her guns and pushed back with her mind trying to keep the demons from those behind her.

"Widget, can you open a portal?" Knightheart asked as he held his blazing white weapons high while atop his winged steed Strider.

"Not yet, still recharging. Maybe Lockheed can do his teleport trick again?" Widget muttered as he hovered near little Drake.

"Sorry, not sure how I did it the first time, but I'll try," Lockheed said as he swatted demons back with his tail.

"I think the less we talk and the more we fight we can get this done," Dazzleshot said as she flipped through the air blasting demons with lasers from her hands as is she were holding guns.

"Unless we take out Nightmagik, they'll keep pouring through," Warcrasher said as her arms became weapons and she tore through the demons around her.

"Maybe I can reason with her," Purple Fury said as he sliced through demons in the form of a giant energy hatchet.

"When are you going to face the fact she's evil?" Union Jack asked as the demons grew in numbers.

"Yeah, but she's my sister," Purple Fury said in defense.

"And good can be found in everyone," Knave of Hearts said as he psionic red hearts formed by his eyes and then sliced through oncoming demons.

"Well not all siblings can be saved," Cat said as she made her way closer to her half-brother.

"For once we agree, sis," Psi-Blade smiled as he shoved past Nightmagik and dove at his sister.

"Son, you have to do what's in your heart, but we can't let her keep on killing people," Cerise said as she called on her armor and her powers to fight side by side with her son. She may have lost her lover but she would not lose their son.

"I know there's good in her, I can feel it," Purple Fury said glancing at his sister.

"You feel nothing. The only reason I tolerated you was as a pawn to infiltrate the Elite," Nightmagik said as she flew towards them. "My father is dead once again and now I'll finish off with the other woman."

"Time to take her down," Knightheart said as he moved towards Nightmagik.

"Wrong, we finish this now, once and for all," Blazing Knight said as a dragon made of fire appeared out of thin air and he mounted it and flew at Knightheart.

"Stay back," Drake Stuart screamed as a bunch of demons came at him and the other four mutants being protected.

"Lockheed, we have to protect them and get them out of here," Shadowcat called out to her friend as she turned at the sound of the child's scream.

"Doing the best I can here," Lockheed said as he tried to move closer to the child.

Two demons almost upon the child dropped over as optic blasts hit them with lethal force. Shadowcat was glad to see Triclops moving near the child. Another demon leapt at the kid but Triclops took him down just as quick. Just as Lockheed and Shadowcat were almost there five more demons came out of nowhere and ripped the three-eyed elite member to shreds. They moved closer to the boy as the four mutants took their place to protect the boy. The demons bared their teeth as the advanced upon their prey.

"No!" Drake shouted as he felt a strange force explode from his body.

"Looks' like he takes after his granddad," Shadowcat smiled in shock as she all the demons in front of Drake suddenly encased in ice.

"Nice one kid, no get on my back," Lockheed said as he reached the kid and helped him up.

"I didn't know I could do that?" The little boy said looking from his hands to the demons in ice.

"Looks like everyone is full of surprises," Knightheart said as he glanced at the boy and the fiery dragon Blazing Knight rode upon.

"Power granted from the Queen herself," Blazing Knight said as dark fire blasted from his sword.

Knightheart held up his shield of white energy and deflected the blast with ease. Knightheart urged Strider to dive as he brought his energy sword down on the dragon causing the head to severe and the dragon to vanish instantly. As Blazing Knight fell to the ground his body began to glow with dark fiery energy and projected it up at Knightheart. Knightheart held up his shield and prepared for the impact. As the blast hit a large explosion went off and Knightheart plummeted to the ground. Both knights hit the ground with a large impact.

When the dust settled, Blazing Knight slowly got to his feet, armor in pieces. Martin also made it to his feet, his magical steed, armor and weapons were gone from sight. Knightheart was gone, now stood a very battered Lionheart. Blazing Knight, powers flickering, sent off a blast that hit Lionheart and sent him backwards. Martin tried to get back to his feet, not giving up the fight. Blazing Knight laughed as he called on all his powers for one final blast.

"Why doesn't he call on his amulet again," Shadowcat asked as she changed gears to try and help the wounded man.

"Once the power of Avalon is called and the magic burns out, in can't be called on again till it and the soul of its welder has recharged. To force it again so soon would risk draining the life from the soul and killing the body," Union Jack said gunning though the demons trying to protect the mutants behind him.

Lionheart got to his feet and saw the blast almost upon him. Closing his eyes and sending a mental thought to Geo, he awaited his fate. As the blast hit Martin was surprised not to feel a thing. He opened his eyes to see fire all around him but not touching him. He began to wonder how he survived when he realized someone was touching him and he looked up to see Shadowcat behind him. She smiled as he thanked her.

"That proves nothing. I still have the power to kill you both. It is true, I am the Ebony Blade and I can draw all that power to make a new blade that will pierce your hearts, tangible or not," Blazing Knight said as he forced all the power form his body and forged a new blade made of dark energy.

"But it also makes you mortal and killable," Dazzleshot said as she landed behind him and slammed her hands together making a laser blast of light that severed his head from his body.

"Looks like that's the end of him," Shadowcat said making them both tangible again.

"Not yet. If that energy touches the body it can reform," Martin said as he saw his dented shield and quickly threw it.

Just as the energy blade was almost touching the dead body, the Shield of Might landed upon it and ignited, absorbing the energy into the shield. With the energy gone the body dissolved instantly into nothing. Blazing Knight and the Ebony blade was gone once and for all. Dazzleshot held off the demons as Shadowcat helped Martin stay on his feet and regroup.

"Little brother when will you ever learn," Nightmagik said as she sent a magical blast at him.

"You don't have to do this," Purple Fury pleaded as his energy form separated to avoid the blasts and then reform back into his normal form.

"You don't get it. These people along with our evil father have to pay," Nightmagik said as she called upon a spell and released it.

The fiery blast went flying and hit the ground where Union Jack and the four mutants were standing. Union Jack tried to throw up a shield but was too late. She was blown backwards and hit the ground in pain. She screamed at her broken leg as she saw the four mutants she was protecting explode from the fiery blast. Nightmagik laughed as she turned back to face her brother.

"I just killed four more of your friends, now do you believe I'm evil," Nightmagik said as she prepared a spell and aimed it at Cerise, "or do I need to kill her too?"

"That's enough!" Purple Fury became a cannon and blasted his sister sending her to the ground and kept blasting his sister over and over until she stayed down.

"Curtis, please stop. I feel the hold over me gone. I'm so sorry," Nightmagik began to cry.

"Oh, Margali, everything will be ok," Purple Fury said as he knelt down near his sister and took her in his arms.

"Curtis, no!" Cerise said moving as fast as she could to her son's side.

"Yes it will be once I drain you of your energy since it took all mine to survive your attack," Nightmagik smiled as her brother's eyes went wide as fire poured out of his mouth and eyes and into her.

"Curtis," Cerise called out as Nightmagik cackled with new power.

"My daughter or not, I'll no longer tolerate this behavior," a blue furred elf said appearing out of nowhere swinging a totem that hit Nightmagik in a loud explosion that caused her spell to break and send both sibling apart and to the ground.

"Kurt?" Cerise and Shadowcat called out together.

"Believe it or not, the totem somehow used Mordred as the ignition to destroy the place while powering me to teleport the totem out of harms way. Sorry it took so long to get back here," Nightcrawler said as he teleported to Cerise and Purple Fury's side.

"Kurt, he's dead," Cerise cried as she held Purple Fury in her arms. "I'll kill you," Cerise screamed at Nightmagik as she barely got to her feet.

"Looks like your team is falling apart," Psi-Blade laughed as he continued to battle Cat.

"We'll see who falls apart once I get my claws into you," Cat said as she leapt at her half-brother.

"Enough, I need you!" A voice boomed form the sky as everyone and demon stopped and looked up.

A fiery bird appeared in the sky above them. As the wings unfolded it revealed Rachel and Salene going at it in deep battle. Both looked like they could drop at any moment. Salene reached out her hand and a fiery blast hit Nightmagik and Psi-Blade casing them to vanish into the fire and absorbed up into the bird. "I also need those," Salene said as a fiery blast hit the totem causing it and Nightcrawler to vanish and another hit Lockheed causing him and Drake on his back to vanish. The fiery bird then began to fold and vanish into nothing.

"Wait, I will need my friends," Rachel called out as she waved her hand causing a fiery claw to swoop down and pick up the surviving members, Widget, Union Jack, Dazzleshot, Knave of Hearts, Warcrasher, Cerise, Shadowcat, Cat and Lionheart and absorb them into the bird before it was completely gone leaving the battlefield with only the dead bodies and confused demons.

_**Queen's Palace**_

King Blaze's body went white as he prepared to go supernova and kill the heroes in front of him. Pete Wisdom, Meggan holding Fira and Britaina stood there watching as the fiery blast was ready to consume them. Just as the blast was released a figure flew out of nowhere and collided with the blast.

"Whether you're my son or not, I will not let you kill my friends or your sister," Sunfire shouted as he called on every once of his power and drew the nova blast into him.

Sunfire began to grow brighter he continued to absorb the fire into him. He then pointed his arms at both siblings and hit them with a heat blast. The blast from King Blaze seemed to pull back into Sunfire while the blast at Fira seemed to go into her. Then in one heroic gesture, Sunfire shot up into the air and the whole ground shock as a loud explosion went off high above them. Geo and Meggan looked at each other sensing what had just happened.

"He sacrificed his life to save us," Meggan said looking at Pete and Britaina.

"Yeah, but the idiot stripped me of my powers," King Blaze swore as he stood there in normal form.

"He also gave his life for another," Fira said suddenly floating in the air, healed and made of pure fire.

"Doesn't matter, he's dead and that's all that matters," King Blaze spat.

"Why you," Fira began to power up.

"One wrong doesn't make a right," Geo said walking up to her, still wobbly from the blast he had taken earlier.

"Speak for yourself," Mountjoy laughed as he came at them lifting giant rocks with his powers and tossing it at them.

Britaina flew up and punched one shattering it while Fira hit the other with a fire blast that shattered it into a million pieces. Just as Mountjoy was calling on his powers, Brian leapt down upon him and knocked him to the ground with a mighty punch. Mountjoy tried to call on his powers but Brian was doing his best to hit him and keep him from concentrating. Brian was not going to allow Mountjoy to ever hurt his family again. Just as his fist was going to come down again it stopped in mid air. Then with a great push, Mountjoy sent Brian off of him and across the room.

"Time to finish what I started," Hellhound growled as he got up and faced the woman holding her son.

"You killed my son," Shamrock said glaring at the beast.

She knew that Iron Clover had been her future son from a reality that may not be hers, but in that last moment she had felt the bond between them. This bond from a mother and a son would never be severed, even if her son was now dead. She had almost died herself, but with his dyeing breath, Jack had saved her life. She was not about to let him die in vain. She put her son down and stood up ready to face her son's killer.

"Just as I will kill you," Hellhound said as he leapt at her.

Molly, with luck sidestepped causing Hellhound to overshoot. Just as he went passed her she brought her hand down in a chop like motion and felt a strange green energy surge from and hit Hellhound sending him with greater force into the wall behind her. Molly looked at her hand in shock and then at the figure lying very still next to the wall it had just hit. Molly turned back to where her son was when the ground began to shake.

The room exploded in fire as a fiery bird appeared out of thin air throwing Nightmagik and Psi-Blade to one side while the rest of X-Calibur and the Elite landed on the other side. It didn't take long for all of them to take note of who was missing and their fates. Especially Cat, who began to cry when she looked over and saw Jack's body on the ground with a sword in his back. Everyone's attention immediately shifted up to the giant bird of fire.

In one claw was the Totem and Nightcrawler while the other claw held Lockheed and Drake. With a shake Drake and Nightcrawler was thrown clear. Without missing a beat, Kurt teleported next to Drake, grabbed him and teleported safely to the ground next to the others. They then saw that the bird's wings were held high over its head holding the body of Rachel Grey firmly. Dead center of the bird, laughing an evil laugh was the Queen Salene.

"Now all shall bare whiteness as I use the Totem and the magic in this stupid dragon to fuse Rachel and myself into one with the power of the Phoenix transforming me into the Goddess I was always meant to become," Salene cackled as she began to chant.

"We have to stop her," Shadowcat said looking to Nightcrawler.

"Not on our watch. For the queen," Psi-Blade said as he and Mountjoy prepared to take on the heroes.

A powerful blast hit both of them in the back sending them to the ground unconscious. Then a purple energy swarmed around their bodies as they were bond in purple cages. Nightmagik stepped past them and then looked at the heroes with purple energy glowing from her eyes and hands. Cerise and Kurt turned toward her in confusion.

"Margali, you've a change of heart?" Cerise asked still wanting to kill the woman for what she did to her Purple Fury.

"No, mom, dad, it's me Curtis," Nightmagik said as purple energy seemed to fizzle around his body as it changed from a female to a male figure.

"I don't understand," Nightcrawler said as Cerise ran and hugged the man that looked like Margali.

"I guess when you hit us with the Totem it not only broke the spell and connection but it swapped our essences. I went into her body and she went into mine. So when my body died, Margali died with it. It also appears since she was absorbing my powers I kind of have a mix of her and my powers. I may have shifted to a male form but I'll always have her features," Curtis said tugging his new tail.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still know it's you," Cerise said hugging him tight.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Geo said as he kissed the very weak and battered Lionheart.

"Yeah, but not everyone was as lucky," Lionheart said as they glanced over at Cat you held Iron-Clover as Shamrock huddled down next to them.

"We need to stop her and save Rachel," Pete said still tugging at his color.

"Allow me," Nightmagik said as he waved his hand and purple energy formed around the color causing it to break away.

"Thanks," Pete said rubbing his neck.

"Time to bring the Queen down," Warcrasher said as she took flight into the air at the fiery queen.

Backing her up, Dazzleshot and Knave of Hearts sent their power blasts at the Queen. In a fiery roar, the Queen sent a wave of fire directly at the three attacking heroes. When the fire vanished, there was nothing left of the three heroes but ashes. With luck, Dazzleshot had hit Salene in the chest causing her to lose hold of Lockheed and Rachel. Just as Salene started to heal and reach down for the two, Union Jack made her move. Lifting herself up with her powers she flew right at Salene opening fire. Salene sent a wave of fire and just before Union Jack disintegrated into nothing she managed to hit the Totem and knock it to the ground.

"You will all pay for this," Salene said as she sent a blast at Shadowcat.

"Kitty, watch out," Pete shouted as he shoved her out of the way taking the blast to his back.

"Pete you fool, I could have phased," Kitty said as she held the very injured man in her arms.

"Not guaranteed with her powers of the Phoenix," Pete coughed weakly.

"The battle between us is over, Salene," Rachel said as she got to her feet and used what strength she had to rip a tip off the totem and then plunge it into the evil queen's chest.

"No!" Salene screamed in pain as she swung her arm causing a fiery wing to hit Rachel and send her flying hard into the wall and then drop to the ground, unmoving.

"Rachel!" Nightcrawler called after his friend.

"It's over, Salene," Britaina said as he dad stepped up next to her.

"Wrong, if I can't harness the power then I will use what power I have left to make this whole world die along with me. In the end, you've all lost anyways," Salene laughed as she coughed up blood and the whole Earth began to shake and a fiery claw stabbed Britaina in the side.

"Liz," Geo said running to his sister's side.

"Everyone, take cover. I'm going to do what I can to stop her," Brian said as Meggan stepped to his side.

"Then I go with you," Meggan said.

"As do I," Geo said holding his sister. "We do this as a family."

"Wrong, dad. Now is not the time for you to sacrifice yourself. You are still needed," a voice said as the whole planet began to shake more violently.

"Brianna? I thought you were dead?" Geo asked as a woman with dark hair appeared before them.

"Yes, but I was gifted with Uncle Jamie's reality powers. There is no way to stop her from igniting and destroying this world. She has already linked the power of the Phoenix into the Earths core," Brianna said as Salene turned red with fire and prepared to ignite as the whole room filled with heat and fire.

"With my gift combined with my sisters, we can trying and contain the explosion to London only and give the rest of the world a chance to survive and change, but doing so we will take Salene and Mountjoy out with us forever," Britaina said walking up to her sister holding a very bad wound.

"I can't let you sacrifice yourselves. I can find a way," Brain said looking at his daughter.

"I'm already dead and soon so will Liz. Let us do this so you may live on. Widget, Lockheed?" Briana asked as the two nodded.

"It's what Lord Lockheed had meant all along for me to do," Lockheed said as he looked to Kitty as she began to cry.

With one movement Brianna began to warp reality. Widget's lights went out as he began to be reshaped by Brianna's powers. Lockheed yelped as he dropped to the ground as a powerful magical essence was ripped form his body and merged with Widget and Brianna's powers. Suddenly a portal formed on the far wall.

"Not sure if it will send you home but if anything you will live and hopefully be one step closer," Brianna said as she used her powers to hold Salene and her powers at bay.

"I can't let you do this," Brian and Meggan cried.

"Take Jamesy with you and look after him," Liz said as she stepped closer to her sister.

"And take Drake with you. Raise my son as your own. Take care of them and I love you all," Brianna said as Liz gave the same sentiment.

Before Brian could protest he realized Drake was now in his arms and he was being forced back towards the portal. Before he was sucked in he saw both his daughters grab hands and unleash a great power against Selene. Just as his daughters vanished in a fiery explosion of power he was pulled into the portal, holding Drake tight as they both cried out for Liz and Brianna. His whole world went white as his daughters made sure they lived and Salene, Mountjoy and the Totem were gone forever.

**Next: Issue #22 – Strange New World**


	23. Strange New World

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #22 – Strange New World**

_**A Grassy Field in the Middle of Nowhere**_

Brian Braddock woke to the light breeze and soft grass brushing across his body. He laid there for a moment feeling great peace and tranquility. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got here, all he knew was that there was no other place he wanted to be. He felt safe and at home. As he laid there the word "home" seemed to linger on the forethought of his mind. The more he thought about home the more he thought about…Meggan!

Suddenly everything came crashing back to him. X-Calibur and him battling the Demon Storm and then sacrificing their lives to save Earth. Instead of death, they found themselves being given a second chance thanks to Roma. As she gave her final life essence, they were all restored to life and sent to a new home away from home. Instead of their Earth they were placed in an alternate Earth almost fifty years into the future. Here they were immediately thrown into battle of good versus evil with some familiar and yet very surprising individuals.

It seemed the Black Queen, Salene along with Mordred and Mountjoy had survived and taken over England with their Hellfire Sentinels and army of soldiers. It also appeared that they had enlisted some willingly and some influenced to the dark side, the children of heroes to help with her conquest. Unfortunately for the Queen, a band of heroes, called Excalibur Elite banded together and stood up against her forces. Among this great legacy of good were old friends that survived and the children of England's greatest heroes, including his and Meggan's children.

It took Brian, along with the others of X-Calibur, to adjust to the idea of fighting along side their future children. It soon came apparent to him and Meggan the great bond that formed with their future legacy. They had, or will have, time travel and alternate realities always made Brian's head hurt, three children, two girls and one boy. His son Jamesy, who had inherited his mother's Earth powers and calling himself Geo, his daughter Liz who had inherited his Captain Britain legacy calling herself Britaina and his eldest daughter Brianna who had inherited her uncle Jamie's powers.

Unfortunately, Brian didn't get to meet her at first because she died before they had arrived. She had been the only one to die before he had joined the fight. His sister, Betsy had hooked up with Bobby Drake, the Iceman and left behind a daughter, Bobbi Braddock. She had grown up and married Alex Stuart, the son of Alysande Stuart. They were both murdered by the Queen's forces leaving behind a five year old son, Drake Stuart. His daughter Liz Thompson had married also, but he was killed before they could have children. So Liz took in her nephew and raised him as her own, until her death.

In the final battle with the Queen and the loss of many dear friends, new and old, the Queen, defeated, had invoked a power to destroy the entire world. In that final moment, Briand and his team were ready to sacrifice themselves again, but once again they had been spared the eternal fate. His future daughter, Britaina had taken a mortal wound and had slim chances of surviving. At the final moments, his first daughter Brianna had appeared. Due to her powers she had managed to crossover from the other side and along with her sister and his last daughter, Liz had stood together to sacrifice themselves to save the world and him. In his final moments he got to truly know both daughters as they made the ultimate display of heroism and made him vow to look after his son Jamesy and his great nephew…

"Drake, Jamesy?" Brian asked as he sat straight up and looked around.

"We're all fine," Meggan said with a sad smile as she and Jamesy, holding Drake, stood over him.

"I can't believe they're gone. It's all gone," Jamesy said through tears.

"But they made a noble sacrifice, my daughters did," Meggan sighed.

"Yes, and because of them we, along with the rest of that world get a shot at a new beginning," Brian said standing up and trying to control his sorrow wishing it had been him and not his daughters.

"So where do you think we are?" Jamesy asked.

Brian asked himself the same question as he looked around. They were in a large grassy field. There seemed to be no end of the green grass except to east. The grass ended and became a medium sized beach of golden sand. The sand vanished as it was swallowed up by the deepest blue ocean he had ever seen. As he looked at it the breeze picked up and he could now smell the refreshing scent of sand and salt water. Is head jerked over at the sound of crashing waves as he saw a patch of beach that turned into a rocky bank. From this bank, a rocky dock of sorts led out about five feet to a giant mound of land sitting in the ocean. Upon this peninsula of land was the largest, most spectacular white lighthouse that climbed to what seemed like miles into the sky. From the top of the lighthouse, a small glow could be seen. Not very bright but he could feel the desire that at any moment a beam of light could explode from it.

"I don't know, but for some reason it feels like home," Brian said as Meggan and the others nodded.

"I can feel a great connection of good within this area," Meggan said as her sensitivity to nature tickled her body.

"I can feel Liz and Brianna too," Jamesy said what Brian had been thinking.

"I feel very sad, but happy too Uncle Brian," Drake said as he leapt from Jamesy to Brian's arms.

"Me too, little man, but everything's going to be just fine and I swear to always keep you safe," Brian said as he held his sister's legacy in his arms.

"I know we aren't on our world anymore, but where did my sisters send us?" Jamesy asked again. Unlike his parents, he wasn't use to other realities, worlds or timelines.

"Not sure, but I've the feeling all our answers lie at the top of the lighthouse. First, are we alone or did any of the others survive?" Brian asked as his thoughts suddenly tore towards Kitty, Rachel and the others.

"They are all down on the beach. When we landed here you were pretty out of it. They all decided to recoup down their giving us time until you rejoined us," Meggan said as they started walking towards the beach.

As Brian and his family got closer to the beach he saw his friends and teammates along with a few others. It was strange to also see his team coping and dealing with their future family. Off to the right was Nightcrawler and one time lover Cerise of the Shi'ar with their future son Curtis Wagner the Purple Fury. Kurt had also lost a child, a future daughter named Nightmagik, Margali Sefton. In the future, Amanda had magically seduced Kurt and bore his child. She turned out to be evil and in the final battle with her brother, she had died, but thanks to the Totem of the Phoenix, they had switched bodies.

Now, Curtis lives but in the body of Nightmagik. Even though he has her powers and looks, it was nice that he had managed to revert to a male body. Cerise would have to accept that spiritually he is her son but physically he is the "other woman's spawn". She would and could accept that, as Nightcrawler had to accept the rebirth of his son in the body of the daughter he had lost. Even if your child turns evil, it's still hard for a parent to lose a child. Even for a sibling, like Curtis who believed up till their final battle that his sister did have good in her. In the end, it will be hard for everyone to get used to accepting Curtis since he will always look like the betrayer of the Elite, Nightmagik.

Over by the water's edge were three women, Kitty Pryde, the Shadowcat, Molly Fitzgerald, the Shamrock who was holding a weeping young woman named Cat, also known as Piotra Wisdom. All three were connected and dealing with the tragic events of the battle with the Hellfire Queen. In this future Molly had a son named Jack who also went by the Elite name of Iron Clover. He was one of the leaders of the Elite, a great hero and had died and given his last energy so his mother would live. It wasn't till that moment had she finally felt the bond of motherhood and she would cherish it and him always. Molly cried as she looked down at Cat and held her tight.

Like Molly, Cat was mourning the loss of Jack because she had been dating him and he was the love of her life. They had each gone off into battle and she was finally reunited with him to find him taken from her, forever. Anyone who knew Cat knew this display of emotion was very rare for her. She hadn't been like this since the day she lost her mom. As much as she wanted to, it was hard for Kitty to comfort her daughter. Unlike the others, she was still having trouble accepting her future child as her own. Maybe it had a lot to do with the acceptance of this possible future. Kitty had always been in love with Piotr Rasputin and thought no matter what one day they would end up together. As she looked at her future daughter, it was apparent that that will never be in the cards.

It was apparent that her daughter took after Piotr in name only, for her father was a different man. In this future, Kitty had fallen in love with Pete Wisdom and they had a child. Kitty could almost accept this except for one factor, her best friend Rachel Grey. In her time, she had thought Rachel was seeing Pete behind her back but they had sworn it wasn't true. Now, in the future she finds out that Pete had an affair with Rachel getting her pregnant and baring a son. Not only did she have to accept a child with Pete, but also that he and her best friend will betray her and have a child too. For this reason, Kitty now like her daughter, held contempt for the man who chose to keep his distance for now.

Kitty looked at her daughter and sighed as she held her purple friend tightly in her arms. Her pet and long time friend, Lockheed had gone through a lot. First he had been changed into a giant dragon and then reverted to a more medium size as they arrived into the future. The one thing she liked was that they could now talk. Unfortunately, Lockheed's future self, Lord Lockheed had died at the hands of Nightmagik, but not before he transferred great magic into his younger self. Then tragically, Salene had ripped the magical essence from Lockheed that resulted in him turning back to his normal small size, losing his magic and ability talk. This hadn't been the only thing he had lost in the battle. When the Queen ripped the magic from him, her hellfire had burnt his wings beyond repair. He could no longer fly. Kitty wiped a tear as she glanced down at her friend and then glared back at the three at the other end of the beach.

Pete Wisdom glanced over as he felt Kitty's eyes on him. As much as he adored their love-hate relationship, he knew after this future revelation, there would never be anything between them again. Had had tried to convince her this was an alternate future and that it had changed, but she reminded him that at one point he had cheated and weather things had or will change for the future, their relationship is one that will never change. She was done with him and he decided to honor her wishes and walked over to where he was now, looking down at Rachel and their son, Pete Grey the Queen's evil warrior known as Psi-Blade.

It seemed that at some point in that future he had an affair with Rachel which resulted with the young man lying unconscious in the sand. This man's hatred for Him and Kitty and this whole triangle drama resulted in him being taken in by the Queen and becoming one of her evil minions. When they had arrived in this place, everyone was unsettled at the sight of him surviving and placed among them. Some, like Cat his half-sister, wanted Pete finished off and cast into the ocean. Rachel stood up immediately and protected him. Rachel said that during her battle and interlinking with Salene, she seen the good in Pete and that he was being controlled and fueled by the Queen herself. She knew he could be redeemed and she would stand by her son, and for now Pete Wisdom would also.

As Brian and his family stopped at the edge were the grass became sand, he saw three last individuals. A woman made of pure fire hovering over the ocean alone and a young man and woman visiting with each other not too far from the rocky bank. The young man looked up and saw them and waved as he got up and headed their way, putting a great smile on his son's face. It seemed that the man coming towards them was not only a teammate in the Elite but also his son's boyfriend, the man known as Lionheart.

Martin Leigh was the son of Kelsey Leigh, the first Lionheart. She had gained her powers from Brian, but had to let her civilian identity be thought dead, even to her children. So as Lionheart she had joined the Avengers for a brief period of time. After the Avengers had disbanded, she had come to England where she fought crime and aided England's heroes when needed. Then in a tragic battle she had sacrificed herself so others would live. This time, she was stripped of her powers and granted to live as Kelsey again with her children while Lionheart had to be known as dead to the world. Brian was glad that she had gotten her life back.

It appeared that when her son martin had grown up he had been granted the powers of Lionheart and assumed the mantle his mother had once held. Along with this mystical power he had gained some youth back. Even though he was much older than his son, he was reverted back to his son's age, which was easier for Brian to accept. As Martin had gained such power, he had also lost a great deal, mainly the death of his mom and sister. This only drove him to avenge her and prevail against evil as one of the Elite. In addition to the Lionheart mantle, he had been taken in by Dane Whitman, the Black Knight and was given the Sword of Light, Shield of Might and the Amulet of Avalon that turned him into Knightheart which gave him for a time great power and a magical energy steed named Strider. Brian smiled as Martin, looking pretty humble in his battle torn outfit, reached and hugged his son.

The woman slowly making her way towards them in her black and blue outfit and long blond hair was Dazzleshot. She was the daughter of Longshot and Alison Blair the Dazzler. Brian was shocked to see her since she was one of a handle of Elite members that had died in the final battle with the Queen. Jamesy told him that when they had arrived here she had been among them. She said that as the fire consumed her, by luck her body had reverted to light and she had survived to pull her self back together just as they were all being transported here. She was one lucky girl, just like her father.

Brian's smiled vanished as he looked back over at the flaming woman. She had suffered a great loss as did Brian and his team. Not only did she lose her brother, but her father had died also. Her father was Sunfire and had also been a member of X-Calibur. Shiro hadn't been a close friend to Brian but he had proved a great ally and member of his team even if it had been short lived. Sunfire had been thrown into battle with X-Calibur which resulted in him agreeing to join temporarily to help them out. He had planned on leaving back to Japan after the Demon Storm to be with his sister when fate had different plans for him.

He had been brought to the future with the rest of them to find he also had future children. A boy named Shiro, named after him and a daughter named Lucinda Nakamora. For what ever reason, Sunfire had gone off leaving the children in the car of their mother. The mother had died leaving the children to take different paths. Lucinda took the name of Fira and fought with the Elite while her brother, fueled by his anger against their father, joined the Hellfire Queen as King Blaze. Fira never stopped trying to get her brother to side with her, but when Sunfire had arrived his anger was only rekindled. This led to the final battle among her family. Her brother was killed while Sunfire sacrificed his life and power so that she would live.

"Brian, good to see you up and alive," Kurt said teleporting to Brian's side.

"Yeah, good to see all of you too," Brian said as they made their way down to the ocean.

As glad as Brian was to have everyone together he knew they had to have closer before they could decide what to do next. Brian and Meggan soon got everyone gathered together and created a memorial on the beach to honor the memory of all those they had lost. It was emotional, but he could see right away that it was helping those like Cat and Fira to find the steps to move forward. After the memorial was over they all gathered to decide where to go from here. Where ever here was.

"I think Brian is right, we should check out the top of the lighthouse," Kitty said.

"What do you think is up there?" Dazzleshot asked as she glanced up.

"Wait, look," Pete Wisdom said pointing at the lighthouse.

They all looked up to see the small glow explode with light. A giant beam of light shot out form the tower and began to rotate around at a quick pace. The covered their eyes at it seemed the beam got brighter and closer to them. Brian gasped as he saw what appeared to be a figure emerging from within the beam. As the figure got closer, he could make out long dark hair tied back in a pony tail and the person was wearing a white outfit and white draped robe. Everyone began to murmur when Brian held up his hand motioning them all to stay calm. Meggan looked form Brian to th4e figure that was almost upon them.

"Is that, Roma?" Meggan asked.

"No, I am not Roma," the figure said as it became clear the figure was that of a man.

"Wow, you could be the splitting image of her. Like her twin brother," Rachel commented.

"That is true, you looking like her and the lighthouse can't be a coincidence," Brian said. "Who are you?"

"You see, when your daughters used their powers to reshape and save you guys they brought you here to this place they created out of your memories. In doing so she indivertibly brought me into existence. You could say I'm more spawned from the ideals of Roma. Yeah, I like that. I'm the son of Roma," the man smiled.

"Do you have a name?" Meggan asked.

"You can call me Amor," the man said as he was now standing right in front of them all.

"Okay, we were brought here but how do we get home?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Oh, that is simple. I may be new but I'm very aware of destiny and fate and what they intend for you. With the passing of my mother and grandfather it is clear I've much to tend to, but first a few things need to be taken care of," Amor said.

He walked over to Kitty and leaned down kissing the top of Lockheed's head. Lockheed cooed as white light surrounded where his wings had been. Instantly, Lockheed took flight as his wings healed and reformed.

"I can fly again," Lockheed said.

"As well as other things," Amor smiled as he stepped over to Fira.

"You cry because you fell like you are empty when you are actually carrying too much," Amor said as he reached out his hand out to the flaming girl.

Everyone stared in awe as he seemed to pinch the flame and pull it outwards as he arched his hand up and over. As his arm moved the flame seemed to follow, puling away from Fira. When Amor's hand reached the other side of him the flame stopped and settled taking a more human shape. Amor smiled as he was now standing between to beings made of fire. He reached out and took one hand from each and kissed the back of it. Instantly, white light engulfed the flames and then snuffed it out leaving solid normal looking bodies of a woman and a man. Fira wasn't excited to see she was flesh again. She was excited to see who stood before her.

"Father!" Fira shouted as he leapt into Sunfire's arms.

"I don't believe it, Sunfire, it's so good to see you alive," Nightcrawler said.

"How is this possible? Can you bring anyone back?" Cat asked suddenly.

"No, I can't bring the dead back. You see, when Shiro gave his power to his daughter, he actually converted is life essence to fire and she absorbed that as well. I just had to separate the two and wake them both whole again," Amor said as he moved over to Rachel.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she watched the man kneel down over her son.

"You were right. There is much good and love in this one, but it has been clouded and tainted, from outside forces as well as inside. Give him the chance and it will shine through again," Amor said kissing his finger and then toughing Psi-Blades forehead. A bright light flashed as Psi-Blade began to wake up and Amor stood up and headed over to Brian.

"Now, you are no longer fated to bare the powers but you are destined to lead this group and have earned the right to wear the suit," Amor said as he hugged Brian and then stepped back.

Brian found himself in being basked in a warm glow. When the light faded he was wearing a captain Britain suit again. The only difference was that the red and blue were darker and deeper in color. The suit looked more armor plated but moved like silk. He glanced at his suit then back at Amor.

"Thanks, but," Brian began.

"No, the hero in you is still needed. Your strength will come from within you and the mutant power you were born with. The suit will give you no extra powers like you once had, but I did modify it some. The material will help add some extra protection and shielding for your body. There are also special little devices and lifts mixed into your boots and gloves to give you flight and control to soar through the skies," Amor said and turned to face everyone again.

"You all have and deserve much love," Amor said as he kissed his hands and blew kisses outward. In that instant the kisses became light and everyone found their costumes repaired and like new.

"With such power, you could open a way home for us, couldn't you?" Captain Britain asked.

"Like this?" Amor asked as he waved his hand and the beam of light from the lighthouse stopped shinning down on a spot of sand causing it to swirl and open up a weird looking portal.

"I don't believe it. We can really go home?" Kitty asked eyeing the portal.

"Alas, no, you see there are many paths in life," Amor said as he waved his and causing a beam of light to branch off fro the first and hit the bank of the ocean opening a second portal, "For the lot of you, it's not your time to go back. There are a few more places you are needed first."

"What makes you think you can stop us from going home?" Pete asked moving toward the portal home.

"I'm telling you, like Roma once told you, you will go home when the time is right," Amor said as he kissed the palm of his hand and blew a kiss that turned into a gust of wind that sent Pete back and into the portal by the ocean.

"What did you do to him?" Kitty and Rachel asked at the same time and then glared at each other.

"I sent him back on the right path. Now, your time here at the lighthouse has come to an end. I will need you all to make your way to the portal by the ocean, except for you, Shiro," Amor said walking towards the former X-Man.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"His fate was never to fallow you all to the end. It is time is him to return to where he belongs," Amor said as he kissed Sunfire on the forehead and stepped back leaving a spark of light flash and then vanish.

"If we can't go back and he can it will still disrupt your cosmos. He'll tell everyone we live," Kitty said.

"That is why I kissed those memories away. He will remember nothing after the sacrifice at the Statue of Liberty. He will wake up in Japan thinking you all died as does the rest of the world. To them, he somehow fell clear and washed up later on a fishing boat and finally found back in Japan," Amor said as he lead Sunfire toward the portal home.

"I just got him back. It's not fair," Fira cried.

"If fates allow, you will see him again, someday and in some form," Amor said as with ease Sunfire vanished within the portal.

"Amor, I thank you for all you've done and as much as I want to argue about this, I can tell we don't seem to have a choice in the matter," Captain Britain said eyeing the man.

"You could almost say, you're all left to fate's hand," Amor said as he began to wave good-bye.

With each wave it seemed like a push of wind hit them all. One wave and wind blast became stronger than the next until they found that they had no choice but to move toward the portal by the ocean. Reluctantly, Brain leads his team and family to and into the portal. X-Calibur soon had all vanished into the portal except one. Geo had entered and Lionheart was about to fallow when a hand touched his shoulder stopping him. Martin turned around as the portal vanished.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Lionheart asked as looked from Amor to the portal and back.

"You're meant to be somewhere else," Amor said guiding him back to the other portal Sunfire had gone through.

"But, I want to go with them. I didn't get to say good-bye to Jamesy," Martin pleaded.

"If fate allows, you'll see him again, but for now you are destined elsewhere," Amor said as martin found himself being swallowed into the portal.

Martin cried out in protest as the portal, Amor and the lighthouse vanished.

**Next: Issue #23 – New Universe – Part One & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part One**

_**Author's Note: Starting next month, all current titles will start featuring a back up story for a limited time. Here's a teaser list:**_

Salem-X #27 - Featuring Wiccan & the Young Avengers: Will see the formation of the team.

New Exiles # 26 - Featuring Black Axe & the Outsiders: Will tell the origin of the Time Quake World & the Outsiders.

Mutant Generation Force #24 - Featuring the Original New Mutants & the Secret New Mutants: Will tell Moira MacTaggert's secret mutant team's origin and the search for Daken.

Power Pack #23 - Featuring G-Force & the New Warriors: Will see an old foe coming back to hunt down anyone that has been a member of the New Warriors.

X-Calibur #23 - Featuring Lionheart(future) & Black Knight(present day) & the Avengers: Will see the government creating a new Avengers Initiative & sanctioned team.

Sensational X-Men #23 - Featuring Wolverine & Alpha Flight: Will see what happened to the Canadian Heroes after the Demon Storm.


	24. New Universe Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #23 – New Universe – Part One**

_**Somewhere on a New Planet, in a New Universe**_

"Dad, we have to find a way to go back," Geo, the future son of Captain Britain and Meggan cried in his mom's arms.

"Son, the portal is closed. If there was a way, I promise you I'd go back and find him," Brian said.

"Yeah, there's no going back. I'm still new at this, but I can't even find a trace of the portal that brought us here," Nightmagik, the future son of Nightcrawler and Cerise said.

"Maybe, like my father, he was destined to go somewhere else and Amor sent him through a different portal?" Fira, the future daughter of Sunfire suggested.

"We were the last to go through and I thought I saw him hold back for a split second," Geo said though tears.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Meggan said as Brian looked around.

Once again they were on another adventure with more people than he knew what to do with. Him and nine others had been drawn together and sacrificed to save their world. Instead of dying, the ten of them had found themselves in the future. There they joined up with their future kids and the Excalibur Elite to once again sacrifice themselves to save that world to only be given another chance, yet again. They had found themselves in a mysterious place with a lighthouse, but not alone.

Not only had all of X-Calibur survived but they had been joined by eight of their future children. Now Brian had eighteen people to look after in an unknown world with their host, Amor, the "son" of Roma. Even though he had great power and they all wanted to go home, it was made clear their journey home wasn't quite done yet. Without wasting any time, Amor had healed them and sent them on to their next stop. In doing so, it appeared that Amor had plans for two of their party. He had sent his teammate Sunfire home as well as his son's boyfriend Lionheart to a destination unknown leaving the sixteen of them in a whole new place.

Where they were now or where they go from here, he did not know. There was a light breeze blowing as he saw the sun setting. They were standing on a manmade beach looking out at a lake. In the distance he could see campfires and campgrounds. He was thankful that it was late enough that the beach was empty and no one would be surprised by their looks. The one thing that concerned him was the fact that there was a large group of them and that might raise suspicion or looks. He wasn't sure what to do, but knowing Roma and Amor, if they were here it was for a reason. He just had to figure it out.

"Where do we go from here, chief?" Nightcrawler teased.

"First thing we need to do is find out where we are and maybe look a little more inconspicuous," Kitty said as she glanced at Rachel and her future son Pete who just sat and stared out at the lake's water.

"I can help with that, I hope," Nightmagik said as he began to cast a spell.

Magic and purple energy started to dance around his hands as words came from nowhere guiding him. In a quick gesture, purple magic engulfed and absorbed into the members of X-Calibur. Instantly, their costume began to shift into normal street attire. Those, like Pete Wisdom and little Drake Stuart who didn't have a costume appeared to not have gone through any change. Kurt Wagner was amazed at how proud he was becoming of his son and how easy it was becoming for him to accept the father role. His thoughts were instantly met by a squeeze from Cerise's hand.

"Maybe this will help? I just happened to stumble upon it here in the sand," Dazzleshot said holding up a piece of newspaper.

"It says, 'The Heartland News' and it appears that we're still in the same year in the future but a new universe," Brian said tapping the part of the newspaper that indicated the date.

"I guess when he opened the portal he didn't send us forward or back. He just simply moved us to a different place," Rachel said as she pulled on her experience in time travel.

"This is just crazy," Cat, Kitty and Pete's future daughter said as she began to grow uneasy with the calm surroundings.

"We'll, I'm sure some sense will come out of all of this," Shamrock said as Cat gave her a quick soft smile that made Kitty wince.

Kitty would be the first to admit that she wasn't the motherly type or that she wasn't connecting on a motherly level like her other teammates, and it really didn't bother her. For that reason, she couldn't understand why it was bothering her that Cat seemed to be bonding with Molly. Kitty knew that the passing of Iron-Clover held a connection between the two but didn't think it would draw them so close together and then bother her to boot. Kitty glared over at Rachel and Pete and realized that for some reason she hated that she loses a man to a friend and now she seemed to be loosing her daughter to a friend and teammate as well. She didn't know why this was bothering her so much and she hated it.

"You okay, Kitty?" Shamrock asked.

"Yeah, just trying to think about what we should do now," Kitty lied with a smile.

"I think I need some air," Psi-Blade said suddenly and used his powers to take flight and move across the campground.

"Pete, stop!" Rachel shouted after her son.

"We got to stop him. Until we know what were dealing with we can't go flying off," Brian said with concern.

"I say good riddance," Cat smirked.

"I'll go after him," Rachel said as she glared at the girl with short spiky hair.

"I'll go with you," Pete Wisdom offered.

"I'm sure you will," Kitty said under her breath.

"Listen here," Pete began to say as Rachel took a step close to Pete and Kitty.

"Enough, Rachel and Pete, go and bring your son back and try and keep a low profile. The rest of us will find some food and maybe set up camp for the night," Brian said growing tierd of the drama.

Rachel didn't waste any time. She pushed with her powers and took flight, grabbing Pete along with her. Rachel never knew how much she relied on the Phoenix Force until it was gone. What once was so easy took all she had to carry herself, let alone a second person through the air. Not only did she miss that part of her power but she also missed her psi powers. Instead of reaching out to him with her mind, she could only grab on to his trail with her telekinesis and follow that way. No one understood better than her that crossing over from good and evil was a family trait and she would not give up and she would bring her son back.

"Brian, this has really got my head hurting," Kitty said as she and Kurt stepped up next to their fearless leader.

"I know, I still don't know how we got from England to all the places we've been and now here," Brian said as they slowly made their way off the beach.

"Have you given any thought about what we do if we find a way home? I mean first we have to explain that we never died and then second, introduce our children?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and how do you handle a custody suit over a future child if Betsy wants her kid?" Kurt teased.

"Trust me, I keep wondering if I'm going to wake up and find this is all a twisted dream created by my brother," Brian mumbled under his breath.

"I just wish I knew where we're going?" Cerise asked stepping up next to Kurt.

"I can answer that one easily. You'll all be coming with us," a man said from above them.

They all turned to see six figures floating above them. One was a man in a red and blue costume and cape with a giant "K" inside a shield on his chest. To his right was a woman in a rainbow colored costume and eye mask. Four rings could be seen on each hand glowing green, red, blue, orange, yellow, indigo, violet and black. Next to her was a woman with giant wings and holding a mace. On the other side of the man with the "K" was a woman wearing a black stage costume wearing a golden mask and holding a black wand. Next to her was a man wearing only a red, white and blue loin cloth of sorts and sporting golden bracelets and a golden lasso on his hip. The last figure was of a woman wearing a green and orange costume and holding a golden trident and seemed to be supported in the air by a chunk of water rising from the lake.

"Who are you and what makes you think we'll go with you?" Dazzleshot asked shooting off her mouth.

"Yes, these must be the strangers my vision foretold about," the woman in the golden mask said.

"Are you sure, Doctor Z?" The man with the "K" asked.

"Of course she is. If they were from our universe they'd know who we are, Super K," the hawk-like woman said.

"Hawk's got a point. Plus I can see right through their magic," Doctor Z said as she waved her wand causing X-Calibur's costumes to reappear.

"Shall I bring them in," the woman with the rings asked.

"Yes, Lantern, before we disturb the campers," Super K said as the woman with rings raised her hands.

"Wait a minute. Just who do you think you are?" Captain Britain asked as he readied his team for attack.

"We are the League. You don't stand a chance so please don't cause a scene," Super K said.

"Too late for that," Cat said as she extended her hot claws.

"Wait," Brian began to say but was too late. The League was advancing down upon them and most of his team rose up to confront them.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part One**_

_**A Small House in a Remote Part of England**_

Dane Whitman, the one time Avenger and former ally to Excalibur known as the Black Knight sat back in his chair and watched the television. He glanced over and saw his suit of armor and his sword thrown in the corner. It had been a long time since he had worn or held his suit or sword. Ever since his friends known as X-Calibur had sacrificed their lives to save the world and he hadn't been there to help he blamed himself for their deaths. He couldn't help think that if he had accepted their offer to join them or did more during the Demon Storm that they may still be here. It was hard to say, but that didn't matter anymore. Here in England he had thrown off his duel identity and decided to remain. He wondered if he would don that costume again.

"What the?" Dane asked out loud as he suddenly heard a loud boom and what sounded like a bomb going off upstairs in his house.

Dane raced up the stairs to see what the noise was. He immediately found a large hole in his ceiling and a giant pile of rubble where his bed used to be. Dane cautiously looked over the crash site when he saw something moving under it. Dane suddenly wished he had brought up his sword. He moved slowly closer when a man in a familiar costume pushed his way free from the debris.

"Don't move. Who are you and what are you doing in that costume?" Dane asked eyeing the man.

"I'm Lionheart," the man said as he looked around at his surroundings.

"I see that not only have you taken the costume but now you claim the name of an Avenger who died a hero. What right does that give you?" Dane asked the man growing defensive.

"I know this is hard to believe, but I'm from the future and Lionheart was my mother and when she died I took up her mantle. My name's Martin Leigh," Lionheart said staring at the man in front of him.

"I see," Dane said not knowing what to believe since he never knew the identity of the real Lionheart.

"You have to believe me, Dane. Just like I have to get used to being in the past and seeing a younger version of the man that had been like a father to me and took me in before he died," Martin said with unease.

"Wait a minute. You know who I am and what?" Dane said in confusion.

"I am from the future and I took up my mom's mantle as well as being trained and given my weapons from you, the Black Knight," Lionheart said as he began telling Dane about his future and the battle of Excalibur Elite and the Hellfire Queen.

"Wow, this is some weird stuff," Dane said as he stared at the man in the red and blue costume.

"It's true, I can prove it," Lionheart said as he prepared to call on his weapons.

"No, that's okay. I believe you. I can sense the Sword of Light and Shield of Might or Night as it's sometimes referred to, on you," Dane said knowing it had to be true since he had last seen them when he had given them to Albion.

"Just as I can sense the evil blade downstairs," Lionheart said referring to the Ebony Blade.

"Yes," Dane said not knowing how to feel about his possible future with the blade and his "son". "So, how did you come to the past? Are you supposed to stop the future from happening?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Lionheart said scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Dane asked as he slowly led the man downstairs and took seats upon his furniture.

"I guess you could say we were at the climatic part of our battle against the Queen when a group of strangers appeared out of nowhere to help us. For some reason I can't remember their names or faces. A lot of things are fuzzy. I barely remember my teammates and loved ones. All I know is that we all sacrificed ourselves in a final battle against the Queen and won and I remember being pulled through a portal and then woke up in your house," Lionheart said as he scratched his head whishing he could remember more.

"So you have no idea how you got here and why?" Dane said rubbing his chin.

Dane didn't know what to do. Whether he understood this or not, it didn't change the fact this guy in front of him was from the future, lost everyone he loved dearly including himself, who apparently took him in and gave him his weapons. He was looking at Lionheart's future son and informally a son to him. He couldn't just ignore him and turn him lose in a world he didn't know with no memories on how he got here. He wasn't cut out for this but he knew exactly where they needed to go.

"Your mom was a member of the Avengers, but they no longer exist. I do know that after your mom died, Captain Britain and Captain America had a memorial for her. Captain Britain and all of X-Calibur died during a big battle," Dane began to say when Martin jumped up.

"Cap is dead? His whole team is dead? That's not good. That means I either came back to an alternate past or something has changed and my future no longer exists," Martin began to panic.

"Hey, calm down. Your mom was close to Captain America during the time she spent with the Avengers. I think we should travel back to the States and talk with Captain America. If anyone can help you or find a way to get you home, it'll be him," Dane said as he got to his feet.

"Yes, you're right. My mom always talked highly of the man," Martin said as he felt sad that even in the past, his mom was dead and he wouldn't get to see her again. "Okay, let's go see Captain America."

"So, can you fly kid?" Dane asked as he reluctantly put his costume on for the first time in ages. He almost felt liek a stranger to it.

"Only if I call on the power of Avalon and summon Strider, but that's a power not to use unwisely," Lionheart said.

"You can't fly like your mom could when she was Lionheart?" Black Knight asked as he attached his shield and blade to his back holster.

"Unfortunately, no. I wasn't granted the power like my mom was. I donned the suit and took her mantle, but wearing the suit only gives me some enhanced strength, stamina, agility and added protection from attacks. I mainly rely on the weapons you gave me," Lionheart answered nervously.

"Well, good thing I have a back up plan," Black Knight laughed as he led Martin into the basement.

Once they got there, Black Knight flipped a switch and a secret door opened up. Inside was his atomic steed. Lionheart looked at the mechanical vehicle that the legendary Black Knight had once used in substitute of an actual flying horse. Dane motioned for Martin and they both mounted the flying machine and they blasted off towards the United States. Lionheart wondered how long it would take, but it seemed that this thing had turbo thrusters and they were moving pretty fast and reached New York in a few hours time.

"So how do we find Captain America?" Lionheart asked as they landed and dismounted.

"I was going to use my old Avengers Card but they seemed to have been deactivated. I think our best bet is to go to the old abandoned Avengers Mansion and see if we can contact him from there," Black Knight said.

"Can we get into the Mansion?" Lionheart asked.

"From what I understand, the property has been completely bought and protected by Stark. No one, not even the government can touch it. I'm sure we'll get a visitor when we try and break in and be able to get a hold of Cap after that," Black Knight said as his armor, the only piece of Avalonian equipment he had left shimmered at a thought and became civilian clothes.

"Sounds like a plan," Martin said as he took the hint and did the same with his costume.

Dane led the way as they headed towards the old Avengers Mansion. It had seemed like an eternity since he had been there and almost felt awkward and gitty at the same time. As he began contemplating how he was going to explain Martin and the future to them when a loud commotion could be heard up ahead. Dane motioned at Martin to follow his lead and made their way towards the noise. They soon came to a large park with a large stage surrounded by a crowd of citizens and news crews. Up on the stage was what looked like a bunch of officials and politicians and one man Dane cringed at the sight of, Henry Peter Gyrich.

"What's going on here?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, but let's get closer and find out," Dane said as they got closer to the stage.

"After the Demon Storm it is clear we need a better way to defend and protect the US citizens. With the Avengers no longer active and not being able to depend on or control the various super powered individuals or teams out there, we need some other form of security. So, thanks to me and the Governor of New York, we have worked with the President and S.H.E.I.L.D. to make New York our pilot state for the Avengers Initiative.

"The plan is to register and train heroes to properly defend us without reckless destruction of property or harm to bystanders. If this works, then our next steps are to pass a Super Power Registration Act making it illegal to use your powers unless you are registered. Those registered will be placed in training programs and then a sanctioned team will be placed in all fifty states," Henry said as the crowd had a mix of cheers and boos.

"By supporting and passing this Initiative, every state, every citizen will never feel helpless again. We will now have fully trained protectors. In support of the new Avengers Initiative and the pilot team, I give you the Sanctioned Avengers Fighting Evil, or as I like to call them, S.A.F.E.," Henry said as he stepped aside so the crowed could see a large black curtain behind him.

The crowed roared as the curtain dropped and revealed six figures. Standing in the back ground was a large green looking monster, a man with golden hair and a hammer, a small woman flying with wings and a man in a man in a red and blue costume and had grown to about ten feet tall. The last two figures that stood front and center of the group were the ones making the crowd go wild. One man wore a gold and red armor while the other wore red, white and blue and waved a shiny shield high above the crowd as they cheered more.

"That doesn't sound good at all," Martin said glancing at Dane.

"You're telling me. I can't believe they reformed the team like that and didn't even bother to ask me. I mean, hell, they have Pym and Banner on the team of all people," Dane swore at the sight of his old friends and teammates up on stage.

"Actually, Dane, I'm not happy about this either. Trust me, I'll be having words with Stark on how he could form a team like this without talking to me first and allowing someone else to wear my suit," a voice said causing Dane and Martin to turn around in surprise to see that it had belonged to Steve Rogers.

"You know, my old friend, I was about to ask you the same thing," a very handsome man in a mustache said stepping up next to Steve.

"Tony? So this isn't your doing?" Steve asked as Tony shook his head.

"Well if that's not you two up there, then who is up there pretending to be the Avengers and just what is Gyrich up to?" Dane asked.

"I don't know, but it's about time we got some answers," Steve said as they glanced up at the stage as the crowed roared at Gyrich motioning at S.A.F.E. before them.

**Next: Issue #24 – New Universe – Part Two & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Two**


	25. New Universe Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #24 – New Universe – Part Two**

_**The Home of the League**_

"Doctor Z, contain the area," Super K Commanded as he flew towards Captain Britain.

"Already done, K. I have cast a mystical sphere around the area so none will be able to see us," Doctor Z said as she flew towards Nightmagik.

"Stand down, we don't want any trouble," Captain Britain said as he activated the suit and took flight into the air and calling on his mutant power that increased his muscular build and gave him super strength.

"Yeah, as you can see, we clearly out number you," Cat said as she was almost upon the bird-like warrior named Hawk.

"You think? You know not the power of the League," the man wearing golden bracelets and a lasso smiled as he faced Dazzleshot.

X-Calibur had been sent to a new world once again. The world they had landed in was still in the future but a completely different universe. One that seemed very peaceful and much like the Earth of 2008 that they had originally come from and not like the battle torn future they had just escaped. Before they could determine their next move, Psi-Blade ran off and Marvel Girl and Pete Wisdom chased after him. Then moments after they left, seven beings calling themselves the League arrived and demanded their surrender. Of course, instead of talking, the two teams had to hold the tradition of waging battle first. Brian sighed as he took his first swing at the man with the big K on his chest.

"Your fighting us is futile," Super K Said as he took the punch and landed one back himself.

"We didn't come here to fight. We just appeared here and are looking for a way home," Captain Britain said as he shrugged off the hit he took to his face.

"Speak for your self. I want to fight," Dazzleshot said as she sent off a series of light blasts from her fingers.

"I will enjoy putting you down," the man in the star spangled loin cloth said she he deflected every blast with his bracelets.

"I know how you feel," Cat said as she moved past the two and came up behind Hawk.

"Sorry, but on this world, canaries eat kitties," Hawk smiled as she gripped her mace in both hands.

Cat landed on her back and went to scratch her with her psionic claws. As soon as Cat's body touched Hawk's, the mace flashed sending a surge of electrical energy from the mace, through Hawk's body and into Cat. Cat screamed as the electrical voltage sent her off of Hawk and towards the ground below. Before Shadowcat could shout, Kurt was already responding. Nightcrawler teleported next to Cat, catching her and then teleporting both of them back safely to the ground. Car shook her head and tried to stand.

"You okay?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," Cat said frowning up at Hawk.

"You have great potential in you, but you are still just a child," Doctor Z said as she created a magical barrier around Nightmagik.

Curtis swore to himself. He hated not being familiar with his own powers, let alone his own body. As he struggled to find a way out of his mystical prison he began to hear whispers in his mind again. He knew it was better not to question it and to go with the flow. Listening to the words he began to recite them and call on the power within himself. Magic and light exploded from his hands as the magical barrier flew away from him and slammed into Doctor Z, pinning her to the ground in her own mystical barrier that was reinforced with purple energy. Nightmagik stared at his hands in awe.

"Didn't know you could do that," Cerise said as she smiled at her son.

"Neither did I," Curtis whispered as he stared at the woman he had imprisoned.

"We have to stop this. We're all wasting time," Super K said as he continued to trade blow for blow with Captain Britain.

"I agree. Call down your team and I'll do the same," Captain Britain said as he eyed the super man before him.

"Agreed," Super K said as both leaders quickly cooled down their teams.

"I think it's wise for us to all talk and clear the air here," Shamrock said as she continued to eye the woman with the different colored rings.

"We all have a lot to talk about but here is not the best place to do it. We don't want to disturb the civilians," Lantern said as she looked from Shamrock to Super K.

"Lantern is correct. We need to get back to base," Doctor Z said.

"We can't leave yet. Three of our team has run off somewhere," Captain Britain said.

"We don't have to wait for them," Kitty said as Cat laughed. Brian returned a look that silenced their joke.

"I will have Lantern here hunt for them and bring them back to the base. We really should get going," Super K said as Brian finally decided it was okay since Shamrock had agreed to tag along for luck.

With a nod from Super K, Doctor Z worked her magic and instantly teleported both the League and X-Calibur from the campground to the League's base. Captain Britain looked around to see that they stood in a large room with a giant circular table with a large "L" painted in the center of it. Sitting at the table was another group of people dressed up in costumes. Brian laughed. Good thing this room was large, because when you added his team in with the League, there were just too many people. With a prompt from Super K, Brian quickly introduced his team and told them of their journey here.

"Yes, you are the ones from my vision. They are special. Unlike us, their powers come from within," Doctor Z said as she eyed them all.

"Vision, what are you talking about?" Shadowcat asked.

"First, let me start from the beginning. Our world has gone through many crises until a few generations ago when the world finally settled towards peace and people wearing costumes or sporting power faded away. We were all the first generation born to a world without heroes. As we got older, crime began to rise again. People feared super villains would rise again.

"Then a few years ago, me and a large team of others went on an archeological dig in the desert. As we were digging the ground caved in and eighteen of us survived and found ourselves buried underground in a large room that looked like a museum of sorts. There was stuff from the age of heroes in there. We were all mesmerized, but that was just the beginning.

"As I searched for a way out, I found a secret passage into another room where I found a strange crystal like devise. When I walked near it, it came to life. It was an image of a man in a similar costume as mine and told me all about the age of heroes and how at the end, he and a handful of others chose to secretly hide this place and items to secure that their legacy would live on in time of need.

"As the image faded, I was told to take care of their legacies and protect the world as a section of the wall slid away to reveal eighteen treasure-like chests. I stepped over to the first box as the other seventeen came into the room and I told them what I had found. We each took a chest and once all of them were opened, the ground shook as we found ourselves free and standing in what would be our new base.

"What each of us found in the chests was an item or items that granted us each great skills or abilities. At that moment we decided to assume the legacies of the heroes of old and formed the League. In a matter of a few years we gained the support of the world and its leaders and got rid of crime and have ruled this planet, protecting it and keeping the peace," Super K said as he told his tale.

"We had nothing to fear until I had a vision that a great evil was coming and that our only salvation would be from a group of strangers that carried a power from within. Those strangers would be you all," Doctor Z added.

"With all of you, I don't see how we are needed," Captain Britain said.

"You see, our powers were granted from the chests we found where your powers are a part of you. You are the ones meant to stop this evil that approaches," Super K said as Doctor Z nodded in confirmation.

"Well, we were sent here for a reason. We will do what ever we can in hopes that it will lead us home," Captain Britain said as he shook the hand of Super K.

"Great, now let me," Super K began to say when the man in the loin cloth stepped up.

"That's enough. You've said too much. We don't need their help," the man protested.

"No, we have to tell them everything. If what I get from my vision, the key for them to win is connected to our items. So to be safe, they must know it all, including the items that give us our powers," Doctor Z said as a few of the League joined in the protest.

"That's enough. Z is right. We have to tell them to ensure our victory. I am Super K, the leader of the League. In my chest I found a rare glowing green rock that I keep hidden in the center of my belt. It gives off a strange green glow and some how grants me my enhanced strength and abilities," Super K said as he then introduced the rest of the League.

"Lantern is the one that had gone searching for your friends. She found a lantern that instantly split into eight colored rings. That is Arrow. He was given two bows and a quiver of arrows that never empties." A man in a red and green outfit and holding a bow of each color nodded as Super K quickly continued around the room.

"Speedforce was given a red and silver suit that grants her great speed. Hawk was given wings and a mace made of an unknown material that grants her flight, durability, strength and that mysterious weapon. You all are familiar with Doctor Z. She was given a golden helmet and wand that grants her great magical abilities.

"Our always pleasant and friendly warrior here is Amazon. The bracelets and lasso give him god-like powers. Next to him is Dark Prey. She was given a utility belt with various gadgets and devises along with a flash drive with a database and instructions on how to make her the best and most feared predator of the night.

"You all know Aqua. She found a trident that gives her control of the waters and marine life. Micro there found wrist bands that allow him to shrink down to the size of an atom. Steel Wind was given that silver and red armor that grants him strength and tornado-like powers. Species found a talisman that grants him the abilities of any animal.

"Gold Beetle found a gold suit and blue scarab that grants him various abilities. Geo-Storm found a headband. It makes her take on a different persona which each one grants a different power like fire, ice, earth, nuclear and lightening. Stretchy received a plastic mask that transforms his body to rubber.

"Last are Minute Girl, Van and Rayna. Minute Girl found a watch that injects her with a power for an unknown amount of time. She never knows what power she will get or how long it will last. Van and Rayna each got a matching ring. When they hit them together they are transformed. Van takes on any form that is made of fire or heat while Rayna can become any type of plant," Super K said as he finished the introductions.

"Now that we know each other, just what threat are we suppose to help stop?" Shadowcat asked.

"That, we don't know. We just know its coming and we need your help. For now we just wait, but in the meantime, let's get you all fed and made at home here," Super K said as he led the group out of the room.

_**Epilogue**_

"Where did he go?" Pete Wisdom asked as Rachel finally came to a stop to rest.

"I don't know. One minute he was ahead of us and the next he was gone," Marvel Girl said.

"Well, we need to find him," Pete said as he looked around.

"Actually, I think I can take you right to your friend," a voice said from behind them.

"Who?" Rachel asked as two blasts hit her and Pete causing them to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Hurry, take them back with the other one we just captured. I believe they have the power we need to finally unleash the might of the Society of Evil upon the world," a bald headed woman in a purple and green suit with a giant "L" in the center of her chest said as two other figures grabbed the fallen mutants and took them away.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Two**_

_**Stark Tower – Sub-Basement **_

"Good news is that Gyrich was once again exaggerating and jumping the gun," Steve Rogers said as he watched Stark turn off the video monitor.

"Yeah, but the bad news is that he is being allowed to operate and form his new Avengers here in New York and has been giving very valuable and potentially harmful media coverage," Stark said as he turned to face the three men sitting in the room with him.

"Yeah, seems a lot has come up," Dane Whitman said as he glanced over at the star struck man sitting next to him.

After stumbling upon Henry Peter Gyrich and his S.A.F.E. team, Dane Whitman and Martin Leigh had run into Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Even though to most their identities were secret but having been an Avenger and Martin being form the future knew that they were the Avengers known as Captain America and Iron Man. After making it clear they knew nothing of this Avengers Initiative and someone else was wearing versions of their costumes they had quickly left and headed to Star Towers.

Once in the hidden sub-basement of Start Towers, the four men sat and talked. After a brief catch up between the three old Avengers, Dane introduced Martin, the son of Lionheart. Stark had his doubts at first but once Cap looked into the man's eyes he knew they belonged to Kelsey's little boy Martin. Martin told him of his future home and how he ended up at Dane's home with no idea how it happened really. Cap glared at Stark as his former teammate and friend laughed at Martin stumbling through his story, obviously in awe of the man who knew his mom.

"Your mom was a good woman and proved an excellent hero in her time as an Avenger as well as her time protecting England and fighting with X-Calibur. Her sacrifice was one of Heroes," Captain America said.

"Thanks," Martin said feeling proud but still not knowing how to truly feel about his mom's death in this world.

On the ride over, Black Knight had told him all about his mom's sacrifice in the battle for Avalon. It was odd for Martin and he had to remember this was definitely an alternate past. Because his mom had never died in Avalon and had come home to him and his sister where she raised them in peace till years later when she had to take up her mantle again and then died in the battle against the Hellfire Queen. The one thing that was clear to him was that in both realities, his mom died a great hero.

"Even though Fury has assured us that neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor the President have given full support or backing to Gyrich and are staying out of it for now, I can bet that they will watch this closely to see if this could be a positive thing and then step in," Stark said.

"If Fury says they are not funding or in approval of this, I trust him," Steve defended his oldest friend.

"I've never trusted the man," Dane voiced his opinion.

"That for now is irrelevant, for the bad news of the situation is that the Mayor of New York has given Gyrich permission to reform the Avengers and allow them to operate and protect the citizens of New York. If these pretenders prove successful then Gyrich will get full support from the Mayor in his Avengers Initiative," Stark said.

"And that is when we start to really worry. I just wish I knew who he's got working up there as the classic Avengers," Captain America said staring at the computer image on the screen of S.A.F.E. showboating to the crowd.

"I don't know about Hulk, according to Fury there hasn't been any recent sightings of Banner since he went on the run. That could be him up there but he doubts it," Stark said.

"As do I. There was too much calm and intelligence in that Hulk's eyes to be banner. If it was him, he's wanted and the Feds and Military would be all over New York City. Banner's still out there somewhere and they know it, as does Fury," Steve said knowing full well that Fury could be trusted but never fully revealed everything. Just by looking at his eyes, Fury knew where the Hulk was and it wasn't New York.

"It's obvious that Iron Man and Captain America are imposters as well," Dane said with a smirk.

"As is the Wasp and Giant-Man. Janet said that she and Hank are still in Europe and trying to work things out but they as well as others trust we'll get to the bottom of this and if we need them they'll come home," Stark said.

"The only unknown is Thor. He left long before our battle with Ultron and no one's seen him since. That could be him up there. You just never know with him," Steve said as he continued to stare at the screen.

"What do we do?" Martin asked feeling excited about working along side the great Captain America.

"Sorry, we didn't mean for you to get caught up in this. Dane, if you take him to Reed Richards he might find a way to get him home," Steve said.

"We can handle this ourselves," Stark added.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind helping you. This is important and I can always find a way home later," Martin said knowing that he wasn't sure if he even wanted to go home. There wasn't anyone there for him to return to and he had no idea if the one person he loved was even still alive. For now, he felt like this is where he might belong.

"I don't know," Captain began to say.

"Sir, it would be an honor help," Martin said.

"What about you, Dane?" Cap asked looking over at former Avenger.

"Where he goes I go," Dane said not knowing why he was starting to feel a fatherly responsibility for the man from the future.

"You know, this could work. We've been talking for sometime about reforming the Avengers. This could be the start that we need," Stark said as his mind began to work.

"We can't officially form the Avengers and go public with an Avengers group already existing," Cap said.

"For now, it could be a team of Secret Avengers. We can form a small team and go out in the field while spying and keeping an eye on S.A.F.E. and Gyrich's Avengers Initiative," Martin said as he found himself in familiar territory.

"I don't know," Dane began to say.

"I think the kid may be on to something. It just might work," Cap said with a grin.

"I agree, but we can't go out as ourselves. Not if our identities are already taken," Stark said looking at Steve.

"Yeah, they'll think we're the imposters and we don't want a war of identities yet. We'll have to come up with something," Steve said.

"I have a few ideas. We'll also have to assemble a team and figure out who to recruit," Stark said as he began typing away at the computer.

"I think we should look over the Anvers Roster, but I have same ideas of who I want on the team," Cap said as he joined Stark at the computer screen.

"What do we call ourselves? We can't publically call ourselves the Secret Avengers or the New Avengers," Dane said wondering what he was getting himself into.

"What about Champions or Force Works?" Stark suggested.

"No, I don't think we want to use something that's already been used," Captain America responded.

"What about Defenders of Justice or the Defenders of America or something like that?" Martin asked and then turned away blushing.

"No, I think you're on to something. We're the Secret Avengers but we can go publicly by the American Defenders," Cap said with a smile.

"Oh, how cheesy is this," Dane mumbled to himself.

"Cheesy or not, it will work and stay on peoples tongues in a positive light," Stark said in agreement.

"Well, let's get to work. We have a team rebuild and a country to protect," Cap said with great enthusiasm.

Dane rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he joined his three new team members as the Secret Avengers were born.

**Next: Issue #25 – New Universe – Part Three & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Three**


	26. New Universe Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #25 – New Universe – Part Three**

_**New York, World of the League**_

"They have to be somewhere," Shamrock said as she looked around.

"I am using the signatures of my rings to try and pick up their trail again," the woman named Lantern said.

Shamrock glanced around and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Molly found this world to have such a peaceful calm to it, one she really needed. She had coma along way with accepting the loss of her future son and she couldn't have done it without Cat, Kitty's future daughter. By helping each other grieve they had moved forward, gotten stronger and had formed a unique bond in the process. The pain in her heart may still be there, but the knowledge that she would someday have a child, whether it's Jack or another, gave her the courage and the strength she needed.

What she needed at this moment more than that, was luck. She and the League member known as Lantern were looking for three of her traveling companions. Two were actual teammates, Marvel Girl and Pete Wisdom while the other was their future son, Pete Grey. Pete Grey had taken off and his two parents had chased after him. Now the three of them had to be found before they could get into any trouble on this unknown world. While Lantern used her powers to search, Shamrock focused on her powers of luck to find something that would help and quicken their search.

"I've been using the spectrums of Indigo and Violet but all traces of compassion and love end here. I've even tried using the yellow to track fear but that only brings very feint traces and still ends around here. Not sure why I can't find either of their tracks," Lantern said as she scanned the area with her colored lights.

"They can't have simply vanished. Wait, I found something, next to these boot prints," Shamrock said as she knelt down and picked up a strange purple metal bolt.

"Wait, something about that metal is tugging at my power," Lantern said as she gave in to her powers and the colors began to shift.

"What is it?" Shamrock asked as suddenly trails of orange and red began to merge and form.

"This is not good. The colors of Rage and Greed dominate and take over here. Something bad happened here and what ever it is came from the same place that bolt and those boot prints, a large suit of armor," Lantern said as she watched the new trail go off into the distance.

"Should we follow it or go get the others?" Shamrock asked at the woman with the eight colored rings.

"We have no choice. I don't want to lose the trail," Lantern said as she took flight.

Shamrock gasped as a green glow came from Lantern and engulfed her, picking her up and carrying her along behind Lantern. The moved with great speed, covering hundreds of miles in no time at all. They soon came to the end of the trail which led to a swamp like lake. They both landed on the ground as Lantern studied the trail that seemed to head into the lake itself.

"You think they were taken down there?" Shamrock asked as she moved towards the lake.

"I don't like this at all. Stay here, I'm going in," Lantern said as she was engulfed in various colors and dove into the lake.

Shamrock paced nervously as she waited for Lantern to return with news of her teammates. She hated that she couldn't follow after but she had no means of surviving underwater. She walked closer to the lakes edge and peered in to see if she could see any sign of the multi-colored hero of this world. Just when it seemed like there was no sign of life, a colorful blast shot from beneath the water and the figure of Lantern flew up and out of the water hitting the ground next to her. Her costume was torn and she had cuts and blood all over her body.

"Lantern," Shamrock gasped as she knelt down beside her.

"You need to go and get the others," Lantern gasped as her eye started to swell shut.

"What happened down there? Were my friends there?" Shamrock asked as she helped the wounded lady sit up.

"There isn't much time, their coming and you need to get out of here," Lantern said between breaths as she looked over her shoulder at the lake.

"I can't leave you," Shamrock said as Lantern began to glow a strange green around her hands.

"Take them," a voice commanded as large squid-like tentacles burst from the lake and wrapped themselves around Lantern.

"Here, take this. It will get you to the others and lead you all back here," Lantern said as she threw a green glowing object into the air before the tentacles began to drag her back into the lake.

"I," Shamrock began to protest as she luckily caught the object, looked down and saw it was Lantern's glowing green ring.

"Go!" Lantern shouted as her body began to glow a series of weak colors as she tried to fight off the giant water creature.

"Get her," a voice said as two figures started to come out of the shadows.

Before Shamrock could say or do anything, her body suddenly let loose a strange green energy. It seemed like it was the same energy that her future son had once used and it was now coming from her. The energy then began to merge with the green ring, surrounding her in a glowing bubble. Just as the two figures leapt at her, she shot into the air with great speed leaving a trail of green behind her. Shamrock breathed deeply as she quickly soared away, watching the glowing Lantern vanish back beneath the lake and then have the whole area vanish from her sight as she found herself now miles away and heading back to the League.

_**League Headquarters**_

"How are you getting along?" Super K asked as he walked up to Captain Britain and Meggan.

"Great, we appreciate you letting us clean up and eat," Captain Britain said as the man with the large "K" on his chest grinned.

"I just wish we could figure out what Amor is up to and what we're to do next," Kitty said as she entered the room with Kurt and Cerise.

"I still think it's amazing that not only did we inherit the legacy of legendary heroes but now we discover people from other dimensions," Van said as his sister Rayna rolled her eyes.

"I don't care where we go, as long as my family stays together," Meggan said squeezing her husband's arm and smiling at their future son, Geo as he played with Brian's great-nephew, Drake.

"I will do what I can to get you home, but the vision is clear that you were meant to come here," Doctor Z said appearing next to Super K.

"I would like to know more about this vision of yours," Kurt said as Brian agreed.

"One night, not long ago, I was meditating when a received a mystic vision. It showed a great evil attacking. I couldn't make out what the threat was, but it was clear that it was something of great power and would destroy the world and the power of the League would not be enough.

"When I feared the worst, I received a second message. I was told that a group of heroes welding a power from within would arrive. With their help, this evil would be stopped. Evil would be defeated at the hands of the League and the other heroes," Doctor Z said as her eyes glowed softly.

"Any idea where this threat might come from?" Cat asked as she joined the group.

"None, we haven't had any major crime in years," Hawk said as she tapped her mace in her hand.

"No crime?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"It's true. We've ended major threats and I've even managed to keep the underground clean and laid fear in any who might even think of committing a crime," Dark Prey said as she leaned in the corner studying everyone closely.

"Are you sure your vision real?" Cerise asked.

"I have total faith in Doctor Z. If she said a threat is coming then I believe her," Super K said confidently.

"I would have to agree. It can't be a coincidence that she has this vision and we find ourselves sent here by Amor," Captain Britain said.

"K, something's approaching the base at a very high speed," Arrow reported as the alarms began to sound.

Before anyone could react, the ceiling exploded as a glowing object came through and crashed into the floor in front of them. They all moved quickly towards the object to see it was the figure of a woman, whose green glow began to fade. She appeared to be unharmed from the crash landing and was cupping something in the palm of her hand. With a sigh, she opened her hand to reveal a glowing green ring.

"Molly," Kitty said as she started to move towards her teammate.

"She has one of Lantern's rings," Amazon said as he looked down at Shamrock.

"Molly, what happened?" Brian asked as Shamrock tried to clear her head from the sudden trip.

"Where is Lantern and why do you have her ring?" Super K asked as the woman suddenly held up her palm with the glowing ring.

"Attention League," a voice came from the ring as it suddenly generated a small green image of Lantern in the air.

"Lantern, is that you?" Doctor Z asked at the glowing image.

"Quiet, it's a holographic message of sorts," Super K said as he motioned for everyone's silence and leaned closer to the glowing figure.

"I record this in fear that I may be dead and hope that Shamrock has made it back to you with my ring and message. Super K, we are all in grave danger. Your sister Lexana is alive and is plotting to take over the world," the green image of Lantern said as the members of the League turned to look at their leader who had a look of shock on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Three**_

_**Stark Tower – Sub-Basement **_

"What do you got?" Captain America said as he looked over Stark's shoulder.

"I compiled a list of all Avengers and their status. Kind of surprised how many are not available," Stark said as he hit a few keys and a listed displayed on the computer screen in front of them.

"Thor – Vanished from Earth - Possible S.A.F.E. member

Yellow Jacket & Wasp – In England – Retired and declined membership

Hulk – On the run – Whereabouts unknown

_**Hawkeye – Living in Queens – Potential recruit **_

Quicksilver – Whereabouts unknown

Scarlet Witch – Member of Salem-X – Currently off world

_**Hercules – In Las Vegas – Potential recruit**_

Black Panther – In Wakanda – Unavailable for the affairs in the U.S.

_**Black Widow – Covert missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. – Potential recruit **_

Mantis, Moondragon, Starfox, Serisi, Jack of Hearts, Deathcry & Beast – Off Planet

Hellcat – Last seen with Son of Satan – Whereabouts unknown

Wonder Man & Ant-Man – Vanished after final battle with Ultron – Whereabouts or alive unknown

_**Ms Marvel – Member of**_ _**S.H.I.E.L.D. – Potential recruit**_

_**Falcon – Active in Manhattan – Potential recruit**_

_**Tigra – In L.A. – Potential recruit**_

She-Hulk – Working for law firm – Retired and focusing on law career

Pulsar – Member of Nextwave - Unavailable

War Machine – Head of the Vault – Unavailable

_**Firebird – In Mexico- Potential recruit**_

Thing, Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman – Members of Fantastic Four – Unavailable

**Moon Knight – Active in New York – Potential recruit**

USAgent – Member of the New Invaders – Unavailable

_**Living Lightening – Attending UCLA – Potential recruit**_

Machine Man – Member of Nextwave – Unavailable

Darkhawk – In California – Retired & unavailable

Namor – Atlantis & member of New Invaders – Unavailable

D-Man – Underground community – Retired and unavailable

_**Quasar – Still on Earth after Demon Storm – Potential recruit**_

_**Spider-Man – Active in New York – Potential recruit**_

Sandman – Criminal at large

Crystal – On Attilan – Unavailable

Justice & Firestar – On Honeymoon – Unavailable

Triathlon – Lost powers – Retired and unavailable

_**Silverclaw – Student at ESU – Potential recruit**_

Rage – Student – Unavailable

Jocasta & Vision – Destroyed during battle with Ultron – Unavailable for repairs at this time

Marrina – Last seen with Alpha Flight – Unavailable

_**Stingray – Running own business seaside – Potential recruit**_

Swordsman & Magdalene – Vanished to another dimension

_**Great Lakes Avengers now known as U.S. Avengers – Operating in Missouri – Potential recruits**_"

"Wow, it still amazes me how many members we've had over the years," Captain America said after reading the list of surviving Avenger members.

"Yeah, but seems they are a bit scattered and unavailable. Not very many potential recruits," Black Knight said as he stood near Captain America.

"How many do we want to recruit for the team?" Martin, the future Lionheart asked.

"I'm thinking seven or eight total," Stark said as Steve nodded in agreement.

"So who're we pulling in?" Dane asked.

"First of all, it seems the U.S. Avengers had some kind of run in. A few of their members were killed and they don't recall a thing. (**See New Exiles # 21) **Currently their roster consists of Mr. Immortal, Dinah Soar, Big Bertha, Flat Man and Squirrel Girl," Stark said.

"They mean well, but I think they are not what we're looking for or need right now," Captain America said as they all tried to keep a straight face.

"Hercules is a no go. He spends all his time drinking and partying with the woman. We don't have the time to babysit him," Stark said as Cap nodded.

"What about Black Widow or Ms Marvel?" Captain America asked.

"They are pretty tight in S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'd rather stay under the radar and not have Fury utilizing them as spies," Stark said as Cap wasn't sure if he felt the same but decided it might be for the best not to recruit them.

"What about Clint?" Stark asked.

"He's still in physical therapy. He was pretty beaten up by Ultron and he almost fully recovered and I don't want to put him at risk," Captain America said.

"Probably better off. He can be such a hot head," Dane commented to Martin.

"Silverclaw is out. Jarvis would kill me if I pulled her away from her schooling," Stark said.

"Same with Living Lightening. They need to focus on finishing school first," Captain America said as he looked to see who was left on the list.

"I think Tigra may be too unpredictable and uncontrollable, but I'll give Firebird a call. I think she would make a great addition," Stark said.

"I agree. I'll give Falcon, Stingray and Quasar before he heads back to space a call," Cap said.

"What about Spider-Man and Moon Knight?" Dane asked at the last two remaining names.

"I know you are not too fond of Marc, but he carries an edge we might need," Stark said of his former West Coast member.

"I don't know. His actions are questionable at times," Captain America said.

"Why don't we do this? I'll speak with Spider-Man and feel him out and you pay a visit to Moon Knight. If you think him too unstable then I can respect your wishes," Stark said.

"Agreed," Cap said with a nod.

"Are we just recruiting old Avengers?" Dane asked.

"We thought we'd start there because there is that bond and we know them really well. If we are still short a few members we can think of new recruits," Stark said.

"Why, do you have someone in mind?" Cap asked.

"Well, I worked for Heroes for Hire for awhile and Cage and Iron Fist would make great additions," Black Knight said.

"Sounds like alternatives might be a good idea. I just thought of a few Force Works members. Century vanished into space but I almost forgot about Moonraker and Cybermancer," Stark added.

"Okay, here's the plan. We'll feel out our Avengers members and come up with a list of others and check them out. For all those that are willing to join, if they reach over what we want, we can pick from them and make our final roster," Captain America said.

"With that decided, I think we are good to go," Stark said.

"What about your identities?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, you said something about not using your identities since S.A.F.E. stole them," Dane added.

"Got that covered. Since Rhodes is heading up the Vault, he said I could use his old nick name. I give you, War Machine 2.0," Stark said as he pushed a button and a black and silver version of his armor came up from the floor.

"Sweet," Martin said looking at the very slick looking armor.

"And for me, I'll be donning my old Captain suit," Captain America said as Stark pressed another button to bring up a black suit with red boots, gloves, belt and a red and white strip pattern on the chest with a black star.

"I even got your old energy shield out for you to use in place of your shield," Stark said as he threw a wrist device at his old friend.

"Looks like we're set," Dane commented.

"This is so cool," Martin smiled.

"Alright everyone, let's move out and get the rest of the American Defenders gathered," Captain America began.

"And then we can take care of S.A.F.E.," Stark finished.

**Next: Issue #26 – New Universe – Part Four & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Four**


	27. New Universe Part Four

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #26 – New Universe – Part Four**

_**League Headquarters**_

"I thought she was killed?" Amazon said as he glanced from the fading ring image to Super K.

"As did I. I swear I saw her die," Super K said as he stared in shock.

"If Lantern is in trouble we need to go now," Arrow said growing angry and scared at the message he had just seen.

"What did you see?" Dark Prey asked Shamrock with a flat tone.

"Nothing really. We followed the color trails to a lake. I waited while she dove in. A few minutes later she emerged half beaten and forced me back here with her ring. I was gone before I could make any figures out and Lantern was dragged back into the lake," Shamrock said as the Lantern's ring flew and planted itself on her ring finger.

"What's the story with your sister?" Captain Britain asked.

"My half sister actually. She had always been jealous of me and when I became Super K she finally snapped. She gathered a few thugs and had tried to blow up New York City. We managed to stop her and her thugs but in that final throw down, she stood on the edge of a building with a final bomb.

"I tried to reach her and was too late. Before I could grab her she jumped from the edge, hit the building next to it and exploded. I saw her burn up and her body was found with a dozen others that had died in that explosion. TO this day it pains me that I couldn't save her or those other innocents. From that moment I dedicated myself to this League and ridding the world of evil," Super K said as he chocked on his words.

"Sometimes you can't help it when your siblings go bad," Captain Britain said as he saw his future son nod.

"Well, she as to be stopped," Dark Prey said as she flexed her wrists causing blades to extend out.

"Prey's right. No coincidence that Z has a vision about a great evil, X-Calibur shows up and then your sister resurfaces. She's the threat that has to be stopped," Amazon said.

"We won't kill, but we will do all that we can to help," Nightcrawler said as most of X-Calibur nodded.

"We can't all go charging in. She'll be waiting for us," Super K said as he tried to keep his concentration from wavering.

"My guess is that she'll attack our base here once we all leave," Dark Prey said as her mind started mapping out all possible scenarios.

"Then we divide our teams. There are plenty of us to manage both locations," Shadowcat said.

"I will stay behind here with Drake," Meggan said putting her hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"I hate to leave you both here," Captain Britain pondered and then turned to his future son. "Jamesy, I will need you to stay here with them."

"But, dad," the future hero called Geo started to protest.

"Son, I need you to stay here and protect our family. I need you to watch after your mother and Drake. Can I count on you?" Brian asked, gripping his son's shoulder in tight affection.

"Yes, you can count on me," Geo said with a smile.

"Great, now let's go. Lantern is in danger," Arrow said growing impatient.

"Yes, and I think that the magic users should split up. Each team should have mystical back up and escape route," Doctor Z said.

"Z, you will go with the strike force. Nightmagik can stay here," Super K said.

"But I know the defenses here and," Doctor Z started to say.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here and assist. I think it might be better off for all of us if I separated myself from my sister," Super K said as other members of the League nodded.

"If you stay then who will lead the strike force?" Amazon asked.

"With the guidance of Z, I have complete trust in Captain Britain," Super K said as Amazon growled.

"Okay, let's do this," Captain Britain said after the teams had been decided upon.

"Shamrock, hold Lantern's ring up high and concentrate on her location," Doctor Z said as Shamrock nodded and did as she asked.

Shamrock squeezed her eyes tight while she thought of the multi-colored woman's whereabouts. She felt a strange tingling and opened her eyes. Green energy was pouring out of the ring in her hand. In the same instant Doctor Z was casting a spell. Magic and green energy merged as a power flared outwards. Shamrock, Doctor Z, Arrow, Speedforce, Hawk, Amazon, Aqua, Species, Geo-Storm, Captain Britain, Shadowcat, Cerise, Cat, Dazzleshot and Fira were soon engulfed in a green sphere of energy and then vanished from sight. Nightcrawler nodded in amazement as Super K began shouting out orders to secure the perimeter.

"We are here," Doctor Z said as the green energy vanished and they now stood before a large lake.

"Is this the place?" Captain Britain asked as he steppe dup next to Shamrock.

"Yes," Shamrock answered as she glanced at the body of water before them.

"How do we get down there?" Fira asked as she studied the water.

"Allow me," Aqua said as she held up her trident and then slammed it to the ground.

Light and power flared from the trident and then blasted the lake's watery surface. The water began to part and soon there was a stairway leading safely down into the lake. Aqua had the power to part the sea and make it possible for them to go below without getting wet and the water steps to become dense enough for them to step on and travel down. Captain Britain and Doctor Z motioned as they all quickly traveled down the steps and deep into the lake below. Aqua remained above to hold the power of their traveling pathway as did Fira, who volunteered to stay above as added protection and away from the water's depth.

"You didn't have to stay behind. I have enough power to hold this and protect myself," Aqua said mocking the truth behind Fira staying topside.

"No, it's better to have added protection incase they attack. This way I can hold them off while giving you time to warn the others so you don't accidently drown them," Fira said as she looked away from the lake.

"You mean like this?" Aqua said as she moved her trident and turned around to face Fira.

"What are you doing? They'll drown," Fira panicked as she heard her teammates and the League scream in surprise and then go silent as the lake's waters closed up and sealed them below.

"That's the whole point," Aqua said as she pointed her trident and two blasts of water shot fro the lake and hit Fira, drenching her in water and putting out her body as it had begun to ignite.

"You won't get away with this," Fira coughed up water.

"I already have," Aqua said as Fira saw figures emerging from the shadows and surrounding her.

_**League Headquarters**_

"How are you doing buddy?" Geo asked as he sat down next to Drake.

"I'm fine. Sometimes it's real scary. Things changing all the time and going to these strange places," Drake said.

"I know what you mean," Geo said as he looked at the kid who definitely got his maturity and intelligence from the Braddock side of the gene pool.

"Hopefully your dad will stop this evil threat and we can all go home again," Meggan said as she glanced around at the small room they had brought Drake to.

"Not our home though," Drake said as Lockheed landed in the boy's lap.

"Don't worry, it will be your home and all will be better," the purple dragon projected his thoughts to the boy.

"He's right. When we get home it will be a fresh start for all of us," Nightcrawler said as he stepped into the room and smiled.

"Where's Curtis?" Jamesy asked looking up the blue elf.

"He went to go check with Super K on the magic defenses he's suppose to be learning," Nightcrawler said as he thought of Cerise and hoped she was okay.

Nightmagik made his way back to the control center. Using his magic, he practice floating and moving in stealth. It seemed the more and more he practiced the easier his sister's magic. His parents were impressed with his natural ability to use it but he was too worried to tell them that he sometimes heard whispers in his mind telling him what to do. He didn't want them to think he was crazy.

"Hurry, you must stop him," a voice demanded as he suddenly found himself casting a spell and appearing directly in the command center.

"The trap has been set on the others. Hurry, you must end things there quickly," a voice said from a computer screen.

"Oh snap!" Nightmagik exclaimed as he saw Super K talking to a bald headed woman in a green armored suit on one screen and a self destruct light flashing on another.

"Darn it. Set it off now!" The bald woman shouted from the monitor.

"No," Nightmagik whispered as voices in his head began to shout commands and make energy dance around his hands.

"Yes," Super K smiled as he hit a button and the entire League's Headquarters exploded in a huge ball of fire and smoke.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Four**_

_**Arizona Desert**_

Stark stood atop a sandy hill as he looked down at the base hidden within the hills of the desert. Inside sources had tipped him off that Gyrich was seen leaving New York and taking his S.A.F.E. Avengers out to the desert for training. Two things brought him here when he found this out; just who these Avengers were and what they could do and why a New York sanctioned team would need to do training on the other side of the country. The timing was perfect. They had just pulled that last of their team together and this would be a good first field mission.

Tony flexed his arms and fingers. His new suit took a little to get used to. He had originally designed it as an upgrade for James Rhodes, but he had retired the name and took the position as head of the Vault Prison for Super Criminals. The suit was like his, but armed for a more offensive, aggressive and war situations. As his new role in the American Defenders or the Secret Avengers as they call themselves, he made a few modifications and took the suit himself. Tony was now War Machine 2.0 and co-leader of their new team.

He glanced over and saw his long time friend and co-leader, Steve Rogers staring out over the field below. Since his identity of Captain America was being used by S.A.F.E., he too took on a different identity. He went by the name The Captain and wore his old black and red suit. Just to make people think he was different he kept his shield back at their base and used an energy based shield instead. Next to him were the other two co-founders of their team.

The first was a fellow Avenger, Dane Whitman the Black Knight. Armed with his armor and Ebony Blade, he was reluctantly back in action. Stark new the real reason he was coming out of retirement had a lot to do with the young man that he had brought with him. Martin Leigh, the grown up son of Kelsey Leigh from the future. He took the name Lionheart, the same name of the one time Avenger who had not too long ago sacrificed her life in battle. Along with his Sword of Light, Shield of Might and the magic of Avalon, he stood ready for anything.

For their new team they had decided seven or eight members were plenty and easily manageable. In the end, they had recruited five additional members bringing their number to nine. Technically, they were only a couple over from their initial plan. The last member actually worked more on the sidelines than anything. He had contacted old Force Work members, Moonraker and Cybermancer. While Moonraker had ended up getting married and settling down in Florida, Cybermancer was surprisingly available.

After the battle that sent Cybermancer and her armor back here they had come from, the real Suzi Endo had kept a piece of the armor and went into hiding. She was not a cyborg like her counterpart, but she had recreated a Cybermancer armor and had fused it to her body. She was doing some free lance work while keeping herself hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. since she was someone they wanted to recruit but was better off taking out of play. Not only was she smart like Tony, but with the armor she unbelievable. In return for protection and resources from Tony, she agreed to join the team by working from a secret location and running all communication for Tony and his new team.

"War Machine 2.0 to Cybermancer," Tony said into his completely secure and untraceable and unhackable communications system.

"I read you, WM2. I am downloading visual now," Cybermancer's voice said though all the communication systems she and Tony had worked together to install in every members outfit.

"This is amazing. It's like I'm standing right down there and see it up close," Lionheart said as he saw the base and the aircraft that had landed not too long ago.

"Cool your jets kid," Black Knight said rolling his eyes.

"Don't sweet it. He's jealous because he had talked up Cage and Iron Fist and they turned him down," Falcon said as he walked past Lionheart and towards his old friend.

"Getting anything that our tech specialist is missing?" Captain asked as Falcon knelt down beside him.

"No. That base and that ship are the only things around this place," Falcon answered.

Steve had contacted Sam Wilson to join the team not because he was one of his best friends but because he was good in battle and Steve trusted him with his life. Sam made a great asset to the team. With a few upgrades from Stark and Suzi, Falcon's suit generated energy based wings that gave him flight and speed, and the suits enhancements also gave him added strength and resistance to injury. Along with the suit, he had an empathic link with his bird Redwing and could see through the eyes of any near by birds, which was what he was doing now.

"I'm glad you're here, Sam," Captain said.

"I know and I'm glad to help, but like I said, this is just temp. I'm over the whole long term superhero team thing," Sam said as they both chuckled.

"Too bad Stingray, Firebird and Spider-Man turned us down as well," Stark said knowing that he hadn't really tired all that hard with Spider-Man.

"Yeah, Quasar had to get back to space and I know you wanted Moon Knight, but I think he'd be more of a liability than an asset," Captain said knowing that Marc Spector was a mistake the minute he found him in an ally beating a couple criminals violently.

"But, at least you have me and I think I look better than Spider-Man does in these tights," Arachne said as she smiled at them all.

When Tony had been talking to Cybermancer he had mentioned someone they had all totally forgotten about, Julia Carpenter the Spider-Woman. She was going by the name Arachne now and wore a black suit that covered her body except her mouth and her long strawberry blond hair. To compliment the black suit, her eye pieces were silver as well as her shoulder pads and the spider design across her chest. Stark really didn't remember her looking so good. He called her up and was glad she agreed to join his team. With her daughter away at boarding school, she needed something to do.

Stark new Cap was never a huge fan of hers, but her powers and control over them had grown. Not only did she have enhanced strength, speed, agility and durability but she had a healing factor as well. She could cling to surfaces as well as psionically create and control webbing and had heightened senses. She had all the powers of Spider-Man but without the stupid humor and annoyance. She was a great asset to the team and Stark was glad she was on it.

"What's with those two?" Arachne asked as she nodded towards two figures crouched a few feet away from them.

"Those are two Captain brought onto the team. I personally don't mind him, but her? She used to be part of a criminal movement," War Machine 2.0 said.

"They both proved themselves greatly during the Demon Storm and the clean up. She also fought by his side in their own team and he vouches for her. Says she's changed and he trusts her with his very soul. On his word, I think she deserves a chance on this team," Captain said as he looked over at the two new Avengers.

The man wearing the bird feathers and holding a staff was Jesse Crow the Black Crow and the woman in the green suit and gold mask was Dragoness. They had both been part of the Wild Pack until the demon storm destroyed the city they were living in. ****See Wild Pack series** **After the Demon Storm and clean up of the city, they had broken up and went their separate ways. Black Crow and Dragoness choose to stay in New York and fight crime. After watching them, Cap new they were Avengers material.

Black Crow not only had enhanced abilities but could become a crow or lightening at will. On top of that he could heal, control fog and animals and manipulate nature. He had other mystic abilities that would come in handy, like summoning his staff and other weapons. Not only was he good for their team, but the team was good for him. He had lost his best friend and servant, John Giles in the Demon Storm and was still having a hard time dealing with it. The team would help keep his mind off that and so would the comfort of his companion, Dragoness.

Tamara Kurtz, the mutant known as Dragoness had once been a member of the Mutant Liberation Front but had walked away from that life and started new in Bergsville where she met Crow and the Wild Pack. Her commitment to doing the right thing was what this team needed as well as her powers. She could generate bioelectricity causing various effects. She could fly, create shields, blasts and manipulate her electrical fire. Both her and Crow rounded out the team nicely.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Arachne asked changing the subject about regarding the two odd members.

"Checking out these new Avengers that Gyrich had put together. Someone is posing in our identities and claiming to be the original Avengers and I want to know who they are," Stark said.

"Does it matter if they are wanting to do good?" Dragoness asked.

"What they represent isn't good. Registering superheroes will lead down to a very dangerous path," Captain said thinking of the kind of civil war that would break out if this happened.

"If they are legit, then why come out this way?" Falcon asked.

"So no one discovers who they are I imagine," Stark commented.

"According to what I've found, they make frequent trips out here and this location is highly classified and even I can't find anything else on it. I know this because of the electronic transfer for the use of the ship and facility. Seems Gyrich has a mysterious financial baker," Cybermancer said.

"No, then we would be playing into their hands and come out looking like villains and them heroes," Captain said.

"For now, we watch and see what we can learn," Stark said.

"Watch and learn what?" A voice said from behind them.

They all jumped to see Iron Man and the rest of S.A.F.E. standing behind them. They all heard Stark swear to them and to Cybermancer on how they came up behind them.

"We can," Captain began to say.

"No need, you are trespassing and will have to come with us," Captain America said.

"And if we don't?" Falcon asked.

"Never said you had the option," Iron Man said as he gave the command.

"Hulk smash" the green monster said as he leapt at the Captain and the American Defenders.

**Next: Issue #27 – New Universe – Part Five & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Five**


	28. New Universe Part Five

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #27 – New Universe – Part Five**

_**Lake – Secret Base of the Society of Evil**_

"Why are you doing this?" Shamrock asked as she looked from Aqua to the people surrounding her.

"Because I'm tired of it all. What's the point of having powers if we sit around all day doing nothing? We shouldn't be policing the world, we should be ruling it," Aqua said.

"My sentiment exactly," a bald headed woman in a green and purple armored suit said.

"Leona, Super K's sister," Shamrock said when she recognized the description Super K had given them.

"Good to see my name is getting out there," Leona smiled. "Now, if you could be so kind and give us that ring we might let you live."

"I'm not giving you anything. If I have to, I will stop you all," Shamrock said as she searched for the power with in her.

"You think you stand a chance against my Society of Evil?" Leona laughed.

"Yes, but it looks like I have help. Super K, Aqua is a traitor and has killed the others. Is the others right behind you?" Shamrock said with relief when she saw the leader of the League.

"I'm sorry to hear that but the rest of the team is dead as well," Super K said as he landed in front of Shamrock.

"What are you talking about?" Shamrock asked in tears as everyone around her began to chuckle.

"Just what I said. They're dead. The League headquarters blew up with all them in it and I pulled the trigger," Super K said as he moved right over to Leona and put her arm around her.

"I don't understand," Shamrock said.

"You see, me and my sister set this plan up. She faked her death while I helped so I could rise to great power," Super K said.

"While he did that, I used this suit he found and gave to me to build my Society of Evil. The suit not only gave me powers but allowed me to create suits of power for the others. Let me introduce you to," Leona said as she introduced each of the figures surrounding Shamrock.

"Leopard, Strangeo, Red Shark, Intellecto, General Freeze, Goliath, The Ape, Puzzler, FearRaven, Sinestra, Zombie, Toy maker and Trickster." Shamrock could see each of them was wearing some kind of body of armor and most looked like their namesake.

"It was easy to get the world to trust me and my team and now I have destroyed the League and me and my woman will rule this planet now. Oh, yeah lied about the half-sister thing too," Super K smiled as he kissed Leona on the cheek.

"Now with everyone dead, there is no one to stop us," Leona laughed.

"Your wrong on all counts, and you will pay for betraying us," a voice shouted from behind them.

They all turned to see Captain Britain and his team standing on the lake's edge. It was obvious that Doctor Z had been quick enough with her magic to grab hold of everyone and safely bring them back to the surface. It was clear that Amazon had been the one to shout and looked ready to tear head off. Shamrock sighed with relief when she saw them.

"You will pay for what you did to my family," Captain Britain said as he was about to take flight into battle.

"Don't worry, dad. We're okay," Captain Britain heard his son Geo say as they turned to see his family with the other League members standing on the other side of them.

"Once the explosion started, I was near your family and teleported them out," Nightcrawler said.

"I saw Super K do it but was too late. Dark Prey and Micro came running into the room just as the explosion went off so I was able to teleport them out with me," Nightmagik said wishing he could have stopped it all in time.

"I had just discovered that Super K and Leona were not family," Dark Prey said as she swore for not being quicker.

"Luckily the rest of us were able to make it out," Minute Girl said as most of them looked banged up but alive.

"Can't do anything right can you?" Leona snapped at Super K.

"Oh, and you did well on your part?" Super K snapped back.

"I did well enough. I have my weapon," Leona said as she pressed a button on her suit.

The lake began to rumple as a large device began to emerge from the water. A giant wheel emerged, attached to a thick pillar and base that ended deep in the water somewhere. In the center of the wheel was Marvel Girl. Attached to the side of the wheel was what looked like giant laser guns. Strapped to each gun was Pete Wisdom and Psi-Blade. Everyone was shocked in surprise of what they were seeing.

"Rachel!" Shadowcat screamed as she began to move towards the giant wheel.

"Not yet you don't. This weapon will make me ruler of the world," Leona said with joy.

"Leona, what is this weapon. This was never part of the plan. I," Super K said as he turned with anger on his girlfriend.

"See, I knew this would never really work out between us. That's why I had a backup plan. Aqua my love," Leona said as Aqua raised her trident.

With her command, a giant squid monster leapt out of the lake and pinned down Super K. The squid was to by a split second delay, which was all Leona needed. She pressed a button on her suit and the wheel came to life. Marvel Girl screamed as power was ripped form her and injected into both Peter and Pete. They then screamed as power shut from them and the two guns and merged into one beam that went right at Super K and the squid. Just as Super K tossed off the squid, the beam hit him and instantly disintegrated him into nothing.

"Darn it," Leona said as she saw that Super K's artifact that gave hi his power disintegrated as well. "That is why I need the ring so I can adjust it not to disintegrate the artifacts of power."

"You're not going to get it," Shamrock shouted.

"That's right. And without my rings, she doesn't have the power she needs to keep the wheel powered. At this point you have a few minutes before it charges again," Lantern said as she shot from the lake and landed next to Shamrock, looking like she was seconds from death.

"Then let's tear this wheel down and free my friends," Captain Britain shouted as X-Calibur and the League rose for battle.

"Society of Evil, kill them!" Leona shouted as her forces met the forces of good.

"Geo, stay back here and watch over Drake," Meggan said as she took flight.

"No fair," Geo said feeling left out of the fight again.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help," Lockheed said inside his mind.

"Great," Geo thought back making the dragon smirk.

"I've waited for this," the Trickster laughed with her green hair and white painted face.

"Sorry to disappoint," Dark Prey said as she flipped a switch near her neck sending out a canary cry that brought the Trickster to her knees.

Dark Prey then flicked her wrists as mini cross bows popped out on each arm. Making fast calculations, Dark Prey fired and hit the Trickster in two specific spots on her armor. The arrows ignited and sent an electric charge through her whole body causing her to drop to the ground unconscious. Dark Prey, when satisfied that Trickster was out and bound, she moved on to her next opponent.

"Die," General Freeze said as he stepped up and powered up his suit.

Stretchy tried to move but was caught in the blast and was encased in a block of ice. Van and Rayna run up to Stretchy and General Freeze and slamming their rings together. Van became a flaming torch and started to melt the ice while Rayne became a giant Venus flytrap to take on Freeze. Unfortunately a few minutes had passed and they all heard the screams form the wheel as a beam shot out and hit the twins, Stretchy and General Freeze, disintegrating them all instantly.

"How could you? I thought we had something?" Micro said facing Aqua.

"You were a means to an end," Aqua laughed as she hit her trident and started dowsing Micro with water, drowning him.

"I really do hate traitors," Dazzleshot said as she called on her powers and blasted Aqua causing him to fall to the ground and release his power on Micro.

"Thanks," Micro said coughing up water.

"We will see how you do against us," Red Shark said as he Zombie, Leopard and the Ape surrounded them in their armor that made them look like their namesakes.

"Ready for battle?" Fira said taking a stand next to Dazzleshot.

"We can hold them off. You need to get to the wheel," Geo-Storm said as the headband on her head switched colors and she took on different persona and power.

Lightening crackled as electricity shot out of the heavens and hit the four Society members sending them backwards. Taking their queue, Captain Britain, Meggan, Cat, Shadowcat, Speedforce and Amazon flew at the wheel. Just as they were about to reach the wheel, Leona sent off a blast again. Captain Britain, seeing the power dove at Meggan and they crashed into the ground missing the beam at it fired. Everyone screamed as the beam engulfed the other four.

"Cat, no," Shamrock cried as she looked up while cradling Lantern.

"Wait, look," Nightcrawler said as when the beam vanished there had been two survivors. Shadowcat and Cat had hit the ground. Their phasing powers had saved them, but the psionic element of the beam had still knocked them out. Even though Speedforce and Amazon had been hit and disintegrated, Amazon had almost made it. She disintegrated because the beam had hit over half of her, but her arms, holding the bracelets were outside the beam so they actually survived the blast and landed near Meggan. Meggan cried as she touched the bracelets and then gasped when the leapt on her wrists and snapped tightly shut.

"We were wrong, I see it now," Lantern said as she tried to get up.

"What are you doing? You're too weak," Shamrock said.

Lantern stood and concentrated and suddenly her remaining seven rings emerged from her body and shot at the wheel. The rings did two things upon impact of the wheel. The first, they released the three X-Calibur members and threw them to the ground where Nightcrawler and Doctor Z helped in their safe landing and second, the rings exploded and merged with the wheel reshaping and changing it into some kind of rotating portal. Everyone stood in awe.

"What just happened," Shamrock said.

"Z had it wrong. The Society wasn't the big evil we had to come together to battle. That battle is to take place somewhere else. You came here to meet us and then move on with what you needed from us," Lantern said as she began to cough blood.

"Lantern, here take your ring," Shamrock said handing the ring to the dying woman hoping it would help.

"No, my time is done and what I needed to do is done. You need the ring now. It, combined with the power in you will flourish. Take it and go on," Lantern said as she faded into eternal sleep and the ring erupted in green light, took the shape of a shamrock and melted away into Shamrock's chest.

"She is right. You all have come to do what you needed. It is time to move on. The final battle is coming," Amor said as he suddenly appeared next to the portal.

"I will not allow this. In ten seconds we all will be dead," Leona said as she pressed a button that caused her and every Society members armor to start flashing.

"We have to stop this," Captain Britain said.

"No, them exploding will wipe the slate clean here with no evil or good dominating. You all are meant to leave through the portal now," Amor said as he snapped his fingers and all of X-Calibur were sucked right into the portal.

"Doctor Z, cast a spell to protect us," Dark Prey shouted.

"No, all must go to restore the balance here," Amor said looking at the surviving League members.

"So we all die here?" Minute Girl asked in fear of not wanting to die.

"No, you must all go," Amor smiled as he snapped his fingers and all the remaining League members were sucked into the portal as well. "Even you."

With that, Aqua was sucked into the portal as Amor followed after closing the portal behind him allowing Leona and the rest of the Society of Evil to vanish in a blast of fire leaving a huge giant crater where they and the lake used to be and resetting the balance on their world.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Five**_

_**Arizona Desert**_

Captain had just enough time to throw up his shield as the Hulk's fists came down. The shield and his strength protected him, but it wasn't enough to keep the blow from sending him to the ground, feeling a bit of pain from the strain and impact. Hulk was gearing up for another blow but stopped when a field of bioelectricity engulfed his body and held him steady, raging in more annoyance than pain. Dragoness was floating above the Hulk with her bioelectric wings and was pouring her power onto the green monster.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold him," Dragoness said as she felt herself straining.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not authorized to be here and not surrendering could result in criminal charges," Iron-Man said as he flew towards Dragoness.

"We would be just as obliged to know who you imposters are, but until then, we will not surrender," War Machine 2.0 said as he flew to intercept the golden imposter.

"I'm assuming that's Rogers over there, but who are you I wonder? Stark's new body guard or old one in a new suit?" Iron-Man asked as he sent a blast.

War Machine 2.0 dodged the blast and returned a plasma blast from his chest hitting the imposter Iron-Man. Iron-Man went down hard. "You may be pretending to be me but that armor is outdated," Stark said to himself.

"Tony, I've done a scan and that armor is definitely one of your older suits fixed up to look like your current armor but not coming close to matching your current upgrades. Saying that, I still read power levels that could hold its own in battle," Cybermancer said.

"Any way to tell who is inside the armor or the identity of these Avengers?" Tony asked.

"Negative, Tony. Each one of them is wearing something that deflects any kind of bio-readings. Gyrich definitely doesn't want anyone to know who these guys are," Cybermancer responded.

"Steve, you think maybe the best way to find out who these guys are is to surrender and see what we find on the inside?" Tony asked through the secure comlink.

"As much as I hate to say it but I think it might be our best option but I have an idea," Steve said as he suddenly pumped instructions to his team who all agreed to follow the orders, even if some didn't like them.

"If we surrender can we talk this out peacefully?" Captain asked as he jumped to avoid a punch from his counterpart.

"Confirmed, if you surrender and come peacefully," Iron-Man said as he got to his feet.

"American Defenders, stand down," Captain commanded as Iron-Man did the same with his team.

"I will not surrender," Black Crow rebelled.

"Defender, stand down," Captain commanded again.

"No!" Black Crow said as thunder sounded and he became a lightening bolt and vanished from sight.

"Darn it Crow," War Machine 2.0 swore.

"No, I must got after him," Dragoness protested.

"Dragoness, stand down," Captain said as she nodded with great displeasure.

"Fine," Iron-Man seemd to say into a communicator of sorts. "Now come with us. We'll worry about the other one later," Iron-Man said as the Avengers surrounded the American Defenders and led them towards the base below.

"Hulk smash?" Hulk asked.

"That's enough," Captain America said as Hulk silenced down.

After a few minutes they found themselves inside the base. Tony noticed that it was pretty empty and very old fashioned. From what he could tell, it had been thrown together as a place to hang out when the Angers were here to train or do what ever they were doing out here. Tony kept reassuring his team to remain calm and not to act out until he gave the command. Steve backed that order as they continued down a long corridor.

"War Machine 2.0 to Cybermancer, do you copy?" Stark said into his com unit.

"Yes, barely. What ever they are using to shield their detection to the outside world is making it difficult for me to get through to you. In order for me to keep tabs on you I will have to route all power for now. You all will be able to communicate with each other but for now I will be on radio silence," Cybermancer said as she signed off.

"Looks like we're on our own for now," Stark relayed to the others.

"No worries," Falcon responded.

They soon came to a holding area with a bunch of cells. Captain and War Machine 2.0 turned to face their captors but weren't fast enough. A quick force had them each of them in their own separate cell. Each of them tried to use their powers to break out but had no affect on the cells they were in. Stark went to the front of his cell and glared at his counter part.

"What's going on here?" Stark demanded.

"Don't waste your energy. These cells are designed to absorb power, energy and impact from the inside. You can't get out until I let you out. Now, you all will be safe here until I talk to Mr. Gyrich and we return," Iron-Man said as he and his Avengers left the holding area leaving the American Defenders to scream in protest.

Iron-Man and his S.A.F.E. Avengers walked into a large conference room. On the far wall were several screens showing various areas in the base and around the outside parameters. Iron-Man could see each of the captured American Defenders in their holding cells. They appeared to be standing there trying to calmly talk to each other but knowing there was no way out. In front of the screens were a desk and a chair with a man in it. The chair turned around as Henry Peter Gyrich got up and faced them.

"Should we kill them?" The one called Goliath asked.

"No, not yet. I'd like to see what they are up to first," Gyrich said.

"I recognize all of them but three. I mean Rogers has to be in the Captain outfit but I don't know who is in the other Iron-Man armor or who the person is wearing the male version of the dead Avenger Lionheart's costume," Iron-Man said.

"Then we need to find out," Gyrich said.

"I still don't see why keeping them around will do us any good," Iron-Man said.

"Because I said so. They might prove useful, some more than others," Gyrich snapped.

"Hey, we are partners here. You are not calling all the shots," Iron-Man said as he removed his helmet.

"Listen here, Ezekiel Stane. I know you want revenge on Iron-Man and his world but this is the best route. With your funding and money and my master plan we will all get what we want," Gyrich said as he started to stagger.

"Fine, we do it your way, for now," Ezekiel said as he stared at the man at the desk.

"Darn it. Ran out again," Gyrich swore as his image suddenly shifted and was replaced by an older woman with long dark hair in a tight black leather outfit.

"Want me to," Captain America started to ask.

"No, I don't have time. I can tend to it later. The final members of S.A.F.E. are ready and I want you to meet them," the mysterious lady said as Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch entered the room and everyone began introductions, missing the small black crow hiding and watching in the upper corner of the room.

**Next: Issue #28 – The Calm before the Storm & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Six**


	29. The Calm Before the Storm

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #28 – The Calm before the Storm**

_**A Place Between Worlds**_

"What are you doing here?" Hawk asked as she hit her palm with her mace.

"We should kill him after what he did to us," Dark Prey growled.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be here," Aqua protested as she moved back away from the angry mob.

"No, you shouldn't. How could you have done this? To our friends? To me?" Micro asked trying to hold back the anger and tears.

"There was never an "us", and as for the others, we were never friends. All we were was a bunch of kids that found items of power and grew up thinking we were gods. Half the time we were so board we had to invent things to do to stop from killing each other," Agua snapped back.

"Actually, you were the first to achieve that. You and Super K," Arrow said as he whipped out his bows and arrows and aimed them at Aqua. "Maybe I owe you one for Amazon, Lantern and the others?"

"Maybe we should interfere?" Captain Britain pondered as he looked down upon the surviving members of the League.

"You don't think they will kill her do you?" Meggan asked as she rubbed the bracelets upon her wrist.

"If you ask me, they are not your concern. You can't expect to take on every traveler we pick up on this journey. On top of the sixteen of us there is another eleven. This has gone from a super hero team to an army," Cerise said as Nightcrawler glared at her.

Brian didn't know what to think. It seemed like his whole life has been one big manipulation and he couldn't get away from it no matter how hard he tried. When all Merlins were killed and merged into one who chose to remain in Camelot, he thought his part was done and Brian was free to run his life. Them Roma appears and leads them through the Demon Storm and to save all of Earth and their friends and family, He and X-Calibur sacrifice themselves. Just as he was finally ready to rest for all eternity with his newly recovered wife, Roma saves them all with her final sacrifice.

Before she died, she granted them all one of three choices. They could stay with her and fade into oblivion as intended, or walk through one of two doorways. Since they could not return to their old lives and risk reversing the sacrifice they had all made, each of them had to accept the catch that came with each doorway. The first doorway would send them back home, but like the Siege Perilous, it would give them new lives and never remember who they had once been or would anyone on Earth know them. The second was to keep who they were but be taken to worlds or dimension unknown with a slim chance of maybe returning home when fate deemed it safe to do so.

Roma played them well. She knew that once she brought them all back from death we would not choose to go back. That moment had been taken once and was over. She also knew that neither of them would take a new life if it meant being forgotten by everyone they cared about or losing their identity all together. Like all good chess players, she had positioned them to the only option they would all take, keeping who they were and traveling to places unknown based on a small hope of getting to go home one day. That is exactly what they all did, traveled to a new universe.

They found themselves in a possible future where the Black Queen Selene had survived and the children of X-Calibur fought for the survival. It seemed weird and not many of them bonded right away, but Brian and his team accepted this as their new home and fought for it, along side their children. Brian may have lost his home, but he had gained an instant family he had always dreamed of having one day. In the end, they had lost a few of their children but they had defeated Selene and her Hellfire Squad and to save the Earth once again, they had sacrificed their lives. Only, this time his two future daughters had prevented their death once again.

Then, like before, they found themselves in a neutral place alive and well with a few additions. It seemed that X-Calibur had been spared along with eight other survivors, their future children. This worried Brian to take on the responsibility of so many others, but the chance to keep and build on the relationships of their children was far grater than any other feelings of dread or fear. It wasn't until Amor, the son of Roma, appeared that he knew that he was in a continuous game and had figured it out. Amor was taking up his family's legacy of manipulation and continued playing the game. They weren't spared death out of kindness and reward or banned from going home because of a spell; it was because they needed to be moved along the chess board to a final end game.

Amor had sent two of their party elsewhere while the rest of them moved on. It was clear that they were traveling from place to place not to find a way home, but to gather what they needed, which included what seemed to be an army to fight some final battle for Amor and his family. Just like always, they meet a group of heroes and defeated a villain that intended to destroy everyone. In the end they saved they day while avoiding death and coming to a neutral place with additional members added to their group. He now knew, without a doubt they were moving to a very big event, but what it was he didn't know. He knew in his gut, Amor would show up here with words of peace and then sends them off, but this time he would demand answers.

"Right on queue," Brian said as he saw a bright light shine down on the League causing their threats of violence to stop.

"What now?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I get answers," Brian said as he headed down towards the light while asking Meggan and Cerise to stay back and watch over the injured and unconscious.

"Who is that?" Gold Beetle asked as the gorgeous man with long black hair tied back in a pony tale and white garment and robe landed beside them.

"All I can say is every magic cell in my body is buzzing," Doctor Z whispered in awe of the man.

"I am a friend as we all should be. This fighting is wasted on each other," Amor said as he glanced at the nervous Aqua.

"She was no right to be here," Dark Prey said.

"Yes, like you all, she is needed. She may have done wrong, but there is a lot of love and good in her," Amor said with a smile.

"What is going on and why are we here?" Minute Girl asked.

"Yeah, Amor, why not tell all of us why were are here and I mean the truth," Brian demanded as he stepped right up to Amor.

"Brian, good to see you well, as all of you should be," Amor said snapping his fingers as in a flash of white light, every member of X-Calibur appeared by Brian's side, awake and completely healed.

"Things just keep getting better," Psi-Blade swore as he tried to figure out how he got to this new place.

"See, I come in good faith," Amor said as the League members marveled in this new comer's great healing powers.

"Cut the crap. I'm on to you. You're sending us from place to place gathering an army to fight some battle for you. Time to fess up," Brian demanded as much of X-Calibur backed him up with their added comments.

"Those before me were so good at this, as I appear not to be. Maybe being a little less mysterious will go a long way," Amor smirked.

"I think we all would like to know what is going on here," Dark Prey said.

"There is a big threat brewing here. One that if allowed to prevail will cause trouble for all Earths. This force doesn't want to destroy but will take control and rule all. No Earth in any universe or dimension will be safe. What I have taken on, from my mother and grandfather, is to take you and your army, Captain Britain, to the battle ready and prepared to win at all costs.

"Merlin's goal was to bring X-Calibur back together, and with a little help from his daughter, Roma they succeeded. The battles you faced were triggered to bring you together and prepare you for what was to come. The Demon Storm almost ruined things, but my mother found a way to use it to her advantage and speed things up. By sacrificing herself, and allowing the world to think you all dead, she was able to cut the home and family ties that would hold you all back. The only downfall was you would have to get what you needed elsewhere.

"That is when I stepped in. I could lead you to other places to gain what you would need and have the freedom to move you from one place to the next till the final stop," Amor began to explain.

"Get what we need? What do we need that we couldn't get back home?" Shamrock asked as she saw most of her friends glance at their kids.

"In the future you got family and warriors who carried on your legacies. There is nothing stronger or more magical than the loving bond of kin. While some of you gained more. Shamrock, you not only realized you could love a child of your own, but power that you needed from that son.

"Then the home world of the League, you gained some valuable warriors but also some things that were needed. Meggan, with those bracelets you can once again fly and have the strength you lost as well as Shamrock gaining the last piece of the puzzle needed to unlock her new found power," Amor said.

"So, all this was to make us better?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yes, but you got to see the bigger picture. Brian's mutant power has manifested no longer leaving him a slave to the suite, Lockheed became more than just a flying pet and that's nothing compared to what you all gained by being united with past and future family. Right Rachel? You can let go of your past and forget your son's future while finally building and living in the present," Amor said.

"I agree we all gained from this but," Brian began to say.

"But nothing. Everyone here is exactly where they need to be. Just need to make a few minor adjustments before we move on," Amor said as he glided gently among the League and touching some and explaining what he was doing.

Amore touched Arrow's quiver and made it a never ending supply of what ever arrow he needed. He then touched Hawk's wings as the harness vanished and the wings suddenly implanted in her back becoming a part of her. With a small kiss on the wrists, Micro's wrists band melted into his arms and were gone. He could now naturally change his size. After a kiss on the forehead, Steelwind screamed as he and the suit became one. He was no longer a man in a suit but an android with more power than he could imagine. Then he turned towards X-Calibur.

"What did he do to you?" Minute Girl whispered to Steelwind.

"I don't care. I've never felt so good, so powerful," Steelwind said with a robotic voice.

"Now, I did manage to save the few items that you needed and almost lost," Amor said to X-Calibur as he opened his hand and revealed five items.

"This won't replace the power you had with the Phoenix Force, but is will give your powers the strength needed," Amor said as Super K's green rock turned red, then burst into flame and then plunge down Rachel's throat making her feel stronger.

"Fira, now you will reach your full potential," Amor said as Van's ring turned to fire and then merged into Fira's body.

"Now Geo, let's give you complete control over nature and all her plants," Amor said as Rayna's ring became a plant seed and then leapt down Geo's throat.

"Nightcrawler, this will increase not only the speed in which you teleport, but it also speeds up your metabolism which will increase you ability to teleport more frequently without growing tired and teleport larger amounts with out growing weak," Amor said as the lightening disc from Speedforce became a bolt of lightening and struck Nightcrawler in the chest giving him a charging boost.

"Now, lastly, little man, we need you protected. For what's about to come," Amor said as he knelt down next to Drake with Stretchy's plastic mask.

Before Brian could stop him, Amor kissed the mask and it began to shift. It went form being made of plastic to being made of ice. He then placed it on Drake's face causing Drake's face to become ice, merge with the mask and then shift back to flesh with no sign of the mask anywhere on his face. Brian stopped seeing his great nephew smiling and as if nothing had happened to him. Amor stood up and smiled at Brian.

"What did you do to him?" Brian demanded.

"I have his mutant gene the needed boost and advancement he needs. Don't worry. It's nothing he wouldn't have achieved in puberty. It's just he needs it now instead of later," Amor said as he then walked over to the side and opened a portal.

"So, we are all supposed to walk through that and go to your final battle?" Dark Prey asked sarcastically.

"Oh, no, just some of you are going. You see there is one more stop that must be made before the final stop. You all will wait here and prepare while we wait for the rest of the group to get back," Amor said as he blew a kiss form his palm causing seven balls of light to hit seven people and sent them through the portal.

"Brian, no!" Meggan screamed as Amor closed the portal behind the seven departing heroes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Six**_

_**Arizona Desert ~ Prison Cell**_

"Man, that was brilliant having Black Crow sneak in as a crow and then using Falcon's powers to see through the eyes of near by birds to inform us of what's going on," Lionheart said though their secure com-links.

"Quiet, boy. I'm trying to concentrate," Falcon said.

"What do you see?" Captain asked.

"Gyrich is at his desk with the so called Avengers. Wait, Iron-Man is removing his helmet," Falcon said as he strained to watch through Crow's eyes.

"Who is it?" War Machine 2.0 asked.

"Not sure," Falcon said as he described the young man in the golden armor.

"I don't believe it. I would know that description anywhere. That is Ezekiel Stane, I should have known he would someday pick up his father's evil legacy," Tony swore.

"Why would Gyrich hire him to play Iron-Man?" Black Knight asked.

"He certainly had the money and the smarts to pull of Iron-Man, but most of all is probably to continue to try and be me and ruin my reputation," Tony snapped.

"Quiet, something is happening to Gyrich. Wait, that's not him. He just shifted and became an older woman with long dark hair," Falcon said describing the woman.

"I don't believe it. She must have gotten out of jail," Dragoness said.

"You know her?" Captain asked.

"Yes, her name is Anastasia. She is the half-sister of the Black Cat. We had a run in with her not too long back. She has the ability to take a person's blood and mix it with hers and take on their form," Dragoness said. _****It all happened in The Wild Pack issues 5-10****_

"If Gyrich is an imposter as well as Iron-Man, then my bet is all them Avengers are bad guys dressed up as us," Captain said.

"You suppose she killed Gyrich?" Arachne asked.

"No. For the time being he is safe. She needs him alive to draw his blood to keep his form. My guess is he is somewhere around here," Dragoness said.

"Guys, more imposters just walked in. Seems they got themselves an Iron-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Goliath, Wasp, Thor, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch," Falcon said.

"I don't believe this," War Machine 2.0 said.

"So who do you suppose are in those get ups?" Lionheart asked.

"I can't tell. They are pretty well masked and have done a great job to look like the Avengers," Falcon said.

"Now that we are pretty sure they are imposters we have to take them down," Captain said.

"Guys, Crows in trouble," Falcon called out suddenly.

"What's going on?" Dragoness asked in panic.

"Something that looks like Vision just came out of the walls and grabbed crow by the neck. I've lost connection. I've got to assume that Crow reverted back to human form or," Falcon began to say.

"Don't say it," Arachne interrupted the final thought that Dragoness feared.

"We need to get out of here and help him," Dragoness said as she sent a wave of bioelectricity that had no effect on the prison walls.

"Any ideas on how we get out of here?" Black Knight asked at Tony and Steve.

"Maybe I can help," a man in a full black ninja suit with yellow marking on them with green on his gloves and boots said.

"Who are you?" Captain asked.

"How did you get in here?" War Machine 2.0 asked.

"Name's Ronin and it's not that hard to get in here," the one called Ronin said as he drew a sword and sliced a device on the wall that not only opened all of their cells but sounded the alarms.

"Great, now they'll know we've escaped," Black Knight cursed their new friend.

"So? You all wanted to know who these imposters were and now you get to find out," Ronin said as he led them out of the dungeon area and headed down a tunnel way.

"Mind telling us who you are and how you knew we were held here?" Captain asked as he caught up to the stranger.

"Let's say a friend who is helping even thought you tried to leave him out," Ronin said as he kicked open a door that lead into a large storage room with crates and boxes.

"I see you managed to escape," Gyrich said as he stepped out atop a large crate above them.

"Cut the act. We know it's you Anastasia," Dragoness said as she flew up and hit her with a blast of bioelectricity, "and if you've hurt Crow you're dead."

"You witch," Anastasia swore as the blast hit her causing her to change back to her true form.

"How did you manage to get out of jail?" Dragoness asked.

"I was released and asked to head a new team of Avengers. This is all legit," Anastasia said.

"You lie," Arachne said eyeing the woman.

"She's telling the truth and you are the ones violating the law here," Iron-Man said as he and the rest of the Avengers stepped out of the shadows.

"That's enough, Ezekiel. Your covers blown," War Machine 2.0 said as he blasted Iron-Man.

"Oh no, they must know," Goliath began to speak as Captain American hit him over the head to silence him.

"Hush, idiot. They only saw what the bird saw and that was Anastasia and Stane. Our identities are still safe," Captain America said.

"Where is Crow?" Dragoness asked in anger.

"Oh, he's safe for now," Anastasia said as she touched her ring and quivered as her body shifted and she took on the form of the Black Crow and smiled.

"Alright, time to find out who these imposters are and take them down. American Defenders, for Justice!" Captain shouted.

"Avengers, Disassemble," Captain America shouted as the S.A.F.E. Avengers collided with the American Defenders in battle.

**Next: Issue #29 –Who wants to be a Super Hero? – Part One & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Seven**


	30. Who Wants To Be A Super Hero?

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #29 –Who wants to be a Super Hero?**

_**Earth-DH**_

"What is going on?" Species asked as the white light vanished and the world returned to normal.

"Seems we've been teleported to another reality," Marvel Girl responded as she looked around.

"I am truly getting tired of this," Captain Britain commented as he got his bearings.

After glancing around he quickly checked to see who Amor had sent with him to this new world. He realized that four of his crew was here along with two members of the League. He smiled as he saw Shamrock, Marvel Girl, Shadowcat and Dazzleshot. Standing off to the side were the two League members Species and Dark Prey. He didn't know a lot about Species, but what time he had spent around Dark Prey was enough to know that he may not like him, but he was good in a fight. He just wished he knew what Amor wanted for them to accomplish here.

Brian looked for any signs of life or hint of what kind of world they were on. They were standing in a small parking lot behind a small strip of buildings. By the amount of light in the sky he was guessing it was about mid morning. The air smelled fresh and is instincts told him they were in a very normal world. He took one last look around and then turned to face his fellow travelers.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" Dark Prey asked as she used the devices in her lenses to scan the area.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shadowcat said as she signed.

"Well I say we go exploring," Dazzleshot said with an evil grin as she made gun shapes with her hands and they lit up slightly with her light powers.

"No, we don't know what kind of world we are in yet," Captain Britain said.

"Looks pretty harmless," Dark Prey said as she completed her scans.

"Still wish I had my telepathy," Rachel said as she never realized how much of herself came from the Phoenix Force.

"How are you felling, after what Amor did to you?" Kitty asked.

"Oddly, I feel better than ever. When I lost the Force, I was reverted back to my basic ability, telekinesis and that was reduced. What ever Amor did, it jump started and recharged my telekinesis. I may feel cut off from telepathy but this boost almost fills the void," Rachel answered.

"That's good," Kitty nodded.

"Hey, Kitty, about Pete," Rachel began to say.

"Forget about it, Rachel. Weather you like him or fall in love in the future which results in a child that's none of my business. I ended the relationship and released any and all claims on him. Any feelings I may still have for him is based on him looking at someone else," Kitty interrupted.

"But, I know you, Kitty. Something is bothering you that has distanced us, our friendship," Rachel said.

"I don't know. I guess it bothers me and I don't know what makes me angrier. That in the future that even after he chooses me, he still runs to someone else or behind my back you take my man," Kitty said as she finally made eye contact with her friend.

"Rachel, I would never do that to you. You know as well as I do that futures can be changed or are different from our futures," Rachel said.

"Rachel, if that is so, then how is it we went to a future that matches the one you came from? What I'm saying is that the simple fact that it could be possible for you to do that is enough for me to questions our friendship," Kitty said as she looked down.

"Kitty, I," Rachel started to plead when a loud noise caused them all to jump.

"What was that?" Captain Britain asked.

"That was the sound of the games beginning in the Arena," a man said stepping out of the shadows.

They all turned to see a young man in what looked like a cross between a Greek citizen and a Super Hero. He wore a blue top with yellow leggings and a yellow "P" on his chest. He wore Greek sandals and a blue cape with yellow fringe. On his right arm was a silver arm band with four stones embedded into it. He had light brown hair and wore a blue eye mask. He has a normal build, but for someone so average, he gave off a powerful aura.

"Who are you and what is the Arena?" Dark Prey asked before Captain Britain could.

"Don't tell them anything. For all we know they are spies," a female voice said as four more figures stepped out of the shadows.

"What the?" Marvel Girl asked as she instinctively as pushed out with her powers and pinned the four new arrivals to the back of the building.

Captain Britain looked as he saw that four people wore costumes as well. One was a man with red costume that covered his whole body except for his mouth and blond hair. There was a white pattern on his chest and white lightening designs shooting out from the cheats and running down the front of his legs and the outer sides of his arms. The next guy looked much older and appeared to be a police officer decked out with body armor and gadgets. The other two were woman and they were something else.

One wore a blue and black costume that looked like a maid's outfit but with a blue cape. Her eyelashes were bright blue and seemed like every time they blinked he couldn't remember what her face looked like. She even held what looked like a feather duster in her hand. The second lady was African American, and built like a boxer. She wore black pants and tube top that exposed her much ripped stomach. She whore white boots and eye mask and red gloves and cape. In her left hand appeared to be a whip. Just like the other three, she looked very upset about being pinned to the wall.

"Told you they were evil," the woman with the whip shouted.

"We don't mean you any harm. We appeared here from another reality," Captain Britain began to explain as he told them their tale and motioned Rachel to let them go.

"I see the truth in your voice and maybe we can help each other," the Greek looking man said.

"It seems that our paths may be heading in the same direction," Captain Britain said as he tried to keep an eye on the other four strangers.

"I am Parthenon. That is Hyperstrike, Defuser, Hygena and Whip-Snap," Parthenon said pointing at his four friends. "Powers are outlawed here. If you agree to either have your powers stripped or surrender your life over to the government, you are allowed to live. The Arena is where they round up anyone with powers or who wants to be a hero without government sanction and are forced to battle to the death for public entertainment," Parthenon said.

"Why don't you just register than?" Species asked.

"Because, we choose to do good in this world without being forced to reveal our identities, bow down and be slaves," Whip-Snap said snapping her whip.

"So, you need us to help you destroy the Arena?" Dazzleshot asked with a smile.

"Oh, heavens no. There are too many Arenas setup around the world and they are only portals to another dimension where they house us as prisoners for their fights. What we need is help getting into the Arena and help get our friends freed, including my husband," Parthenon said.

"Another dimension, sounds like that is where we are bound to go," Shadowcat said as Brian nodded.

"Take us to the Arena," Captain Britain said as he shook the man's hand.

It wasn't long before they made it to the Arena. It looked like a huge sports arena with a giant dome covering it. With Defuser's help with gadgets and Parthenon's ability to cast illusions they made it inside. They saw monitors all over showing a large group of people with abilities of all kinds battling it out. Brian wanted to jump to their rescue, but according to Parthenon, those out there fighting are injected with a devise that will cause them to explode if they set foot out of the dome. As much as he hated it, he knew that they had to go elsewhere.

"Here we are," Defuser said as he entered a code and a doorway opened leading to another place.

They quickly stepped through and found that they were standing in a large room with dozens of prison cells, almost all of them filled with people. There were guards everywhere, if it were not for the illusion of them being guards they would never have made it this far. Brian couldn't believe how easy it had been, and that is what instantly bothered him.

"This seemed almost too easy," Captain Britain said as he suddenly realized that they were surrounded by guards and he and Parthenon were looking down the barrels of Defuser's guns.

"Defuser, what are you doing?" Hygena asked.

"Putting you super freaks away. Now get moving," Defuser said.

"It makes sense, he's been the reason why so many have been taken," Whip-Snap said.

"Hand over your weapons," one of the guards said.

"Rachel, on my mark, now!" Captain Britain said as Rachel called on her newly amped powers.

Marvel Girl sent a powerful tek wave out that hit all the guards, including the Defuser, sending them flying backwards in all directions. Shadowcat, Dark Prey and Parthenon moved quickly to open as many cells as they could while Brian and the others held off the guards. The guards fired off power blasts from their guns, and according to Hyperstrike, one hit causes a person with abilities to lose them for one hour. So with great care and Dazzleshot's luck, they would hold out till they got what they needed and could leave.

"Parthenon, over here," a voice called out.

"Levity, am I so glad to see you," Parthenon said as he pondered how to open his husband's cell.

"I think I can hold them but not for long," Shamrock said as she had unexpectedly put up a green powered barrier that kept any new guards from coming down.

"Where's the generator for the cells?" Parthenon asked.

"Up there on the far wall," Levity said.

"You'll never reach it," Defuser said bringing up his gun.

"We can stop you," Hyperstrike said as he jumped in front of the traitor.

"You see, me being on your side isn't the only lie about me," Defuser said as he fired off his gun sending Hyperstrike to the ground with a large hole in his chest.

"John, no!" Hygena screamed.

"There is no way you can free your friends," Defuser said as he aimed his gun at Shamrock.

"I am about to do the one thing I swore I would never do, but you leave me no choice," Whip-Snap said as she pulled her right glove off her hand and placed her hand on Defuser's neck causing him to scream and turn to dust.

"I can barley hold them back," Shamrock shouted as she grew tired of holding the emerald barrier.

"Then I better make this count," Dazzleshot said as she leapt in the air, brought her hands together rand sent off a blast of light that hit the far wall with enough force and precision that caused the cells to open before her feet hit the ground.

"We may be free but it'll be a while before the effects of the cells wear off and we have our powers again," Levity said as he leaned into Parthenon's arms.

"Hey, it seems I've got the portal out of here back up," Dark Prey said as she stepped away from the glowing portal.

"Then let's get out," Shamrock began to say when a force caused her barrier to shatter and send her flying across the room.

"Hurry, get everyone into the portal," Captain Britain said as he flew up and caught Shamrock.

Everyone moved as fast as they could as dozens of guards came flooding in opening fire on the group and recently freed prisoners. Captain Britain saw people dropping like flies and new the only way to save them was to get them into the portal and not stand and fight. Marvel Girl was doing the best he could to hold guards back with her tek powers while they got everyone to the portal.

"Something seems odd about the portal," Levity said as a burst of energy shot out and dragged him, all of X-Calibur and a few others into the portal.

Just as several prisoners and guards were halfway to the portal, Amor stepped half way out. He knew not all the prisoners had made it through but there was no way to get them all through and hold off the guards. To him it didn't matter. The ones he needed had come through. Amor waved his hand causing an air burst that sent all the guards and people backwards as he stepped back into the portal and closed it behind him.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Seven**_

_**Arizona Desert ~ Secret Training Base of S.A.F.E. **_

"You're going down, Stane," War Machine 2.0 said as he fired blasts at the imposter.

"I can't wait to rip you open and see who you are. I may even let you live to take a message back to Stark that I'm the superior one now," Stane said as he avoided the blast and returned fire.

"I recognize those moves, is that you, Steve?" Captain America asked as he flung his imitation shield at the Captain.

"I may not know who you are, but Captain America you are not," Captain said as he caught the shield, and as fake as it was, made it his shield.

"It doesn't matter. Once we put you all down, there will be nothing that will stop us from taking over as Earth's mightiest heroes," Captain America laughed as he leapt over Captain and kicked him in the back.

"Hulk smash," Hulk shouted as he stomped towards Black Knight and Lionheart.

"Do you really have to talk like that? Just kill them," Thor said as he landed behind the two heroes.

"So, any ideas?" Lionheart asked the Black Knight as two heavy hitters headed their way.

"Your pick, do you want the green monster with super strength or the god with super strength and a magic hammer?" Black Knight smirked.

"I've got the goldilocks here. I call on the weapons of Avalon. The Amulet of Heart," Lionheart said as an amulet appeared around his neck that seemed to feed the strength and protection of his suit. "The Sword of Light," he added as a beautiful silver sword appeared in his right hand. "And the Shield of Might," he finished as a silver shield formed in his left hand.

"I don't believe it, how?" Black Knight said as he gritted his teeth and unsheathed his Ebony Blade and turned to face the Hulk.

"The future becomes a dark one, but thanks to some changes and upgrades you gave me and helped make me what I am today," Lionheart smiled as he flew towards Thor.

"Looks like at some point in the future I am worthy of carrying and passing on weapons of light again," Black Knight said to himself as he rolled out of the way of Hulk's fist.

Dane quickly turned around and slashed his blade at the Hulk's back. To his surprise his sword had sliced through metal and not flesh. The Hulk screamed as electricity sparked all around his chest and he seemed to shift shape. Black Knight shook his head in disbelief as the green monster standing in front of him was no longer the Hulk but Emil Blonsky, the Abomination wearing a now destroyed metal body piece.

"So much for the devise that allowed me to look like Banner, but I'll enjoy killing you as myself," Abomination growled as he tore off the chest piece and grabbed the Black Knight.

"Die, Earthling," Thor said as he brought his hammer down.

Lionheart dropped to one knee as the hammer came down on his shield. Thanks to the amulet his body withstood the stress of the impact as his shield absorbed all the kinetic energy and power from the forceful blow of the hammer. Using his strength he pushed Thos back a little. This gave him the room to bring his sword around and point it at the Asgardian imposter. All that he had absorbed was now channeling into his sword as he fired off a powerful blast that sent Thor flying across the room. He then turned in time to see Abomination fling Black Knight right into him, sending them both crashing into the wall.

"Wish I had more room to maneuver in here," Falcon said as he used his energy wings to fly through the air dodging the Wasp's stinger blasts.

"You will fall to my stinger, birdman," Wasp said as her tiny form darted back and forth.

'You forget, the Falcon's have good eyes," Falcon smiled as he used the inferred in his eye mask to track her movement and then strike.

He flicked his wrists as his gauntlets released grappling lines that shot out in front of him. He then yanked his arms back and turned as he watched the tiny form of the Wasp grow and reach full normal size as she impacted with the wall. With a quick movement the lines released themselves from Wasp's body and retracted back into his wrists. He then rotated in the air as he found himself facing Hawkeye. Before he could react, Hawkeye, with a smile, released two arrows from his bow.

"Bullseye," Hawkeye whispered as Falcon hit the ceiling, pinned by an arrow in each arm.

"You think you can best me?" Goliath said as he grew as tall as he could in the room and stared at the smaller Dragoness flying before him with her bioelectric wings.

"If you've so much as hurt my man you are toast," Dragoness said as the thoughts of Black Crow fueled her rage and power.

She opened her mouth as she sent a large powerful blast of her bioelectrical fire out at the large man. Goliath screamed as she poured on the power, burning his body with her bioelectricity. Goliath soon found the power to painful and he quickly shrunk back down to his normal size. Dragoness stopped the fire and then pointed her hands at Goliath as she hit him with two powerful stinger blasts that sent him to the ground. She was about to release another burst of her power when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ms. Marvel floating behind her. Ms. Marvel smirked as she drew her fist back.

"I hate moody woman," Ms. Marvel said as she landed a punch that sent Dragoness flying across the room.

"Can't catch me," Quicksilver cackled as he sped around Arachne, pushing and punching her.

"You underestimate me. I'm just biding my time," Arachne said as she felt out with her psionic powers.

"Really? For what?" Quicksilver said as he knocked Arachne to the ground with a flyby shove.

"For this," she said as she waved her hands causing her psionic webbing to appear all around the floor.

Quicksilver began to slow and she tripped on the webbing. When he had slowed enough, Arachne jumped up, yanking her arms high as the webbing pulled up all around the speedster. Quicksilver began to swear as he tripped, fell and became entangled in the webbing. Arachne gloated as she made more movements with her hands and completely trapped the speeding imposter within her psionic webbing.

"You dare hurt my brother?" Scarlet Witch asked as she hit Arachne in the back with an energy bolt.

Arachne cursed as she skidded across the floor. She was about to move when to strong arms lifted her up and onto her feet. She quickly thanked her helpers as she found herself standing back to back with Captain and War Machine 2.0. They looked around to see that they were they only members of their team still standing and were now surrounded by S.A.F.E. as the one called Anastasia stood on a balcony looking down at them all.

"Looks like you three are all that's left," Anastasia laughed.

"Us three, but where's?" Arachne began to ask as Captain sent her a look that silenced her. It appeared that Ronin was no where in sight and their attackers had no clue of his existence. That could prove helpful, if he only knew where the mystery man had gone.

"Kill them," Anastasia said as the attacking fake Avengers moved upon the three of them.

_**Epilogue**_

"They'll understand why I left them. They can handle themselves. We need to take care of the others down here," Ronin said as he moved down a corridor.

"I have a feeling who's behind this and we will need their help. Plus, these are old friends. Well not you," Ronin said as he stopped at a cell holding Henry Peter Gyrich.

"Help me, please," Gyrich whispered.

"I didn't come here for you, I came here for them," Ronin said as he turned to face two other figures in adjacent cells.

One was a man in a spandex body suit with his bare hands and feet chained to the wall. The other was a woman with long white hair with two long strands of pink. She wore a black costume with gold on her legs, arms and chest. Her arms and legs were chained as well. Ronin also noticed that a glowing blue color was placed around her neck that generated a blue shield of sorts that completely covered her face. He knew immediately that it was the color and face shield that was keeping her unconscious and powerless. He glanced over at the man and smiled under his mask as the prisoner lifted his head and glanced up.

"Feeling pretty naked without the ol' armor, Abner?" Ronin asked with a chuckle.

"They destroyed what was left of the Mach-IV suit before throwing us in here. We have to get that thing off Melissa's face," Abner said with a scratchy voice.

"That was my plan to get her out first. We'll need her powers," Ronin said.

"Never thought I'd be glad to see you again," Abner said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ronin asked as he glanced at the man in chains.

"I'd know your smell anywhere, boss," Abner mocked.

"The fact you both are down here leads me to believe my hunches about who's behind this are correct?" Ronin asked as he raised his arms to free the imprisoned Songbird.

"Yes, Baron Zemo is impersonating Captain America. He and a few of the old Thunderbolts have teamed up with the other imposters in a plan to replace and kill the Avengers. Me, Melissa and Erik came across him, wearing Captain's costume, making the offer to the others when they saw us and captured us," Abner said.

"Where is Atlas?" Ronin asked as he paused at the sound of something behind him.

"None of your concern now that you won't live long enough to find out," a voice said as a blast hit Ronin making him slam into the bars of the cell.

Ronin turned around to see Vision and Wonder Man standing behind him. "Now, this is why I kept you hidden. The element of surprise," Ronin said as he raised his arms and two tiny dots leapt up from his wrists.

Each dot began to grow until they each took on the full size form of a human being. One was a man in a yellow suit with purple boots, gloves and face mask. He also had a strip of purple that ran down the middle of his chest with a yellow insect in the middle. The other was a woman in an all black costume with a yellow pattern down the middle her chest and torso with a cute yellow eye mask on her face. Both were soon on each side of him and facing the Avenger imposters.

"Jan, get Melissa free. Henry, you and me, like old time," Ronin said as Janet Van Dyne shrunk, sprouted wings and flew into the cell while Henry Pym moved with him to confront the advancing Vision and Wonder Man.

**Next: Issue #30 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Two: Be sure to check out The New Exiles #33 for Part One as this begins the crossover event with X-Calibur that will change both teams & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Eight**


	31. The Second Age of Apocalypse Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #30 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Two**

_**The Crystal Palace – A Place Between Realities & Worlds**_

"Where are we now?" Marvel Girl asked as they found themselves inside a large room made of a crystal-like substance.

"I have no idea but that is one hot number talking to Amor," Arrow said with a smile.

"Brian, I'm not sure where we are but that group over there, that looks like the Wasp in a different costume, BattleStar and that woman looks like Kurt," Shadowcat said as she glanced at Nightcrawler.

"Is it possible?" Kurt mumbled as he stared at the girl who had similar facial features as himself, blue skin and pointed ears.

"Be careful dad, I sense great magic around her," Nightmagik said as he stepped near his father.

"Check out the computer monitors, looks like various worlds on each screen. Could it be that this place is our ticket home?" Pete Wisdom asked.

"It's possible. Our main problem is finding out what this place is, who these people are and what they have to do with Amor," Captain Britain said.

"I think we might have a more pressing problem," Dark Prey said as she nodded her head behind them.

Captain Britain looked to see that twelve more figures joined his massive ranks. They truly looked like a massive army now. He recognized Parthenon, Hygena, Whip-Snap and Levity but the others he didn't know. One had rainbow braids and wore a yellow dress and boots with black leggings. Another was a bald man in a large silvery armor while a girl next to him wore a white outfit with stars on a green belt that matched her boots. There was another lady with white braids but she wore a very skimpy black outfit with a belt of pouches. This was quite the group and the last five were no less strange.

There was a very fat black woman with donuts attached to the belt she wore against her pink costume and black cape. Next to her was a man with a black and blue costume that made him look a bit flashy. The last of the women was a girl with a very firm figure wearing an all gold outfit and eye mask. The last two were very different. One guy wore a green and blue outfit with a giant "N" on his chest and looked very scrawny while the other guy was very muscular in his red and black costume. He could tell that they were all very confused and restless. Captain Britain assumed Parthenon was their leader and would have to count on him.

"Parthenon, until I figure out where we are and what is going on, can you bring your group up to speed and ask them to remain calm till we figure things out?" Captain Britain asked.

"You helped me save my husband and got a majority of all our friends out of the arena. We owe you a dept and I would be happy to oblige," Parthenon said as he saluted and bowed to Captain Britain and he and Levity gathered the others and quickly started explaining what he could to them.

"How can you expect us to remain calm? A man appears out of nowhere with an army and you say to trust him because he is the son of a friend of yours?" BattleStar said as his voice carried across the room.

"Lamar, it's me Brian, you can trust us. We're as confused by all this as you are," Captain Brittan said as he, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Dark Prey approached them while Marvel Girl and Pete stayed back with the others to keep them calm and ready.

"Sorry, but we don't know each other like you think we do," BattleStar said staring at the man, who in his reality was his enemy during the War of America versus Britain.

"I want to know what is going on and why all these people are here," Nocturne said as she stared at another version of her father and a younger boy that looked like the both of them.

"This is Amor. He is the son of a friend of mine, Roma. It appears, he like his mother, has taken up the mantle of defending reality against drastic events of evil and destruction," LaDonna said as she looked at the Exiles behind her.

"Kind of like what we do," Power Pack said with excitement.

"Who are you?" Dark Prey asked.

"We are the Exiles. All of us are pulled from different realities and are sent form one world or reality to the next fixing things and righting the wrong in each of them," Power Pack said.

"This is the Crystal Palace, the base of operation but it seems we have run into a situation," BattleStar said as they brought Amor, Captain Britain and the others up to speed on what has happened to the Palace and their friends.

"This is what I was afraid of. It seems our paths are heading in the same direction," Amor said.

"Have you been in touch with your other team members?" Nightcrawler asked as he had trouble taking eyes off of the blue skinned girl.

"No, communication has been cut off," Power Pack said as she showed them on the monitor the world their friends had gone too.

"What were you talking about earlier, Amor, about King Lehnsherr?" LaDonna asked.

"That world your friends are on, that's the world we must go to. That world is known as the Age of Apocalypse. It had been destroyed when an X-Man named Bishop with the help of others were able to reset the balance and return Earth-116X back to normal. Only problem, something has happened and Earth-295 has reappeared and King Lehnsherr holds the means of unleashing Apocalypse all over again," Amor said as he revealed what he was up to and his gathering of warriors.

"I don't know if I buy this. Something smells odd here," Sunfire said as she glared at the group assembled before them.

"Whether he is or not, the system does read them all from different realities and it shows that Earth-295 has now gone to red alert. It says that if we don't stop the second age of Apocalypse that it will not only destroy this world but all others," Power Pack said.

"We can't allow that. We will help in any way, it's what we and this palace were created for," LaDonna said.

"So you are from Earth-116X?" Nocturne asked as she finally took the nerve to approach Nightcrawler.

"Yes, but everyone there believes us dead. It was something we had to do to save our world," Nightcrawler said as he looked at the blue skinned girl.

"We were there, during the Demon Storm. I saw you all die," Nocturne said remembering how it felt to watch someone who looked like her father die.

"It wasn't easy on anyone. By chance, on your world, are we related?" Nightcrawler asked feeling a small bond with the woman as his son quickly moved to his side.

"On my world, my dad, Kurt Wagner married and had a child with Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. My name is Talia Josephine Wagner, but my friends call me T.J.," Nocturne said as she, for the first time, felt that another version could be a dead ringer for her dad.

"See, Curtis, the magic you sense is that form her mother. Curtis here is my son we met from an alternate future," Nightcrawler said as he introduced his son.

"Don't trust her, dad," Nightmagik said as he listened to the voice in his head and released a spell that caused the girl to turn white and with blond hair and normal ears.

"I don't believe it, Jennifer Kale?" Nightcrawler asked in shock.

"I told you, she's a fake," Nightmagik gloated.

"You should talk," Nocturne said as she released a spell that reverted Nightmagik from a boy to a girl.

"I had two future children. My daughter and son had been switching bodies when my daughter was killed leaving my son stuck in her body. He cast a spell to make himself look on the outside as he was on the inside, a boy. What is your story?" Nightcrawler said growing defensive of his new found son.

"I too know something of possession. One of my powers was to possess people. On one world, my body was killed but I ended but possession and being stuck in another body. It seems, when I die, I have mere moments to posses another body to continue living. Only thing, it seems it has to be a body of someone who recently died as well," Nocturne said.

"Are you trying to say that's not your body then?" Nightmagik asked as he released as spell that left him weak but looking like a boy again.

"Yes, during the Demon Storm I was killed. By chance, Jennifer Kale had been killed too and I came into possession of her body. My possession power is the only thing I keep, other wise I can only do what my new body can do. Thankfully Jennifer was a sorceress," Nocturne said as she cast a spell that turned her skin blue, her ears pointed and her hair black and braided.

"At least you aren't stuck with the tail anymore," Nightcrawler said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah," Nocturne chuckled as Nightmagik grumbled.

"Boy, if this keeps up we'll be gaining children left and right," Cerise said as she joined them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shadowcat whispered as she moved up behind Captain Britain.

"That when this is over, this Crystal Palace could be out gateway home?" Captain Britain asked with a smirk.

"Roma said that when the time came, we would have the means to go home," Shadowcat said with a sudden inner joy.

"We have to act now and it's been decided. Amor will lead the attack force into Earth-116X while I and a group stay behind to maintain the Palace and secure your return trip and keep watch on this reality," LaDonna said.

"Our friends are down there so I will be going this time to help bring them back as well," BattleStar said as Nocturne and the rest of the Exiles agreed.

"We are running out of time," Amor said as they quickly organized the force that would head down with Amor and Captain Britain and the few that would stay behind with LaDonna and Power Pack to man the Palace.

"Good luck," Meggan said as she waved after her husband while holding a little boy in her arms. She was sad that she couldn't go with him but knew she had to remain here to watch after Drake.

"Were not the ones that are going to need it," Amor said as everyone had gone through the portal but him.

"What are you talking about?" LaDonna asked confused.

"That's the bad thing with your kind. When you take on a foreign body, it takes a while before your mind and power adapts and gain full levels. This I was really counting on. Now!" Amor shouted as he sent a blast of power that sent LaDonna and Power Pack into Meggan while he vanished into the portal and another one opened.

"Looks like we've been had," Pete Wisdom said helping LaDonna up as five figures stepped out of the portal.

"Not only that, but that's the Time Task Force. We don't stand a chance," Power Pack said as she glanced back at the others.

"Too bad for you all," Aqua smiled as she hit her trident on the floor opening a watery portal that allowed four others to step out officially surrounding them, front and back.

"Miss me?" Leona laughed as her armor charged up.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Eight**_

_**Arizona Desert ~ Secret Training Base of S.A.F.E. **_

"This shall prove quite interesting," Arachne said as she looked at the force coming towards her.

"I just hope the others are okay," Captain said as he glanced around at his fallen comrades.

"I would like to know who the other impersonators are," War Machine 2.0 added as he prepared for the fight of his life with his two comrades.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, in response to Gyrich and his new Avengers: S.A.F.E., had gathered their own team of secret Avengers called American Defenders to investigate who was behind the impersonating Avengers. Steve donned an old costume as teh4 Captain while Tony took up the mantle as War Machine 2.0. Tony's old teammate from Force Works, Cybermancer came aboard to run communication from a secret remote location while former Avengers, Black Knight, Falcon and Arachne joined them on the front lines. Along for the ride were four others new to the ranks of this unofficial Avengers team.

There was Lionheart, the son of the short time Avenger of the same name who had somehow woken up here in the past with no idea how he got here but vouched for by Black Knight and equipped with great power ready and willing to fight by their side. The next two had been vouched for by Steve Rogers based on their great efforts during the battle and clean up of Demon Storm. Black Crow had always kept to himself and Dragoness had been a member of the evil Mutant Liberation Front. Black Crow swore by Dragoness and seemed to be dating her. It appeared that both had started over and worked together on a team called the Wild Pack in Bergville, Pennsylvania till it was destroyed in the Demon Storm. From what Steve had witnessed, he had confidence in them and knows that the Avegners is no stranger to reformed criminals and thieves starting over and rising to greatness.

The last, Ronin had showed up right before entering the S.A.F.E. base. Ronin was dressed in an all black ninja body suit with green on his gloves and boots with a yellow stripe pattern on his mask, torso and belt. He also sported two katana blades on his back and Captain was sure he saw a hidden pouch that might hold other possible melee weapons. None of them have ever heard of Ronin or who was behind the mask but had proven himself up until he vanished during the battle. Captain wasn't worried, he not only had a feeling what Ronin might be up to but he also had a gut feeling who might be behind the mask. If they made it out of this in one piece, he would be giving an ear full to him for ignoring instructions and going into action.

Now they faced the recently revealed evil S.A.F.E. members. It appeared that Anastasia, the evil half-sister of the Black Cat and shape shifter had taken on the disguise of Henry Gyrich and teamed up with the evil Ezekiel Stane posing as Iron-Man and the unknown man impersonating Captain America to take over the world and destroy their nemeses and other heroes by creating an all new Avengers team full of impersonators. They had the Hulk who was revealed to be the Abomination, Goliath, Thor, Wasp, Hawkeye, Ms Marvel, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Even though they didn't face them now, there had been mention and talk of a Vision and a Wonder Man. With three revealed to be criminals and Steve's suspicion who was wearing his mask, he had no doubt the others were criminals too, but who was the question.

"Why don't you stop being cowards and reveal yourselves. You're covers already been blown," War Machine 2.0 shouted as ever member of S.A.F.E. had freed themselves or recovered and formed a circle completely surrounding the three American Defenders and stopped at the sudden command of Anastasia.

"Don't reveal yourselves. Only three of us have been compromised and if they even one of them survives this battle, there's no way prove their story based on two unknowns like me and Stane. Especially if I can take on the appearance of any one of them and publically dispute them. They've lost and they know it," Anastasia laughed as she touched her ring and took on the appearance of the Black Crow.

"I will kill you," Dragoness shouted as they all turned to see her, Black Knight and Lionheart leaning against the wall, battered and trying to regain their composures after taking some hard hits.

"You will never win. You are greatly outnumbered and your time has ended. I'm the new Captain America now," Captain America laughed.

"Wrong again," a voice shouted as the room shook as a bolt of lightening struck the ground near Dragoness and transformed into the Black Crow holding a battered Henry Peter Gyrich in his arms.

"No!" Anastasia shouted as she reverted back to normal as Dragoness cheered with joy running into Black Crows arms as her dropped Gyrich to the floor.

"Kill them," Stane began to shout and then paused as the whole room began to shake.

The floor to the far side exploded upwards as two figures sailed into the air and landed next to Anastasia. One appeared to be the Vision and the second was a man dressed like Wonder Man. That alone might have drawn all their attentions, but it was what came out of the hole in the floor next that had them staring in awe. A woman in black and gold rose into the air on what appeared to be giant pink wings. She placed a man onto the ground as she stared at the ones who had captured her, glaring with power. Also coming out of the hole was Ronin, who somersaulted into the air and landed on his feet and two small figures that flew up and then grew to normal size landing on their feet.

"Here I thought you two were busy elsewhere," Captain said with a chuckle.

"Had no choice but to come bail you two boys out of trouble, again," Wasp said with a smile.

"And it's time for your charade to end, Baron," Ronin said as he quickly threw four stars that hit their mark.

"Baron Zemo, I knew it was you," Captain growled as the stars had hit the white wings on Captain America's mask just right as to tear them off enough to reveal part of Zemo's disfigured face.

"Now I will crush you," Ronin said as his other two stares had hit the ceiling just right as to cut off the arrow heads and freeing Falcon allowing him to land next to Black Crow who helped yank the arrows and after Dragoness cauterized the wounds, used his gifts to start the healing process.

"No, son. Whatever he may have done to you and the Thunderbolts, Zemo will and has always been mine," Captain said as Ronin nodded and allowed Captain to turn and dive at Zemo.

"Crush them," Anastasia commanded.

"She's mine," Dragoness said as she took flight with bio-electric wings and flew at her old foe.

With that War machine 2.0 took flight to confront Stane as he and Captain shouted orders through their internal communicators to have each American Defender to pair up against a Fake Avenger. Songbird immediately flew at Ms Marvel while Abner borrowed one of Ronin's swords and ran towards the Vision. Janet flew at the Abomination knowing that her small size made her the only one who could easily avoid his punches and do damage to his eyes and ears. As much as Falcon wanted a rematch against Hawkeye, Ronin refused to let this imposter to continue his charade and demanded this fight. So Falcon gave in and took flight and used his wings and enhanced vision to take on the tiny fake Wasp while Arachne went for a rematch with Quicksilver.

"Time to smash some bugs," Goliath said as he grew as large as he could get in the room.

"Hate people who still my tricks," Henry Pym said as he grew to the same matching size.

"I grow tired of all this. Time to lay waste to all you mortals," Scarlet Witch said as she readied her powers.

"If it's the mystics you dabble in then you shall know the might of the supernatural avatar, Black Crow," a swirling mist said as it moved in front of the Witch and became the muscular form of the Black Crow.

"I will enjoy finishing what we started," Thor said as he whirled his hammer in the air and ran towards Lionheart.

"Guess that leaves you and me," Black Knight said as he drew his blade and moved towards the one calling himself Wonder man.

"I'll just be back here," Gyrich stuttered as he moved toward a door that lead out of the room.

"I heard you came out of your coma but it must have been to be his lap dog again," Songbird said as she created two solid beams of sound and hit Ms Marvel sending her crashing to the ground.

"I am not his lap dog," Ms Marvel said as she got to her feet and stared up at Songbird with anger.

"Then why the muzzle?" Songbird said as she generated a pink muzzle that only caught and ripped Ms Marvels eye mask off as she had become intangible.

"I thought I smelled her," Ronin commented as he moved past Ms Marvel causing her to grunt at him and then turn to face Songbird.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. This time, I will put you down," Ms Marvel said as her costume shifted and was replaced by a costume of yellow and white and Moonstone shot up like a missile using her power to send Songbird crashing through the ceiling and following right behind to finish her off.

"Shouldn't be distracted," Hawkeye said as two arrows flew at Ronin.

"You'll see, I've become better honed on my skills as well as some knew ones," Ronin said as he sliced one arrow with his sword and moved enough for the second to graze his arm.

Without even flinching from the small minor wound, Ronin flicked his wrists as two mini sais dropped into each hand. Leaping in the air, Ronin sent the four small weapons flying in the air at Hawkeye. As the imposter ducked down to avoid two of the sais, the last two did what they were intended to do. As Hawkeye went down, two sias caught his facemask and ripped it upwards to reveal a bald man with a bullseye carved into his forehead. The bald man smiled as he stood back up.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Bullseye said licking his lips with the tip of an arrow.

"I knew it was him," Falcon said as he flew over the two and then using his mask's enhanced vision to spot and dive after the Wasp.

"You won't catch me birdman. You imposters will go down," the Wasp said as she zipped up and blasted Falcon in the face.

"I'm done playing with you," Falcon smirked as he twisted and extended his energy wings.

The energy wings expended out like a feathery net made of energy catching the tiny woman. As she struggled to get loose, Falcon retracted the energy back to normal wings, freeing her and allowing him flight. While disoriented, Falcon popped out talons from his boot and kicked her across the room. Wasp managed to grow back to normal size before she hit the wall and blacked out. Falcon gasped as he saw that his boot talon had snagged and ripped the face mask off of the woman leaving her face scratched, bleeding and exposed.

"Barbara?" Ronin asked as he suddenly froze and stared at the unconscious woman he had thought was long dead.

"What did I tell you about distractions?" Bullseye laughed as he shot an arrow that hit Ronin in the back causing him to scream and fall forward.

**Next: Issue #31 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Four & New Avengers: S.A.F.E. – Part Nine: Be sure to check out The New Exiles #34 for Part Three of The Second Age of Apocalypse**


	32. The Second Age of Apocalypse Part Four

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #30 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Four**

_**The Crystal Palace **_

"Aqua, always the traitor," Micro said glaring at the woman who now took her place next to the assumed dead Leona and her other three cohorts, Leopard, General Freeze and the Ape.

"Seems Amor is a traitor as well which makes sense why he brought Aqua along," Fira said as she helped LaDonna and Power Pack to their feet.

"Well I don't know much about your badies over there, but the Time Task Force here can beat and wipe you out of existence," Power Pack said as she eyed the five members of the Time Task Force.

"I just don't understand why Amor would do this," LaDonna said as she was ready to face her Task Force.

"What ever his reason, he just took a huge army to probably kill the wrong people," Pete Wisdom said.

"We have to reach Brain and let him know," Meggan said in great fear for her husband.

"We can't let you do that. Amor asked me to come and spared my friends here so that we and I assume along with the Task Force he allowed to home in and appear here, kill all of you and take control of the Palace for his return," Aqua smiled.

"I do not know of whom you speak, but we have arrived here to wipe out all the anomalies. It seems most of who we seek are not here but according to my scans, you all need to be taken care of before we continue our hunt," the Time Regulator said as he tipped his white hat and peered at the Tallus on his arm.

"You may stand down, Regulator. I am LaDonna, creator of the Crystal Palace and I no longer need your services," LaDonna said as she stepped up to the Time Task Force.

"Sorry, but we do not answer to you," Time Regulator said as he raised his arm up.

"Guys we have a problem. It appears Amor programmed something into the consol," Power Pack began to say but was too late.

Power Pack turned just in time to see Time Regulator rip off his Tallus and throw it at LaDonna. At that same moment, the blue figure called Time Hunter raised his hand and fired off a blast. LaDonna screamed as the Tallus and blast hit her at the exact same moment causing a blinding explosion of light. In that same instant, a portal opened and sucked LaDonna and the Tallus into and then closed causing the two to vanish. The Exiles and group of X-Calibur members stared in disbelief as they saw the angel like woman taken out of play in an instant. Their pause didn't last long, for Aqua and her evil team attacked them just as Time Regulator gave the command for the Time Task Force to clean them all up.

_**A Corridor in the Crystal Palace**_

"We shouldn't abandon our friends," Meggan said as she glanced back the way they had come.

"They're not our friends, just some people we picked up along the way," Dazzleshot said.

"We had no choice. When that flash went off around that LaDonna person it gave me the brief moment to have Dazzleshot expand the blinding and pull our team out of there. It won't be long before they notice us missing," Pete Wisdom said.

"It seems wrong leaving them to their own," Geo said as he looked at his mom.

"That wasn't my intent. Brian wanted me to keep his family safe and this was the only way to keep you and the boy safe," Pete Wisdom said as he glanced at the young Drake Stuart.

"I'm not afraid. I can take them," Drake said as the almost six year old boy had emotionally and intellectually grown up fast.

"I know you can little Cuz," Geo said with a half smile.

"I don't know why I'm here. I'd rather be in there blowing off some steam," Psi-Blade said with a grumble.

"Because I need you here with them to protect them," Pete Wisdom said looking at his future son.

"Why would you trust me when the others didn't even trust me enough to go into the main battle with them? Even my so called mom ditched me," Psi-Blade said.

"No, she left you here to help me. She trusts you and so do I," Pete said.

"Why?" Psi-Lad asked as he tried to figure out this weird feeling he was experiencing that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Because I'm your father," Pete said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"My father's dead," Psi-Lad said as he shoved the hand off and turned away. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are you two going?" Meggan asked as they had all started to move and then stopped and turned around.

"Like I said, my intent wasn't to abandon anyone. Me and Dazzleshot are going back to help the others," Pete Wisdom said.

"Then I'm going too," Psi-Blade argued.

"No, you protect them and if we fail, keep them safe and find a way to reach Captain Britain and the others," Pete said as he and Dazzleshot ran back to where the fight was.

"Where to?" Geo asked as he slammed into something and fell back.

In front of them was a large metallic looking red hound. Geo immediately recognized it as one of the Time Task Force. He hated that his powers were based on nature and plants. Here there was nothing to control. He sighed as suddenly the crystal walls and floors shimmered and suddenly the ground was now made of grass and earth. Not missing a beat he called on his powers and made the grass grow tall and large, wrapping itself all around the red hound binding it. The strain was taxing on him and the metallic beast was seconds away from ripping free.

"This things going down," Psi-Lad said as he created psionic blades in each hand made of pure thermal energy. His father made hot knives while he made hot blades.

He leapt and swung both blades feeling the exploding effects they have as his weapons made contact with his prey. Psi-Blade landed and faced the hound and gasped in surprise. The thing was still standing that as if nothing happened. His bladed had no effect on the beast. The beast roared and hopped up tearing free of his grassy prison and back handed Geo sending him flying across the room causing Meggan to scream his name and use her powers to summon a strong enough wind to cut ion his impact with the far wall. The beast then grabbed Psi-Blade with a claw, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. The creature then turned on Drake, leaving Psi-Blade moaning on the ground with a clawed and slightly bleeding neck.

"Stay away from him," Meggan shouted as she stood to face the hound.

"No!" Drake cried as the hound raised its claw at Meggan and he felt something explode inside of him.

Psionic energy formed between the boy's hands as suddenly a purple glowing long sword extended out and pierced right into the hound's neck, through it brain and piercing out the top of its skull. Meggan stared in awe as she recognized the same form of psionic weapons Betsy Braddock used to create. The Hound growled and looked at the boy. The blade still it but causing nothing more than an annoyance. Meggan realized that the thing couldn't be hurt physically or mentally. She was about to move when young Drake did something amazing.

His eyes began to glow and frost formed around his breath. The blade changed from a glowing purple to neon blue. A burst of cold air went out from the boy as the hound began to move, whimpered and then stood completely still. Meggan stared at the hound and realized there was a faint coat of frost over its metallic body. The boy stood there holding his neon sword afraid to move or remove it from the hound's head. Psi-Blade made it to his feet and created his blades again and brought them down with all his might. This time, with the explosion, the head cracked open slightly to reveal ice inside and melting where the hot blades had hit it.

"How?" Meggan asked as the sword vanished and the boy collapsed into her hands.

"It seems that he found a way to get past the thing's armor. He combined the Braddock and Drake powers to enter the thing and freeze it form the inside out. Kids full of surprises and he's only five," Psi-Blade said as they all stared at the little boy and the dead hound.

_**Back in the Control Room**_

"I don't know what they are made of but it's like nothing can harm them," Skullfire said as he absorbed the energy around him and sent a powerful energy blast at Time Hunter that only made him flinch.

"Too bad for you," the one called Ape said as he moved towards Skullfire.

"Out of the way," Time Hunter said as he raised his metallic gun and hit Ape with a blast so strong it ripped half his armor off leaving his exposed skin burned and bleeding.

"Hey, we're on your side," Leopard said as he leapt next to Ape.

"No, you are all to be cleaned," Time Regulator said as he nodded and a silver robot with a vacuum like head zipped over to the two and sent a beam out that caused Ape and Leopard to disintegrate instantly from sight.

"Looks like we were double crossed," Leona said to Aqua.

"Well, Amor said that he needed us to take them out incase his contingency plan failed, but form the looks of it, it worked and now we are all expendable," Aqua said as she pointed her trident at the floating robot and blasted it with water.

"You are all so entertaining," Time Regulator said as he tipped his metallic white hat and the water began to vanish as a beam came out from the robot.

"No!" Aqua began to scream and then cut off as the beam reached her and Leona causing them to vanish forever.

"Looks like we need to take this guy out, he's the leader," Limelight said as she, Fat Mama and Hygena surrounded the white metallic man with a hat.

"You think I am without my tricks? That I just stand and bark orders?" Time Regulator said as he reached out with his hands and suddenly engulfed the four of them in a white bubble.

"What the?" Micro asked as he saw the three women instantly fall to the ground, weak from being aged by fifty or sixty years instantly.

"I am the Time Regulator and I regulate time. I froze everyone here in time as those trapped in my bubble continued to live their lives. Even though they have lived a lifetime living in this bubble, to all of you it appeared as if they instantly aged right before your vary eyes," Time Regulator laughed as he snapped his fingers and the metallic robot flew over and hit the three ladies with its disintegrating beam.

"Time to get rid of this little bugger," Century said as he slammed Parallax to the ground sending a blast at the floating metallic robot.

Time Regulator moved his hands causing the robot to shimmer. Unfortunately, Parallax had opened a portal behind the robot causing the Time Cleaner to fall through and vanishing forever as the portal closed behind it. Time Regulator stared blankly at the alien as the other silver floating robot flew past him and headed at Gold Beetle and Minute Girl. Gold Beetle prepared for battle calling on his suits powers.

"I can take this one now that his twin is gone," Gold Beetle smirked.

"Wait, my powers I got that allows me to know all powers and weaknesses show this one isn't the one that mind wipes. This one's," Minute Girl began to say and was cut off as the Time Cleaner's beam hit her and Beetle causing then to disintegrate into nothing.

"I hated losing one of my Time Cleaners but I was able to regulate time enough to swap their places to keep the more deadly of the two," Time Regulator said.

"Well, there's more where that came from," Century said as he started to twirl Parallax.

"Hunter, take out the portal creator," Time Regulator commanded.

"Not if we can help it," Pete Wisdom said as he and Dazzleshot came running back into the room and send their powers flying at the Time Hunter to keep him off balance.

"I thought you guys abandoned us?" Power Pack said as her powers absorbed a blast form General Freeze and then channeled that energy into her powers to make her strong and knock him out with one punch.

"Sorry, we had to get the boy to safety first. Where did the others go?" Pete asked as he noticed a lot of players missing.

"That thing got them," Power Pack explained as she pointed at the floating silver robot.

"Time Cleaner," Time Regulator began to say when he clutched over for a second.

"I felt it too," Time Hunter said as he sent a blast at Skullfire caused him to hit the far wall hard.

"The Hound is dead. We must hurry and take out the threat," Time Regulator said as the Time Cleaner moved towards Micro, who was helping the injured Skullfire to his feet and Time Hunter raised his weapon at Century and the glowing Parallax.

"I got one shot at this," Dazzleshot said as she summoned all her strength and powers and slammed her hands together causing a powerful blast of light to explode outwards from her body.

With great luck, the blast of light hit the barrel of Time Hunter's gun just as he fired. The force was strong enough to move his arms causing the gun blast to fire in a different direction. Time Regulator screamed as Time Hunter's blast hit him in the back causing him to go flying forwards. Just as Time Cleaner was releasing its beam at Micro and Skullfire, Time Regulator luckily fell in the path of the beam blocking it from hitting them. Time Cleaner shot off the beam as fast as it could but wasn't fast enough. The Time Regulator said nothing as he disintegrated into nothing leaving Time Hunter and Time Cleaner staring in shock and confusion.

"Nice shot," Psi-Blade said as he, Meggan carrying Drake and Geo came walking into the room.

"I thought I told you guys to get out of here," Pete spat with anger.

"We did. After Drake here killed the red hound we saw a door with a glowing exit sign and we went through it to come out here," Meggan said as Pete stared at the barely conscious five year old.

"Good to see you safe, Drake," Lockheed said into the boy's mind as he flew out of hiding and wrapped his purple arms around the boy.

"Now what?" Time Hunter asked Time Cleaner as their leader and director was now gone.

"You do what you were brought here to do," a man with glasses and what looked like glowing eyes and computer micro chip lines moving all around his exposed skin said as he moved up to the computer console and merged his fingers into it.

"Who are you? Get away from there," Power Pack started to fly at the man but was sent flying back by some unseen force.

"Amor brought you here not only to battle them but to allow time for them not to notice he programmed the computer to find and release me. Now, I must be going, so your new orders are to kill them all and secure the Crystal Palace for my return," the man said as a portal began to open.

"Stop him," Power Pack said as Century as he blasted the man with Parallax.

Century was too late. The man had already been sucked into a portal and the blast form Parallax hit the portal and the feed back caused a blast to come back and hit Century, Pete Wisdom & Geo causing them to be pulled in after the strange man.

Before any one could react the alarms went off in the Crystal Palace, "The thirteenth ripple from the Time Quake has escaped and entered Earth-295. The last element needed to bring the second age of Apocalypse has arrived. Total destruction will occur if not stopped immediately."

Everyone stared at each other in great fear as the last two remaining Time Task Force members raised their weapons at the remaining nine figures in the Crystal Palace.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

_**S.A.F.E. – Part Nine**_

_**Arizona Desert ~ Secret Training Base of S.A.F.E. **_

"Barbara, it can't be," Clint Barton said as he laid on the ground with an arrow in his back staring up at a woman laying against the wall with his dead wife's face.

"Oh, you know this woman?" Bullseye asked as he cocked his bow and aimed an arrow right at Ronin's head.

"What have you done to my wife?' Ronin asked as he yanked the arrow out of his back and turned to face his impersonator while being thankful for his suit being made strong enough to take the blunt of a long range arrow attack. He just wasn't sure how it would do at this close of range.

"Your wife? Well this could make things interesting," Bullseye said as he moved the bow and aimed it at the woman lying against the wall.

"It's payback," Falcon said as he down and ripped the bow from Bullseye's hand while shoving him against the wall.

"Bingo," Ronin said as he quickly sent two katanas causing Bullseye to scream as he now found himself pinned to the wall by two sharp katanas through the palms of his hands.

"I shall crush thee," Thor said as he held his hammer high.

"It's time I finish you off once and for all," Lionheart said as he felt his powers truly recharged.

Calling on his inner power, Lionheart extended his hands and raised his voice, "I call on the weapons of Avalon. The Amulet of Heart," Lionheart said as an amulet appeared around his neck that seemed to feed the strength and protection of his suit and melt back beneath it. "The Sword of Light," he added as a beautiful silver sword appeared in his right hand. "And the Shield of Might," he finished as a silver shield formed in his left hand.

"Nice tricks but that's nothing compared to the power of a God," Thor said as he sent bolts of lightening at Lionheart who defended himself by absorbing them with his protective shield.

"I never said I was done. May the Amulet of Avalon call upon the other sources to grant me the power as her Avatar," Lionheart said as the area around Lionheart's chest began to glow with a bright light as an amulet burned through and appeared on the outside of his outfit. The amulet took on the form of the insignia of the Black Knight and in a burst of energy reshaped Lionheart's costume. Even though it kept the colors of the Lionheart costume, the costume itself took on the form of a suit of armor. Martin now looked like a knight. His sword and shield exploded and were now made of pure white energy.

"I am Knightheart, Strider to me," Knightheart said as he leapt in the air and landed upon a winged horse made of pure white energy that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bring it on," Thor said.

"With pleasure and so you know, a God is no match for an Avatar of Avalon," Knightheart said as he flew by, struck Thor with his sword causing him to scream in pain as his image inducer went out and Thor shifted back into the form of Wrecker.

"You will pay for that," Wrecker of the Wrecking Crew shouted as he shook his enchanted crowbar as he charged to engage in battle.

"Why do you continue to follow him? Most of us have become true heroes and so could you, Norbert," Abner Jenkins said as he deflected a blast from Vision with his borrowed sword.

"Because, he's promised to help me become human again," Vision said as he raised his hands for an attack.

"Yeah, and look where following his promises has gotten you," Abner Jenkins said as Vision stopped, looked down and shifted back to his true form, the robotic form of Fixer the former Thunderbolt called Techno.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you or maybe putting you under mind control like I did Barbara and Atlas," Fixer said as he looked up, growled and shifted his hands into guns and he pointed them at his former teammate and began to fire.

"I can tell right off you're not Wonderman. You may show traces of ionic energy but you're not Simon. Who are you?" Black Knight said as he eyed the man dressed in the old school costume of his former Avenger.

"I am Simon Williams, the Wonderman," Wonderman said as he charged at the Black Knight.

"If you truly are then I apologize for this," Black Knight said as he stabbed the man with his Ebony Blade.

Wonderman screamed and back away as ionic energy swirled around the wound and then he instantly began to grow in size tearing his costume and his eye mask tearing off as he grew. As he got bigger his ionic feedback form the swords effects seemed to be shorting out some device attached to his temples. As he screamed he then ripped them off and then stood there for a minute blinking in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Erik, you were being mind controlled by Zemo and his fake Avengers," Songbird said as Moonstone came crashing back into the room with her following right behind.

"I'll kill him. I just wish I remembered how he got me," Atlas said rubbing his temples his ionic energy healed his small wound from the Ebony Blade.

"Guess the jig is up," Goliath laughed as he locked arms with a large Yellowjacket to a struggle of dominance.

"Conrad, how could you?" Atlas said as he eyed his brother dressed in a Goliath outfit.

"Easy, I owed Zemo for freeing me and he called in his debt. Guess I don't need my image inducer anymore," Conrad, the man called Smuggler said as his image shifted and became that of a giant man made of darkness.

"What?" Yellowjacket said as he stepped back from the creature of shadow.

"Thanks to Zemo and Fixer I have great control and access to the dark force with this suit," Smuggler said as he melted into the shadows and then reappeared behind Yellowjacket, grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

"Watch out," Hank yelled as his giant form came down hard on Wasp and the Abomination.

"Erik, switch, now!" Songbird said as she encased Smuggler in a glowing pink cage of sound cutting him off from the dark and of escape causing him to revert to normal and back to regular size as Atlas didn't miss a beat and swung around and brought both giant fists down hard on Moonstone making sure she remained unconscious.

"This is crazy, I'm out of here," Quicksilver said as he turned and then tripped as he found himself completely tangled in psionic webbing.

"Well, if it isn't James Sanders the Speed Demon," Arachne smirked as she ripped off his mask and tightened her hold on the evil speedster.

"Why am I not surprised that the spy on my team would still be with Zemo," Abner said as he brought his sword down just right driving it through Fixer's body and his power core to shut down.

"Yeah and that almost cost me my life against Ultron," Speed Demon said as he glanced at what used to be his legs.

"I know you are not the Scarlet Witch. I sense great evil in your soul," Black Crow said as he faced the woman impersonating the former Avenger witch.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Scarlet Witch said as she grew stronger and fired magical bolts at the American Defender.

"I am feeling weak," Black Crow said as he felt his powers draining from him.

"Maybe it's time you allowed me to help," a white ghostly image said from behind the Scarlet Witch.

"Giles, John?" Black Crow asked as the Scarlet With continued to hit him with bolts mocking his insanity of talking to people who aren't there.

"It seems that when I died in the Demon Storm that your soul related powers drew mine to you and the spirits that be have allowed me to keep this form and be your guide. They've also allowed me to keep something else too," John Giles, Black Crow's former butler and friend said.

The ghost of John Giles waved his hands and mumbled a few words. Black Crow felt a strange sensation as magic erupted from the ghost and hit the Scarlet Witch. The woman screamed as the magic spell burned her and ripped away her magical disguise. Scarlet Witch was now gone and in her place was a woman with long black hair tied back in a pony tail and wearing a green outfit and cape. She turned and could not see where the magic was coming from and then turned back to see Black Crow stranding tall again.

"Astrid Mordo, how did you manage to escape your prison?" Black Crow said as he eyed the daughter of Baron Mordo.

"I," She began to say when Giles hit her with another magical blast.

"Give up," Black Crow said as his staff appeared in his hands and he reached out to what my be a soul.

"I tire of this. I must now take my leave," Astrid said as she began to summon her magic.

"Astrid, you must remain here and help me. It was part of the deal," Zemo shouted as leapt out of the way of Captain America's shield.

"A deal made not with me and I hear-by revoke that deal and if you or my father have a problem with it then tough. I have someone else I need to pay a visit too," Astrid said as in a blinding flash she vanished from site.

"Curse that woman," Baron Zemo said with anger as he saw his team and plans falling apart.

"It's over," Captain America said as he landed a punch that sent his old nemesis to the ground and then held him down with one foot.

"I should have known that teaming up with these men would lead to no good," Anastasia said a burst of bioelectricity send her crashing into the wall.

"Hard to believe you are related to my dear friend, now to end your power source," Dragoness said as she focused her power and released it upon the woman's ring finger with so much heat and force that it caused the ring to exploded, melt and then meld onto and covering her finger.

"When will you Stanes ever learn? I am and will always be the only Iron-Man," War Machine 2.0 said as he ripped the armor off Ezekiel Stane and then blasted him into unconsciousness.

"What's that noise?" Captain America asked as the place began to shake.

"This is Cybermancer. I have notified Rodney and his Vault Guardsmen, they and reinforcements from Fury should be there now. They will take the imposters into custody and dismantle their base," Cybermancer said over their com units.

"Great to hear," Tony said as he saw Rodney and his men storming into the room.

"I am also ready to transmit the video feed to show the President and the entire world that Henry and S.A.F.E. were imposters. Not only will this discredit them and put them away fro a very long time but will encourage the world that the Avengers are still needed," said Cybermancer into his ear piece.

"I think you should edit that before it's sent," Captain America said as he nodded towards Ronin holding an unconscious Bobby Barton and Atlas standing next to Songbird and Abner Jenkins.

"Cybermancer, can you edit a couple things before sending?" Tony said as the video feed went and the real Avengers helped clean things up.

_**Epilogue**_

"With evidence showing Anastasia Vice and Ezekiel Stane were the driving force behind this charade, they, thanks to the real Captain America and Iron Man and their Avengers team, have been put behind bars along with their accomplices, Baron Zemo, the Abomination, Smuggler, the Wrecker, Bullseye, Moonstone, Speed Demon and the Fixer. With backing from the President, I will not be allowing anything my imposter tried to do come into effect and we all hope this is a sign that the Avengers are back," Henry Peter Gyrich said in his television newscast.

"Not only did our plans fail but now we've brought back the Avengers. What do we do now? It won't take them long to find out that our doubles are just life model decoys," Norbert grumbled as he switched off the screen.

"Oh, don't worry. Thanks to Stane's incarceration we were able to gain access and stip him of a lot of his toys. Now we begin my next plan and this time nothing will stop me from killing Captain America, Abner Jenkins and all of the Thunderbolts and Avengers. Now, get me Doom," Baron Zemo said as Fixer piloted their aircraft away from the Stane Estate and dialed up an overseas phone call.

**Next: Issue #32 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Six & New Avengers: Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part One: Be sure to check out The New Exiles #35 for Part Five of The Second Age of Apocalypse**


	33. The Second Age of Apocalypse Part Six

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #32 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Six**

_**The Crystal Palace **_

"This is crazy. You are all that's left of the Time Task Force. You don't have to do this. You can help us," Micro said as he stepped forward.

Meggan clutched Drake tight as she stared at the two metallic beings. After an intense battle with the Time Task Force it had ended with some from both sides being destroyed or erased while the thirteenth ripple had escaped to Earth-295 with Century, Pete Wisdom and Geo in tow. This left the Time Hunter and Time Cleaner facing the small group of Power Pack, Psi-Blade, Lockheed, Skullfire, Dazzleshot, Meggan, Drake, Micro and General Freeze. Even with the alarms going off stating all realities was in danger, they had more pressing concerns to deal with first.

"Our mission is clear. We will not stop till you are gone," Time Hunter said as he raised his gun and blasted Micro back against the wall. Before anyone could turn to see if he was okay, the Time Cleaner swooped by and erased him away forever.

"Power Pack, how's that reprogramming coming?" Dazzleshot asked sent off a series of light blasts that hit the Hunter with no effect.

"I'm trying, but it's heavily encrypted," Power Pack answered as her fingers moved as fast as she could type.

"Sorry, can't allow that," Time Hunter said as quickly fired off a blast that hit the console causing it to explode and send Power Pack flying backwards.

"I got you," Meggan said as Amazon's bracelets she wore gave her the ability to fly and catch the girl and the strength to do so while holding Drake as well.

"We have to find a way to take these things down," Skullfire said as he absorbed the blasts from the Hunter and used them to send blasts at the Cleaner to keep it from using its vaporizing beams on them.

"What about the kid? Have him do what he did to the Hound," Psi-Blade said as he leapt out of the bath of Time Hunter's laser blasts.

"No, I will not let him near those things," Meggan said as she held Drake tight while Power Pack composed herself.

"Wait, I have an idea," Drake said as he looked at Lockheed who nodded.

"Perfect. General Freeze now," Lockheed said back into the boy's mind and then projected into General Freeze's mind.

General Freeze let loose as he engulfed the Cleaner completely in an ice beam while Lockheed pushed with all his might to tap into the magic that was now within him. When he had what he wanted he released the magic and sent a sparkling smoke ring at the Cleaner. Cleaner paused in confusion as the ring went around him and he felt no different as it ignored the fact that it was engulfed in ice. Then Lockheed blew another puff of smoke and sent it around the Cleaner. General Freeze turned off the ice as the Cleaner wobbled and then hit the ground lifeless. Psi-Blade brought his blades down hard enough that the Cleaner's armor cracked enough to reveal it was completely frozen on the inside.

"I made its body intangible so it ignored my spell as it appeared it was helping it resist the ice beam. When I ended the spell, the ice on the outside didn't hurt it but as it's body became solid there was the ice beam passing through that ended up freezing the inside instantly," Lockheed projected into everyone's minds with satisfaction of Drake's plan.

"Thanks for the information," Time Hunter said as his weapons shifted and he sent two blasts, one nicking Lockheed's wing and dropping him out of the air and the other hitting General Freeze directly in the face taking half of it off with it's exploding impact.

"Lockheed!" Drake screamed as he ran to the dragon and held him and his smoking wing.

"Now to eliminate the final threat," Hunter said as he pointed his guns at the boy and his dragon and fired.

Psi-Blade suddenly found himself doing something he never thought he would do, be a true hero. Pushing all his might in his tek and blades, he acted. The first blast hit his psionic hot blades with full force. Even though his blades and his tek field absorbed a majority of the blast he was still hit hard enough to weaken him. Without missing a beat, he pushed the rest of his strength to swing and bring his blades around and up hitting the second gun with an enough explosion to move it up and cause the blast to go wide. Time Hunter growled as he swung his gun so hard it hit Psi-Blade sending him across the room hitting the wall leaving a splat of blood where his head had hit and then trail down from where he slid to the floor, unmoving.

Time Hunter then turned and faced the others, shrugging off the blasts from Skullfire and Dazzler. He raised his guns and prepared for his kills. Just as he was about to fire he suddenly found himself deep within a large smoky cloud. Everyone stared as a bright yellow energy flashed and then the smoke vanished as a streak of light of light hit the floor in front of them revealing Power Pack. They all helped a very weak girl up as Time Hunter fell over and hit the floor hard, unmoving. Dazzleshot glanced at the Time Hunter and then turned back to the girl.

"I don't know what you did but if this thing isn't dead, it will be soon," Dazzleshot said.

"I've noticed recently that there is more to my power than I thought," Power Pack said with short breaths. "I really pushed myself and turned into smoke. From there I used gravity to pull smoke into the gun barrels or any possible hole that lead into the thing's body and keeping it there. Once there was enough of me in him and called on my power to disintegrate as much of its insides as I could before turning to light and zipping away from it," Power Pack said as she started to move.

"Way to go girl," Skullfire said.

"You better rest for a minute. You looked very pale," Meggan said.

"I can't, I have to help get the console repaired and find our friends and comrades and get them back," Power Pack said as she wobbled to the console as the others tended to their injured and fallen.

_**Earth-295**_

_**Under the Rocky Mountains**_

"We need to get in there before McCoy unleashes his evil," Blink said as looked at Mimic.

"Easier said than done," Mimic said as he glanced at the dark figure guarding the entry way.

When Blink, Mimic, Magneto and their forces arrived they were immediately met by a very darker mixed version of Gambit and Cloak and his forces. They were outnumbered but were holding their own. Only problem was that they needed to get through the doorway to get to McCoy and they couldn't do that with Gambit blocking their way. They thought about teleporting past but when Lila Cheney tried she had met a tragic end. It seemed that his cloak and darkness was spread out and around the way in and was connected to his kinetic energy powers. Through the darkness he could sense and feel energy and when Lila teleported he not only sensed and felt it he was able to latch onto it and with the cloak latch on and pull it into himself causing Lila to reappear within his dark cloak.

Gambit's eyes flared with dark energy as he released the screaming Lila from within his cloak of darkness. It wasn't the scream that sent chills down their spines, it was the fact that Gambit was able to kinetically charge Lila's whole body causing her to glow brightly. Her screaming stopped once she collided with Dazzler and exploded into a million pieces. Dazzler screamed as the whole front of her body had been burnt badly by the exploding impact. Thankfully, Viva had moved quickly and got to her side in time to use her powers to heal her enough to keep her alive and able to continue the fight. At that moment they dared not teleport anywhere to not risk the same fate.

"Erik, you cannot hold back. They may have been X-Men once but they turned and stand with our enemy. They cannot be saved," Jean said as she used her power to grab Silver Samurai's swords and drive them both deep into his body killing him while turning to face Psylocke in a mental battle.

"Jeannie's right," Weapon X growled as he extended a three claws from his arm stump and removing Vincente'e head while removing Skin's head with his other clawed hand to then turn around to come face to face with Kirika who had her claws extended for the battle she'd waited her whole life for.

"I will not be stopped. I will rip this mountain apart to kill that beast," Magneto said as he began to call upon his great magnetic might when a great power hit them all.

Everyone stopped fighting at once when Psylocke dropped to the ground screaming as Jean rose to the sky cast in a flaming glow. She was immediately in everyone's minds, connecting them to something deep within the mountain. Blink and Mimic gasped as they suddenly found themselves looking at Dark Beast and everything that was going on down below.

"Unbelievable," Dark Beast said as he watched the scene before him.

As soon as the man called the thirteenth ripple had arrived the man called Amor used the last of his powers to invoke his master plan. Amor's body erupted in power as it swirled and expanded outwards while also apparently draining the life and energy from his own body. As the power hit Steelwind, his body morphed and became a giant rotating whirlwind funnel. The small end drilled into Apocalypse's body while the open end rested atop Amor's quickly fading body. Shamrock was then transformed into being of pure green energy and was thrust into the middle of the whirlwind causing it to turn green as well.

Parthenon and Lemuria both screamed and then fell silent to the ground as the Armaguard and its stones of power from Parthenon's body and the Orbs of Energy from Lemuria's body were ripped away and merged into two glowing balls of energy. The newly formed balls of energy each fastened themselves onto the back of each hand of the green energy being that had once been Shamrock. At that moment a power and light show like no other began as Dark Beast shielded his eyes. Lastly, the M'Kraan Crystal exploded and became a glowing screen of power at the opening of the funnel above Amor's almost lifeless body. As Amor's body fell dead to the ground a ghostly image began to visually take shape right before the M'Kraan whirlwind of power funnel entrance. Within seconds Dark Beast could make out the ghostly form of…

"Fitzroy!" A voice shouted as the ghostly image turned to see Pete Wisdom, Century and Geo standing in front of a closing portal.

"Those fools were supposed to kill you all, but either way the thirteenth ripple was freed and my plan has succeeded," Fitzroy said as the power form the M'Kraan Crystal gave his spirit form and his words sound.

"We killed you, twice," Pete Wisdom said staring at the old enemy of X-Calibur.

"You killed my body, but my psychic form somehow lived on in one of you. When you all sacrificed yourselves during Demon Storm I became sentient enough to observe but not posses or control. When you walked through the portal and arrived in that future, the effect ripped me free and merged with the Fitzroy of that time giving me dominance and the additional power. But before the world ended, I latched onto another of you and followed you to safety.

"During that brief time with Roma, I touched her mind and saw she was dying but had given birth to a son who would hold her power. Also at that moment I saw the image of her friend LaDonna and the Crystal Palace. As you all came to and Amor began to arrive, I took that moment to take possession of his body since he was newly created and hadn't developed the proper defenses yet. I now had a body that had great power and would be slower to break down and die from my possession. Before coming to you I went to the crystal palace.

"I was there when the Exiles arrived and I watched and learned all about the Quake World and the Thirteenth Ripple. I saw learned about this Earth and saw how I could use Apocalypse and the Crystal Palace to create a body that could house me forever with enough power to rule everything. So using my new body's powers and the Crystal Palace I sent X-Calibur from one reality to the next gathering the items and army I needed to take over all Time," Fitzroy laughed.

"That's not going to happen. I will put an end to you once and for all," Captain Britain said as the wall blew in and he stepped though with Rouge, Creed and all their combined forces which had settled their difference and tended to the few casualties before using the power of Nightmagik, Nocturne and others to bring them here.

"Oh dear Captain, you're too late for that," Fitzroy said as he dove into the funnel.

"Not fair I have to wait out here," Charles said as he stared at the great Rocky Mountain.

"I promised your mom," Storm began to say when suddenly the ground shook and the entire mountain exploded.

Storm prayed to the goddess as she and Charles stared down at the wasteland that was once a mountain and in the dead center of it all stood a twenty foot tall muscular and armor clad figure.

"All shall fear the second coming of the Apocalypse!" The figure screamed as the whole world trembled.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

**Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part One**

_**Prologue**_

_**Deep Below Stark Tower **_

"How is she?" Steve Rogers asked as he came up behind his old friend, Clint Barton.

"She's stable, but still unconscious. Hank and Black Crow say she is fine and should eventually come out of her coma like sleep," Clint said as he looked down at the woman he loved and thought dead many years ago.

"Hard to believe she's alive but all scans and tests prove that this woman is the real Bobbie Barton," Tony Stark said from the other side of the medical bed.

"How is this possible?" Clint asked looking up at his two friends.

"Well, we were about to find out. If you come with us, you can get caught up with the others on what happened to the Thunderbolts as well as seeing this," Tony said as he held up a flash drive.

"What is that?" Clint asked.

"We were able to download a lot of stuff from their base. Has everything to know about how Zemo and the others created their S.A.F.E. Avengers," Steve answered as they got up and headed to the meeting room were the rest of the American Defenders, Avengers and Thunderbolts sat waiting from their battle in Arizona.

_**Old Ruins of the Thunderbolt Headquarters**_

_**Years Ago – Right after the Avenger/Thunderbolt battle against Baron Zemo**_

"How are you doing?" Melissa Gold asked as she and Erik Josten stepped into the quiet and vacant room.

"I'm doing good. I wasn't sure you'd come," Abner Jenkins said as he got up and faced his two guests.

"Hey, despite everything, you were always the constant for the Thunderbolts and for us," Melissa, the Thunderbolt known as Songbird said as he eyed the man she hated to love and loved to hate.

"It was our fault for following Zemo and once again getting duped," Erik the Thunderbolt known as Atlas added.

"That pretty much ended the Thunderbolts," Abe the Thunderbolt known as Mach-IV sighed.

"Even thought the Avengers helped us win the battle, Zemo got away and Techno or Fixer, whatever Norbert calls himself, vanished into hiding," Erik swore.

"Which means that the Thunderbolts still came out as helping the Avengers in the end showing goodwill and that they are still needed," Abe said as he looked at the two.

"Abe, you already said it. The Thunderbolts has officially ended. Moonstone is in custody and in a coma after the battle, Jolt has returned to Counter Earth and Blackheath is depowered and in jail," Melissa said as she looked over at Erik.

"And Vantage lost all her power as well and now my poor Dallas is crippled and in a wheelchair. Despite that being my fault and everything that went down, we're lucky she pardoned me and Melissa and didn't lock us up along with Samuel Smithers," Erik added.

"I know this looks bad but the Thunderbolts still have one last breath. With the three of us we can reform the Thunderbolts again and this time we control the team and make it a force of good, like the Avengers," Abe said with hope.

"Who's going to join? No reputable super hero is going to join a group of x-villains," Erik said.

"No, but I still believe in the premise of the Thunderbolts. Those who have turned their lives around and truly want to be heroes, there has got to be others out there like us. What bout the other former Thunderbolts?" Abe asked now getting pumped for this comeback.

"Amazon has retired and running a bar. She's made it clear she is done with it all. Cyclone is still in prison and Herrier is going by Cardinal again and he and Skein have gone off the radar. No one knows where they've gone," Melissa said.

"We could always place an add or setup a website saying we are recruiting those who want to make a name for themselves as reformed and have the desire to be a super hero," Erik said.

"Yeah, right," Melissa joked.

"No, I think you have something there. I know we might get all kinds with different motives, but between the three of us we can truly screen the applicants and build a Thunderbolts team that will last and make a positive name for themselves," Abe said with a smile.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Melissa smiled.

"Yes, but we can all be crazy together," Abe said as he jumped up as the three of them had agreed to give this idea and the Thunderbolts another shot.

_**Many Years into the Future but Not Quite the Present**_

_**Run Down House**_

"Despite the swarming demon and what is now dubbed, the Demon Storm, the Heroes of the world have prevailed. Even now many heroes, including former Avengers have pitched in with the clean up," the news television was saying as an image of Captain America and other heroes could be seen.

"Curse him!" A man in a torn up chair shouted as he crushed a beer can with one hand and blew the television set apart with the gun in his other hand.

"Zemo, I see things have been good for you," a voice came from behind him.

Zemo jumped up and fired his gun. The blast hit the intruder in the chest and blew a hole in it. The man laughed as his body shifted and the hole closed from the effects of his robotic body self repairing. The robotic man came fully into the room stepping over the dead body of a bald fat man. Zemo glanced at the man and noticed a figure in the shadows behind him.

"Norbert, I see you've finally come out of hiding. What brings you here and who's your friend?" Zemo mumbled as he plopped back into his chair and opened another beer.

"This is my friend, Anastasia. I met her in a bar. Turns out her sister is the Black Cat," Norbert began to introduce his friend.

"She is no sister of mine. The witch and her do gooder team put me behind bars," Anastasia said with anger.

"How'd you get out?" Zemo asked as he continued to drink.

"I have my ways, prison's can't hold me, but I saw most of them on the news helping out after the Storm and it reminded me that heroes need to be knocked down a notch," Anastasia said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Zemo snickered, drunk from his many years of defeats by the hand of his hated enemy and others like him.

"We were talking and she liked your whole pretending to be heroes to take over the world," Norbert said.

"Been there done that," Zemo grunted.

"But, what if the world demanded the Avengers and you actually gave them what they wanted and a lot more than they bargained for?" Anastasia asked with an evil smile.

"And, I know who we can hook up with to get the money and additional tech we need," Norbert said with a smile as well.

"And just how do you plan to pull this off?" Zemo asked as his interest peeked.

"Oh, I have my ways and a plan," Anastasia said as she tapped her finger and she suddenly took on the appearance of Rhodes, the Avenger once known as War Machine and now in charge of the Vault who's sample of blood allowed her escape from prison.

"Let's do this," Zemo said as he sobered up and jumped to his feet to begin their master plan to bring down Captain America, his Avengers and the other would be super heroes.

**Next: Issue #33 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Eight the Conclusion and Aftermath & New Avengers: Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Two: Be sure to check out The New Exiles #36 for Part Seven of The Second Age of Apocalypse for the climatic battle with Apocalypse. **


	34. The Second Age of Apocalypse Part Eight

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #33 –The Second Age of Apocalypse – Part Eight**

_**Earth-295**_

_**The Home and Headquarters of Magneto & his X-Men**_

"We have endured a lot and suffered a lot at the hands of the madman called Apocalypse, but today, thanks to the help of our new friends and the sacrifice of our loved ones, Apocalypse has finally been defeated. Today we will begin a new day for us all," Magneto said to everyone one before him and the cameras that broadcasted his press conference to the rest of the world.

Brian Braddock hated that here he sat at another memorial service. Even though he wasn't the one giving the eulogy, many being buried here today were people he knew or those he had just met and battled along side. As his wife Meggan squeezed his hand, he glanced over at the other side of the courtyard were the reality hopping team known as the Exiles sat also mourning those they lost. From what Brian gathered, Blink and Creed had been from this reality so many of those that had died here were old friends of theirs. When the portal opened to go back to the Crystal Palace, they had decided to wait and attend the memorial and also bury their dead here too. The one called Power Pack had stayed behind to maintain the controls while the rest of the living and those that had died at the palace came here.

Brian hated how easily he had let himself and his team get manipulated by Fitzroy. Not only had he led his team, family and friends into danger but he had a group of others from three different worlds right into the same danger and for many, to their deaths. Meggan and Rachel kept trying to relive his guilt by telling him that they, like them had been given a second chance to live, that they were all on borrowed time. If they hadn't come with them, they would have all died anyway. It was still painful and he couldn't wait till they could get back to the Crystal Palace and finally get sent home, and whether X-Calibur continues on or not, he would never be played a pawn ever again.

"Are you sure we should be burying those not from here, here?" BattleStar said as he glared as how close Mimic and Blink had become.

"Power Pack said it was fine. Since most of them had been considered dead on their worlds it wouldn't hurt multiverse at all to bury them here. Either way, Power Pack ran a check on every name being buried and was given an all clear form the Crystal Palace. Plus, everyone from every group agreed to bury their own here," Krystalin said as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Plus, we are honored to have them choose our home for their final resting place," Creed added from behind them.

"What about Nocturne? Shouldn't we take her body back to her own world?" Chameleon asked as she cried for a woman she hadn't known long but had grown to like.

"No, we can't. Her body died along time ago and the body that died here was that of a woman from another world she had come into possession of. They wouldn't recognize or understand so it is easier this way," Mimic said.

"Yes, and she was one of my closest friends and laying her to rest here in my home is almost like home for her too. She would have liked this," Blink said as she leaned into Mimic's arms.

"How is Thunderbird holding up? I feel so bad since they had just gotten engaged," Krystalin sobbed.

"As well as one would suspect. At least her body will be in a safe place and he knows he can use the Crystal Palace to come here anytime to visit," Creed said as he glanced over at the former horseman from another reality that stood in silence and grief over a woman he had met from another reality and fallen hopelessly in love with.

"…and now let us bow our heads as we honor each Hero that gave their life this day," Magneto said as he used his power to create a lifelike statue of each hero when their name was called.

"…and finally, my loving wife and dedicated mother to Charles, Anna Lehnsherr the X-Man known as Rouge," Magneto concluded as he created a large statue of his one true love.

"That was a nice service Erik," Creed said as he shook the man's hand.

"Thanks, Creed. We all lost a lot today and some are holding up better than others," Erik said as he could sense Weapon X nearby even if he hadn't actually come to the service.

Weapon X blamed Magneto for allowing his love, Jean to sacrifice her life to save them all. Out of respect for the loss of Rouge and to honor Jean's memory he would let Magneto live, but Logan made it clear he would never have anything to do with the X-Men again and if Erik ever got in his way or in his business again he would gut him. Magneto knew the man meant it, but he also knew he was grieving and that in time he would come back and Erik would welcome him. Magneto looked up, and with the service now over, he knew the Weapon X would now be long gone, for now. He brought his attention back as Blink, Captain Britain and all the others gathered together.

"The portal is ready and Power Pack says if we are to return to the Palace now is the time," Mimic said.

"I will be so glad to finally get home," Shadowcat said as Nightcrawler nodded, they were all ready to get home and see their friends and family and let them know they were still alive.

"As you know, all of you are welcome to remain here if you like. You have earned the honor of calling my home your home. This includes you two, Clarice and Victor," Magneto said as he looked at his two former teammates from years past.

"I appreciate the offer, but my life here was so long ago. I really feel that my place is with the Exiles now," Creed said as he glanced at the statue of Dog and really felt it was time to leave this place behind for good.

"What about you, Blink?" Magneto asked.

"I don't know," Blink said as her hesitation caused Mimic to panic.

"Clarice, are you thinking of staying?" Mimic asked with fear.

"We could both stay?" Clarice suggested.

"I love you, Clarice but I feel the same way. I belong with the Exiles. After everything I've been through I would feel guilty if I gave it all up," Mimic said as he thought of all those that had died and given him their gifts to carry on in their name.

Blink looked at Magneto, then at Mimic and then glanced over as she saw Krystalin, Skullfire carrying the injured Sunfire, Janet Van Dyne, Century, Chameleon, Thunderbird, Creed, who said his last goodbyes, all walk through the portal back to the Crystal Palace. BattleStar stood by the portal watching and waiting. It had been a long road and after the death of her best friend she now had the opportunity to return to her home that she never thought she would be able to or even want to return to. Then she thought of the reasons to leave, time had passed here and she did feel a little out of place and alone, especially after the death of her friend Rouge and then there was her heart. She looked at BattleStar and then quickly looked away and turned to Mimic as BattleStar went through the portal.

"I know Dark Beast is still here and I would love more than anything to hunt him down and skin him alive, but for now, I think I will return with the Exiles and I know now I can return here at anytime," Blink said with a smile as she smiled at Mimic.

"Yes you can, and don't worry about McCoy. He and the others will be found and brought down," Magneto said.

"If it's okay, I would like to remain behind. There is nothing left for me back home and I would love to find and hunt down the man who treated me like a dog," Wormhole said as he scratched where his collar had once been.

"I'm staying too. I have no desire to return home and I think I would love to be a part of this world," Scorcher said as he glanced at Dazzler and Illyana with a smile.

"Then we shall be going," Blink said as she started to leave when someone called out.

"Wait, I want to go with them," Charles said as he stepped up.

"No, I will not allow this," Magneto said as he refused to lose his son as well.

"Dad, with mom gone, I just can't stay here. I want to go with Aunt Clarice, learn to better use my powers and travel all over battling evil," Charles said.

"This isn't a game and it is very dangerous," Mimic said as he looked at the young man.

"I won't tell you what to do, but if he goes I will look out for him and you two can talk at anytime," Blink said as she tapped the Tallus and spoke to Power Pack.

"You are grown and as much as I hate to do this, if this is what you want, I will let you go," Magneto said as Storm squeezed his shoulder.

"It is and I promise to make you and mom proud," Charles said with a smile and hugged his dad goodbye.

With that, Blink, Charles and Mimic and the rest of the Paranormals headed through the portal. Blink had given Magneto a devise, courteous of Power Pack, which would allow him to contact the Crystal Palace at anytime. As Magneto's X-men all headed back into the mansion with their two new members, he and Storm walked up to Captain Britain and what was left of his army he had brought. Magneto stared at the man for a moment and then smiled.

"Despite what occurred, you and all are welcome to stay here as well to be one of my X-Men," Magneto said as Storm nodded.

"I deeply regret what happened here. We were all duped by great evil, but that is still no excuse," Captain Britain said.

"As long as we learn from our mistakes it will make the future better," Magneto said.

"I agree and as much as we appreciate the offer, we all have a home waiting for us," Captain Britain said as they all, carrying their injured headed to head to the portal.

"As much as I appreciate your help with our escape, I think I will stay here," Parthenon said as his boyfriend Levity stood beside him.

"Without his powers he can't really go anywhere else. He will be safe here and I will stay as well where I can still use my powers for good and keep watch over him," Levity said with as smile as Captain Britain nodded and then went through the portal.

There was a series of weird glowing lights and he almost felt nauseous as his vision returned and he found himself standing back at the amazing Crystal Palace. Captain Britain looked around and saw that the Palace was in the process of completely all of its repairs. He then looked and saw his army before him, or what was left of it. It still pained him at how many had fallen under his direction. He almost wondered if he even deserved to be doing this anymore, but that was a question to answer once they all got safely home. He glanced and saw that all of those that had been injured were doing better except for two, Psi-Blade and Shamrock. Psi-Blade was still a coma and Shamrock was a living statue. Luckily, Pete wisdom was going to make it but it would be a while before he went back into action.

"Okay, I have the four portals open to head back to your homes. Captain, because of the nature of how you left and to protect your reality, we have to send you back about a year after you all _died_," Power Pack said.

"We understand that. We're just happy to be going home," Captain Britain said as he looked at the members of X-Calibur who all shared faces of relief.

"Now, the rest of your worlds, you will be going back about an hour after you left it. That is the only safe time to be reinserted back," Power Pack said as she looked at all of them.

"Despite the two of us being the only members of the League left, I did manage to cast a spell to retrieve the artifacts form each dead member," Doctor Z said as she looked at Dark Prey.

"We will find our place back in our world and choose wisely and build a much better League this time," Dark Prey said.

"Then you will wants these back," Meggan said as she touched the bracelets on her wrists.

"Yes you should have them all back," Rachel said as she also glanced at little Drake.

"No, you keep them. With my magic I have been able to duplicate those artifacts," Doctor Z said as they said their goodbyes as Power Pack sent her and Dark Prey back home.

"You don't have to go back to that place," Captain Britain said as he looked at Whip-Snap and Nitro G.

"We have to. The arenas need to be brought down and we have many more friends that need rescued," Whip-Snap said.

"Don't worry, there are more in the resistance that can help us," Nitro G added as they said their goodbyes and were sent home.

"I'm sorry, but according to the Reality Monitor, it is unsafe to send any of you back to your world. Your future daughter's sacrifice was so significant that going back could undo it and release the evil you had perished," Power Pack said as she closed the portal down.

"Is it safe for them to come to our home?" Captain Britain asked knowing he would take them with him anyway.

"Yes, though I can't say why, it indicates a very favorable response to the more from that world join your world," Power Pack said.

"Then we are ready to take our leave?" Nightcrawler asked, growing anxious to return home.

"Well she isn't going with us," Cat said glaring at Nightmagik.

"Listen here, you need me if you want to help your green statue friend," Nightmagik glared waiting for an excuse to teach the arrogant woman a lesson.

"Despite what she's done, we do need her," Nightcrawler said knowing that he had two children to save.

"I agree, everyone comes back with us," Captain Britain said as they all prepared to leave.

"Except for me. If I may, I'd like to stay. I have no family and I've laid my parents to rest and would rather not discover new ones," Dazzleshot said.

"We would love to have her join the Exiles, right?" Skullfire asked as Captain Britain picked up a vibe that something must have sparked during their time together in the Crystal Palace.

"That's fine, we'd love to have you stay here with us," Blink said as Dazzleshot and Skullfire's sudden smiles made her feel better.

"Hate to see you go and good luck," Captain Britain said as they all said their goodbyes and finally headed home.

* * *

_**New Avengers**_

**Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Two**

_**One Year after the Avenger/Thunderbolt battle against Baron Zemo**_

_**Prologue**_

"You've got mail," a voice said on the computer console.

"What the, I don't even use that service," Baron Zemo said as he stared at the computer consol that wasn't even turned on.

It had been almost a year since he was handed defeat at the hands of Captain America and his Avengers. What made it worse was that his own Thunderbolts had turned on him and helped stop his plan. He wanted revenge but he had spent the better part since the battle escaping the authorities and laying low. He had constructed one of the greatest plans creating the Thunderbolts and it had failed. He wasn't sure what his next plan would be, but rest assured, there would be another plan. He would not rest till Captain America was dead.

"Are you not even going to say hello?" The monitor asked as it came to life and suddenly bore the image of the Fixer.

"What do you want, Norbert?" Baron Zemo asked.

"Have you heard? Abner has placed an ad looking for those who want to truly reform and be a part of a new Thunderbolts team," Fixer said as the ad and information for the Thunderbolts recruitment displayed on his screen.

"So has he gotten this team together yet? Maybe we can plant an insider," Zemo said as his mind began working.

"From what I've gathered, they are going to great lengths to really screen their recruits. They have recruited three so far, but they will finish interviewing and screening the rest of the potentials this week and making their selections," Fixer said as he pulled up a list of the three who made it and the list of all the recruits interviewing.

"I'm truly amazed. How are you able to get all this info?" Zemo asked as he read the files.

"They don't have a lot of money so they haven't invested in a computer security system yet. Only thing, planting someone is more difficult. They are taking all measures to make sure every recruit is in it for the right reasons," Fixer said.

"This one, that has already been recruited, owes me a favor and I know another that will have no problem making past their screening. Contact both of them and tell them that they will be my eyes and ears. They will follow Abe to the letter of the law, even if that means trying to be the next Captain America. They do nothing else unless I instruct them to do so," Zemo said as he sent the two names to Fixer and then watched the computer console power down.

_**New Thunderbolt Headquarters**_

"This is getting so tiring," Erik said as he stared at the list of profiles and video clips on the computer screens.

"It has to be done. We really want people who are in this to reform and be the next great hero," Abner said as he flipped through numerous videos.

"Too bad we don't have Moonstone still with us. Her experience with psychiatry would have made this easier," Melissa said as she was reading a bunch of bios and profiling on the recruits.

"Yeah, we can really trust what she thinks or suggests. Now are we all agreed on this one then?" Abner asked as he showed then the picture of what looked like a human with white hair.

"I don't think I can trust him. He's an alien, a Kree even and his bio said he had a history of going insane?" Erik said of the man.

"I don't know, I think he is really stable now and the reason he came to us was he wanted to be a hero and prove himself like his father," Melissa said as she stared at the cute man's picture.

"I agree. How inspiring would it be to the public to have the son of Captain Marvel on our team," Abe said with a smile.

"So we call him Captain Marvel, CM Jr., or what?" Erik asked.

"No, he made it clear that he lost the right to call him that to his sister. Plus, I think here on Earth that name is claimed by Carol Danvers even though I think she's changed her codename," Abner said.

"What about Photon? He kind of suggested that since his power are kind of based along those lines," Melissa said.

"Isn't there an Avenger called that?" Erik asked.

"No, not anymore, she switched her name to Pulsar. Photon is perfect. Not only is the son of captain Marvel on our team but he goes by the name of a well known Avenger who just by chance also bore the name Captain Marvel at one time. It is set. We have our fourth recruit," Abe said with a smile.

"If you say so, but I still don't trust him," Erik said.

"I trust him more than I do Dr. Chen Lu," Melissa added of the villain known as Radioactive Man.

"His country exiled him for his past deeds. He has come to us not only to truly be a hero but to restore honor to him, his family and his people. I trust him completely and that is why he's already made the team," Abner said as he looked at the image of the four they had recruited.

"Okay, so we have Photon, Radiation Man, Blizzard and Speed Demon and we need to decide on three or four more," Erik said getting tired.

"Yes, I think seven or eight recruits is enough, especially since we will be doing more of the training and I'll see more running the operation and PR than actually going into the field," Abner said.

"Once we get our recruits we need to decide on one other detail," Melissa said.

"What is that?" Abner asked looking over at the beautiful woman.

"Do they keep their names or do we supply them with new names and costumes like we did?" Melissa asked.

"That is a good question. If we are remaking them into true heroes then they will need new names for sure and possibly costumes as well," Abner said with a smile.

"Great, I know someone who owes me a favor and can do up some designs for us," Melissa clapped.

"Then let's finish making our selections," Abner said as they looked at their final list and started making their decisions.

_**Years into the Future but Not Quite the Present**_

_**Stane Manor**_

"This is perfect," Ezekiel Stane said as he looked at Zemo, Fixer and the woman named Anastasia.

"That was easy, thought it might take more convincing than this," Fixer said.

"It's the perfect plan. Not only do we become the most revered team in this country, but through them we can discrete and destroy our mortal enemies," Ezekiel said.

"Before we kidnap and I take over as Mr. Gyrich, we need to decide what Avengers we use and who we get to fill their suits," Anastasia said with joy that Stane had not only joined them but decided to fund and help create the new suits.

"I have a suit of armor and will take on the role of Iron-Man and will create a close copy of Captain America's shield for you," Stane said as his mind raced.

"Don't worry, you create the suits and I will find the _heroes _to fill them," Zemo smiled as he held up an old suit of Captain America's that he had been holding onto for many years.

"But what heroes besides Iron-Man and Captain America do we use?" Anastasia asked.

"Why, the originals and the classics of course. Besides us, we will have Hulk, Wasp, Thor, some version of Henry Pym, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man," Zemo said as they all nodded.

"We can't forget the Vision," Fixer said as his body shifted and changed colors taking on the exact replica of the Vision.

"Perfect, the more we use that aren't around to challenge us the better," Zemo said as they all clapped their hands and began to make out their roster and their plan.

**Next: Issue #34 – Home Sweet Home & New Avengers: Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Three **


	35. Home Sweet Home

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #34 – Home Sweet Home**

**_Earth-116X_**

**_Outside Braddock Manor_**

"It's amazing," Geo said as she stared at the huge beautiful mansion in front of him.

"You can say that again, son," Captain Britain said as he one arm around his future son and the other around his wife, Meggan.

Brian smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief. He never thought this day would come, to return home. It had been a long journey since they _sacrificed _their lives to save the world, traveling into the future, then from their a few different realities before stopping Fitzroy's evil plan and finally finding a way home with the help of the Exiles. Power Pack of the Exiles had told them they would be returning a year later but from the looks of the grounds and the mansion nothing has changed and everything has been well taken care of. He wondered who had taken care of his home while he was away but would worry about that later. Right now he wanted to bask in being home with his friends and family, old and new.

"It is a great sight to behold and one I thank God to have granted," Nightcrawler said as he did a back flip and kissed the ground making little Drake laugh.

"Please, I thought it'd be bigger by the way people over praised the place," Nightmagik said as Nightcrawler cringed, knowing that he had to remember that she was his daughter and that deep in side her also resided his and Cerise's son Curtis.

"You forget, this is where Captain Britain and Excalibur's legacy was born and housed," Cat said as Kitty caught a glimpse of her future daughter's rare softer side.

"And many never got to see it before they demolished it and those that got the rare pleasure to see it were very young and too little to fully know or remember it's beauty," Geo said as he tried to pull up a memory from when he was an infant.

"Whatever," Nightmagik mumbled as she really tried to keep up her front about something deep down she felt did actually put her in awe. Then again, it was probably her brother's emotions she was feeling and she shrugged them off.

"We need to call and let our friends and families know we are back," Kitty said thinking of the X-Men and suddenly, Colossus.

"I think first we should get inside and tend to our wounded," Rachel as she pulled everyone's thoughts back to all of their bruises and battle torn outfits as well as Pete Wisdom, who was alive but still seriously wounded with bandages beginning to soak through a little, her future son, Pete Grey who was in a psychic coma which made her swear about not having her telepathy anymore and finally Molly Fitzgerald who was laying there in her emerald green statue form.

"Sorry, Rae," Kitty said as she looked at one of her best friends, her gravely injured and supposedly future husband and the result of both of the formers affair lying deathly still and decided to start letting the anger and jealousy go and let the compassion and forgiveness return.

"I agree, let's get in side," Captain Britain said as he reached down and picked up Shamrock with his newly released mutant strength.

"Not so fast, one move and he's a goner," a figure said coming out of nowhere, grabbing Geo in a deadly head locking grip with her left arm while raising some energy looking sword with her right.

"Betsy, is that you? It's me, Brian." Captain Britain said as he put Shamrock down, stepped closer and motioned for everyone to stand down but ready.

"It can't be, my brother's dea…Brian!" The mutant known as Psylocke began to say and then screamed when she made eye contact and her twin bond confirmed it and then leapt into the air causing Geo to fall to the ground while her sword vanished from sight.

"Oh, It's so good to see you," Brian smiled as he caught his sister and brought her into a deep brotherly hug.

"I just knew you had to be alive. Between my twin bond not feeling your death and my fiancé believing you all were still alive I never gave up hope. That's why we remained here and waited and watched," Psylocke said as Brian put her down.

"You're what?" Kitty asked beating Brian to the question.

"My love, are you alright? If you don't respond, despite needing to stay hidden, I'll come bursting out," a voice chimed from her ear.

"I'm fine, Shiro. We have company, could you please have supper prepared and ready for a feast?" Psylocke answered back by touching her ear to activate her Com unit.

"Shiro, as in Sunfire Shiro?" Nightcrawler asked as he looked at the others.

"Yes, one and the same. And, sorry for the grip earlier," Psylocke said turning to the younger man getting to his feet.

"It's okay, Aunt Betsy," Geo said with a smirk.

"Aunt?" Psylocke asked as she turned to look back at Brian and then at the others all around her.

"Looks like we all have a lot to talk about," Brian said as they all headed into the mansion.

Brian had been impressed. His sister had done a great job repairing, maintaining and taking care of their home and headquarters. After they placed Shamrock, Psi-Blade and Pete Wisdom in the in-house medical unit everyone got washed up, changed and gathered around a grand table for supper. Despite her protests, Nightcrawler and her own growling stomach convinced her to sit and join them all. Brian was glad to see Shiro, and found that he was not only surprised to see how much his sister had affected his attitude and mood but that he had no memory or recognition of his time in the future or any of the future kids sitting in front of him. Before he went into further detail he had encouraged his sister to share first.

"After your sacrifice at the Statue of Liberty, I decided to come here. Despite everyone claiming you were dead, I hadn't felt it and was determined to search for you if you were anywhere out there. With your death, I stepped in as your only heir and kin and took over the finances and the manor. I began looking for signs when the band reported newsfeeds of a something flaring off the coast of China, like a portal or something. Normally I would have shrugged that off but there were reports that a man was found, no one knew who he was and he had amnesia and he was completely naked, frightened and only spoke one word, 'X-Calibur'.

"Since the only photos that were available of the man were all blurry I had to go investigate. I arrived to find that the man was Sunfire and since he was one of the ones that died with you all my hopes began to rise. It seemed that since my powers protect me from mental manipulation, I was the only one that actually could see him as Shiro Yoshida. I tried telling him who he was but he had no recollection and when I offered to take him to his family he suddenly shouted, 'No, I must remain hidden till they return or what was done will be lost" and then stopped not recalling what he just said. So I took him and brought him back here.

"I then used my telepathy and psi-knife and was able to give him his memories back. He could remember everything up until you all were killed and then waking up on the coast of China. The gap between that is blocked and even I can't break that. I tried and almost fried my brain. Even with that something in him told him that you all were still alive and he couldn't reveal his presence till you all arrived so I allowed him to stay here with me and help me search for you all. We began to grow close and then during our search we were pulled into another realm to battle the First Fallen and his Foursaken. We would have perished if it weren't for our brother Jamie. He appeared, sent us home and sacrificed his life to bring down the First Fallen. But before we parted, he did something to me and my powers as a gift to say he was sorry and then he was gone," Psylocke said as she brought them up to speed.

"After that we spent the rest of the year growing closer and I had just proposed to her a few days ago and she said yes," Sunfire added, concluding the story.

"Wow, but you know Jamie, he always tends to pop back up," Brian laughed a little but thankful that his brother had come though in the end.

"No, this time it was final. What he did to me, I can feel that he is truly gone this time. So what happened to you?" Betsy asked as she would finally get to know what had happened to her brother and who these strangers were.

"I still don't believe you don't remember any of that," Nightcrawler said after they had filled them in on all that had happened to them.

"I wish I could," Sunfire said as heard the tale of an alternate daughter who fought and died bravely as well as a son who was evil. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, that he couldn't remember them like the others did or that he couldn't feel a sense of loss over alternate children that weren't technically his.

"So these are the next generation of mutants?" Betsy asked her brother as she looked at the strange faces at her table.

"Yes, but from an alternate future. Something happened and our past and your future are no longer connected," Nightmagik said as she got some glares.

"Speaking from a person from a future that may or may not happen, it seems, even by you and Shiro getting together it shows that we are your children from a future but not necessarily your exact future," Rachel explained.

"But we have taken them in as ours," Captain Britain said as Betsy looked around the table.

It was weird thinking of them as their _children _when just about all of them were really not that much older than she was. Brian and Meggan had three kids, two died but their third, her nephew sat at the table as well as Kitty and Pete's daughter while it seemed Pete's other child with Rachel laid in the med unit with him. The other thing she found amusing that mister moral Kurt bore two kids with two different women and now both kids shared one body. She almost laughed out loud when her eyes settled on the little boy with dusty blond hair and took in a quick breath.

In this alternate future she had hooked up with Bobby Drake, the Iceman. The thought made her shiver, not from a pun intended cold but at the gross thought of being with that annoying twerp. From that hook up she had given birth to Bobbi Braddock, a daughter she would never get to raise because she would die leaving her to be raised by others. Bobbi would then grow up to marry and give birth to this boy before her, her grandson. Bobbi had named him after all three family lines by calling him Drake Braddock Stuart. She wasn't sure how she felt but she and Brian decided for now that there was no need to let Alistaire Stuart in on this and would deal with Bobby when he returned.

"So he takes after Bobby?" Betsy asked as the boy looked up and gave her a smile that made her feel strangely drawn to him.

"Yes, and he is a really brave boy," Meggan said, suddenly feeling possessive of the boy moving closer to him.

"How can you be my grandma when you're so young and pretty and alive?" Drake asked making everyone laugh.

"Pete said that he has a call in and we will get everyone here properly set with identities and registered as legal citizens," Rachel said as she nervously looked at Kitty for a reaction she didn't expect to get, a truthful smile.

"But do we register Drake as our boy or?" Meggan began to ask her husband.

"Your boy?" Betsy began to question, not sure how she felt about taking on this responsibility.

"Meggan he's not ours and Betsy, you have to forgive my wife, she did care for the boy through all this as if she was her own," Brian said trying to avoid an uneasy situation.

"We can settle all this tomorrow, for now let's eat and enjoy everyone being reunited," Shiro said as most others chimed in with a raised glass.

"So what else has been going on this past year? I tried reaching Amanda but couldn't find her though my normal means," Nightcrawler said as his brief holding of the Soulsword and his bond with Amanda had allowed him to call on her and she would answer.

"Yeah, I did try calling the mansion but my call wouldn't go through," Kitty added.

"In my mission to run this place and search for you I also setup the computer systems to rival that of Xavier's. I felt it would be important to keep up on everyone and all that was going on. The reason you can't get through is that the mansion was destroyed in the Demon Storm and then rebuilt. I will have to give you the new number and access codes to get through," Betsey said as she pressed a button on the table and a holographic projection appeared in the center of the table.

"You'll love to see what we've all done to this place," Shiro smiled as Betsy began to tell and show them what has happened.

"All of the X-Men are still missing somewhere in space. A small few had returned from space but Emma went back out with a small search team to find the others. Banshee, Sage, Bishop and Rouge stayed behind and took up places at Xavier's to help Sam and the others to continue to run the school and care for the children. There has been no word on the status of the missing X-Men and after a series of attacks upon the mutants and the decimation of the Morlocks which now reside at the school, the school has gone on lock down with the most recent attack and Sam and several others, including Shiro's sister Sunpyre, heading out on some mission," Psylocke said as she brought them up to speed on what she did know of the X-Men's adventures while they had been gone. ****See issues of Sensational X-Men and Mutant Generation Force****

"So there hasn't been any word on any of the other X-Men?" Kitty asked as she feared for Colossus.

"Except for Wolverine who I discovered when I got a strange portal reading in Canada, similar to Sunfire's arrival. I looked into it and saw he had joined up with Alpha Flight. He didn't know any further information on the other X-Men and had decided to focus his time there in Canada for now and I agreed to respect his seclusion from the X-Men and America for now. ****See backup tales in Sensational X-Men****

"Now, as for Amanda I can probably explain that. As a result of Demon Storm, Xavier's off branch Salem-X had their headquarters totally destroyed as well as both Mistress X and Amanda's mother being killed. It turned out that Margali had become one of the Horsemen of Hell and made her ultimate evil move and paid for it dearly," Psylocke said as she saw Nightcrawler cover his mouth as Nightmagik smirk at the mention of the name of the woman, who in her future helped mentor her in all her dark craft.

"What about Amanda?" Nightcrawler asked as Cerise glared at him.

"With Agatha dead, which no one knows but me who is immune to the mystical and mental barriers placed to conceal this, Wanda the Scarlet Witch has taken over the mantel of Mistress X and running the team that she has now cut all ties with the X-Men and running as her own team and entity. Recently some huge magical threat has hit their team and the town of Salem and from what I've gathered, Amanda was seen joining them. That is probably why she is too busy to answer your call," Psylocke explained. ****See issues of Salem-X****

"Seems like a lot has been going on since we've been gone," Kitty said as she saw the emotion of worry on Kurt's face.

"Yeah, even the Avengers are rumored to be getting back together. It seems some villains tried posing as the Avengers with a plan to take over the world but Captain America and Iron-Man in different suits gathered together an underground team that exposed and defeated the villains. Now people are wondering and hoping for the return of the Avengers," Sunfire said as he switched the images to a very brief still shot of Captain America in a black suit with several others quickly getting into a craft to leave the scene.

"Well, it's good to see Dane has gotten back into action again," Rachel said as she recognized the Black Knight armor of their former teammate.

"Yes, and it got me thinking. With all we've done here to upgrade and upkeep the mansion, we were just about to talk about reforming a team, in honor of you and your team, to protect the people here when you showed up on the lawn," Psylocke said as she smirked at her brother.

"I don't know," Brian began to feel leery after all that had just happened but after seeing his sister again he decided maybe it might not be that bad of an idea. "How about we all sleep on it and tomorrow we discuss what we need to do next and the future of X-Calibur," Brian said as they all nodded and ate the rest of their meal in silence wondering what tomorrow may bring.

* * *

**_New Avengers_**

**Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Three**

**_Months Before the Battle of Ultron_**

**_Nebraska_****_ – Cornfields in the Middle of Nowhere_**

"When we first started this I had my doubts, but now I have to say I am impressed," Atlas said standing in his basic burgundy/bronze costume with the golden "A" on his chest.

"I really think we did it right this time. Public reaction has been great and even if we don't have full support Cap and Hawkeye aren't shutting us down," Songbird said as she wore her blue with white outfit clad with gold armored plates on her arms, shoulders, waist and upper chest with red in the center of her belt and upper gold chest plate.

"If they even could, but yes we did do it, and despite their personalities and backgrounds they are actually starting to come together as a team," Mach-V said in his original silver and blue armor with a few upgrades as he looked down upon the eight figures fighting against a bunch of training robots.

The first was the Kree son of Captain Marvel, Photon. For a while they had let him sport a costume similar to his father's so people could make the recognition and then they had changed him to an all black spacey looking out fit that covered his whole body with white glowing star shapes on both outer arms, his chest, back and fronts of both legs. His glowing white eyes could be seen through his fully covered face mask. He made short work of the robots with his strength and photonic energy blasts. Atlas still didn't like him but Mach-V could see the potential of field leader in the Kree warrior. As he fought they turned to watch the next recruit, Speed Demon.

James Sanders had once been known as the Whizzer before changing his name to Speed Demon. Everyone, including James himself was surprised by his desire to change. Songbird had tried to change his costume and name but he refused to do it. He wanted the world to know who he was, and despite his past, show he could also change. He wanted to have the Speed Demon name seen and tied to heroic acts of good. Anything else, to him, meant he would be trying to hide who he was or that he was embarrassed of where he came from. So they let him be, but Mellissa had been able to get him into a more updated and slicker looking costume baring the exact same colors and design to clearly make him recognizable as Speed Demon. He wasn't the only one to keep his name.

Dr. Chen Lu, out of pride and honor bound to clear his name chose to stick with Radioactive Man. They could truly feel his desire to be a better man so they let him keep his name but he did allow Songbird to update his look. Chen had fully learned to control his powers to the point that even thought his skin glowed, no radiation was released unless he willed it to do so. Liking his bald and glowing green skin look, Melissa chose a darker green material to create pants and boots to match his sleeveless muscle shirt. A gold star-like symbol sat in the center of his shirt that matched the solid belt that went around his waist. Melissa liked it as Abe could care less, but he did like and agree with Melissa and Erik that it was better to nix the matching uniform idea and keep everyone with individuality like the Avengers always had.

Moving with great speed and taking out robots with her enhanced abilities and energy batons was the minor criminal named Joystick. Very little is known about Janice Yanizeski. She had been a university student before vanishing for three years and emerging as Joystick. She was basically unknown to the public and had been annoyances to heroes like Scarlet Spider and the good Green Goblin as well as those like Justin Hammer and HYDRA. She had loved the thrill of the game and decided what bigger thrill and challenge was there then trying to be a hero. She kept her name and bore a new black and gold outfit with gold metal gauntlets on her hands. Here brown hair was visible but she wore a black facemask that matched her outfit. They weren't too sure of her but Atlas seemed to like her and thought she would keep the team on their toes.

The next recruit had been the one to most surprise and excite Abner. Donny Gill and Abner went way back. As the Blizzard and Beetle they had committed many crimes, but had remained in contact as friends until Abner joined the Thunderbolts. Now Donny, a free man and truly wanting to be a hero was here to join the Thunderbolts and start over. Abner knew that this man most desired to be a hero and would be one day if he would allow himself the confidence he needed to be the good hero Abner knew he could be. Changing his name to Arcticblast and with the help of Melissa and Abner's upgrades they altered his suit to a more frosty looking blue with white suit with a full covered face mask with white frosty points around and extending up from the eyes.

Their sixth recruit happened to be a former Thunderbolt. Samuel Smithers, the Plant Man and Blackheath had lost his powers and went to jail to serve his time and atone for his criminal past. He had paid his debt and was freed back into society. As he walked through central park trying to decide where to start his new life he was attacked and overwhelmed by the plants and flowers. He soon realized that he wasn't being attacked but his powers had returned and he was drawing them to him. He saw the Thunderbolt add and immediately came here looking for help in controlling his regained powers and using this as a chance to do things right as a hero. It seemed that when he used his powers his skin turned an earthy brown while his hair and eyebrows took on a grassy green look while leaves formed making it look like he was wearing gloves and shoulder pads, Melissa designed him pants and a top similar to Chin's but they were brown to match his boots. He also took a new name calling himself Master Floro.

Samuel was the only former Thunderbolt that answered the ad or didn't refuse their offer as did a few others they had originally contacted. It was probably for the best and this gave them a chance for fresh members wanting to reform and make a new start. The last two they had decided on had been a tough decision to make since there were a handful of recruits that really would make good Thunderbolts. The thing is that the two they choose were not only women, but really gave the impression that they wanted to change their image and make a new start. One had been a known criminal while the other was seen more as a vigilante. They had immediately gone to work on changing their looks and their names.

The first woman was Beatrix Keener, the Serpent Society member known as Coachwhip. She had grown tired of their ways and wanted to break free from the Society as Diamondback, Asp and Black Mamba had done. When she saw the ad she snuck away and came to them hoping for that chance. Wanting to help disguise her from the Society and give her a new look she now a full black spandex suit with yellow boots, metal gloves, belt, outlined circle in the middle of her chest to show off her cleavage a little and mask that came up and over her white hair and stopped at her forehead leaving her mouth and nose exposed as well as her black polarized visor that covered her eyes. From her gloves she could shoot out, retract and control a chain-like whip on each arm. Not only was she very skilled and deadly with these whips but she could also generate and send an electrical charge through them.

Their final recruit was the vigilante known as Scream. Donna Diego was part of the Life Foundation that split and forced bondage of symbiotes to human hosts. Once a villain she eventually changed and formed a desire to atone for her past. After her Life Foundation siblings were killed and merged into the one called Hybrid she went into hiding and acting as a vigilante. Finding it hard to be accepted as a hero she came to the Thunderbolts as a last chance to redeem herself and prove that she is in complete control of the symbiote she is bonded to and is now a good symbiote like Hybrid has become. With the help of Melissa she made her symbiote costume look all yellow with red web patterns all over it. Her mask looks just like Spider-Man's except it is all yellow with red web patterns and she has big long blond hair flowing freely out of her mask. She has also agreed to the name Webtress.

The three senor Thunderbolts watched their new team train and new that they would make it and could handle anything that came their way. They were all super heroes now. They were Thunderbolts and nothing would stand in there way.

**_Years into the Future but Not Quite the Present_**

**_Stane Manor_**

"How is everything coming?" Baron Zemo asked as he walked into the room where Fixer & Stane had been working hard to transform the villains he had recruited into Avengers.

"Take look for yourself," Fixer said as they presented their team.

This first was the Abomination who had an image inducer to make him look like the Hulk. Wrecker was the next to be recruited and also used an image inducer to look like Thor. Both of them had jumped at the idea to not only take the place of their greatest foes but to help bring them and all the Avengers down. He had also found Smuggler, Atlas' brother who was more than happy to take a shot at revenge against the Avengers and his brother's Thunderbolts. Using a combination of his dark force powers and suit created by Fixer and Stane he looked like Goliath and make himself grow in size. Bullseye had more than agreed to take the identity of Hawkeye but Zemo had a failsafe chip implanted in his head to protect him from killing more than just the enemy.

The next one was wearing the costume of Quicksilver. Zemo found it real easy to find a speedster to take this role. The former Thunderbolt known as Speed Demon had lost his legs in the battle with Ultron. Zemo approached him and was rudely shot down by him. Zemo then made him a sweet deal. Join his team and swear loyalty to him and he would not only give him his legs back but legs that would give him his powers of speed back. After a few minutes of staring down at where his legs once were, he agreed. Zemo was impressed with the cybernetic enhanced legs that Fixer and Stane had created and attached to Speed Demon. He couldn't believe it but this plan was actually going to work.

"All we need now is four more," Zemo said with a smile of approval.

"Actually, we only need three more. With Smuggler aboard and Atlas' condition after the battle with Ultron, it was easy to sneak in, kidnap and plant a devise in his head to brainwash and take control of his mind. Meet your new Wonder Man," Fixer said as the former Thunderbolt known as Atlas walked out wearing an outfit that made him look just like the Avenger known as Wonder Man.

"I just don't know what we are going to do about a Mockingbird, Scarlet Witch or Ms. Marvel," Stane said as he looked at his fellow partners.

"I already know who I want for Ms. Marvel. Norbert, do you have the blueprints and information of the area they are holding Karla?" Zemo asked of his robotic friend.

"Yes, everything is ready," Fixer responded.

"Perfect, let's go get our Moonstone back," Zemo laughed with pure excitement.

**Next: Issue #35 – New Beginnings – Part One & New Avengers: Thunderbolts Disassembled**


	36. New Beginnings Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #35 – New Beginnings – Part One**

_**Braddock Manor**_

_**Betsy & Brian **_

"So do you approve?" Betsy asked as she propped her feet up on the table and sipped her hot tea.

"Like you need my approval," Brian said with a smile.

"True, but just curious," Betsy responded back with a smile.

"I am all for what ever makes you happy. Lord knows you've been through enough and you deserve some happiness," Brian said and then paused at the strange look on his sister's face. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just good to see you're alive," Betsy said feeling relieved she wasn't crazy in her believe he wasn't dead.

"Yea, seems returning from the dead is common in our family," Brian said with a twinge of guilt in hoping it no longer held true to their psycho brother.

"Well, from what you told me about Roma and what I've been through it's safe to assume our get out of death free cards are gone. Now, more than ever it's important we start building and protecting our lives on our terms," Betsy said.

"I agree, but you and me running X-Calibur, is that what you want?" Brian asked deciding that if he was going to stay in the hero business who better to do it with than his family.

"Yes, and for now my place is here and not with the X-Men," Betsy said truly feeling that her time away from America had felt really good.

"Speaking of, what are you going to do about Bobby?" Brian asked referring to Drake, the future grandson of his sister and the X-Man known as Iceman.

"I haven't thought about that much since he is off in space somewhere. I figure I'll deal with him when and if he ever comes back. Until then, I don't know. Does it make me a bad person to say I am not ready for kids right now?" Betsy asked quietly.

"I always thought the same thing. Even when I married Meggan I knew someday we would have kids but not anytime soon. Then when we met our future kids, I realized there's nothing more in this world that I want then them," Brian said as he still felt the pain of the two daughters he had lost.

"Even if they are truly not yours? I mean, they are from an alternate future. In our reality they will never exist," Betsy said as she sat up and looked into her brother's eyes.

"It doesn't matter if Jamesy was from another dimension. He has Braddock genes and I truly feel that he is and will always be my son. We will view him no different. What does Shiro think of Drake?" Brian asked.

"He doesn't say much. He doesn't believe in the whole alternate reality or futures thing. He focuses on the here and now and all he wants is me, but he says if I do take Drake in he will accept both of us," Betsy said as her brother knew how confused she was.

"I will think no less of you. I know like Scott, Cable was his actual son but Rachel was an alternate future daughter who he never truly accepted her like Jean did. For some, bonds know no bounds while for others there as to be the connected reality to accept one as their blood. If you want, me and Meggan have no problem raising and caring for Drake," Brian said knowing Meggan wanted nothing more then to be Drake' s mother figure.

"I guess it doesn't matter if we are all living here?" Betsy asked coyly not really wanting to give a definite answer.

"True, so what are you thinking or what were your plans on the team setup for X-Calibur?" Brian asked changing the subject since he new his sister all too well. Meggan would be happy about taking the main responsibility for the boy while Betsy was just there if needed by either of them.

"I have some ideas but I guess we go over who we have here, what there roles are or will be and then go from there," Betsy said as they began going over current and possible team members.

_**Kitty & Piotra**_

"This can't be easy for you," Kitty said walking up behind her future daughter as she looked through the window of the medical unit where Rachel sat between Pete Wisdom and Pete Grey and the living green statue of Shamrock resided.

"You don't have to do this," Cat said bluntly.

"I know I haven't jumped on the instant parent wagon like everyone else has but that doesn't mean I don't care about you or how you're doing," Shadowcat said as she peered into the window as well to see her best friend, her one time lover and supposedly future husband and the future son that would result in their marital affair.

"Well, I don't need any new parents. I've already mourned you and have no desire getting better acquainted again with the man who stepped out on us, his mistress and their evil spawn," Cat said trying to hold back her anger and tears.

"This isn't about them is it? It's about Molly. I know she was more like a mother to you than I was but," Shadowcat began to say when Cat whirled around and faced her mother.

"You don't get it do you?" Cat asked as the tears began to win the fight.

"I'm trying, if you'll let me," Kitty tried to say not being very good at this kind of thing.

"She is the mother of the man I loved more than anything in the world. When he died he passed his power into her so it was like he was living on through her in more ways then one," Cat shouted as the tears started to flow.

"And if we can't save her it'll be like losing him all over again," Kitty said as she took her daughter into her arms.

"I can't handle it, I just can't. Not again," Piotra cried and shook as Kitty held on tight, feeling for the first time like there was a connection between the two of them.

_**Rachel & Pete**_

"What did they say?" Pete asked as he fidgeted in his bed wishing they would believe him that he was fine.

"I didn't call them. With all the X-Men still in space the only real telepaths at the school are the Cuckoos and I don't trust those Frost knockoffs for one minute. Plus, no point and letting them know we're alive when he only ones that know or care about us are lost up in space," Rachel said as she, for the first time in a long time was really missing her dad and her brother.

"What are you going to do then? I can check with MI-13 and pull in some of our psi operatives," Pete began to offer when Rachel glared at him.

"No thanks. I will not let MI-13 any where near my son," Rachel said realizing that comment sounded as weird as she thought it would. Then again, she did come from a family where her parents were barely over ten years older than her as well as her baby brother, who technically would have been born before her was actually older than her parents.

"He's my son too and I would never let anything happen to him," Pete said as he winced from the pain and the stress of the argument.

"I think its best he remains here and I'll figure out how to help him," Rachel declared.

"You're only doing this because I'm not staying with X-Calibur," Pete accused back at the woman staring down at him.

"Only because I suggested we be friends," Rachel said back.

"No, I'm leaving because once MI-13 heard we were back they recalled me back to duty for them. I have no choice but to go. We can still be together. Kitty said she was fine with it," Pete responded.

"I know we all agreed that this all happened in an alternate future but he is a reminder of something we did to my best friend and if we have any hope of ever being together I need some space from you to focus on things here," Rachel said knowing that Pete was leaving more because of what happened and that he wasn't up to par to actually pull his weight in battle right now, but they both knew he would never admit that.

"If this is what you want then I will respect that, but know, I can't guarantee I will still be available when you deem your ready," Pete said trying to not let his hurt pride show.

"I can live with that and don't expect you to wait, but do know I will do right by our son," Rachel said as her voice softened.

"As will I," Pete said as he took her hand and they said their good-byes for now.

_**Nightcrawler & Cerise**_

"Amanda, this is Kurt. Just wanted to let you know that I'm back, we're all back, alive and well. I know you're busy right now but there's much I need to tell you. Please be safe and call me," Kurt said as he hung up the cell phone after dialing the number that patched into Amanda Sefton's magical voicemail.

"Calling her again?" Cerise asked suddenly stepping up behind Nightcrawler.

"I have to let her know we're back and about her daughter," Nightcrawler said as he jumped with surprise at not being alone.

"It's not her daughter," Cerise began to say as the jealousy began to fill her up.

"Really, then what about Curtis? Is he not your son?" Nightcrawler asked growing upset with the woman in front of him.

"That's different. Even though he is not my son, like Nightmagik is not Amanda's daughter, I have actually gotten to know him and take him in as my own," Cerise said.

"Why not allow Amanda the same opportunity? Does she not have the right to get to know her future daughter as you did your future son?" Nightcrawler asked not knowing why Cerise was continuing to act this way.

"I don't know why I continue to be lead into false hope with you," Cerise suddenly spat out at him.

"What are you talking about?" Nightcrawler asked suddenly taken back.

"You can never commit to one person. All your life you have never been able to give your heat completely to one person. I'm a fool to continue to believe that you will truly love me," Cerise said.

"I do love you. You have to understand that I will always hold a place for Amanda in my heart but I," Nightcrawler began to explain.

"No, she was, is your adopted sister. What I want, what I need is your hole heart and nothing less," Cerise said as she began to shift and shrug off the tears.

"That's the problem with you Cerise. You were always so selfish and unwilling to let anyone else in," Nightcrawler said now growing angry.

"As you are unwilling to commit and always so indecisive. It even proves it in the future when you still can't decide and still string two women along with kids and not even committing to either of them. We're no closer now than we were the first time I left," Cerise said standing strong.

"What are you talking about? Are you leaving?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I think it might be best. When I came here and you all rescued me I stayed because I thought we had a chance. Now I see it was a woman's fantasy blinded by love," Cerise said as she glared into Kurt's eyes.

"What about our son?" Kurt asked.

"As you said, he really isn't my son. Plus _her _daughter killed him," Cerise said as she began to turn away.

"He's still in there somewhere, I know it, but if that's what you want to do then do what you do best, run away," Kurt shouted.

"Fine, I will," Cerise stormed out of the room and headed out into the back garden and finally let herself cry.

"Kurt, you foolish elf," Cerise said and began to smile when she heard a noise and knew he had ran after her.

"Grab her, now," a voice said as several large figures came out of the bushes, overcame Cerise, bound her up and then teleported away.

_**Epilogue**_

_**Nightmagik & Purple Fury**_

_You have to tell dad and the others. We have to save mom, _Curtis said from inside her head.

"She is not my mother," Margali answered her brother back as she watched the figures vanish with her father's mistress.

_You can't do this. If they find out they will get rid of you, _Curtis pleaded for his mom's rescue.

"They will never get rid of me and they will never find out. Right now I am their only meal ticket in trying to save their friend Shamrock," Margali smiled.

_But you can't reverse the effects. I've seen it in your mind. You don't have enough power,_ Curtis said.

"But they don't know that and with Cerise out of the way I can finally have what you had. My father with my mother," Margali laughed.

_Sister, please! _Curtis begged from within her mind.

"Enough, I have a new friend I need to call and thank and if you don't leave me alone I will find a way to get rid of you as well," Nightmagik said as her brother's sobs drifted away and she went back into the mansion leaving the garden empty.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Four**

_**Moments before the Battle of Ultron**_

_**Georgia**_

"How are we going to make a name for ourselves fighting crime out in the middle of nowhere?" Arcticblast asked as the T-Bolt came in for a landing.

"Hey, heroes don't choose where and what crimes to fight. Everything and everyone is worth saving," Songbird said as she loved flying their new aircraft that Mach-V had managed to buy and upgrade.

"Exactly, and where else can you establish yourselves and not be under the shadow of the Avengers or another group if fighting in places like New York?" Joystick said as she smiled over at Atlas who was in the co-pilot seat.

"Good thing you intercepted that distress call so we could rush to the rescue," Atlas responded while blushing.

Months had gone by and they had come together nicely working as a team. There were even a few times when they had fought alongside the Avengers and other well known heroes. Hawkeye had told them all how proud he was of all of them and wished them luck in keeping things going. Even Captain America had smiled with a thumbs up after Mach-V and his Bolts had lent a hand against a HYDRA raid. Songbird was really proud with how far the reformed criminals were coming, some more than others.

Photon was doing great, but he was head strong and wanted to prove himself his father's son and was always grand standing and racing head first into battle. Most of the time he was showing up Atlas and that wasn't a good thing, according to Erik. Joystick remained much of a mystery and tended to be a bit reckless to Songbird but she came through in the end and it appeared she and Erik were getting very close. Speed Demon kept to himself a lot but when it came to a fight he was always there in the spotlight to make sure everyone, including America knew he was the hero of the T-Bolts. Radioactive Man kept to himself as well but he tended to be more Zen and relaxed now anyways but was never shy in battle. Melissa was amazed at how much of a peacekeeper he had become. Both Webtress and Master Floro were doing well but were a little more challenging in getting them in control of their powers and tempers.

Melissa and Abner both agreed their greatest improvers were Donny and Beatrix. Arcticblast, formally the criminal Blizzard had grown very accustomed to his new and improved suit. He almost made Iceman look like an amateur with his powers. He was a more serious and grownup Iceman, of course if you ever compared Donny to Iceman to his face he would freeze you solid. Melissa felt good to see Abner and Donny becoming great friends again. It was something that Abner had needed for a long time. Melissa had also found herself enjoying the company of Whipshock.

It had been a long time since she had had a real gal pal. Well one that wasn't secretly trying to stab her in the back. Beatrix came from a hard background. Her mother was a drug addicted prostitute and her father was an abusive drunk. Beatrix always joked that her parents had come up with her name by combining their professions. She ran away from home when she was sixteen when she almost killed her dad. One night when her mom was verbally abusing her and her father was threatening to get up and beat her, something happened to Beatrix. As her mom was yelling at her, the cigarette in her hand had flared burning her as the light bulb went dim when Beatrix screamed at her to stop. In anger, her mom blamed her and her dad called her a mutie freak and grabbed his belt to beat the mutant out of her.

Beatrix had cried in pain as blow after blow hit her bruising her back and even cutting her face. Then her dad made his final blow at her. As the belt, which he held the metal buckle in his hand and stretched out with a long leather belt that was outlined in metal and ended in a metal point, made contact with Beatrix she somehow managed to grab hold of the end of the belt. Just as his dad was threatening her to let go she felt something odd happen in side of her. Suddenly a jolt of electricity passed from her hand, through the metal of the belt and into her hand sending him to the ground in convulsions. Beatrix's mom started calling her a mutant murderer and being scared she ran out the door and never looked back. She lived on the streets for years until she was taken in by Viper and she continued on her path with the Serpent Society.

Beatrix told Melissa that who she became wasn't who she wanted to be but sometimes you take what life deals you and you don't know anything else. Melissa and Beatrix were both glad that she had seen the as for the Thunderbolts and that she had decided to take the chance to reform and better her life. As they trained Whipshock got better with her whips and with using her powers to channel light and sending out in controllable amounts through her whips. Mach-V had even improved her visors to allow her to better control absorbing light through her eyes and into her body. Melissa could really see her becoming the next great hero. Melissa just wished the same luck with the others.

They were all enjoying a relaxing day when Joystick ran in saying she received a distress call from a town Georgia. It appeared that a super powered biker gang was trying to overrun the small town outside of Atlanta. Mach-V quickly knew that they had to send in the Thunderbolts. Speed Demon mentioned that he thought it might be much for all of them to go racing in just in case another greater emergency came up. Knowing both to be true Mach-V stayed behind with Speed Demon and a few of the others while he sent in Songbird, Atlas, Joystick, Arcticblast, Radioactive Man and Whipshock. They figured this team was more than enough to handle a bunch of bikers.

"Those must be our guys," Atlas said as they saw four large burly guys on Harleys driving around glowing with energy.

Songbird led her crew into battle. She could see right away why they all weren't needed. These bikers were more of a joke than anything. They almost made her laugh on how they seemed like to them what they must have used to appear to the Avengers when they were criminals starting out. Radioactive Man drained their energy while Arcticblast froze some while Whipshock shocked other right off their bikes with her electric powered whips. Songbird was proud at how fast they had rounded them up and looked at her team.

"Hey, Atlas, where's Joystick?" Melissa asked suddenly realizing she was missing a team member.

"I think I saw one of your people head into that computer store," a police officer said pointing to one of their businesses as Songbird stayed behind to handle things leaving Atlas to go check on his girl.

"Joystick, better hurry, I don't have long," a voice came over her communicator.

"Hey, don't rush me. I love games played on my own time table. Okay, the readouts you're sending me have tracked the package. Here it is, hidden deep within a bunch of computer hardware and parts. What is it?" Joystick asked.

"I don't know. We've been doing odd stuff and spying for him for months now but this is the first important mission he has asked of us," the voice said.

"Well I've spent all this time using my skills to access the Thunderbolts and Avengers computers to track this energy reading he gave us and finally found it. Oh, thanks again for setting up your buddies with the bikes for distraction," Joystick said as she saw the box and pulled out a USB type devise.

"No problem. I am now connecting the feed between you and Zemo. Whatever you do, do not break open the box or Zemo will kill us both," the vice said as the transmit ion began and Joystick bent down to place the devise onto the box.

"Janice, what are you doing?" Atlas asked causing Joystick to jump and knock the box over causing it to hit the floor and crack open slightly as the devise slipped inside.

"I, oh no," Joystick said as something inside the box began to glow as computer parts started to swirl around it and pressure could be felt building intensely.

"Joystick, do you read me?" Speed Demon asked as he heard tons of static and commotion from the other end.

"What is going on?" Zemo asked from one of the monitors.

"I don't know," Speed Demon responded when the door began to slide open behind him.

"Everything okay in here? I detected a strange signal," Mach-V asked as he came walking into the room were Speed Demon stood in front of a blank computer screen,

"I was receiving an incoming message but got cut off," Speed Demon said as he knew Zemo would kill him for using his super speed to shut everything down before Abner came in and caught him.

"Let me see," Mach-V said getting to the computer while Speed Demon used his speed to quickly type without being seen.

"Abner, we need help," Songbird's image said as it suddenly came up.

They could see what looked like a building on fire from a huge explosion. Before they could get any more info the screen went to static before a familiar metallic facial image appeared. "This transmission ends as does their lives so says Ultron."

"Thunderbolts assemble, now!" Mach-V screamed over the intercom instantly after the image had been cut to black.

_**Few Years into the Future but Not Quite the Present**_

_**Stane Manor**_

"She still not responding?" Zemo asked as he watched Norbert pace over the unconscious form of Karla Sofen, the villain known as Moonstone.

"Not yet, but they were keeping her pretty drugged up despite her being in a coma," Norbert said.

Zemo knew, that someone like Moonstone you'd be a fool not to keep her securely contained and sedated, even if she was in a coma. After their battle with the Avengers and the Thunderbolts, Karla had been left in a coma and powerless. Zemo had left her and didn't care as he had a small fraction of the moonstone with him. The problem was that he couldn't access it's powers and when he learned one more fragment was seen somewhere that his only option would be t give the power back to Moonstone and use her for his new team. So with the help of Fixer, Bullseye and Stane, they had broken in and got her out before being caught. The only problem was that she was not reacting to the piece and it seemed their plan had proved useless.

"I got it," Smuggler and Bullseye said walking in with a small moonstone piece while covered in blood.

Before Zemo could respond the piece flew from Smuggler's hand and collided with the other piece that had rose into the air. They could feel the air being sucked in from all around them as right before their eyes the moonstones were calling itself back together and reforming. Just as the moonstones were to their full size they exploded over the body of Karla. When the dust cleared, Karla was gone and the bed was split in two.

"Boys, I'm back," Moonstone said as they looked up to see Moonstone in full costume and power hovering above them.

Before anyone could speak a portal opened out of nowhere a few feet from Moonstone. They all turned to see a woman wearing a green outfit with black long tied back hair step out of the portal. She looked mean and evil as well as attractive to look at. She turned and looked at Zemo and then up at Moonstone.

"I don't know who to thank but something big just happened that connected to my spell causing it to work and finally escape the hounds of Hell," the woman said with a big smile.

"Who is that?" Norbert whispered to Zemo.

"I don't know but she isn't alone," Smuggler said as they saw a woman dart out of the portal just before it closed.

Zemo stared as the bloody, battered and bruised woman got to her feet. At first he wasn't sure and then he got a look at her face and suddenly couldn't believe is luck. They had not only found a potential recruit to be their Scarlet Witch but they had definitely found their Mockingbird.

**Next: Issue #36 – New Beginnings – Part Two & New Avengers: Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Five **


	37. New Beginnings Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #36 – New Beginnings – Part Two**

_**Braddock Manor**_

"You are so going to love them," Betsy said as she hugged Kitty Pride and squeezed Cat's shoulder.

"It's good to see such positive change in Betsy," Kitty said as Rachel nodded, her thoughts still with her comatose son.

"I really don't see why we need new costumes. The one I had worked just fine," Piotra Wisdom said with a grunt.

"Because if this new team is going to work we need a more uniformed look," Psylocke replied as she gave a wink to her brother and motioned for everyone to come inside after her.

"You really think this is all necessary?" Shiro Yoshida asked as Brian Braddock stepped up next to him.

"You know my sister. When she sets her mind to something, plus I've never seen her this happy in a long time and I'll support anything that does that," Brian said as he found himself surprisingly comfortable in sharing leadership with his sister.

"Oh, as do I. I can be hot headed and stubborn but that sister of yours, no contest, wins every time," Sunfire said with a smile.

"You do realize this whole new costume thing is all Brian's fault," Kurt Wagner said as he teleported next to the two.

"How's that?" Captain Britain asked.

"The minute you told your sister that you were really a mutant who's powers were no longer suppressed and didn't need to rely on an enchanted costume she went from you needing a new look to the whole team needing a new look," Nightcrawler teased.

"I see Cerise left," Sunfire observed the one girl unaccounted for.

"Yeah, she left sometime last night. She said she was going but I thought she would at least say goodbye," Nightcrawler said trying to hide his sadness.

"Pete didn't say goodbye either," Sunfire added.

"I honestly think that it's no loss and I can already see the difference in the tension between Rachel and Kitty," Brian said.

"In all fairness, he does plan on doing what he can to help Rachel and their son," Nightcrawler said.

"I'm sure between his connections and Rachel's determination she will find a way to wake Pete from his psychic coma," Captain Britain said.

"Is that why she is refusing to join the team?" Sunfire asked knowing his Betsy was hoping for her abilities in the field.

"She needs to be here with her son. Same with Meggan, she won't be going in the field. She's going to stay here and keep an eye on little Drake and along with Rachel train him with his powers and protect the home front while we are out on missions," Brian said feeling relief sense it seemed nothing but bad things happened to his wife when they were out in the field.

"I want you to know that I have in no way influenced Betsy's decision to allow you and Meggan to raise Drake," Sunfire began to say.

"Shiro, I know you have great pride and honor and will do anything to protect my sister and her grandson. No matter who raises him. Plus, with Jamesy venturing to America she won't fall victim to the empty nest syndrome," Brian said with a chuckle.

"When is he leaving?" Nightcrawler asked.

"He leaves in the morning," Brian said as he tried not to let too much emotion show about his son traveling so far away.

"Are you sure it's wise to let him venture so far in a place he doesn't know?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Why is he going there in the first place?" Sunfire asked more out of conversation than true interest.

"After watching the limited footage of the Avengers on the television he is very obsessed with traveling over there and seeing the legends of his time in person. We both didn't think it was wise but I know that kind of passion so I have to let him go. Luckily, Widget sensed our return and visited and has agreed to go and look after him," Brian said as he secretly knew that his son was chasing after a possible notion that his missing boyfriend might be in America and he needed to seek him out on his own.

"So, these new costumes, is it true that Betsy designed these with the help of Widget?" Nightcrawler asked as he and the guys walked into the room to see everyone assembled except for his daughter who was standing off in the corner by herself watching.

"Yes, it's based on his gateway abilities. Upon our will, out street clothes teleport away while our uniforms take their place. Don't tell Betsy I told you but she did get a lot of help from a couple of local fashion designers she had met," Sunfire said as they took their place with everyone.

"From what I heard your daughter even pitched in," Brian added as Nightcrawler looked at him in surprised interest.

"She did? She's been pretty isolated sense we arrived here," Nightcrawler said.

"She placed am enchantment on the belt buckles so that when we are in costume people won't recognize or connect us to our civilian identities, unless we tell them or have already granted permission for them to know our real names," Brian said as Nightcrawler smiled with some pride while Sunfire nodded to his fiancé that they were all here and ready for her to begin.

Betsy brought up a basic picture of the new costumes on an overhead while she presented them to the group. The costumes were very uniformed. Everyone's pants, boots and leather-like jacket tops were all black. The jacket tops were made of a material that would help protect them against physical attacks. Everyone also had a belt buckle that was a silver Excalibur sword piercing a silver "X". The buckle was made of the technology from Widget to give them their costume transformations and acted as their communicators as well. No one would be wearing face masks but Psylocke explained about Nightmagik's spell. Each of them, except a few, had gloves but like the pattern on their jackets, would be individually personalized as part of their new uniforms. Everyone grabbed a buckle and donned their new costume. Even those not on the active roster were given a new costume, including an excited little Drake.

Captain Britain had red, blue and white gloves with the same Britain color pattern spread across his leather jacket. Psylocke wore purple gloves and a purple pattern across her jacket that looked like her energy knives. Sunfire, still getting used to not wearing a mask, wore red, yellow and orange gloves and had a flaming pattern across his jacket. Nightcrawler did not wear gloves but had a pattern across his jacket that looked like the brimstone smoke that appeared after he teleported. Shadowcat wore blue gloves and had a pattern that looked like a shadowy figure that was phasing out of view while her daughter wore pinkish-purple gloves with a purple pattern across her jacket that looked like cat scratches. Kurt's daughter, Nightmagik, despite her protests, gave in and wore a costume with red and black gloves with red magical symbols all over her jacket. These seven were announced as the main core team while the others would be on reserve status.

Geo, even though he was going to America with Widget, got a costume with green gloves and green plant patterns across his jacket. Meggan did not wear gloves and had an Earth pattern across her jacket. Little Drake, now calling himself Icey, had white-blue gloves with icicle patterns across his little jacket. Lockheed, being a small dragon wasn't forced to wear a uniform, but he did get to wear a matching belt buckle. Marvel Girl had red gloves and despite not being called or having the power anymore, had a fiery phoenix across her jacket. Betsy had insisted that she would always be Phoenix to her and Kitty and Kurt agreed. Overall, everyone liked the new look and thought it made them all look professional and very cool.

"It's going to be weird going into the field with such a small team for once," Kitty commented as the seven core members went into a meeting room.

"Guess the new magic number is seven," Kurt added with a smirk.

"Actually, I agree with my brother that even with Roma and our mystical guardians no longer with us that we should keep the mystical bond by having ten warriors," Psylocke announced to everyone as they all looked at each other and then back to her and Brian.

"Yes, and our three new members are already here," Brian said as three figures walked into the room each wearing their own X-Calibur uniform.

Psylocke introduced Shuriken, otherwise known as Yukio. Not only had she been a dear friend of Wolverine but had also remained close friends with Betsy over the last year and due to her friendship with Silver Samurai had gotten to know Sunfire as well. With her adopted daughter, Amiko off studying with the Shosei she had decided to try an honest career as a hero. Her gloves were as black as her costume and had silver hira-shuriken patterns across her jacket. Brian was a little leery of having this former thief and companion of Wolverine on the team but she had become his sister's best friend and he would give her a chance for his sister's sake. It also helped that Kitty seemed okay with her as well. They all then focused on the second figure.

He was a large, muscular bald Russian who looked to be in his forties or early fifties but in very great shape. His name was Mikhail Uriokovitch Ursus and had once been a member of the Super Soviets and the Winter Guard as Ursa Major. Since most of his old comrades have been killed or retired and all the members of the Winter Guard were new versions of old code names, he decided he didn't want to be a part of that organization anymore. As he defected, they had already produced a new Ursa Major. Upon talking to Sunfire, he had been asked to join X-Calibur for a fresh start. Taking the new name of Grizzly he did not wear gloves and he had a brown growling bear pattern on his jacket. His acceptance on the team was easy since most knew him and respected him as a hero of the Soviet Union. The last figure had many puzzled as they had never seen this man before.

He called himself the Emerald Dragon. His father had been Sir Benedict. A hero from Otherworld that had been a member and ally of an earlier version of Excalibur. Sir Benedict had returned to Otherworld and had fallen in love and bore a child. Some mystical happenings had gone on and time progressed faster there than on Earth's time. At the time Otherworld was sealed away and Roma had died, Sir Benedict had been killed but had sent his only son to Earth-116X before the veil was sealed. Young Benedict, in his early twenties, traveled across Europe until he found out where to locate his father's former teammates. By Avalon's luck, Brian and his team had appeared a day after his arrival to Braddock manor and Betsy had introduced him to her brother shortly after their reunion. In honor of his father, they invited him to stay with the team and he accepted with the determination to live up to his father's name. He wore a costume with green gloves without fingers and had a green dragon pattern across his jacket.

"Nice hair," Cat mumbled under her breath at the guy with bright green spiked hair with matching eyebrows.

"Thanks," Benedict said with a smile and a wink that surprised and left Cat speechless.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to X-Calibur," Psylocke said as Brian rolled his eyes and chuckled at his sister wile they began their first official meeting of the new team.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**Thunderbolts Disassembled – Part Five**

_**The Battle of Ultron**_

_**Georgia**_

"I don't believe what I am seeing," Mach-V said as their aircraft came into view of the battleground.

Standing in the middle of a burning building was the twenty foot high robotic figure of Ultron. Local law enforcement was firing their guns with no effect. Songbird was doing her best to protect them and encourage them all to evacuate the area. In front of the evil robot were the rest of her Thunderbolts minus two. Mach-V quickly looked and saw Atlas off to the side, very worse for wear kneeling and crying over the very still form of Joystick. Mach-V gave the signal as he and his Thunderbolts ejected from the craft and joined the rest of the team facing Ultron. Mach-V flew next to Songbird.

"About time you got here," Songbird said with a mix of humor and anger.

"What happened?" Mach-V asked.

"It was a setup. Zemo somehow planted Joystick on the team and used her to track a devise here. The bikers were a distraction while Joystick ran inside to obtain the item. I walked in on her communicating with Zemo and one other and startled her and something went wrong. I think Zemo wanted to obtain the Ultron program and instead released him back upon the world in a grand explosion," Atlas said standing up and looked from Joystick's badly burned and lifeless body to his teammates with tears running down his face. It was clear the despite being a traitor, he had loved her and mourned her death.

"We had been so careful. Darn that Zemo," Mach-V swore.

"Who do you think the other is?" Songbird asked as she glanced at the remaining Thunderbolts battling the giant robot.

"I don't know but we'll deal with that after we take down Ultron," Mach-V said as he began to give orders.

Atlas, ignoring everyone, pushed his limits and became a few feet taller than Ultron and charged him. Not wanting to be shown up, Photon flew in to join the assault. As Atlas swung his fist, Ultron caught it with both hands and caused Erik to scream as it seemed the very energy was being drained from him. Photon flew amongst the energy show and called on his energy manipulation powers and tried to help Atlas. Ultron whipped out one of his hands and grabbed Photon and began to glow as he was now connected to both Thunderbolts. Ultron's eyes flared as suddenly a huge energy explosion went off. Songbird screamed as she saw Photon explode into a million energy pieces and Atlas shrink down to normal size and fly through the air away from Ultron who had shrunk down a few feet, shrugged off the blast and continued to move towards them.

"Photon, is he?" Whipshock asked in horror.

"Yes, he is either dead, turned into pure energy and scattered into a million pieces or both," Radioactive Man answered.

"What about Atlas?" Songbird asked as Speed Demon ran at fast speed to check on his fallen teammate.

"He's still breathing," Speed Demon said as he debated what his next move should be.

Mach-V took in a deep breath. His friend was still alive but they had already lost two. He and Songbird gave their commands and lead the Thunderbolts into final battle with Ultron. The battle was brutal and ended as quickly as it started. Unfortunately, it didn't go the way Mach-V had hoped. It started with Speed Demon turning tail and running away clinching Mach-V's assumption he was the final traitor on the team. Unfortunately, before Speed Demon had gotten too far, Ultron sent off a power laser beam from both his eyes that hit Speed Demon in the legs and severing them off at the knee caps. Speed Demon went down screaming in shear agony and swearing Zemo's name. Thankfully the beams were hot enough that they had cauterized the wound along with removing his legs.

While the Thunderbolts traded blasts back and forth with Ultron, Master Floro called on all his powers making all plant life around the robot to grow large and begin to bind Ultron. Ultron ripped easily free from his plant bondages and opened his mouth sending out an energy fire that consumed Master Floro and the ground all around him. Arcticblast used his powers to help put out the fire but by the time he did so, his teammate was burned to a crisp and crumbling to the ground. With a primal scream Arcticblast turned at the robot and poured al his powers at it and encasing it completely in ice. Songbird quickly put up a sound shield to protect them as ice shards flew everywhere as Ultron easily broke free from his icy prison.

Ultron turned on Arcticblast and sent a disc that hit him dead in the chest. Upon impact it exploded sending Arcticblast flying backwards a few feet. Mach-V passed overhead to see that his long time friend was lying very still on the ground. His suit was completely blown away leaving almost his whole body exposed and from what Mach-V could tell, his skin was a strange blue color and all the cuts on his body were seeping blood that had started to almost crystallize. Abe tried to hold back the tears as he knew there was no way his friend could still be alive in that condition. Before he could check further, another scream drew his attention. He turned to see Songbird go flying into a building with great force and Whipshock shooting out her chain whips at Ultron.

Ultron let out a scream as Whipshock did her best to electrocute the evil robot. Whipshock began to grow confident in winning until Ultron stopped making noise, adapted and sent a wave of electricity back at the woman with such force that it caused her chain whips to turn brown as they released the robot and fell with Whipshock to the ground in convulsions before they and their owner went still. Mach-V began shouting orders to the remaining Thunderbolts hoping Beatrix's body had been able to survive the electrical current sent back at her. As he and his remaining two teammates surrounded the robot the battle finally came to an end.

Radioactive Man pushed with his powers as he began to drain the energy from the giant robot causing Ultron to slowly shrink in power and size while Webtress sent out her hair of tentacles and webbing from her hands to bind and hold the robot. While they did that, Mach-V let loose every weapon he had at his disposal to try and blow the weakening robot to smithereens. Ultron popped out two large speaker like components that sent out a high piercing ring that caused Webtress to fall back and shriek in agony. As the sound got louder the symbiote around her body retracted and pulled itself back into Donna's body leaving her human body exposed. At that moment, Ultron fired off a metal spear that pierced Donna's body and staked her into the side of a building. Ultron then fired off a series of laser blasts at Mach-V immediately following his take down of Webrtress.

Mach-V dodged the blasts with ease and gloated only to realize he had fallen into a trap that was too late to maneuver out of. As he went up, Ultron brought both hands together and clapped them hard catching Mach-V in the middle. Abner screamed in pain as he felt more than his armor break. He grunted as he hit the ground hard knowing that the impact had just broken whatever was left that had not been crushed by Ultron. Abner lifted his head enough to watch Ultron shot a metal tube out of his chest and plunge it into Radioactive Man. Both glowed brightly as the tube exploded sending both flying backwards. Abner grunted in great pain as he saw Absorbing Man land near him, unmoving with his skin now the color of normal flesh.

Abner coughed up blood in a spasm as he now watched Ultron rebuild himself into the size of a normal man. He had been seriously weakened but alas, not defeated. Ultron took one last look at the disassembled Thunderbolts team and then make a vow that his father and his Avengers were next. Abner watched Ultron take flight and head north to New York right before succumbing to his injuries and blacking out.

_**Years into the Future but Not Quite the Present**_

_**Stane Manor**_

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Norbert asked Zemo.

"Yes, she is committed to helping us take over this world. When we are done then we can deal with her," Zemo said of their last recruit.

It appeared that Mordo's daughter Astrid had been in Hell trying to find a way out of her prison. She had made a deal with Mephisto that gave her an item she needed. Just as she was casting a spell to escape, her spell synched with the energy surge of the Moonstones reforming and opened her portal to where they all had been standing. She passed through and entering Earth alive and free once again. Zemo had quickly explained their plan and she had decided that she would love the chance to bring down the Avengers and take over the Earth doing what her father had never been able to do. So she had accepted the role of the Scarlet Witch and joined Zemo's team. Fortunately for Zemo, another figure had escaped Hell as well before the portal had closed.

It had taken him a little bit but he had finally recognized the person that had followed Astrid out of Hell and been given a second chance at life. It was none other than Barbara Barton, the Avenger known as Mockingbird and the deceased wife of Hawkeye, former leader of the Thunderbolts and his enemy. How eventful this was having her handed right to him. While she was disoriented he had commanded his evil partners to subdue her. He had decided to use the same mind control devise on her as he had on Atlas to make her follow is bidding. With some stolen Pym Particle he would make her his Wasp. He laughed at the thought of pitting one of his enemies against his own thought dead wife and not even realizing it. His plan had come full circle and he was ready to bring down the Avengers. After shouting out some final orders he assembled his new team and prepared the downfall of the Avengers and the takeover of the world.

_**Epilogue**_

"Abner, I need your help. Erik went missing and from what I gather Zemo is involved," Melissa Gold said as she stared at the man she hadn't seen or heard from in almost a year.

"I just don't know," Abner sighed as he got up from his chair and slowly moved toward the kitchen with a small limp and hint of pain.

"Abner, it wasn't your fault what happened to us and the Thunderbolts. We were betrayed by two of our own with the help of Zemo. Even the Avengers were barely able to stop Ultron," Melissa said.

"But I am responsible for my team and I lead them to defeat and death," Abner said as he took his pain killers and downed them with a glass of water.

Melissa knew that Abner felt guilty for what had happened to everyone and the fact he had lived when others hadn't. Melissa had been the only one lucky to come out unscratched. When she had come too, the battle was over, Ultron was gone and her team lay in shambles across the battlefield. Abner had been seriously injured with internal bleeding amongst both legs and arms being broken in several different places. Luckily Abner had made it and lived but had a long road of recovery and Melissa was there for almost every step of it until about a year ago.

Abner had been released from the hospital and had finally been removed from his body cast. Aber that he still had to go through a lot of physical therapy for his legs and arms. Abner went, but the pain and guilt was too much for him and he had begun to take his anger out on Melissa, verbally only. After awhile, Melissa knew she had done what she could and walked away from the man she loved knowing when he was ready to love himself again then he would be able to love her and she him in return. So she left never to speak to him until recently when she discovered Erik's disappearance and found traces of Zemo all over it. So she swallowed her pride and returned to the man she had once loved for help to find their friend.

"Abe, part of being a strong leader is to pick up the pieces and move on no matter what and I have faith in you and in us," Melissa said as he looked over at her.

"I know, and I'm sorry about how I treated you. I know you were only trying to help. All this time alone has given me time to reflect and think," Abner said as he looked over at the beautiful woman in front of him. "If anything had happened to you."

"But it didn't and that's the risk we all take when we go out there. That's what it means to be a hero and that is what you are, what we all still are," Melissa said as she walked up to him and took his hand.

"Okay, we can go check it out and find out if Zemo is behind this and expose him and get our friend back," Abner said with a strained smile.

"Oh, but I can't have that," a man said stepping out of the shadows.

"Zemo!" Melissa shouted as she stood protectively in front of Abner.

"Shall I kill them?" A voice asked from behind them as a strong painful blow came across the back of each of their heads.

"No, I think they might prove useful alive, for now," Zemo said as Anastasia nodded and pushed a ring on her finger.

Abner tried to keep consciousness as he saw a bunch of villains walk into the room and suddenly take on the appearance of well known Avengers. He shook his head as Melissa went out cold and Anastasia took on the appearance of Henry Peter Gyrich. Abner finally grasped the severity of what Zemo was planning when he put on the mask of Captain America and commanded they bring the prisoners along. One last blow sent Abner into darkness as Zemo went to introduce his S.A.F.E. Avengers to the world.

**Next: Issue #37 – New Beginnings – Part Three & New Avengers: End of the Avengers – Part One **


	38. New Beginnings Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #37 – New Beginnings – Part Three**

_**British Embassy**_

"I know this comes as a shock to the world after our apparent deaths, but as you can see before you we are all alive," Captain Britain said before the cameras and assembled news crews and all other forms of media.

"Captain Britain, where have you been? How did you survive? Where are the other members? Who are these new members? Why have you waited till now to announce your return?" Came the series of questions being shouted from the crowd below.

"I know this wasn't exactly how we intended to make our debut or let you and the rest of the world know of our return but here we are," Brian said as he continued to talk and answer questions after their recent battle and exposure.

_**A few hours ago**_

"This is ridiculous. If I want different attire I will make my own," Margali Sefton, the future mutant called Nightmagik said as she glared at her tormentors.

"I'm not arguing with you. I just hate that we agree on something," Piotra Wisdom, the future mutant named Cat said as she and Nightmagik looked at each other and then stepped out and faced the figures before them.

"You both look so splendid," Betsy Braddock the former X-Man named Psylocke said clapping her hands as the two young woman stepped out of the fitting rooms.

"And very Our Earth Present Day. Magically making the outfits takes away the fun and bonding shopping for new clothes brings us gals," Kitty Pride, the mutant named Shadowcat smiled at her daughter and Kurt's daughter.

"I find it boring. Now, my way of getting new clothes is much more exhilarating," Yukio the former friend of Wolverine now calling herself Shuriken said with a smile.

"I don't think so, Yukio. Joining this team was a chance at a more honest life," Betsy said with a warning look to her new best friend.

_I should just spell the lot of them into Limbo. _

_You better not. I may not have been able to stop you from hurting my mom but I will do everything in my power to stop you from hurting dad and the others. _

_Oh, dear brother of mine. Exactly what are you going to do? I hold all the control and the power._

"Margali?" Cat asked as Nightmagik realized she had been laughing loud enough to cause everyone to look at her.

"These clothes look ridiculous," Nightmagik said with a huff.

"Why is she on this team again?" Yukio whispered to Kitty.

"Because she's Kurt's daughter and has the magic to try and reverse Molly's condition," Shadowcat answered back thinking of poor Shamrock who was transformed into a living green statue.

_Until they find out that your lying and don't know how to turn her back._

_Shut up, Curtis!_

"What was that?" Betsy asked as a large explosion could be heard from outside followed by the building they were in shaking.

"Looks like we have trouble," Kitty responded as they all went to the shop window and peered out.

Standing on top of a car was a medium build man in what looked to be a futuristic knight's suit of armor of all black. He held a sword in his right hand and a shield in the other. Both weapons were black as well. Not too far from him they saw the source of the explosion, two large vehicles in several pieces and on fire. The five women of X-Calibur stepped out of the shop to get a better look at their adversary.

"I claim this land and demand all your money in the name of the Dark Knight," the man in armor proclaimed.

"You know, can't anyone be original anymore?" Yuriko asked with a laugh.

"Let's take him ladies," Betsy said as she and the others touched their belts and activated their costumes.

Pinkish purple energy ran up and all over Betsy's body as her outfit changed to her X-Calibur costume and she became Psylocke. The same effect came over the others as well shifting their looks. Kitty appeared to be phasing in an out as she became Shadowcat, in a puff of mystical smoke Margali became Nightmagik, dozens of hira-shurikens swarmed around Yuriko starting at her feet and reaching her head as she became Shuriken while Piotra appeared to have large claw marks slash away her clothes to reveal her outfit as Cat. In that same instant that they became X-Calibur, anyone watching them had instantly forgotten and was unable to place this new group of women with the group that had just been standing there.

"Is that really necessary?" Cat asked looking at her mother.

"Betsy requested the dramatic flair," Nightmagik replied as Psylocke smiled and then went all business.

"That's far enough, Dark Knight. Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you," Psylocke said as she and her team stepped up to confront the armored man.

"Bow down to me," Dark Knight said as he sent a blast from his sword at Psylocke.

Psylocke leapt up and flipped backwards landing safely and dodging the blast that caused the ground she had stood upon to explode. Psylocke gave an evil grin as two of her psychic knives extended from the top of her hands. She then leapt into the air landing behind the knight and slammed her fist and knife into his head. A large spark went off upon contact causing Psylocke to scream and fall backwards. The knight turned and looked down at her.

"The helmet protects me from psychic attacks," Dark Knight laughed as he fired off a blast from his sword.

Shadowcat was instantly by her teammate's side and touched her causing both of them to become intangible allowing the blast to pass through them without harm. The Dark Knight grunted and then took a step forward and swung with his sword. As the sword passed through Shadowcat a kinetic energy flashed around the blade that caused Kitty to scream and go solid. The dark Knight laughed as he aimed his sword again to fire off another blast at the two women. Before he got the blast off, Shuriken landed by him and brought her two shurikens in each hand down on the blade knocking it from the knight's hand.

The Dark Knight roared with anger as he pumped his shield at Shuriken causing some kind of energy pulse to generate out of it hitting her and sending her flying backwards. Cat leapt and extracted her energy based "hot" claws and swiped at the knight's armor. Besides the crackling sparks, Cat's claws had no effect on the knight's armor. The Dark Knight swung his arm causing Cat to backward summersault to avoid being hit. Nightmagik stepped up to take her turn and called on her magic and sent a blast at the knight. Dark Knight held up his shield causing the blast to hit it and be absorbed doing no damage at all. Dark Knight then held out his hand as his sword flew back into it and he fired off a blast that hit Nightmagik and knocking her off her feet.

"For that I will kill you," Nightmagik swore as she called on her powers to invoke a death blast.

_No, you can't kill him. X-Calibur does not kill._

_I can do what I want and he must pay. _

_I won't let you. No!_

Nightmagik felt a weird sensation as she released her spell. The magic blast flew at the Dark Knight but it was beginning to change color and take on a strange purple glow. The magical spell hit the Dark Knight and began to swirl all around him. Nightmagik swore as the spell turned to pure purple energy and instead of disintegrating the man, just simply seeped in and tore the armor right off the man leaving him standing in a pile of metal pieces. Psylocke quickly formed a psychic sword and swung it at the man causing it to pass through him and drop to the ground in painful convulsions before going unconscious.

_How?_

_I don't believe it. I don't know how but I took control somehow and altered your spell. _

_It will not happen again. _

_Don't be so sure, sis, don't be so sure. _

"Great job, Nightmagik. I was afraid you were going for the kill but you followed the rules," Psylocke said as Nightmagik nodded in fake acceptance.

"Are we too late?" Captain Britain asked as he and four other figures appeared in a puff of smoke courteous of Nightcrawler.

"We got it covered," Shadowcat said with a smile.

"Well, you handled the bad guy but what about them?" Nightcrawler asked as they turned to see not only the authorities showing up but swarms of media and civilians.

"Guess we've got no choice but to come out now," Sunfire said looking at his fiancé and her brother.

_**Now**_

"As I've said, the others are fine and this will be the new team, myself, Psylocke, Sunfire, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Nightmagik, Cat, Shuriken, Grizzly and Emerald Dragon. I give you X-Calibur, your new protectors and defenders and nothing will come in our way of that," Captain Britain said as the crowd roared with applause and camera flashes.

"For now, my friends, for now," a person from the crowd mumbled with an acknowledged nod at Nightmagik before stepping back and disappearing into the large crowd of people.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**End of the Avengers – Part One**

_**New York**_

_**Avenger's Mansion**_

Steve Rogers the super soldier and Avenger's leader known as Captain America sat at the monitor reviewing their last few missions. It seemed a lot had happened in a short amount of time. First they got accepted with international clearance by the United Nations, saved She-Hulk, stopped the Red Zone and dealt with Namor and his new Invaders as well as stopping the attack against the Wrecking Crew. During all this a few changes had occurred in the Avengers roster, which included the loss of members as well.

Both Jack of Hearts and a woman by the name of Kelsey had been killed. Jack of Hearts sacrificed himself in space to save Scott Lang's daughter while Kelsey had sacrificed her name in the defense of captain America during the battle against the Wrecking Crew. A few members had quit, Falcon and Black Panther went out on their own while She-Hulk quit to join a law firm. Hank Pym, also known as Yellow Jacket had vanished and refused to return their calls after Janet had declined his proposal and was caught with Clint Barton. That now left him with a roster of seven again, eight if you counted the new member, Lionheart.

She was a full fledged member, but was on probationary status. The team didn't understand why she was allowed on the team with her identity kept secret but they accepted it on Cap's word. Unlike the others, Captain America knew her identity. When Kelsey had died to save him, she had been given a chance to live again as the hero known as Lionheart. The catch was that the world must think her human identity was dead and could never know that Kelsey was alive and acting as Lionheart. Fortunately Cap was the only one to know and so he agreed to keep that secret and allow her on the team. She rounded out the roster with Wasp, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Iron-Man, Ant-Man and Vision.

Along with this active roster, there were plenty of others in the Mansion to make it alive and full. There was Jarvis along with Scott's daughter Cassie and Kelsey's mother and two kids who Cap gave them a place to stay as well as a secret way for Lionheart to remain close to her children. There was also Justice and Firestar who were staying here until they finished their wedding plans and found their own place. Silverclaw was here visiting Jarvis while Triathlon had returned with her only because they has started dating. The last person in the Mansion was Wonder Man who had come seeking help in retaining human form instead of being stuck in his ionic form. Cap smiled as he looked at the monitor of all the Mansion's occupants and for the first time felt the Avengers might be heading in the right direction and nothing could go wrong.

"Steve, turn on the news," Tony Stark came running in with the rest of the Avengers in tow.

"What is going on?" Steve asked as he switched on the news.

"Reporting live from the State of Georgia where in a small city where nothing ever happens is wrecked with devastation and destructions. It all started when a biker gang began to terrorize the citizens and the newly formed Thunderbolts arrived to save the day. That's when everything went from bad to worse," the news reporter on the monitor said as they showed clips of Songbird and her group taking on the bikers.

"I knew they were starting up again and going through a strict screening process," Hawkeye said to the others as he got nods from Captain America and Iron-Man.

"Oh my!" Wasp exclaimed as she saw the building explode and then the screen pan back to the reporter.

"As you saw in the footage, the local building had exploded and a vicious robotic monster has emerged. Unfortunately something strong was emitting from the robot causing all recording devises to go out. Shortly after, more Thunderbolts arrived and went right into battle against the robot. As we all assumed, they would stop the creature and save the day, unfortunately the opposite happened as the giant robot took out the entire Thunderbolts team with devastating results," the reporter said as they panned to the live shots of the medical units and agencies to help with clean up and the Thunderbolts.

"This can't be happening," Hawkeye said in shock at the team he had once been a part of.

"Tony, we need status updates immediately," Steve said as it was hard to tell who was dead or alive.

"Already on it," Tony said as he used his system communications to patch into networks to retrieve the data he needed.

"What caused that and where did it go?" Ant-Man asked.

"I am checking on that now," Vision said as he tapped into the computer network and began the search.

"This is the reason why groups shouldn't be allowed to go out there acting like Avengers without professional training," Captain America swore.

"Hey, they are well trained," Hawkeye said getting defensive of the few he knew like Mach-V and Songbird.

"I just got the word on the Thunderbolts. Mach-V's entire body was crushed and he is on his way to the hospital. Songbird is in fine condition and is there with him. Atlas is unconscious and taken in for medical observation and tests. Also taken in for medical care is Speed Demon who is alive and in shock but seems to have had his legs completely severed off," Iron-Man reported.

"What about the others? Didn't they say devastating? Any casualties?" Wasp and Captain America asked.

"New member Joystick was confirmed dead from the building explosion. Genis-Vell, Captain Marvel's son was reported to have been blown into a million pieces and is considered dead. Samuel Smithers is also confirmed as dead as well as well as new member Webtress who was speared through the chest. She is being taken in for examination since her body was host to a symbiote. Arcticblast and Whipshock appear to be alive but in critical condition. Something happened to Donny and they think his chance of survival is at five percent," Iron-Man said.

"What about Absorbing Man?" Hawkeye asked about the last remaining member of the Thunderbolts.

"He is in some kind of coma but it appears his skin is normal and he may have been depowered," Iron-Man answered.

"This is terrible," Scarlet Witch said as she continued to watch the monitor of the live views of the battleground.

"Vision, anything yet on what did this?" Captain America asked growing concerned about the creature that could have done something like this and still be on the loose.

"Here is a visual and it appears it is heading out way," Vision said as he patched through the image of a figure that could barely be made out.

"Seems whatever is be emitted by it is even causing our cameras to have trouble recording it," Iron-Man said.

"We have trouble," Wonder Man said as he ran in carrying a body.

"Hank?" Wasp gasped as she ran over to her ex-husband who looked pretty battered.

"Janet," Hank said as he tried to remain conscious.

"Hank, what happened to you? Where have you been?" Captain America asked.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. So I tried to get here as fast as I could," Hank said as he tried to keep his strength up.

"Who did this to you?" Wasp asked with concern but before he could answer a large explosion shock the mansion as the roof blew away exposing the outside and a figure hovering above.

"Ultron!" Scarlet Witch screamed as they saw the evil creation of Hank Pym staring down at them.

"How lovely. Seems the whole family is here," Ultron said as he looked at Hank, Janet, Vision, Wonder Man and Scarlet Witch.

"It's time we put you down once and for all," Wasp said as she glared at the robot.

"I don't think so, mother. I am going to kill you all, starting with my son," Ultron said as an energy beam suddenly shot down and hit the Vision causing him to blow up into pieces.

"Victor!" Scarlet Witch screamed in rage as she saw her ex-husband laying in pieces all over the floor.

"Now to finish the rest of you," Ultron laughed as he started to absorb energy and debris around him and growing slightly bigger.

"Over my dead body, robot. Avengers Assemble!" Captain America shouted as they all dove into battle against the evil killer robot.

**Next: Issue #38 – Dragon Hunt – Part One & New Avengers: End of the Avengers – Part Two **


	39. Dragon Hunt Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #38 – Dragon Hunt – Part One**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"Tomorrow's the big day. Getting cold feet yet?" Brian asked as Shiro tried is tux on for the final fitting.

"No, I love your sister and would never do anything to dishonor her," Shiro replied as he turned to face Brian and Kurt.

"Then what's got you troubled?" Kurt asked as he sat down a rubbed his head a little.

Kurt hated how he was starting to feel ever since they got back to their Earth. A few years ago, before he had rejoined X-Calibur and then "died" to go on a time hoping journey, he had learned who his father had been. A mutant-demon by the name of Azazel who had been impregnating woman to get a hold on Earth so he could escape the Brimstone Dimension and invade. Unfortunately, one of those women happened to be Raven Darkholme, his mother. From her he got his blue skin and realized he had gotten his teleportation powers and other features from his father. His teleportation allowed him to access the Brimstone dimension and appear somewhere else. It seemed that his father was a leader of a species called the Neyaphem, meaning teleporters.

Well the day came when his father come calling on his Earth children and their gifts to gain him access to Earth. Kurt couldn't even believe the amount of children he had sired over the years. Kurt had gone from being an only child to having hundreds of half-siblings. Unfortunately, his father was more evil than his mother and a majority of his siblings were evil as well, more demon than human, and those that weren't were mind controlled enough by Azazel to join him. Kurt was able to break free of his hold and with the help of the X-Men they had battled, closed off the Brimstone dimension forever and defeated his father. Unfortunately this all had resulted in almost all his siblings being killed along with his father. The only two he knew of that survived were Kiwi Black and Abyss who have vanished to parts unknown.

Kurt hated that he couldn't find and talk to his brothers, especially Abyss who was a good person. He wondered if their powers had been affected as well. When the dimension had been sealed it cut off the source that helped fuel their mutant powers. Kurt was back to only being able to teleport short distances and limited number of people. Since his teleportation was now working off his mutant gene and not the Brimstone dimension, it made him weak and tired faster. While on their journey he had gotten a power boost but he noticed now that they were home, it seemed to be wearing off and he was back to his limited teleporting abilities. With a hidden sigh, Kurt shrugged it off and gave a smile to his fellow teammates and friends.

"Well, I know Betsy wanted this wedding to happen right away the moment you came back. I know so many of our friends are still missing in space and my sister is unreachable ****See backup story in the pages of Mutant Generation Force****, But don't you think we should wait and have a huge wedding when all our friends and family could attend?" Shiro asked.

"I know my sister, and trust me what is going on outside is big and over the top, but a part of her says that all of us is enough. As long as she's got you and me that's all she needs," Brian said.

"Plus, think of all the enemies you two have built up alone that would make complications if you had a huge public wedding. I mean half your relatives aren't really all that friendly," Kurt said with a hint of humor.

"But they are my family, but I can see what you're saying. If a private wedding is all she wants, then Betsy and her happiness is all I need," Shiro said with a smile as he tried to tolerate the hideous bowtie he was being forced to wear.

"Trust me, when your sister is back and the X-Men all return we can have a big after wedding party then," Kurt said with a smile.

"I second that," Betsy said as she walked in.

"Hey, no seeing each other the day before the wedding," Kurt said teleporting directly in front of Betsy.

"Oh stop, you silly elf. Shiro, if you want to wait and do this later we can and invite anyone you want," Betsy said moving past the blue furry mutant.

"No, this is enough. You are enough," Shiro said as he gave her a kiss while the others sighed.

"Okay, we have lots to do and I will not let anything, and I mean anything ruin our day tomorrow," Betsy said as suddenly the mansion alarms began to go off.

"Spoke too soon, sis," Brian said as he ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Meggan asked as she came flying around the corner.

"It appears a dozen figures just appeared out of nowhere hovering over the mansion," Yukio said as she came running up to them.

"Interesting, but we can take them," Rachel said as they all looked at the monitor being brought up showing creatures with the body of a man but a head of a dragon with claws for hands with large wings and sharp spiky tails.

"No, you and Meggan stay here and protect the others. We can handle this. The sword is drawn and it's time for battle. X-Calibur, attack!" Brian shouted as he called on his costume and flew out the doors as Captain Britain.

The rest of the team followed right after their leader calling forth their costumes. Benedict became the Emerald Dragon, sprouted wings and took flight. Piotra, taken back briefly by what Benedict had just done, became Cat and extended her hot claws and followed. Soon everyone was out the door, Grizzly, Shuriken, Nightmagik, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and, in a tux that vanished in a blaze of fire, Sunfire. Betsy stared after her fiancé with brief horror for a few minutes before she regained her composure.

"If anything happens to that tux I will kill something," Betsy screamed as she became Psylocke and ran out to join the others.

"Come with us now, Half-breed," one of the creatures hissed as Emerald Dragon.

"Over our dead bodies," Grizzly growled as he became a large muscular bear.

"That will be arranged," another creature hissed as they all dove at the oncoming heroes.

"Nice little trick you have there," Cat said as her minor phasing powers gave her the speed and momentum she needed to hurl towards one of the creatures.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Emerald Dragon said as his skin turned a green and scaly causing one of the creatures claws to break when it hit the now armored skin and then used his enhanced dragon strength to punch the creature backwards as his great wings to out maneuver his attackers.

Sunfire swore as he saw his fire had no effect on the dragon-like creatures but two dropped to the ground stunned after Psylocke sliced through them with her psychic sword. Captain Britain and Grizzly were doing all they could to match these creatures, muscle for muscle while Nightcrawler and Shadowcat did nothing more than annoy them with their phasing and teleporting. Cat was even getting annoyed that her hot claws were having no effect upon their armored skin.

"They have to have a weakness somewhere," Shuriken said as she gave upon using her shuriken and hira-shuriken and drew her secret weapon, the ancient sword, Kusanagi.

"Where did you get that?" Sunfire asked in shock as a creature flew up and hit him with its tail sending him flying to the ground to be caught by a teleporting Nightcrawler.

"It was a _gift_," Shuriken said as she swung her sword hitting one of the creatures and causing it to explode in flames as the sword sliced through it with ease.

_What are you doing? You have to help them. _

_Shut up, brother. I'm concentrating. _

Nightmagik tapped into her inner magic and cast a spell causing several tree branches to snap off and become very sharp on one end looking like spears. She then waved her arms as they all suddenly flew right at Shuriken.

"Margali, no!" Nightcrawler screamed in horror at what his daughter had just done.

With her great reflexes, Shuriken batted each spear away with her sword. X-Calibur was all about to jump down their magical teammate's throat for what she tried to do when they noticed each spear now had a glowing tip. Nightmagik dropped to one knee and began to huff, trying to catch her breath and strength.

"As you can all see, I was not trying to kill her. Using my magic like that to connect with the magic of the sword has left me drained. You each have one shot, use it wisely," Nightmagik said as she waved her hand and a glowing tipped spear landed in each one of her teammate's hands.

_Not as tough as you act. _

_Be thankful I didn't let them all die. _

_I wouldn't let you, but for what it's worth, thanks. _

"We did it. Thank you, my daughter," Nightcrawler said after each of them had thrown their spears, hitting their marks and turning all the creatures into fiery dust.

"I wonder why they were after you," Captain Britain asked as he came up next to Emerald Dragon.

"They weren't after him. They got confused by your hybrid," a voice snarled as they all turned around to see a large woman standing there with a group assembled behind her.

"Gatecrasher!" Nightcrawler shouted out as he recognized the bounty hunter and her Technet.

"Nice to see you again, Nightcrawler," Gatecrasher said with a laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Britain asked as he stepped towards the large blue skinned woman.

"We need your help against these things and others being sent after us," Gatecrasher said.

"What makes you think we are going to help save you from them?" Psylocke asked with spite.

"Oh, it's not us we ask you to help protect. It's her," China Doll said as she slithered forward on her serpentine body with a small girl with red scaly skin, glowing yellow eyes, a small tail and small dragon wings sprouting from her back.

_**Epilogue**_

"Please, let me out of here," Cerise pleaded from her cell.

"I," a blue skinned figure began to say in front of her when another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Now, Nils, my dear half-brother, what have I said about talking to the prisoners?" The figure asked.

"I'm sorry," Abyss said as he left the room.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already," Cerise spat.

"Oh no, at least not yet. I have plans for you and dear ol' Kurt," the figure said with a laugh before leaving the screaming prisoner all by herself.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**End of the Avengers – Part Two**

_**New York**_

_**Avenger's Mansion**_

"Wanda, snap out of it," Hawkeye said as he released arrow after arrow at the giant robot.

"I can't fix him, I can't fix him," Scarlet Witch said as she knelt next to the pile that once been the android known as Vision before Ultron had blown him up.

"I'll see what I can do, but first we need to take care of this thing," Iron-Man said as he checked his scanners confirming his fear, the blast Ultron had hit Vision with had not only destroyed him but had made sure to erase his memory and personality data. Vision was dead.

"How are we going to stop him?" Firestar asked as she kept pouring on the heat.

"By ripping him to pieces," Justice answered by calling on his powers and ripping Ultron apart.

"That won't stop me," Ultron said as his essence went into an ATM machine, broke free and quickly began to rebuild himself and grow.

"We need to come up with something and fast. You created this monster, how do we stop it?" The Ant-Man known as Scott Lang asked.

"If there was someway we could stop him from dumping his data into another computer we might be able to bring hi down easier," Hank Pym said as he was still trying to recover from the first round of fighting he had done against his _son_.

"I will see what I can do about generating some kind of EMP field," Iron-Man said as he dodged a blast from Ultron and flew up and over the continuously growing robot.

"Cap, we need to do something about our audience," Hawkeye said as bystanders and the media began to grow around them.

"Triathlon, I want you, Silverclaw and Lionheart to maintain crowd control and get them away from here," Captain America shouted orders.

"Why am I stuck doing this?" Triathlon complained.

"Because you can't be a hero when your powers are gone," Silverclaw reminded him as she changed form and scared the crowd away from the battle zone.

"Maybe we can rebug his systems," Ant-Man laughed as he shrunk down, leapt on a flying ant and called on his legion of insects to attack.

"I will squash you like a bug," Ultron said as he fired off a large beam that went right at Ant-Man.

"Dad!" Cassie Lang screamed as she saw a blast hit where her father was causing the area to explode and burn anything in that direct radius.

"Jarvis, get the kids out of here, now!" Iron-Man shouted as he scanned the area that had been blasted.

"I don't see a body anywhere," Wasp said as she flew up and then grew to normal height.

"I'm not picking up any life signs either," Iron-Man added.

"Either he was evaporated in the blast or he managed to shrink down so small to avoid hard I can't pick him up," Iron-Man said.

"Nothing seems to be bringing this guy down. He's picking us all off one by one," Silverclaw said as she leapt, grabbing an old couple, and moving them out of the way of falling debris.

"Maris, watch out," Triathlon shouted as he found unknown speed and strength to shove his girl out of the way of one of Ultron's blasts. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the second blast that followed and hitting him back into the side of the building.

"This has got to end now," Captain America said as he flung his shield with all his might causing it to implant itself in one of Ultron's eyes.

"I don't need to see to kill you," Ultron said as he brought his foot down hard causing Cap to leap out of the way just in time.

"You killed my daddy!" Cassie shouted as Jarvis tried to get them all in a car.

"Oh, I really hate daddy issues," Ultron said as he sent a blast, due to his impaired vision, missed his target and instead blew up the Avengers Mansion.

That didn't stop Ultron, with all his energy he fired of a beam of energy right at Jarvis and the kids. Lionheart screamed with all her might as she flew with great speed to try and save her mom and kids. She cried her heart out and prayed but she knew she wasn't going to make it in time. She paused and cringed as she heard the explosion of impact. She opened her eyes, filled with tears and terror to see that they were very much alive. Standing between her family's death and Ultron's beam was Wonder Man. His body budged and crackled as he absorbed the energy and pushed it back towards Ultron.

"Oh, I hate it when family interferes," Ultron said as he poured on the power.

"You're no family of mine," Wonder Man said as he strained, trying to push the energy beam back while the rest of the Avengers tried to blast the robot to help him.

"Simon!" Wanda screamed as suddenly the beam vanished in an explosion of power sending Ultron flying backwards while the Avenger known as Wonder Man exploded into a million ionic pieces.

"Vance, Angelica," Wasp called out as the large robot's landing was heading straight for them and a large group of reporters.

Ultron hit with a large thump but was then thrown upwards and over. Blood dripping from his nose, Vance stood there as he had pushed with his power to create a tek-field to protect them and keep Ultron from crushing them all.

"They're both gone," Wanda cried as she looked at what was left of Vision and the fading energy of were Simon used to be.

"Wanda, it'll be okay. We need you," Hawkeye said as he moved past Wasp and toward the Scarlet Witch.

"My patience grows old," Ultron said as he got to his feet and swinging his giant arm hitting Hawkeye and sending him flying and smashing his body into the side of a car as a light pole came down upon his legs.

"Clint!" Wasp called out.

"I'll live, but I think both my legs are broken as well as my left arm," Hawkeye grunted in pain.

"I thin I got," Iron-Man said as he rose above Ultron and prepared to activate the EMP field.

"Wrong," Ultron said as a blast from his eye sent Cap's shield out of it and right into Iron-Man's chest causing him to go down.

"Thanks," Cap said as he helped catch his old friend and retrieve his shield.

"Maybe it's time to get rid mommy dearest," Ultron said as he stepped towards Wasp.

"Yom keep your hands of her," Hank shouted as he suddenly grew very large and engaged in a wrestling match with Ultron.

"Oh, Hank. Someone help him before he kills him," Wasp pleaded as she could see Hank's skin start to blister and burn from the heat of Ultron's energy blasts as he wrestled for control over his evil creation.

"You have the devise ready?" Cap asked as he watched the two giants fighting for control.

"No, he destroyed it when he hit me with your shield," Iron-Man said as he quickly assessed how to repair it and get it ready.

They all froze when Hank screamed and in a powerful blast was sent off of Ultron. Without missing a beat, Ultron grabbed his father by the leg and arm and hurled him across the city. Hank hit the side of an office building causing debris and people to come falling down as his body continued to fly and head for an area full of people and children.

"Hank, you have to shrink down, now!" Cap shouted in horror as Firestar and Justice moved with great speed to protect and save as many people as they could from the impacted office building.

Hank could barely stay awake and his whole body was shooting with pain. No mater what happened he had managed to help stop his son. In his hand was the power generator form Ultron's back that allowed him to generate his energy beams. He was about to black out when he heard cap shout. Right before things went dark, he used the last of his energy to shrink. Everyone screamed and then cheered as Hank had shrunk to normal size just in time as his body stopped inches from the crowd, safely, thanks to Justice.

"I don't need beams to kill you all. I will crush you all with my bare hands," Ultron declared as he got to his feet.

"No, the killing will stop," Wanda said as she suddenly snapped and began to call on every once of her energy and powers.

"That's what's wrong with you humans. You think you are invincible but you are nothing but imperfections and mistakes made of flesh," Ultron said as he looked right at Wanda.

"Then maybe it's time you felt what it's like to be human," Wanda said as she released her powers and hit Ultron with everything she had.

"That the best you've got?" Ultron began to ask and then froze as something strange started to happen to him.

Ultron began to convulse and shake as his body started to shrink down to normal size. Before he knew what hit him the metal on his body exploded outwards. Cap and the rest of the Avengers stared from Wanda to Ultron in shock as the robotic from of Ultron was no more and standing in his place was a bald, naked man made of human flesh.

"How is this possible? Doesn't matter, I can still kill you witch," Ultron said as he turned, grabbed a nearby cop, snapped his neck with one hand and grabbed his gun with the other and pointed it right at Wanda's head.

"Put the gun down," Wanda said with no fear.

"Everyone stand back. I can promise you, despite my human form, I can," Ultron began to shout when he suddenly jerked and dropped the gun.

"What did you do?" Cap asked as he and the others gathered near Wanda and watched the human Ultron form a strange look on his face.

"What is this weird sensation I feel?" Ultron asked as blood spit from his lips and he fell forward with a javelin looking item plunged deep into his back.

"It's called death. Who says you need powers to be a hero and for the record, I officially retire," Triathlon said as he leaned propped against a car and then went still.

"Delroy? He's still alive, barely," Silverclaw cried out.

"Get him and the others to the hospital now," Captain America shouted as he looked around and saw the battleground of their victory against Ultron.

"At least he won't ever bother us again," Iron-Man said as they looked down at the dead human form of Ultron.

"Wanda, that was amazing what you did," Hawkeye said, wincing in pain as the paramedics lifted him up on a gurney.

"I quit!" Was all Wanda said as in an explosion of power she vanished from sight along with the broken pieces of Vision.

"As do I. Putting myself in danger is one thing but if being an Avenger means putting my children in harms way then I want no part of it," Lionheart said as she grabbed her kids and mother and flew off with all of them leaving everyone staring at Cap in confusion.

"Looks like we need to find a new place to crash," Justice said as he and Firestar took off to continue to help with the clean up of the battlefield.

"Captain America, I hope you're proud of yourself. This battle was devastatingly out of control. The death count is almost in the triple digits and who knows how many. Word is in that your international clearance has been revoked," Henry Peter Gyrich said as he came flying towards Cap and Iron-Man.

"Steve," Tony began to say as he put his hand on the shoulder of his friend to help calm his anger.

"What, nothing to say? Well tomorrow we will be discussing your team's status here in America as well," Gyrich began to sprout off at the patriot.

"There's no need. As of now, the Avengers is here by disbanded and removed from active duty, forever" Captain America said as he shrugged off his friend's hand and walked away form the two men to help with the clean up efforts.

**Next: Issue #39 – Dragon Hunt – Part Two & New Avengers: L.O.A. – Part One**


	40. Dragon Hunt Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #39 – Dragon Hunt – Part Two**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"And how did you come to have her in your possession?" Captain Britain asked as he looked at Gatecrasher.

"Things have been slow, with the universal recession and all and when we were approached to kidnap a little girl for a huge fee I thought easy money," Gatecrasher laughed nervously.

"I say we let those creatures have them," Cat said as she glared at the group before them.

"No, we can't do that," Nightcrawler said as he recalled his small attachment to the group he had once took in and trained as the N-Men before they re-hooked up with Gatecrasher and her group.

Gatecrasher and her Technet are a group of bounty hunters gathered from various other dimensional worlds. They are neither good nor evil and always walk a very thin line to take and carry out any and every job that is offered to them for a price. Excalibur and Captain Britain have had many run ins with them through out the years. Last he heard they had made a deal with the Fantastic Four after trying to take their son and decided not to cross in Earth anymore and would keep their paying jobs in other dimensions. Nightcrawler glanced at the group again and thought about how unusual and dangerous they were, but also knew the potential good some of them offered.

There was their leader Gatecrasher who is a tall massive blue skinned female with great strength and telepathy. Next to the dragon girl was China Doll, she has a humanoid body form the waist up and a serpentine body from the waist down with long poofy hair. She has the ability to shrink other beings down to trinket size with a mere touch of her hand. Bodybag is a large reptilian biped who shot paralyzing green ooze on his prey before swallowing them and storing them in one of his three back-sacks. Next to him was Ferro2, who was a brown furred biped with four arms who had enhanced strength and even awed Nightcrawler with his swordsmanship. Kurt noticed that Ferro2 was missing his right lower arm.

Hooked to Gatecrasher's side, Nightcrawler saw the metallic ball that held Pandora the sentient slime that could suck life forces from other beings. One released she is hard to control and re-contain so Gatecrasher only uses her in extreme emergencies. Also near Gatecrasher was Ringtoss. He wore an all yellow armor looking outfit and could emit solid energy rings that could lift or constrict around his opponents. Next to him was Scatterbrain, a yellow-skinned, green-haired humanoid alien who can fly, teleport, feed off of excess emotional energy and can mentally shock her opponents into submission. And the final member was Thug, a short squat green biped with unusual strength.

"Nightcrawler is right, we can't dismiss them yet. What have you gotten yourself into?" Captain Britain said as he also noticed that there were some members of the Technet missing.

"If you must know, we accepted the contract and we went to the dimension where we found little Dragora here. We were told that she was originally kidnapped from our client and he wanted her back. With the price we were given I don't ask questions. She was playing alone in a field and we took her, easy as pie, right?

"Well come to find out that her mother is a dragon queen with a vast army, some of which you met here and have been hunting us down viscously and our client is her very human father," Gatecrasher explained.

"Why not just give her back and save yourself all the trouble?" Psylocke asked.

"First off, Gatecrasher never gives up on a job and we were paid in full to bring the child back to her father," Gatecrasher said.

"Then give her to her father and let him deal with the dragon queen," Cat said as she kept finding her self looking at Emerald Dragon.

"We can't, or at least I refuse to let Gatecrasher do it. When we arrived back at the father's home we overheard his plan to sacrifice the girl in a ritual that would allow them access to the dragon queen's world and slaughter them. I don't care about the dragons but I can't let them hurt this small child," China Doll said as she stroked the little girl's hair.

"Then let her go back to her mother where she will be safe," Shadowcat said.

"Can't do that either. Not only have we been marked by the dragon queen and will be forever hunted until we're all dead, but it seems, according to Dragora here that her mother also plans on killing her own child when she becomes of age in a ritual that will grant her goddess-like powers over mortals," Gatecrasher said.

"Not that we care, but we are back to the hurting of the child," China Doll said.

"Since when did you become a softy?" Captain Britain asked looking at the leader of the Technet.

"I'm not. They made this personal when they killed Numbers, Joyboy and Waxworks in their first strike against us so neither side can have her. Plus, Yap, who took a hit for me, used his last life energy to teleport us here to you before he died," Gatecrasher said as she held back a tear refusing to show her decent side.

"How are you feeling?" Emerald Dragon asked as he knelt down to the little girl.

"I don't want to die," Dragora said softly as her eyes seemed to softly glow.

"Then you won't. We'll protect you," Emerald Dragon said as he stood up and smiled at the girl and then China Doll.

"Thank you," China Doll said smiling back as Shadowcat turned suddenly to see her daughter making a gagging noise.

"You okay?" Shadowcat whispered.

"I'm fine," Cat spat back silently.

"It seems we can't let either parent have her since they pan to kill her. Until we find a solution, once again X-Calibur grants you all asylum here," Captain Britain said knowing that he would regret it, not because of the girl but because of the Technet.

"The queen's army knows they are here, how do we keep them from attacking?" Psylocke asked her brother.

"You can't, I'm afraid that since we are all marked, she can track us anywhere," Gatecrasher said.

"Then leave the girl with us and we will keep her hidden for now and you all lead her away," Shuriken suggested.

"They can't do that and that is why they came here to us and knew we would grant them sanctuary," Nightcrawler said.

"Not only did they know we won't let them be hunted and killed but with Yap gone they are stuck on Earth and we won't allow our home to become a hunting ground for dragons," Captain Britain said as he saw Gatecrasher smile.

"So she's not doing this for the girl she's doing to save her own hide," Shadowcat said with disgust.

"Now, before word gets back and the next wave comes, we are famished," Gatecrasher said as she lead her Technet towards the mansion.

"You won't let my mom or dad kill me, right?" Dragora asked as he looked into Emerald Dragon's eyes.

"No one will hurt you. Thanks to this man here and his friends we will keep you safe," China Doll said as Emerald Dragon nodded in agreement and they led the little girl into the house.

"I don't like that little girl," Cat said as she slowly started to follow the others.

"Why, because she and China Doll are taking all of his attention?" Shadowcat asked teasingly.

"What, no," Cat said as she glared at her mother in embarrassment. "She just gives me the creeps."

"What are they doing here?" Rachel's voice suddenly boomed.

"Listen, they need help," Brian said as he explained to them about the little girl.

"We can't let them kill this poor little girl," Meggan said as she smiled down at the little girl.

"No, we can't," Emerald Dragon said as he and China Doll stood behind the girl, protectively.

"Dragora, this is Drake," Meggan said introducing the two kids.

"Hi, oh you are perfect. I know we can be best mates," Dragora said as her eyes suddenly got wide and Meggan smiled with joy.

"Yes, we can," Drake started to say and then trailed off as he realized she hadn't been looking at him and Lockheed suddenly flew form his side and started licking her face.

"Now isn't that cute," Shadowcat said as Drake and Cat both frowned at the fuss over this new little girl.

"Brian, they are tearing up the kitchen," Rachel protested as they all realized that Gatecrasher and some of her crew had vanished from the room.

"We better get them some food and plan our next move," Brian said as they all headed towards the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile, a little later**_

"Don't worry, you rest and I'll be outside your door," China Doll said as she closed the door to the room.

"I'm not scared, I've got Lockheed here to protect me," Dragora said as Lockheed licked her face.

_I will protect you always_

"Thanks now go to sleep, Lockheed," Dragora said as the dragon obeyed.

Dragora smiled as she looked at the dragon and could still hear the tantrum of Drake at his best friend choosing her over him. She walked over to the wall and looked at herself in the mirror. With a smile she started humming to herself. It had taken a lot to orchestrate her escape from her world. Fortunately for her she was part human and could pass the barrier and the bounty hunters she had hired had members that were easily influenced. When she tipped off some near by forces to take care of the non-reptile team members, they had fumbled and not only killed Numbers and his dragon family but had missed the mark allowing Gatecrasher to live. With her out of the way she would have had complete control over the Technet.

But as fate would smile upon her, she was brought to this fabulous world. Not only had she found a suitable body guard but a mate as well. Once they bonded and she was granted her full powers she would not only have the power to bring forth her full blooded brethren instead of the hybrid creatures but she would have a whole new world to rule and hunt upon.

"This place will be mine," Dragora said as her eyes glowed.

_Yes, my Queen, _Lockheed said as he sat up and bowed.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**L.O.A. – Part One**

_**Avenger's Secret Base**_

"We're heroes, Steve. Not only did we expose Zemo's plot against America but we put some bad guys away too," Tony Stark said at his old friend.

"Yes, but three of them got away. Astrid Mordo is now walking the Earth and Zemo and Norbert are still out there," Steve Rogers said as she stared at the computer screen watching the footage of them saving the day as Anastasia, Ezekiel Stane, Abomination, Smuggler, Wrecker, Bullseye, Meteorite and Speed Demon were hauled off to jail.

"And that is why we are needed, the Avengers are needed once again. The polls show that America, the people of New York want us back," Tony said as he pulled up the screens with polls, Facebook pages and everything else showing the demand for the Avengers which greatly outweighed any negative ratings.

"You think we are ready for this?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we're ready for this. This time we don't loose ourselves. Our problem was letting the government and then the United Nations treat us like puppets. This time we answer to ourselves, like it was in the beginning," Tony said.

"Okay, if we do this, I agree with that but we need to think bigger and long term. We need to be a well oil team that works together and is well trained. We need to make sure we and everyone that comes with us and after us knows what it takes to be a hero, an Avenger," Steve said getting up and motivated.

"We're on the same wavelength my friend. For years now I've been toying with an idea. The whole super hero registration and such has some good points but what if we controlled it and not the government?" Tony suggested.

"What are you suggesting?" Steve asked wondering where is friend was going with this.

"What if we not only started and ran the Avegners, the best of the best, but also brought in and trained those who wanted to be heroes. An Avengers Academy of sorts," Tony said as he saw a light sparkle in his friend's eye.

"I see what you're thinking and I like it. We train those to use their powers to the best of their ability. Those that pass and graduate to be an Avenger or at least go out in the world knowing they can be a better more responsible hero. We would keep all their secret identities on file and those refusing to give us their identities won't come in. We need to know everything about them and where they come from so we can better help them and also so we don't get attacked from within," Steve said as he started thinking.

"I agree, but I think if they have grave potential and worry about their secret identity, they only have to disclose it to us, the core group," Tony said as Steve nodded.

"Core Group?" Steve asked looking over knowing how his friend thinks.

"Almost treat this like a business. We will have the core group that runs this, like a board of directors. We can have different divisions or teams, like the Avengers, the Secret Avengers for stealth mission, or even West Coast Avengers to cover more territory," Tony said as he started planning and rambling.

"I don't know about the whole West Coast thing. Next you'll sanction the Great Lakes Avengers," Steve laughed.

"Exactly, we can setup multiple teams to protect regions or states. It all begins with the Academy and training the heroes and move them to Avengers in training, or their own team or even one day become a fully trained and sanctioned Avenger," Tony said with a smile.

"As overboard as you are getting, I think we are heading in the right direction. We form our own League of Avengers to watch over and protect the world from evil and from ourselves," Steve said as he and Tony began to talk more.

_**Elsewhere in the base's medical unit**_

"Bobbi, how are you feeling," Clint asked as he saw the woman he loved open her eyes.

"Clint, is that you? Where am I? Last thing I remember was being in some sort of hell and jumping through a portal," Barbara Barton said as she rubbed her temples.

"Yes, it's me and you are safe with the Avengers," Clint said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank, God. I never thought I'd see you again," Barbara said as she hugged her husband and then sat back.

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"Your arm feels strange and what is that outfit you are wearing?" Barbara asked.

"That's an exoskeleton to help protect my bones. I've come a long way since the battle with Ultron but still mending a little yet," Clint said as he filled her in on what he could since she's been gone.

"Vision, Scott, Simon, so many gone and, was I really flying around as the Wasp?" Barbara asked as they smirked a little.

"Between Tony and Steve they have moved you back to alive status and as long as you want, still married to me?" Clint asked with a smile.

"Of course, but you won't release my identity to the public will you?" Barbara asked with sudden panic.

"No, of course not. Everything is as it was before you died. Why the big panic?" Clint asked.

"Oh, no panic. It's that I like having my identity secret," Barbara said as she grabbed Clint and kissed him.

"It's good to see him happy again and that Bobbi is alive," Songbird said as she sat across the room next to Erik, the Thunderbolt known as Atlas.

"Yeah, but I don't see him telling her about the women in between her parting and resurrection," Erik whispered as Melissa smacked him.

"Behave, Erik. How are you feeling?" Abner asked as his muscles were still swore form the beating he had taken form his captures.

"Feeling better. Still can't believe my own brother got me and brain washed me into helping them. I'm thankful Cap and them saved me," Erik said with hatred for his brother.

"Yeah, we owe them a lot. They were kind, like for Mockingbird, they hid your involvement," Songbird said.

"Man, it seems like yesterday we went into battle with Ultron. What happened with the rest of the Thunderbolts?" Erik asked as Abner and Melissa filled him in.

"It's taken a lot of therapy but I can move again," Abner said with a sad smile.

"To think they still got to us and Joystick, even though she was evil I hurt that she died," Erik said remembering how much he had really liked her.

"Zemo always seems to find way to get at us, no matter how careful we are," Abner said.

"What about the others? What happened to them?" Erik asked.

"Joystick and Samuel are both dead and Photon is still missing and assumed dead, Speed Demon you know was with Zemo and is now in jail, Radioactive Man came out of his coma about a year ago and went back to China and appears to still be powerless, Donny should be dead but he somehow held on and has been off getting special care thanks to Tony, Cap and their connections but no one knows if he will still live, Whipshock vanished one day form the hospital and no one knows if she fled or if the Serpent Society got her and as for Webtress, Donna died from the spear but the symbiote seems to have vanished," Songbird said as she wiped a tear from the thought of her failed team and the loss of it's team members and friends.

"So what now, do we get another team together, go after Zemo?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. It just seems the Thunderbolts are just destined to fail," Abner signed.

"We thought about hanging here for a bit. I overheard Iron-Man talking about possibly reforming the Avengers and," Songbird began to say.

"You think they would actually ask us? That'll be the day," Erik interrupted.

"Well, you never know. Clint is here and he might vouch for us. You never know," Abner said.

"I guess your right, plus where else do we have to go?" Erik asked as they all sadly laughed.

_**In a different part of the secret base**_

"You think we should stick around?" Janet asked as she looked at Hank.

"I don't know, what do you think? Hank asked back.

"I thought I was done with all this and it was nice being away," Janet began to say.

"But since being here the thrill of battle makes you want to be a part of all this again?" Hank finished for her.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling something big is about to happen and we've been here since the beginning," Janet said as she turned to Hank, "but if I stay or go shouldn't impact your decision."

"Actually, where ever you go, whether it's here or somewhere else, I want to be with you now and forever," Hank said as he started to get down on one knee.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Janet said as she stared at the man in shock.

"I know we've been through a lot and I have made so many mistakes, but I've become a better person because of you. All this time we've been working together I've felt a bond to you that's stronger than ever before. I promise to always do right by you and to always love and protect you. Janet Van Dyne, will you marry me?" Hank said as he pulled out a ring as the diamond grew in size.

"I, yes, Hank, I will marry you," Janet said throwing caution to the wind as she let the ring slip on her finger and she kissed her man.

**Next: Issue #40 – Dragon Hunt – Part Three & New Avengers: L.O.A. – Part Two**


	41. Dragon Hunt Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #40 – Dragon Hunt – Part Three**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"I think it is a very bad idea to allow them to be here," Rachel said as she glanced out the window to see the Technet fumbling in the back garden.

"We just can't knowingly let them run free here while being hunted down by this dragon queen's army," Brian said as he looked at the group in his office.

"I agree, and that poor little girl," Meggan added stepping next to her husband.

"I don't like her," Drake spat out as he sat in the corner reading a book while the adults had their meeting.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just jealous that Lockheed has taken a liking to her and feeling left out," Kitty smiled over at the boy knowing how he felt since Lockheed had once been her closest friend.

"I seem to agree with the boy, there's something about her that I don't trust," Piotra said as she glanced from her mom to the little boy.

"Now whose being the jealous one?" Nightmagik asked with a smirk as Cat glared at her.

"Speaking of our newest recruit, where is Emerald Dragon?" Nightcrawler asked as he saw the look Cat was giving his daughter and wondered if Kitty's daughter had finally taken an interest in someone since the death of Iron Clover.

"He's down there with the Technet. Since their arrival, he's been spending a lot of time with China Doll and watching over Dragora," Rachel said as she had to admit how nice it was to be a part of all this and get a break from hovering over her son's comatose body, but the guilt was there enough that she couldn't go into active duty and risk leaving him.

"I told you, she's brainwashing them all," Drake shouted form the corner.

"Drake, that's," Psylocke began to say when Meggan stepped and spoke nearly at the same time.

"Drake, honey, what have I told you about telling stories," Meggan said as she over spoke her sister-in-law and then paused and looked at Betsy. "Oh, sorry, I."

"No, I'm sorry. It's your place not mine," Betsy said as she turned away flushing a bit.

"Betsy, he's your grandson," Brian said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I know, but I choose to let you guys care for him. I'm not ready for kids and I can't be a _mom_ only when it's convenient," Betsy whispered to her brother as he nodded to his wife who went over to tend to Drake.

"So what are we going to do about them, the girl and the pending dragon army hunting them?" Sunfire asked changing the subject and steeping next to his bride-to-be.

"Maybe we find a way to her world and take the fight to them?" Yukio suggested, itching for a fight.

"How would we even get there?" Grizzly asked as he didn't understand talking as much as he did action.

"Margali, couldn't you cast a spell to take us there?" Nightcrawler asked as everyone turned to look at her.

_I think I could or at least trap them all someplace else. _

"NO! I mean the risk of such a spell might either leave us all trapped there or break the seal allowing her full blooded dragon army to escape," Nightmagik shouted in an odd voice as she convulsed for a split second.

"Honey, are you okay?" Nightcrawler asked as he could have sworn his daughter sounded and for a split second looked like his lost son.

"Yes, the stress of not being able to reverse the effects of Shamrock is getting to me. Oh and don't ever call me honey, again," Nightmagik said as she turned away from the others.

_I did it again. Even for a second I took over and even spoke. _

_Curtis, I swear, you do that again I will kill our father. _

"She's right, we can't risk using magic and breaking the only thing keeping the Queen's army on her world," Captain Britain said putting an end to that plan.

"What do we do?" Betsy asked looking at her brother.

"How about you focus on getting married and we'll deal with Dragora and the Technet," Brian said with a smile.

"I think that is a great idea," Kitty said clapping at the idea of the wedding.

"Then it's settled, let's get the wedding started," Sunfire said as he kissed his smiling woman.

_**Later Out in the Garden**_

"Lockheed, you'd do anything for me, right?" Dragora asked the purple dragon.

_Yes, my queen. Your wish is my command, _Lockheed said as his thoughts magically projected outwards as he bowed.

"We need to do something about the boy. I fear he may put a damper on my plans to take over this world," Dragora said as she petted the dragon's head.

"I knew it. You're evil," Drake declared as he stepped out of the bushes where he was spying.

"Well, Drake, looks like this is very unfortunate. Lockheed, if you would," Dragora said as she nodded at the purple dragon.

"I won't let you kill me," Drake said as he held up his hands causing the air around his hands to crystallize with ice.

"Oh, I don't want to kill you, yet. I need your body to help grant me my full powers and break down the walls holding my people prison," Dragora said as her breath heated the air melting the ice forming near Drake's hands.

_This won't hurt, _Lockheed said when something hit him and sent him backwards.

"You're right, kiddo. It seems that our girl here isn't running from the Queen since she is the queen," Cat said as she stepped up next to Drake, her hot claws extended from her nails.

"I really hate it when obstacles get in my way. Since it will be a bit before my hybrid army gets here I'll have to have my new friends take care of you two till they arrive to kill the rest of your friends," Dragora said as her eyes began to glow.

Cat and Drake glanced as figures began to step out of the shadows and bushes surrounding them. It was Bodybag, Ringtoss, Thug and China Doll, eyes glowing that looked like they would kill them on command. Drake drew closer to Cat as Lockheed and one other figure joined the surrounding circle. Cat looked up to see who the new figure was that joined them and nearly screamed in disbelief.

"Benedict?" Cat asked as she saw Emerald Dragon prepared to attack as his eyes glowed as bright as Dragora's.

_**Epilogue**_

"The time for judgment is at hand, Benjamin Xavier," a giant robot looking creature said as it looked down at the bald man chained to the floor.

"Please, do what you want to me but leave the others alone," Charles Xavier said as he looked up at the twenty beings that surrounded him in a big circle.

Charles was surprised to see them. He had been certain that he and the others had destroyed them after they had altered the Totems and stolen their power. His best friend Erik Eisenhardt had protested, saying that they had all done enough. They had created potentially the futures most powerful new race of homosuperiors. Mutants as they would be called. Then there were those like Shaw and En Sabah Nur who said that they could all become like gods with this kind of power and they shouldn't just throw it away. Charles didn't know what to do. They all agreed that these beings had to be destroyed, but did their power have to go with them?

His other best friend, and secret confidant, Gene Grey suggested they could alter and harness this power into Totems taking it away from the Celestial owners. Each of them would be responsible for their own Totem and if anyone began to become corrupt they would answer to all of them. Xavier saw this as a way not to fully give up such power and to make Grey happy he agreed and the Totems were altered and that was soon the end of these beings, or so he had thought. He knew what they did was wrong, but despite the bad seeds, in the end a lot of good had come out of it. A lot of good and powerful mutants that had been born to save the world over and over again.

"We offered your race a gift and with your greed you stole what was not yours. That power is ours and not meant for you to try and play gods," one of the being said.

"We want our power back and you all must pay," said the being that had posed as Jean and accused him for the destruction of its Totem. ****See Sensation X-Men #27 & 29****

"You are right and we were wrong. We should never have stolen your powers. That is why I destroyed the Totems and mind wiped everyone so this power would no longer be abused and for all those involved, they are all dead but me," Xavier cried.

"I can see into your mind. We may not have our powers but you posse mine so I can tell you lie. You never truly destroyed the Totems. You kept the pieces hidden away until the day you could learn to put them together and use them all for your own devise. Unfortunately, two Totems had been stolen, the Phoenix & the Beast," one of the Celestial beings said looking at Xavier.

"Unfortunately, the Totem of the Phoenix had not only had its powers turned into an actual life form but the Totem was recreated and destroyed (**in X-Calibur #11**) leaving me like this," the only small Celestial said.

"Even if I gave you the Totems back, they are broken and the power gone from them," Xavier said.

"Yes, but we can reconstruct them and use them as you did on us," one of the other beings said.

"Yes, brother, you are right. As I see into this one, our power has been genetically enhanced and passed down the generations. We will just have to tear it from the children as their fore fathers and Benjamin Xavier had done to us," the Celestial connected to Xavier said as he glared down at the Earthling.

"But it will only work if we have the purest of them," another Celestial being added.

"No, that will kill them," Charles pleaded wishing that those today would not be punished for what they did all those hundreds of years ago.

"We must act immediately. Use this thief as an anchor and connection to Earth, the Totems and our powers and bring every being genetically connected here so we may take back what was once ours," the Celestial being commanded as Xavier cried out in protest.

*****To be continued in the upcoming X-Men: GenetiX #1 starting the crossover event that changes everything you thought you knew about Charles Xavier and his X-Men*****

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**L.O.A. – Part Two**

_**Stark Tower – Home and Business of Stark Enterprises & Tony Stark**_

"You really need to calm down," Tony said as turned from the window and glanced at the woman standing on the other side of a massive table of his boardroom.

"Do you realize who is all coming here? What you are planning to do?" Pepper Potts said as she paced back and forth.

Tony just smiled at the red headed beauty. They had been through a lot together and was the only person, outside of the Avengers that had always been there for him and knew of his secret life as Iron-Man. He was surprised how much had changed since the battle with Ultron and this moment right now. Right before the battle with Ultron, Pepper and Happy had gotten married and she was pregnant. Then Ultron had attacked and unfortunately the couple had been caught in the cross fire. Tony was unaware of all that happened until after the battle and clean up and he got back to his office to find a message waiting for him. His two long time friends had been in a building that had been caught in a huge explosion.

Tony had raced to the hospital they were being held at. Happy had been killed, using his body to try and shield his wife. He had succeeded his saving his wife's life, but it hadn't been enough to keep her from getting hit from all of the debris and shrapnel that had come flying at and down upon them when the building exploded. Tony had burst into tears when he had seen Pepper lying upon the bed hooked up to so many machines. Doctor said that she had lost a great amount of hearing in one ear, her eyes were greatly burned and unknown if she would gain full sight again and had damage in almost every internal organ, including a large piece of glass that was embedded in her chest that they were afraid she would not survive the surgery because her body was already so weak and stressed. This stress had even caused her to miscarry.

Luckily, Pepper was alive and was in and out enough to talk briefly. He convinced her to trust him and she signed her life into his trusted hands. Tony arranged and paid for Pepper to be released into his medical care and home where he went to work. After a month he had managed to remove the glass and debris from her body and placing a strong magnet into her chest, similar to the one he first had which allowed her to live. He then spent that next few months adding and upgrading her chest piece and body with cybernetics and bionics. It wasn't long before Pepper was back to normal, or as normal as a cyborg could be.

Pepper wasn't really a cyborg but that is what Pepper called her self. She hated Tony for doing this to her but yet she was thankful for what he had done. He had saved her life on top of giving her full mobility, hearing and sight back. She found she was a tad stronger and all her senses and physical attributes were enhanced. Not to super human level but enough to compete with any gold metal gymnast or athlete. Thankfully Tony had been able to fix it so the chest piece was small and dim and as long as she wore a top no one would know it was there or what had been done to her. It had taken over a year but she had finally come to terms and embraced what had happened to her and even enjoyed her new abilities, ones she, at this point has kept secret from Tony.

It seems the electromagnet in her chest had given her special abilities. It seemed that if she really concentrated and pushed herself she had demonstrated a small control over the magnetic fields around her body. So far she had been able to briefly levitate, push or pull small objects that were near her away from or towards her and briefly cause technology to go on the fritz if she touched it or moved her hand close enough to it. They weren't much but enough to give her the courage to feel strong and relevant in the world again, Tony's world.

"Yes, and I've placed a lot of trust in you and vouched for you," Tony said as he moved closer to her, feeling like they truly both had come a long way in the last year.

"Tony, do you even have to bring that up. I've kept your secret all these years and there's no doubt you can trust me with the secret identity of the Avengers. I just hope you can pull this off again," Pepper said.

"I wasn't referring to trusting you with the Avengers," Tony said with a smirk.

"Then what are you talking about?" Pepper asked as she took a step closer to Tony.

"I am talking about my trust with my company," Tony said with a smile.

"You're what?" Pepper began to say when Tony held up his hand in silence.

"You are right, I can't hope to do both so while I am rebuilding the Avengers I have made you acting CEO of Stark Enterprises," Tony said with a bigger grin.

"You can't, I won't accept," Pepper said feeling her heart and magnetic piece in her chest pulsing and racing.

"Too late, the announcement is being made now and you will have your first press conference in about three hours. Since I know you will want some help I better introduce you to your staff," Tony said as he presses a button and four people walked in.

"Now, since I want to cut all ties of Iron-Man with Stark Enterprises and I can't convince him to join the Avengers I've made a compromise," Tony said as the first figure walked in.

"James, but I thought you were running the Vault?" Pepper asked in surprise.

"I still am for now," James said with a smile.

"James, having once acted as CEO will be your right hand man and so will War Machine if a body guard or security is needed. Also, Miss Arbrogast has agreed to come out of retirement and will assist you in any way you so desire as will Jarvis here who will also pose as my double when needed," Tony said as Jarvis bowed and tapped his cuff link replacing his face with that of a Tony's via a holographic replicator.

"This is great, but who is this?" Pepper asked looking at the woman with dark hair and good looks with a bit of jealousy.

"Let me introduce you to Suzi Endo. She goes by the codename Cybermancer. She is good with technology and she will be running communications for the Avengers and can serve as a liaison between you and me if needed when I am off with the Avengers," Tony said as they all made their introductions.

"Tony, your appointment has arrived," the voice of Tony's secretary buzzed into the room.

"Send them in," Tony said after pressing a button on the com system.

"Tony," Pepper began to say.

"Pepper, my guests are here and you have a press conference to attend so you and your team better get going," Tony said as Pepper and her team left the room, Jarvis staying Tony to pose as him at the conference and Suzi switching on her secure channel on her ear piece so she could stay in touch if and when Tony needed her in on any communications.

"Glad you all could make it," Tony said as a bunch of figures entered the room.

Steve Rogers was the first to come in and take a seat followed by Janet Van Dyne and Henry Pym. Next in the door and seated were Clint and Barbara Barton, followed by Sam Wilson and a man in a wheelchair, Jesse Crow. Once the seven were seated and assembled, Tony joined them at the table. Tony smiled and pressed a button that caused a series of green laser lights to scan and outline the entire room. Once it was done a male voice announced that the room was debugged, safe and secure.

"Thanks, Jarvis," Tony said to his AI Computer System he named after his long time friend and butler.

"So, what's going on here?" Clint asked in confusion.

"I will get to that, but first, congratulations to the two of you," Tony said as Janet blushed while flashing her diamond.

"Thanks, I really think this is a good thing," Janet said as she glanced from Clint and then quickly back at Henry, taking his hand.

"Yes, and glad to see you well adjusted, Bobbi and that you and Clint are picking up right were you left off," Henry said looking at Clint and then softly settling his eyes and smile at the once dead now returned Mockingbird.

"Here is the reason I have called all of you here. My and Steve have decided to reform the Avengers, and this time we want to do it right. No government or outside influences. Just us, just the Avengers," Tony said.

"So, you want to know if we will be your new team of Avengers?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it's so much more than that. We are forming something bigger than just a small team. We are looking at the bigger picture and we want you all to be the main part of it all," Steve said as he looked at each and every one of them.

"You Jan, Henry and I were part of the original founders as Steve came in right after holding the American symbol for the team. We want to do that again and want you to be a part of it all over again as well as Clint and Bobbi to fill the spots of Hulk and Thor since Clint was the next to join and the both of you have always held the idea of the Avengers and leadership to heart," Tony said as he looked at the two couples.

"I can see why you chose you six, you all are basically the founders of the Avengers and it's ideals, but why me?" Sam asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"Yes, as I have never been a member of the Avengers until recently when I helped you out I question why I am here," Jesse added.

"You see, we want the founders or the Avengers Board to be only those we trust without question and will put the Avengers and what we represent above all else and everyone in this room represents that. Plus, Sam, you are one of my closest friends and there is no one else that I would trust to be a part of this," Steve said as he smiled at his old friend.

"As for you Jesse, as the Black Crow you have great spirit and Cap here vouches for you one hundred percent. We know you bring nothing but pure spirit and honesty to this group and we felt that it might be wise to bring someone new into the Avegners founders. A fresh set of eyes and ears to help us move into the future," Iron-Man said as he looked around the table. "What do you all say?"

"Yes. Why not? It'll be an honor." Were comments that finally went around from all that were seated at the table.

"Great now that we've established the founding board members, let's start discussing the League of Avengers," Steve said with a great smile as he and Tony started to fill them in and iron out the plans with all their input and suggestions.

**Next: Issue #41 – Dragon Hunt – Part Four & New Avengers: L.O.A. – Part Three**


	42. Dragon Hunt Part Four

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #41 – Dragon Hunt – Part Four**

_**Braddock Manor **_

_**Out in the Garden**_

"For the Queen," Emerald Dragon said as he opened his mouth and fire shot out.

"Okay, that's new," Cat said as the density of her body shifted just enough to give her extra speed and agility to leap out of the way.

Cat lunged at her teammate and swiped her hot claws at him. Emerald Dragon's skin shifted as it became a scaly and green providing the armor and protection he needed to protect him from Cat's hot claws. Cat leapt back when the exploding impact of her claws had no effect. She was about to attack again when she heard a scream behind her.

"Drake," Cat said as she saw the possessed Technet surrounding the boy.

"Stop!" The boy screamed as he held out his hands and closed his eyes.

"Well I'll be," Cat smiled as she saw that in a flash of fear the boy had caused the air all around him to instantly freeze trapping the four Technet in ice form the necks down.

"It will take more than that to stop me, kill the girl and bring me the boy how ever you can as long as he's still breathing," Dragora commanded.

"You will not touch my boy," Meggan said as she punched Emerald Dragon with her strength backed by her armbands.

Dragora looked as she saw Meggan and the rest of X-Calibur coming towards her.

"I told you she was evil," Drake said as Meggan scooped him up.

"It seems she got some kind of control over them," Cat explained.

"Well, I can take care of that," Psylocke said as she formed a psi-blade on each hand and plunged them both into Lockheed and Emerald Dragon.

"They be out for a while," Shadowcat said as she caught the falling dragon while Emerald Dragon fell forward.

"It makes sense now, you orchestrated everything. Working and playing everyone to set your people free," Captain Britain said as he and his team stood to face Dragora.

"Yes, but to do that I need the boy," Dragora simply said.

"Over my dead body," Psylocke said as she joined her hands together creating a large psionic sword.

"That will be easily to arrange as my army has arrived," Dragora said as a hundred creatures with wings filled up the sky above.

"They are hybrids so they won't be as powerful as if they were actual dragons," Emerald Dragon said as he recovered from Psylocke's attack.

"Then lets take them down, we have a wedding to attend," Sunfire said as he burst into flames and took to the sky.

"X-Calibur, attack!" Captain Britain said as he took to the skies.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Shuriken said as she drew her sword and engaged he hybrids.

"Dragons no match for the might of the bear," Grizzly said as he shifted to his bear form and went into a wrestling match with a dragon hybrid.

"Were starting to get a little outnumbered here,' Marvel Girl said as she used her telekinesis to deflect flaming breath.

"Since when did you go soft?" Shadowcat teased as she used her powers to allow a dragon to fly right through her.

"I am not soft," Marvel Girl said as she pushed with a force of power sending several dragons back.

_You have to help them. They are getting overwhelmed. _

_Sorry brother dear, I don't have to do anything. _

"Nightmagik, pay attention and make yourself useful," Cat said as she ran past the evil magic user.

"Are you okay, Margali? You looked miles away," Nightcrawler asked as he teleported next to his daughter.

"Sorry, was trying to come up with a useful spell," Nightmagik lied.

"I grow tired of you all," Dragora said as she back handed Meggan and then pinned Psylocke to the ground with a massive clawed hand and raised the other to strike.

"If only we could do something to sever her connection to her dragons and send her back," Nightmagik found herself saying with a voice not quite her own.

"That's it, I have an idea," Psylocke said as she gave instructions mentally to Lockheed and then had him move over to Drake.

_Drake, I need you to do that trick you did once before. I need you to freeze Dragora but not only physically but mentally as well. _

Drake took in a deep breath and called on his powers. First he froze Dragora's body keeping her from moving. He then focused on her mind and with help from his grandmother and reached out as every hybrid and dragon connected to Dragora paused as a psionic frost coated their brains. Psylocke got free and moved behind Dargora's ice encased body and nodded to Lockheed. Lockheed moved next to Nightmagik.

"I can't do this," Nightmagik began to say.

_You have to. I don't have enough or the right kind of magic to do this alone. _

"I…we'll do it," Nightmagik found herself saying as her brother took control once again and the two, along with Lockheed joined hands and worked a powerful spell.

"Drake, now!" Psylocke screamed as she formed a psi-blade and jammed it into Dragora's head causing her and all her minions to scream while she stretched out her other arm generating a long psi-staff.

Drake, too a deep breath and grabbed his grandma's wrist causing her hand to freeze and the psi-staff to turn blue and start to extend outwards. Captain Britain and the others were in awe they realized that the ice staff that was shooting out from Betty and Drake was not made of ice but pure psionic energy. The staff split in two and stabbed both Lockheed and Nightmagik in the forehead. Their faces turned an icy blue as they released their spell. The spell went though the staff, into Dragora and then onto every single on of her minions. In an explosion of magic and ice, Dragora and all her warriors vanished from sight.

"I," Drake began to cry.

"Unfortunately, we didn't kill them. We sent them back to their world and with our spell and your help we froze the imprint in each of her kind's minds making it so not even the hybrids could cross the barrier. They are all now trapped on their world," Nightmagik said as she finally gained control back of her body.

"Good work buddy," Sunfire said ruffling the young one's hair.

"I think maybe it might be time to actually start training the boy," Captain Britain said looking from his wife to his sister.

"I think that might be a good idea," Shadowcat said walking up next to him.

"But first, we have a wedding to bet get back on track," Betsy said with a smile as she looked over and Sunfire who nodded as well.

_**Epilogue**_

"Do You, Elizabeth Braddock take Shiro Yoshida to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest and friend of Nightcrawler from a local church asked going through the wedding vows.

"I do," Betsy said with a smile.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said as Sunfire leaned in to kiss his bride.

"What is that?" Drake asked in start as a large robotic head appeared above the newly married couple.

"The Totem of the Phoenix calls back its power," it said as a beam of light hit Rachel Grey causing her to vanish.

"What did he just do to Rachel?" Shadowcat asked in shock.

"I don't know but I just received an alert that something broke into the infirmary and Pete Grey has gone missing," Psylocke said as she watched her husband sent a blast of fire that went right through the robots head.

"The Totem of Substance calls back its power," it continued as a beam of light hit both Cat and Shadowcat causing them to vanish from sight.

"Someone do something, its killing our friends," Meggan said in a panic as she grabbed Drake and held him protectively.

"The Totem of the Shifter calls back its power," it said as a beam hit Nightcrawler and Nightmagik causing them to vanish as well.

"It has no physical form. We can't stop it," Yukio said as she did a flying kick and passed through the head and collided with Psylocke on the other side.

"The Totem of the Flame calls back its power," it said as a beam hit Sunfire causing him to vanish and his wife to scream in outrage.

"There's go to be a way to stop this thing," Captain Britain said as he flew at the head.

"The Totem of Gia calls back its power," it said as a blast passed through Meggan and hit Drake causing the little boy to vanish from sight.

"Drake!" Meggan and Psylocke screamed as the robot looking head vanished from the room.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**L.O.A. – Part Three**

"Wow, that looks very expensive," Jesse Crow said as he saw the blue prints for the orbiting headquarters.

"Yes, and almost complete," Tony said as he gave them the layout of the A-Station, the Avengers new base and headquarters in space orbiting the Earth.

"So, we will be in space?" Sam Wilson asked not sure how he felt not being on Earth.

"Yes and no. Each of us Avengers will be given a devise and access code that will trigger any door to act as a portal to the A-Station. That is where we will meet and monitor situations. This is cloaked and will be kept hidden. I have also begun to rebuild Avengers Mansion. This will be where the main Avengers team will live and function from. This team will be the main public eye and handle the big jobs," Tony said.

"So we will all be on this team living there?" Jesse Crow asked.

"You said main Avengers team. Does this mean you will be moving forward with more than one team?" Clint Barton asked as well.

"Actually, there will be four teams for now and each of us will be working with different teams. Me and Cap have talked this trough and we feel this is the way to start and if all goes well grow form there," Tony answered as he nodded to Steve Rogers.

"As we said, those of us here will be the Chairmen of the League of Avengers. Each of us will oversee a different team or aspect of the Avengers legacy. With that, we will discuss and if ever any one, team or situation deems necessary we will all intervene, vote and expel a member or Chairman if needed. Now, for the teams and your roles if you choose to accept them.

"First there is the Avengers Academy. This is where those who want to be heroes or have powers will go to train. Some will graduate and go out on their own, others will be placed on an Avenger's sanctioned team or even join the ranks of the Avengers. There are more details to iron out but we know you and Jan loved teaching and didn't really want to go back into full active duty so we thought who else than you two original founders to train the next generation of Avengers," Steve said with a smile.

"I don't know what to say," Jan said not truly expecting this kind of responsibility.

"I would be honored and I already have some ideas," Henry Pym said with a smile.

"Good, because I've already start a list of potential candidates and we have a few suggestions for your staff but like the rest of the teams, you will choose your individual group," Tony said.

"Now, the main group, the Mighty Avengers will be led by Iron-Man and will have Captain America on it but the rest will be selected by Tony, with some helpful input. I will be leading the Secret Avengers. This will be a team put together to handle the jobs out of the public eye. A behind the scenes and black ops type of team," Steve said.

"Wait a minute, how is it you get to be on two different teams?" Bobbi Morse-Barton asked.

"Actually I won't. I said a Captain America would be on the team, didn't necessarily say it would be me," Steve said with a laugh.

"Yes, that would be Steve's input he was talking about. Also, we have agreed we would like you, Sam on board with the Mighty Avengers," Tony said as the man known as the Falcon looked from Tony to Steve and back.

"I don't know what to say," Sam responded.

"Say you'll do it. And to keep with the two members of the board on each team I would like you, Jesse to join me on the Secret Avengers. With you skills and your spirit you would help keep the team honest," Steve said.

"I would be honored," Jesse said starting to feel overwhelmed but proud to have finally made it.

"What about me and Bobbi?" Clint asked.

"That is where the forth team comes in. We want to keep the Thunderbolts active and who better to run it and make it something good again than you and Bobbi," Steve Rogers said.

"Not saying I don't want it, but I don't understand," Clint said.

"You will be stationed farther west than us. You will be a successful super hero team that the public won't connect to the Avengers. If this works, the idea is to then take heroes trained and graduated from the Academy and form super hero teams and base them in each state. They will serve and protect the public but be sanctioned by us the Board and will answer directly to us," Tony said.

"Wow, this really will be a League of Avengers," Bobbi commented. "But what keeps us from getting to big or power hungry?"

"That is why we formed the Board here. All of us will work to keep each other in check," Steve said.

"And if the Avengers get to the point where we are not about protecting the people and more about power and control then the League will be shut down," Tony said as his mind drifted.

_**Few weeks ago**_

_**Astral Plane of Sorts**_

"Thank you all for coming," Iron-Man said as five figures walked into the room.

"I must say, we haven't had a meeting since before the Demon Storm. I was afraid the Illuminati was no more," Hellstrom said as he took his seat at the table.

"Yes and that was one I didn't think we were going to survive," Dr. Strange said thinking of his Midnight Sons and the sacrifice that was made. _****See Demon Storm****_

"Yes, but I was glad to hear that X-Calibur managed to survive and have returned," Mr. Fantastic said as he took his seat.

"I think I speak for me and Black Bolt when I say can we get on with this," Namor said as he and the King of the Inhumans took their seats.

"What about Xavier? He and his X-Men have been missing for over a year or so now. Any word on him?" Iron-Man asked as he saw the empty chair.

"None, I fear he may be lost to us," Dr. Strange said as most of them nodded.

"Then his seat is forfeit," Namor said.

"Maybe we should look for him?" Mr. Fantastic suggested.

"No, we have other things to worry about then chasing after him," Hellstrom said.

"What about his seat?" Black Bolts motioned to the group.

"I will take it and represent the Mutants till his return," a young man in his twenties walked into the room.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Wait," Iron-Man said as he eyed the boy who looked familiar.

"I am Lilandro, Xavier's son. I have been keeping an eye on things for him at the Mansion while he's away," Lilandro said as he mentally told them what they needed to know to verify his claim. ****See Issues of Mutant Generation Force****

"Fine, now back to why you called us here," Namor said.

"Since we made the deal to approve any grand moves or dealing with each other I wanted to bring this to your attention. Me and Steve Rogers are putting the Avengers back together,' Iron-Man said.

"You called us here for that? Who cares what you and your team does?" Hellstrom asked in annoyance.

"No, it's more than that. We are forming a League of Avengers," Iron-Man said as he explained the rough outline of their Avengers plan.

"This looks like a huge power play," Namor said as he looked at the armored man.

"It's not, it a way to better protect the world," Iron-Man said.

"I don't know, it doesn't really concern me but I can see where this might lead to problems down the road," Hellstrom said.

"I must agree, with great power comes great responsibility," Mr. Fantastic said and then blushed when they all glared at him.

"How about this, if this League of Avengers gets too big, we, the Illuminati bring them down," Dr. Strange said.

"And, each of us are allowed to pick one person to be a part of your team in some way, Be our eyes and years and their identity will not be compromised to the other Avengers and you will not be allowed to boot them off the team," Lilandro suggested.

"I like that," Hellstrom nodded.

"I don't know. What if they don't follow my orders or compromise the team and their missions?" Iron-Man asked.

"Each will follow orders and will report to us without truly knowing why they are on the team but that you asked them to join. If they get out of hand or become a liability, we will be responsible for removing and replacing our agent," Dr. Strange said as they all came to an agreement.

"Then it is agreed. Each of us will have our candidate's name to you in a week and we will be watching. Good Luck," Black Bolt motioned and Mr. Fantastic translated.

"Tony?" Steve asked.

"What, I'm sorry," Tony said as he was brought back to the present.

"Are you ready to do this?" Hawkeye asked as they all agreed on the plan and began to put the final plans and teams together.

**Next: Issue #42 – Blood Lust – Part One & New Avengers: L.O.A. – Part Four**

****To see what happened to those that vanished, check out the X-Men: GenetiX limited series, posted now. *****


	43. Blood Lust Part One

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #42 – Blood Lust – Part One**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"What do you mean they vanished?" Pete Wisdom's image screamed after Brian Braddock has relayed to him what had just happened.

Moments ago, right after Brian's sister had married Shiro Yoshida, a strange robot looking head appeared and zapped him with a beam of light that caused him to vanish instantly. Sunfire wasn't the only victim of this mysterious being. Nightcrawler, his daughter Nightmagik, Shadowcat, her daughter Cat, Marvel Girl, her son Psi-Blade and even little Drake Stuart had all been zapped. They had immediately searched the area and found no trace of the being or their friends and teammates. In an instant, over half of X-Calibur was taken out and Brian didn't have a clue by who or why. He quickly placed calls with no luck and finally called Pete Wisdom with MI-13 to let him know about Rachael and their son, Kitty and their daughter and to see if he could find anything out.

"Just what I said and we can't find a single trace anywhere. Once Betsy got done breaking things she went to help calm Meggan down. She's really taken to the boy and with her empathic nature is taking the separation hard," Brian said as his heart ached as well but knew he had to be strong to hold together what was left of his team.

"I will use what contacts I can to see what I can find out and will be in touch. I knew it was bad idea for me to leave them there alone," Pete began to swear as the connection was terminated.

"I wish I could figure out what happened to them," Brian said out loud to himself.

"Maybe I can help," a voice answered back causing Brian to jump in surprise.

"Amanda Sefton?" Brian asked as he saw a woman holding a flaming sword with long flowing blond hair wearing a metal head piece with horns that only covered her forehead, nose and cheekbones that matched her bikini out fit made of metal as well as knee high boots and elbow high gloves with spikes made of metal which was all complimented by a long crimson cape that flowed behind her and attached to her body around her shoulders only.

"Actually, it's Amanda Szardos now. I've recently gone trough some changes," Amanda said her eyes continued to glow white with energy.

"So, you've embraced your mother's calling?" Brian asked with concern as he looked the woman up and down.

"No, I've just embraced my true heritage and took my true name after assisting Wanda over seas. I heard you guys were back and after checking in on Limbo I came here to see Kurt," Amanda explained. ****See Salem-X****

"Limbo, that explains the outfit," Brian said shaking his head.

"Oh, I forgot. Allow me," Amanda said waving her hands as magic danced around her turning her outfit into a green outfit that covered her whole body while her cape turned a lighter red and became a hooded cloak.

"I take it you've head about Kurt and the others?" Brian asked feeling relieved the woman was finally covered up.

"Yes, I overheard your conversation with Pete. I think I might be able to help with my magic and bond with Kurt to see if I can figure out what happened to him," Amanda said just as Psylocke and Meggan came walking in.

"Amanda, a pleasure," Psylocke lied.

"Amanda, good to see you again. Do you think you can really find them?" Meggan asked with tears.

"I can try," Amanda said as she called on her magic and started waving her hands causing magic to dance around.

"Well?" Psylocke asked with doubt.

"I am picking up something. Is there a place where it occurred?" Amanda asked.

"It took place outside in the garden and in the medical room," Brian answered her.

"Outside may already be contaminated but the infirmary is self contained and might still have plenty of residue left,' Amanda said as she invoke a spell that transported all four of them into the infirmary.

"Oh, Molly," Amanda gasped at the sight of the green statue of Shamrock.

"She got turned into that on a mission in another reality," Meggan explained as her eyes began to water again.

"Kurt's daughter was working on trying to reverse the effects before she was taken along with the others," Brian added.

"Kurt's daughter?" Amanda asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know if it's my place to explain," Brian began to say as he glanced at his wife.

"Oh please, they all were trapped in an alternate future where Kurt had a child with you. Your daughter along with a few other children from that future came back with my brother and X-Calibur when they returned home," Psylocke said with a glare from her brother.

"We have a daughter?" Amanda asked as her heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, her name is Margali Sefton and she calls herself Nightmagik," Meggan offered as she mentioned her worries for her Drake as Amanda noticed Betsy squirm a little at this.

"Me and Kurt have a daughter," Amanda said again but this time with firm acceptance and with a smile.

"Don't forget to mention, Kurt also had a son with Cerise but was killed when your daughter revealed her evil plans and turned on him and the team," Psylocke said feeling better when the smile went off the woman's face.

"We don't know that he's dead. There's reason believe both inhabit the same body," Brian interjected giving his sister a warning glare.

"And she has been doing her best to help and make amends here in our present, her past," Meggan said with a gentle touch in her voice.

"Then it looks like I've no choice but to do everything I can to find out what happened to them, but first," Amanda said as she invoked a spell, waved her hands and then gently rubbed them down each side of Shamrock's green stoned face.

"What did you do?" Brian and Betsy asked at the same time.

"I cast a spell to reverse the effects. Now it's up to her and with a little luck it will work and free her. Now to find Kurt," Amanda said and then thought to herself, _and our daughter. _

After a few minutes of magical spells and lights, Amanda dropped to one knee, exhausted and dripping with sweat. Meggan ran to her side and helped her back up. "Anything?"

"I can honestly say they are not dead. It's a residue that is common with teleportation. It seems to go out into space but goes far enough that I can't feel or tell how deep," Amanda said.

"At least we know they are alive," Meggan said with a sign of joy and hope in her voice.

"Guys, I've just received confirmation from Salem-X and Xavier's School. It appears our team wasn't the only one that got a visit from a mutant stealing head," Yukio said as her face appeared on a screen in the room.

"Then this is bigger than I thought," Brian said as he really began to get worried as Yukio shared a list of members from the two team's missing.

"There's some kind of connection. A lot of them are related or seem to have similar power sets," Psylocke said as he alarms sounded.

"What is going on?" Brian asked.

"We have a ship approaching and landing on the front yard," Yukio answered as Brian and the others raced for the front door.

"Who is that?" Amanda asked as she and all of X-Calibur stopped outside the mansion as a ship landed and a landing ramp lowered.

"Greetings, Captain Britain. We came as soon as we heard Sunfire had gone missing as well as confirmation that his sister Sunpyre has also gone missing along with Silver Samurai. Since both were members of our team and of Japan, we are honor bound to offer the services of Big Hero 6 in their search," a boy about sixteen in body armor said as five other figures filed out after him.

"Just what I need," Brian mumbled to himself as he went to deal with their new arrivals.

_**Epilogue**_

"Are you sure you can do this without Nightmagik's help?" a hooded figure asked.

"Yes I can do this. I only wanted her for her emotional connection to Kurt, but it seems the two have vanished," another hooded figure answered.

"Then we don't have to go through with this?" Another figure asked walking up to the two.

"Yes we do or do you not want full access to your powers? Right now you are virtually powerless and I can barely teleport thanks to our father's death and the dimension that fueled our powers was sealed from us," the first hooded figure answered back.

"I would like our powers but we helped Nightcrawler and the X-Men to seal our evil brethren away," the smaller figure answered back.

"True, but I didn't realize that doing so would kill our father and take away our powers. Our half-brother, Nightcrawler tricked us into following him. Now we have a chance to create our own source of power and rule in our name," the hooded figure said.

"But, I don't want to hurt people or take over the world," the smaller figure said back.

"You are so disappointing. Aren't you supposed to be guarding that people wench anyways?" The hooded figure asked in anger making the other cower back.

"Nils, Marcus, that is enough. We are all equally important and needed if this is to work. Nightmagik and our half-brother may be gone, but it seems someone with enough connection to the both of them has arrived and I think my half-sister will work just fine," Stefan Szardos smiled as he pulled back his hood and laughed.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**L.O.A. – Part Four**

_**Avengers Academy**_

_**Camp Pym, Arizona**_

"So, am I crazy or are we in the middle of the desert?" Falcon asked as he looked around.

"Hey, was wondering when you'd get here. Welcome to Camp Pym, home of the Avengers Academy," Henry Pym said as he grew to normal size right before their eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I thought the place was built?" Hawkeye asked as he looked over at Iron-Man.

"Oh, it is. Hank, if you would," Iron-Man said with a smile.

"Follow me," Henry said as a sudden wave of energy surrounded them all as the world around them began to change and they found themselves in front of a glowing door.

"I don't believe this," Black Crow said as they all stepped through the door and found themselves standing on a balcony looking out in front of a large area made up of buildings, facilities and everything else you would find in a army or training camp.

"Where did this all come from? You have it clocked or invisible?" Mockingbird asked.

"With a little help from Tony I have brought one of my greatest ideas to life. Welcome to Pymspace," Henry said as he extended his arms and rotated in circles.

"Pymspace?" Hawkeye asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is the name of the pocket universe within and under the Microverse. When your ids are triggered, my Pym Particles shrink you down and a doorway opens for you. This doorway takes you to the Infinite Avengers Mansion which acts as an anchor in Pymspace and will allow you to go anywhere in the world. The default station is Camp Pym right now. Think about it, a world within a world that no one can detect or invade," Pym said with a smile as they saw a silver robot materialize in front of them.

"Greetings, fellow Avengers," the female robot said.

"Jocasta, good to see you again," Captain America said.

"Everyone, meet Jocasta 2.0. Not only have I rebuilt her after her fall to Ultron, but she is linked to my Pymspace and Infinite Avengers Mansion," Henry said.

"Yes, I am here and everywhere all at once. I am Mr. Pym's eyes and ears and nothing goes on in Pymspace that I don't know about. Enjoy your stay and if you need anything all you have to do is shout," Jocasta 2.0 said as she bowed and then fizzled away.

"This is amazing," Falcon said looking around.

"Henry, I have the last of the last of the staff confirmed and they will be arriving soon," Janet said as she came flying up to them. "Hey guys."

"So I see you took our suggestions to heart," Captain America said as he glanced at the list in Janet's hands.

"Of course," Henry smiled.

"Well, we better get going. I'm anxious to see our new base," Hawkeye said.

"Yes, you'll like what I've done," Iron-Man said.

"Here, take this door it will take you right to Thunderbolt Mountain," Jocasta 2.0 said as she appeared and gestured to a door inside the mansion that began to glow.

"I will never get used to all this," Black Crow said to himself.

"Are you coming with us?" Captain America asked turning to Henry and Janet.

"No, our new staff will be here soon and then we need to start recruiting the first class here at academy," Henry said.

"Big class?" Falcon asked.

"Not too bad. We figured we would start at a certain size and then grow from there," Janet answered.

"What about the list of students I had for you?" Iron-Man asked.

"Funny thing, it seems that list has been downloaded and wiped clean," Henry said.

"I had a feeling," Iron-Man mumbled to himself.

"What list?" Mockingbird asked.

"I had compiled a list of potential, future recruits but it seems Iron-Lad got a hold of it and somehow whipped it form all my databases," Iron-Man said as he did a computer search and couldn't find a copy of that list anywhere.

"Iron-Lad?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, it seems we recently ran into a small group of heroes calling themselves the Young Avengers and each of them have modeled themselves after us. I know one of them personally," Captain America said as he stared at Falcon and knew to stop there so he wouldn't break his promise. ****See upcoming backup story in Salem-X****

"Interesting, maybe we should bring them into the academy," Henry suggested.

"I talked to them, and like most of the other various groups I spoke with, like the New Warriors, said no or would think about it," Captain America said as he thought the most promising of the groups was his meeting with the New Warriors, despite Night Thrasher flat out refusing.

"For now, we won't force anyone, but if they prove more harm than doing good they will have the option of retiring or joining our academy," Iron-Man said, more to himself than anyone.

"Good luck," Mockingbird said giving Janet a hug before she and the other Avengers stepped through the doorway and found themselves growing and moving through space and arriving deep within the Colorado Mountains.

"Wow, this place is huge as well," Falcon said.

"Yes, but it has everything we need. Meeting rooms, training facilities, the works," Mockingbird said.

"I built this exactly to what you would need as well as taking care of everything the both of you asked for," Iron-Man said.

"Yes, and this will be my team and we run it, correct?" Hawkeye asked as he glared at both Iron-Man and Captain America.

"You mean, our team, honey and we will not be second guessed by anyone else," Mockingbird quickly added.

"That s correct, unless you or your team crosses any lines or boundaries calling for the Avengers Board to intervene," Iron-Man said.

"And even then, we sit as a group to discuss it. Now, you got your team all set?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, they should be here soon," Hawkeye answered.

"Good, because we need all final rosters turned in so I can get Jan what she needs to finish everyone's outfits," Iron-Man said.

"Leave it to Jan to find an excuse to force us all into a fashion show," Hawkeye laughed rolling his eyes.

"I still don't see the need to go to trouble with a whole new outfit. I'm fine with what I have," Black Crow said.

"Sorry Jesse, but it is a good idea that we all get upgrades if not new outfits entirely," Cap said patting his friend on the back.

"This also includes your team, Steve. We need your roster yet and your team if any will need the makeover," Iron-Man said as Steve rolled his eyes, confirming he would have it to him and Jan right away.

"So, where will your team be operating out of?" Falcon asked his old friend.

"Thanks to the Infinite Avengers Mansion and its easy moving around the world through Pymspace we will be operating in and out of there. Make it easier to slip into places for mission," Captain America answered.

"What about you, Stark, who's the headlining Avengers?" Hawkeye asked as he and Mockingbird had not been there for that meeting since they were setting things up here at Thunderbolt Mountain.

"You'll see tomorrow at our press conference and public debut," Iron-Man said with a smile as Captain nodded to the archer with his no need to worry gesture and smile.

"Well, can't wait to see," Hawkeye said not really caring.

"Clint, the team's ready for you and Bobbi," Abner Jenkins voice came over the intercom system.

"Great, we're on our way," Hawkeye answered back.

"Duty calls," Mockingbird said waving as she and her man turned and headed into their base.

"Looks like we all need to get going, a lot to do in a short amount of time," Iron-Man said as he looked at the other three remaining Avengers with him.

"Good luck, Tony and tell James I'm proud of him and honored," Steve said as he recalled his meeting with his old partner when he not only accepted his offer but passed along his shield as well.

"Will do, Steve. A-Station Access Alpha, voice recognition Tony Stark," Iron-Man radioed.

"Tony Stark recognized," a computer voice chimed.

"Location Avengers Mansion," Iron-Man said as suddenly a near by door began to glow.

"Later, Sam," Steve waved as Falcon walked through the door that would teleport him to the Avengers Mansion.

"One day we'll be able to travel all over the world like Pymspace without having to rely on shrinking down or using specifically linked door portals," Iron-Man said as he followed after the Falcon and vanished.

"I'm sure it will be a matter of time before he creates and invents that," Black Crow commented.

"I'm sure your right. Now, A-Station Access Alpha, voice recognition Steve Rogers," Captain America said.

"Steve Rogers recognized," came the computerized voice.

"Avengers Bodyslide by two," Cap said as a beam of light surrounded him and Black Crow causing them to vanish and head straight up into space.

**Next: Issue #43 – Blood Lust – Part Two & New Avengers: L.O.A. – Part Five**


	44. Blood Lust Part Two

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #43 – Blood Lust – Part Two**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"That's all the information we have," Captain Britain said as he told Big Hero 6 all they knew about the disappearances.

"I told you this would be a waist," GoGo Tomago said as she crossed her arms.

"Now, now, for the honor of our comrades it was logical to come here and investigate," Baymax the big green friend and body guard of Hiro said.

"I'm with GoGo, I was hoping for some fist fighting action," Fred said as he was more than ready to morph into his Fredzilla persona.

"Hey, I trust in Hiro's leadership and I backup any decisions he makes," Honey Lemon said as she smiled at the man she had grown to love and had finally had her first date with him just days before.

"Thank you, Aiko and I think our best option is to remain here and assist X-Calibur in any way we can to find the missing members of both teams," Hiro said with a firm stance and a grumble from a few of his team members.

"We can not let them stay here. I can barely take Gatecrasher and her band of misfits deciding to stay here and then add them. You know me, Brian and I will snap on top of my new husband going missing," Betsy whispered in her brother's ear.

"I know, but," Brian began to say when his wife's voice boomed over the room.

"Oh, then you all are welcomed to stay here. I will make sure a big feast is put together for dinner," Meggan said as her empathic need to mother after the loss of Drake kicked into overdrive.

"Brian!" Betsy growled.

"Um, welcome?" Brian said as he flinched back form his sister's death stare.

_Any luck?_

"No, Lockheed and it's frustrating. I have never been more magically intoned and yet so helpless," Amanda Sefton answered as she looked over to see the little purple dragon fly into the infirmary where she had been using her magic to try and find their missing friends.

_I know, Amanda. Not only do you have Kurt and a daughter to find but I also have my long time best friend and my new little friend missing. _

"I kind of like the talking side of you. Adds more character, even if I hate that it booms inside my head like a headache. Also, I smell magic, may not be much but in time there is potential," Amanda said staring at the purple dragon that had been by Kitty Pryde's side for so long before being adopted onto little Drake.

_Yes, it had always been there but after recent adventures it has finally unlocked itself to me and I tend to use it. That's why I'm here. I thought with my connection to Kitty and Drake maybe my magic combined with yours might lead to something?_

"Well, anything is worth a try," Amanda said as she and her new little purple friend got to work.

"How are you doing?" Yukio asked as she stepped up to the man called the Emerald Dragon.

"I'm okay," Benedict said as he looked past the woman in black and stared up into the slowly darkening sky.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Dragora had the ability to control anyone with a trace of reptile or dragon in them. She even got Lockheed," Yukio said.

"I once thought that this part of me was a curse, now I wonder if I wasn't right," Emerald Dragon said as he got up and stormed off into the mansion.

"Oh Benedict," the one called China Doll said as she slithered out of the bushes as she watched Emerald Dragon head off and Yukio soon follow after him.

"You want him don't you?" A voice asked out of the darkness.

"Yes, but he wouldn't want someone like me," China Doll answered.

"You had him once before," the voice said as a figure moved staying within the darkness of the bushes.

"He was under another's control, plus his heart belongs to another," China Doll sighed.

"What if I gave you the means to bring him under your control and make him want you as well as rid yourself of the competition?" The figure asked as China Doll felt a series of fingers brush against her cheek and neck.

"You can help me?" China Doll asked as she turned and moved closer into the bushes.

"Yes, I can," the figure said as he sank his teeth into her neck.

"What was that?" Hiro asked as he walked out into the garden.

"I didn't hear anything," Baymax responded.

"Maybe it's just nerves. You think I'm wrong in coming here and staying?" Hiro asked his greatest creations and his bestest friend.

"You've grown into a find young man and leader Hiro. You have to trust in your decisions and own them no matter the outcome. You are eighteen now and time to be confident and the man I know you can be," Baymax said as Hiro looked up and smiled at the "father" side of his friend and creation.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Hiro said as he turned thinking he heard a noise again.

"We better get back inside. Supper will be ready soon," Baymax said.

"Right, go on ahead I will be right there," Hiro said as his friend went back inside and he turned and looked and moved around the corner of the mansion where it was darker with the setting sun.

"Hiro, right?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Yes, and you are?" Hiro asked as he rounded the corner and saw a woman with long dark hair and a very skin tight outfit leaning against the side of the building.

"I am Ambrosia. I hear you are a technical wizard," the woman said who's voice made Hiro's blood burn hot.

"Yes I am. Are you a member of X-Calibur?" Hiro asked as he moved closer to the woman.

"Oh, I find that so hot. I love a man who knows his technology. You think you could do me a favor? I am will to return the favor," Ambrosia said as she reached her hand out to Hiro and moved him closer to her.

"I would do anything for you," Hiro said as he smiled with excitement.

"Good," Ambrosia smiled as her fangs glistened before sinking into the young man's neck.

"We came as fast as we could," Captain Britain said as he, Psylocke, Grizzly, Meggan, Emerald Dragon and Shuriken entered the Infirmary.

"I hope this doesn't take long. Supper is ready and we have a house full of guests," Meggan added.

"Well, I know it may not be much but me and Lockheed may have found a way to find the others," Amanda said as everyone stared in anticipation.

_Now don't jump the gun. What we are saying is we reached out with both our magic and bonds and we felt Kurt, Kitty and Drake. With a little help we think we can maybe create a magical portal to them. _

"Lockheed, you found my baby?" Meggan asked as Psylocke winced a little.

"Now, Meggan," Amanda began to say when a strange popping sound went off and the power went off in the mansion and placed them all in complete darkness.

"What just happened?" Captain Britain asked as the emergency lights kicked in giving them enough light to see each other and most of the room.

"I don't know," Psylocke answered in confusion.

"Hey, we found you. There's some kind of energy field around the mansion trapping us in here," Baymax said as he and all of Big Hero 6, minus one came walking in by dim flashlights.

"And we can't find Hiro," Honey Lemon added in fear.

"I am right here," Hiro said stepping out of a darkened corner holding a strange devise that was giving off a strange pulse.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon screamed as she ran towards Hiro.

"Sorry, Honey, he's mine," a woman with long dark hair said as she stepped out of the shadows grabbing Honey Lemon by the neck and holding her up in the air with one arm.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Psylocke asked as psionic knives formed on her knuckles giving off a purple glow.

"Oh, I see you've met my half-sister Ambrosia," a man stepped out of the darkness with two other figures behind him.

"Abyss and Kiwi Black, Kurt's half-brothers," Captain Britain remarked seeing the two as Amanda nodded in confirmation.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked as he got a strange sense about the man.

"Why, dear sister, don't you recognize your own brother, or should I say half-brother?" The man said stepping out of the shadows and pushing back his hood.

"Stefan, but your dead," Amanda said in shock.

"I guess in a sense, I am," Stefan said as she smiled revealing two long, sharp fangs made of pure darkness.

"How did you get in here?" Captain Britain asked.

"Oh, thanks to Hiro here we were able to enter and keep you all in," Ambrosia said with a smile as Honey Lemon gasped in horror when Hiro smiled revealing his two sharp dark fangs.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Amanda asked as she began calling on her magic.

"You see, I wanted payback on Kurt, but since you're here, you'll do," Stefan said as he snapped his fingers and Abyss called on his powers, unraveled and opened a dark portal that allowed dozens of figures with blue skin to start swarming out.

"X-Calibur, attack," Psylocke shouted over her brother and leapt to meat the oncoming attackers.

"Amanda, I would like you to meet the rest of my siblings," Stefan smiled as the attacking blue skinned figures bared their sharp dark fangs and lunged at the oncoming X-Calibur.

_**

* * *

**_

New Avengers

**L.O.A. – Part Five**

_**A-Station**_

_**Avengers Orbiting Space Station and Secret Headquarters**_

"Glad to see everyone," Steve Rogers said as he saw seven figures enter the room.

"Where's your suit?" Tony asked as he looked at the man wearing a pair of jeans and a sports jacket.

"I could ask the same about yours. Mine's been retired while I wait for my new threads," Steve said as he saw Tony take a seat in his business suit while he then glanced at a woman in a nice skirt and top.

"I've been working hard and yours and everyone else's outfits and accessories are ready. Tony and Abner have been very helpful in getting them all done," Jan said taking her seat.

"What are you all talking about? We all agreed to come in civilian attire?" Jesse Crow asked as rolled in on his new motorized wheelchair courtesy of Stark.

"It's a playful lead in for Jan to glow about her upcoming Avengers Fashion Line," Clint whispered in his ear as he winked at Jan and then received a slight jab from Barbara.

"Well, let's get this rolling," Sam Wilson said as he took his seat.

Steve smiled as he watched each of his friends and comrades take their seats from left to right. To his left was Sam Wilson the Falcon, then Jesse Crow the Black Crow, then Barbara Morse-Barton the Mockingbird, then Clint Barton the Hawkeye, then Henry Pym the Yellow Jacket, then Janet Van Dyne the Wasp and finally on Steve's right was Tony Stark the Iron-Man. The Avengers Board was here and it was time.

"First of all, I know we all jokes about calling us the League of Avengers but we've all come to a majority vote and will officially call all of this, Avengers Inc.," Steve said as he saw some of the members roll their eyes at the business ring it added.

"I still think L.O.A. sounded better," Clint whispered as his wife kicked him under the table.

"Now, let's start with the Avengers Academy. Henry?" Steve directed the floor to him and his fiancée.

"The Academy is all set up. Along with me, Janet and Jocasta 2.0 we have added four additional staff members to help train and look after the heroes in training," Henry said.

"It was tough but we have settled on and convinced seventeen recruits after looking at Tony and Steve's suggestions and the rest of yours and think we have a good starting class. Once we have this rolling and things are going good we can focus on expanding and then start looking towards future placement on Hero Teams," Jan said.

"Which of course is probably a few years off," Steve said not knowing if they were at the point of sanctioning several teams at once. They would have to see how the Academy turns out and the Thunderbolts.

"Or sooner you never know. Glad you used a few of my suggestions," Tony said as he looked at everyone knowing that due to the terms of the Illuminati he had to place a person from each of their choices and slip them somehow onto the teams. Luckily, Lilandro vanished before sending his pick so that left only five to place, but two he figured her could trust, it was the other three he wasn't sure about.

"Yes it is, I just wish we could have gotten more like those from the New Warriors to give up their solo or team adventures and become a part of this but who knows what the future holds," Steve said with a smile.

"I must say though, it is good to see Crystal again," Jan said as she left the discussion after seeing the ex-Avenger's name on the list of who was on everyone's team or rosters.

"Yes, and I'm glad she's agreed to join us," Steve said knowing that the only reason she agreed was so they could help her find her daughter.

"I still can't believe Black Bolt abandoned her and called back all the Inhumans that were with her," Barbara said.

"Well, they have their reservations in getting involved with issues on Earth and you know that they've always tended to treat Crystal and her half-breed daughter as outcasts. He has agreed to allow one of his elite solders to remain behind with her and help her and us out as needed," Iron-Man said.

"Only because Medusa gave a little persuasion for him to help her sister," Janet said as she had always been conflicted about how she felt about that race that lived out on the moon.

"Where do we stand on this abduction of mutants? Usually I'd say it's not our place but they did take Wanda," Clint said as Barbara gave him another glare.

"That is one of the things we will look into and once we get a lead my team will be deployed or another depending on what we are up against," Steve said knowing all they had to go on from all the X-Teams he'd talked with was that they vanished off deep into space somewhere but no one knew where or even where to begin to look.

"First, we must get this rolling before we can do any good. Now, Clint, what about the Thunderbolts?" Tony asked.

"I know you all had a lot of concerns and I took your suggestions to heart but we settled on a great team. Abner will be field leader since you took my first choice, but we also added nine additional recruits," Clint answered.

"Yes, we wanted to stay true to the name and have members, like you wanted, that couldn't be linked directly to the Avengers while also giving those who earned it a second chance at life. We call ourselves the Thunderbolts Twelve," Barbara said.

"I know it seems like a larger team, but with me and Barb working with and constantly training them, we will each have our own team of six we can break off into to help cover more of the west coast area," Clint added.

"I'm not sure I like his roster," Henry threw in at Clint, the man who once made a play for his wife, ex-wife now fiancée again.

"Hank, his team, like your academy is and will be a chance for any one to change their ways and become heroes," Steve said with a tone that demanded Hank and everyone's silence and acceptance.

"What about you Steve, it seems you have an interesting group but everyone here will trust your choices," Sam said with a smirk.

"I know, but a team like mine isn't about showboating powerhouses. I'll leave that up to Tony and Clint's teams. There may be times I will go into the field with them but I will be running most missions from Head Quarters and running team communications. Jesse will be field leader and he and the other six members of the Secret Avengers will be codenamed the Secret Seven," Steve said with a smile.

"I am surprised at the number you chose for your team, Tony," Jan said.

"It was tough. In the past we had tons of members and then were sanctions at only seven. I didn't want to have too many and be unmanageable but I also don't want people to think we are limited by the government or anything. I want a team that appears manageable and a force that the world can depend on.

"So I decided, counting myself and Sam, the Mighty Avengers will be made up of nine members, which will all look good standing four on each side of Captain America in photos and public appearances," Tony chuckled.

"So, the new Captain America will be leading the Mighty Avenges?" Clint asked as he glanced over at Steve.

"To the public, yes. Most will think he is Steve and others will just feel safe and comfortable seeing the greatest symbol of America front and center. Both me and Sam will still lead this team but will appear to be running right along side the new Captain and he understands that. All he wants is to prove himself finally and make you and all of us proud," Tony said.

"I think he will be just fine, especially with Sam by his side," Steve said as Sam nodded.

"Well, then all is official, time to go out and make our debut, comeback and our marks," Tony said as they all cheered for the next great chapter in the Avengers Legacy.

**Next: Issue #44 – Blood Lust – Part Three: Be here for not only the conclusion but our final issue of X-Calibur. **

**Note: This issue marked the final Avengers Back Up Story. Want to see more Avengers? Then wait no longer as next month will bring Avengers Inc. #1. Watch for it!**


	45. Blood Lust Part Three

**X-Calibur**

**Issue #44 – Blood Lust – Part Three**

_**Braddock Manor **_

"Howe is it you're alive?" Amanda asked as she sent magical blasts at the hoard of blue skinned creatures coming at them.

"After my half-brother snapped my neck and left me for dead, my father paid me a little visit. He had my body swapped out with a double since I still had a spark of life still in me. He undid mother's binding spell and allowed my birthright from my father to come forward and I lived by embracing the darkness," Stefan said as his skin seemed to take a dark blue-like appearance and his hair blew back to reveal his pointed ears making him look more like Kurt and the other siblings.

"I thought you two were twins? How is it he's claiming to be Kurt's half-brother?" Psylocke asked as she leapt over a kicked a blue furred vampire elf.

"You see dear sister, our mother of lies had many secrets and one was my birthright. It seemed mother was having an affair with a demon named Azazel," Stefan said as he continued to lock eyes with Amanda.

"Isn't that Kurt's father, the demon that went around knocking woman up to gather his foot hold on our Earth?" Captain Britain asked.

"Yes, but Kurt and the X-Men put a stop to that, so I thought," Psylocke answered as she looked around at the dozens of Kurt's half siblings.

"Oh, you mean murdered. Yes, but they didn't get all of us," Ambrosia said as she eyed Grizzly who was having trouble focusing and taking his eyes off the woman.

"He's lying," Amanda said with anger.

"Calm, yourselves, my sisters. It is true that my real father intended to give our mother a gift, but she was already with child, twins. He did something to kill the few days old life in her but something protected you Amanda but your true twin died and my father replaced him with me," Stefan said.

"No," Amanda said as she knew it must have been the magic of her Witch Bloodline that had protected her, the female twin. ****See recent issues of Salem-X for the full story of the Coven of Witches****

"Yes, and when we were born mom knew right away that I belonged to Azazel so she placed a binding spell on me to hide my powers and to disguise my looks. Now, when he found me again, he may have kept me a live but I was far from healed, but I was soon drawn to my sister, Ambrosia with her power to call on the darkness in others and make them lust after her," Stefan said.

"Unfortunately, I had just been turned by a vampire and when I bit my dear brother his power to control darkness and his magical and demon heritage transformed him into a different kind of vampire as well as transforming me," Ambrosia said.

"Yes, I have created a new breed of vampire made from the darkness. We may crave blood but we lust after the darkness and soon I will unleash our dark heritage all over the world and all will bow down to me, Neyaphem," Stefan said as he smiled baring his fangs made of darkness.

"And I, Lust, will be your queen," Ambrosia said with the same smile.

"My queen," Hiro said as he moved towards her.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked looking at the man she was growing to love.

"Kill her!" Lust commanded.

"Yes, my queen," Hiro said as a dark aura surrounded him and lifted him up and sent him flying on top of Honey Lemon with dark fangs glaring in the dark to match his now pure dark pupils.

"No matter how many limps I cut off, their blood is mixed with darkness and they quickly pull themselves back together and heal," Shuriken said as she moved quickly avoiding these dark vampires while slicing out with her sword.

"Everyone, they are made and driven by the dark, any form of pure light will kill them," Emerald Dragon said as he opened his mouth shooting fire out causing many to leap back and those to be touched by it to explode into a shadowy dust.

"But the dark is so inviting," China Doll said as she moved towards Emerald Dragon, eyes dark and fangs showing as she pounced on the one she lusted after.

"Then let the light be your sword," Psylocke said as she willed a psionic blade into her hands and turned the vampires into shadowy dust with each stab and slice of her psionic light fueled sword.

"So how is it that you two are not turned?" Captain Britain asked as he faced Kiwi Black and glanced at Abyss who stood off to the back.

"Because we serve willingly," Kiwi Black said as he focused energy into himself and landed a punch that sent Captain Britain backwards, knocking over the statue form of Shamrock.

"You would do this against, Kurt, your own brother?" Meggan asked as she stood by her husband.

"To hell with Kurt," Kiwi Black said as he shot out an energy beam made of darkness at the couple.

"Meggan," Captain Britain said as he grabbed his wife and pulled her out of the way as the beam hit Shamrock and putting a huge crack on the side of her.

"Molly!" Meggan said in horror as she knelt down and ran her hand over the crack and pausing thinking she saw a glow but then realized she must have been seeing things.

"Captain Britain, what is going on? I have lost track of my team within the hoard of these attacking creatures," Gatecrasher said as a dark vampire flew at her and she swung her arms making contact and sending the vampire flying across the room.

_Yukio!_

Lockheed's shout caused Shuriken to turn to see a large group of dark vampires leaping at her. She prepared for the attack when suddenly the vampires shrieked and leapt back. Shuriken realized that she was glowing or more accurately, she had several glowing energy rings circling her body. She glanced over and saw Ringtoss standing in the room. With a nod, the rings vanished and Shuriken raised her sword and dove at the dark vampires.

"I am sorry to do this, Hiro," Wasabi said as he raised his swords and prepared to swing at their former leader turned dark vampire who had Honey Lemon pinned to the floor.

"No, don't. We still may be able to save him," Honey Lemon said as she pulled a ball out off her purse that exploded causing Hiro and Wasabi to fly backwards.

"Amanda, can't you use your magic and shed some light?" Psylocke asked as she took out another dark vampire.

"I'm trying but every time I cast a light spell it turns into darkness," Amanda said growing frustrated.

"That's because my dear sister that I am using my powers to control the dark and keep you from using yours," Steffen said with a laugh as he stepped towards her.

"Well, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve," Amanda said as she called on her full magical powers and began to cast a spell.

"That's what I was waiting for," Neyaphem said as he unleashed his powers.

The reason why he had spared his two brothers came into fruit. Abyss and Kiwi began to scream as the darkness within them began to tear them up form the inside out. Neyaphem moved his hands as Abyss began to unravel and spread out while Kiwi began to turn dark and stretch into a new shape. Just as Amanda was about to unleash her powers, her half-brother swung his arms causing Kiwi to become a dark double ended spear shooting out in both directions. One stabbed Amada right in the chest causing her magic to pump out of her and into the Kiwi spear as the other end stabbed into Abyss.

"Now my reign begins," Neyaphem decaled as he released the last of his spell and control on the dark as Amanda screamed in horror as Abyss exploded and a dark void engulfed them all.

_**Epilogue**_

"This is Tish reporting live from the outskirts of England. In a strange explosion earlier, a huge dome made of complete darkness has covered England completely trapping all inside. So far from what we can tell, nothing can get in or get out and we have yet to get any communications through or any readings that anyone is still alive."

**Next: This may be the end of the series but not the end of the story. Check out Sensational X-Men #45 next month as X-Calibur becomes the new back up story in Sensation X-Men. **


End file.
